Forme Shifters
by tiakall
Summary: Five Pokemon, strangers to each other, are united by a dying mutation that tells them humanity is under attack. Armed with a newfound power to transform, they must now defend the humans of the world. Now, if only they knew how to do that... Plot and style of Animorphs, set in post-ORAS Hoenn.
1. Chapter 1: The Chosen

"There is no way this can't be awesome." It only took three circles of the room before I was at the window, trying to figure out the latch. "It's a falling star, Praseo. A falling star! And not just a falling star, a falling star that just landed on the beach. This is definitely the start of something exciting."

"Midori, you're going to get us in trouble." Praseo frowned at me from the floor. "And it's cold out at night. I won't care, but you could be in trouble."

"You're such a worrywart." Having figured out the latch, I used the suction of my fingers to slide the rest of the way down the wall, landing silently. "Want me to catch you?"

"You'd burn." He jumped down next to me, fluffing himself. "All right, let's get this over with."

Praseo and I are opposites in almost every way. Me the bold grass-type Treecko, him the timid fire-type Torchic. You'd think it might be weird that we got along, but the three of us had always been together, so it seemed natural. Well, we had been together. The other one, we had caught up with earlier that day, and boy, was he living the dream, touring the region with his chosen partner. He'd even evolved already. So maybe I was a bit sulky that night.

The crater created by the falling star wasn't hard to find, forming a surprisingly deep crater of sand. Steam rose from the edge of the hole in the ground, but from our position near the grass, I couldn't see anything inside it. But I could hear a voice, speaking inside my head. Whatever it was, it had to be in the hole. _Hello? Is anyone out there?_

"Who made this mess? Some people have no consideration," a voice near us said as another Pokemon emerged from the bushes. This one, I didn't know at all - a gray, furry creature similar to our size, wrapped in white tails of fur. The Professor once said there are hundreds of different kinds of Pokemon in the world; I don't know how she kept track. "And what are _you_ staring at, rookie?"

"You," I said immediately. "Can I touch your fur?"

She looked me over. "Just where have your hands been?"

With a whirl of dust, something landed nearby - a creature that I thought might have been in the professor's files, a long yellow one with black legs and green diamond-shaped wings. "Is everyone all right?" he asked, looking from one to another. "I heard something land. Are you hurt?"

"We're not hurt," Praseo told him.

"But that might be," I added, pointing to the hole.

"Midori!"

"That seems to be the case," a voice said from behind us. As naturally as if she had always been there, another Pokemon emerged, and this one I could identify. Absol, the bringer of omens (whatever that means) and generally super-scary dark-type.

"Midori," Praseo seemed to remember the super-scary part, at least. "We shouldn't be here. Let's _go_."

I couldn't take my eyes away. It was like seeing a legendary Pokemon before me, majestic and mysterious. Her paws, her glistening white fur, the jet-black horn along her head... everything was beautiful. Bringing omens didn't seem like it'd be that bad with her. "Hey, are you hurt? I'm coming down," the yellow one called, sliding down into the hole. "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help."

Praseo held back. I wasn't afraid, and I slid down into the hole after the yellow one, the Absol following me. "Uh, wait up!" Praseo said, skittering around the edge of the hole before he, too, slid down. The gray one fussed around the edge, but curiosity got the better of her, and she joined the rest of us.

The creature that lay at the bottom of the hole was just as unusual as the ones on either side of me - a creature of black and blue and red, almost human in its shape, two large horns protruding from its head, a flickering purple crystal in its chest. Was this even a Pokemon? The gray one seemed just as startled as Praseo and me, but the yellow one and the Absol showed nothing. "Okay, just tell me where you're hurt," the yellow one said, putting his front legs on the creature's arm(?). "I work with a Pokemon Ranger, she can-"

 _No! No humans,_ the creature said, its voice sharp. _I can't trust any humans._

"Okay, that's okay," the yellow one soothed. "I can bring you help from her without bringing her, okay? I understand that some Pokemon don't like to deal with humans. That's why I'm here. Hold on for just a bit, I'll bring you some medicine." He looked at the rest of us. "Stay here for just a second and make it comfortable, will you?"

I liked this guy already. "You can count on us!"

He grinned at me, then took off in a flurry of wingbeats. "Are you cold?" I asked the unknown Pokemon. "My friend here could warm you up." Praseo took a step back, but at least he'd stopped complaining.

 _Cold...? No, I believe my temperature is properly regulated at the moment._

"What _are_ you?" the gray Pokemon asked. "You're strange looking."

"What's your name?" I added in.

 _My name? I don't have one. As for what I am... I don't really know that, either. I'm a mutation._

"A what?" the gray one asked.

"A variation in genetic makeup," Praseo told her, ever the know-it-all even in new and interesting situations. "Like shiny Pokemon. Like that Vibrava that just flew off," he said, pointing in the direction the yellow one had gone. Oh. So it was a Vibrava? I felt a little embarrassed that I couldn't identify a native Hoenn species.

"Well, you need a name," I told the mutation. "Don't worry, I'll think of something good. I'm awesome at names. Just ask Praseo."

"You just pulled that off the chart in the professor's office," he muttered.

"So why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I ignored Praseo, sitting next to my new friend. "I'll be able to pick a good name then."

 _You... I like you,_ it said, closing its eyes. _You have nice thoughts. So innocent. I wonder if I can tell you? Yes, I think I will tell you._

"Huh? Tell me what?"

 _Do you like humans?_ it asked me directly.

"Uh, sure? I mean, they're pretty cool. Why do you ask?"

Its tiny pupils focused on me. _They are in danger. Humanity is being enslaved right before your eyes._

"What are you talking about?" the gray Pokemon snorted. "Are you cracked?"

 _I know... because I'm a part of them. My kind came from space,_ it said. _We... well, they, who are numerous and small, are compatible with human bodies. But that's not to the human's benefit. They are an infection that takes over completely, allowing no independent action on the part of the host. They become a slave within their own body._

"Uh, this sounds weird," I whispered to Praseo.

"And bad."

The Absol stepped closer to the mutation. "Is there a method to stop... your brethren? How far is their control right now?"

 _They already have high-ranking humans in their grasp. Something called the Pokemon League? Gym leaders?_ It moved its shoulders slightly in an approximation of a human shrug. _A method? There is none that I know of. I did not agree with their policies and tried to stop them... and this is what happened to me._

"How can we tell who is infected?" Absol asked.

 _You can't. They have access to all of their memories. They've already proven themselves adept at masquerading as humans._

"But you're not an infection," I spoke up. "You're a good mutation. Why aren't you like them?"

 _Heh. I don't really know. Why am I alone different from the others? Why am I the only one who wants to find a way to live without humanity? Why am I the only one that thinks of other things?_ The mutation shifted uncomfortably, the crystal dimming. _Perhaps it's because I'm a mutation. Because I look like this. Perhaps this is why I..._

"I'm back!" The Vibrava landed next to me, something clutched in his forearms. "Who has the best thumbs?"

Praseo pointed to me, and no one disputed it. "Here, this is easy to work," he instructed me, putting the spray bottle in my hands. "Just point and spray."

I took it in both hands, having to work to keep my suction pads from sticking. Following his directions, I pointed and coated the mutation in the purple. Now the mutation was covered in swiftly-steaming purple, but didn't seem to be changed otherwise. "Um... Is it working?"

"That's strange, that usually works. Maybe I need a stronger one. Wait here," the Vibrava said, crouching to spring into the air again.

 _No, wait... Don't bother. It's probably because of what I am. It's okay._

"It's not okay," the Vibrava said, but stayed on the ground. "You're really badly hurt."

 _It's okay. I already knew that. This is what happens. Because I defied my brethren. Hey..._ It looked at me again. _What does it mean to be alive?_

"What it means? Um..."

 _I wonder. I don't know what the answer is. I have never lived my own life._ The light on its chest turned even dimmer, flickering out for a moment.

"Um, there's a lot of things you could answer that with," Praseo offered. "I mean, there could be things you want to do, or something you want to leave behind..."

"It's something that every person decides for themselves," Absol spoke up, touching a paw to one of the mutation's arms. "If you think that it's right, then it's right."

 _Leave something behind... I think I want to do that. You that came to help me... Can I give you my power? It's not much, but it might help if you decide to face my brethren._ It raised one arm weakly. _Take my hand. I'll give you the power to transform. The power of DNA._

"DNA? What is that?" the gray pokemon asked.

"It's deoxyribonucleic acid. It's the stuff your genetic code is made of," Praseo told her.

"It's what?"

Ah, that was it! "Deoxys," I told the mutation, taking his arm in my hands. "That's what I'll call you."

 _Deoxys? So that's my name?_ The eyes closed. _I think I like that._

Absol placed her paw next to mine. "I'll accept your gift, Deoxys, if you're willing," she said. "I will do my best to ensure humanity still has a future."

The Vibrava nodded agreement, placing his forearm next to our hands. "This is a bad idea," Praseo said as he put his own wing on Deoxys's arm.

"Oh, why the heck not?" The gray pokemon joined us, her paw resting delicately.

Deoxys closed its eyes, and through my hands, I felt a tingle, running down from my hands to the tip of my tail. It gave me a warmth that spread through my body, a pleasant feeling, but also a lonely one. Without thinking, I shut my eyes, focusing on this feeling, and when I opened them again, Deoxys had fallen still, arm slipping from our hands, still and silent.

I had been chosen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

I thought it was a bad idea from the start. It had been a bad idea to go out at night, it had been a bad idea to approach the fallen star, and it had definitely been a bad idea to sign up for whatever weird thing the mutation Pokemon had done to us. But Midori doesn't listen to me, not anymore. I'm not sure whether it's that she's lonely without Kip, or if she's just pushing herself too hard to try and prove herself, to show that she deserved to go on a journey, too. Either way, she hasn't been content to stay put, in the lab or in the hotel room we're in right now, and someone has to look after her. So when she went sneaking out again, even though I thought it was a bad idea, I followed. "Midori, let's go back."

"Stop being such a wet blanket, Praseo. Don't you have at least a little sense of adventure?"

"No. I don't. My idea of adventure is having a nice meal and listening to the professor talk about the spread patterns of Pokerus."

"Then last night with the whole mutation, DNA thing should be a blast for you." She scampered her way out of town, toward the beach, and I obligingly followed on my short legs as best I could. When we got to the beach, however, the hole was gone. As if it had never existed, the dirt smoothed over. "Huh, would you look at that," Midori said, scratching at the dirt. "Someone covered it up. Look, you can smell it. Humans have been here."

"That means they don't want us out here, Midori. This isn't safe," I stressed. "And it doesn't involve us. Let's go."

"Do you think those infected people did it?" She ignored me, as usual, pawing around in the dirt.

The grass rustled, and I jumped, preparing to turn on the flames. Thankfully I recognized the Vibrava from last night. "Hi, you guys!" he said with a grin. "So you were poking around here, too? Absol thought you might show up. Well, c'mon, hop on. We're gathering at a secret base."

"A secret base?" Those words were like a gateway opening to Midori. "Let's go!"

"This was not the 'let's go' I had in mind," I hissed at her.

"Don't worry," the Vibrava assured me. "It's perfectly safe. No humans around. And we won't hurt you. Hey, you can trust me," he added as he saw my face. "I'm the partner to a Pokemon Ranger."

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, fluffing myself up. In reality, he could pound me into the ground and we both knew it, but I had to do something to protect Midori. Speaking of Midori, she was already climbing on the Vibrava's back, so with a sigh, I had no choice but to follow.

The Vibrava flew us southward, down past the town to the local bike trail set up over the water. Skimming between the water and the ramps, he flew out into the lake itself, finally landing on an island barely big enough for the tree growing on it. "Hold tight," he instructed, climbing up into a hole among the branches.

To my surprise, the hole was bigger than it appeared on the outside, a hollowed-out space that was definitely large enough for all of us to be comfortable. Absol, as well as the funny gray creature from the other night, both sat on the interwoven branches, clearly waiting for us. "Good morning," the Absol directed to us.

"Found 'em by the hole, just as you said, big sis," the Vibrava told her.

"I figured that'd be the case. It looks like someone has repaired the area-who, I don't know. So I thought it best to be cautious. This used to be a human base, but they haven't come out here in quite some time."

So it was a human base. I felt a bit jealous. It was amazing what you could accomplish with Secret Power-or thumbs. Midori took a seat next to the funny gray Pokemon, and I obligingly sat next to her. The Vibrava settled down next to Absol, watching us all calmly. "Well, then," Absol said. "I suppose we should begin with-"

"Introductions, of course," the gray one said, fluffing up her fur. "It's only the polite thing to do."

Absol looked at her. "A good idea. We'll have tea next."

"Well, I do like a spot of tea."

"That was a joke."

The Vibrava let out a little snort of laughter. "Well, I'll get started, then. My name's Avocado. I'm a Vibrava with big dreams of being a Flygon, and I'm currently working as the partner of a Pokemon Ranger named Astra."

"Won't she miss you?" I asked.

"Nah, we do our own thing all the time. So, you are?"

Ack! Now I was on the spot, the others watching expectantly. Midori came in to save me. "This is Praseo, and I'm Midori. We live with Professor Birch."

"Of Littleroot, right?" the Absol said. "I thought he worked out in the field more. Isn't he getting a little old for that?"

"He does," I spoke up. "We mean the other Professor Birch, his daughter. She's in town to meet with the gym leader about New Mauville. Did you know? It's a big underground space that they want to renovate into an emergency shelter. And it's got a power plant, and-"

"One day, we're going to go on Pokemon journeys," Midori said. "Oh! I'm a Treecko and he's a Torchic. I named us," she added proudly.

Absol nodded. "That's a good goal to have."

The gray creature fluffed herself again. "Well, I'm Cici, a proud member of the Cinccino species, and my trainer Emilio are travelling around the region to participate in Hoenn's contests. Of which I plan to win them all, of course. So, I really don't have time to deal with this nonsense about space viruses. Don't you think it's all rather absurd? I mean, can we really go trusting strange Pokemon like that?"

She was a strange Pokemon, but I didn't say that aloud. "I did take a look at the professor's pokedex. There's nothing that looks like that Deoxys did, not even close. So there's that."

"You think Deoxys was lying?" Avocado asked her. "Seems weird to me that it'd lie when it knew it was going to die soon."

"Well, maybe he wasn't lying, but he couldn't have been right. Maybe he was just insane," she said, flicking her tail around. "Who ever heard of space viruses possessing humans? It's the stuff of little kids' storybooks, not real life."

"I think that's the point, though. We haven't heard about it, and that's why they're a threat." Avocado looked at Absol. "What do you think?"

She folded her paws in front of her. "I've... been feeling an ominous presence for some time. Some impending danger. To me, it is not unreasonable that this would be the cause. So I certainly do not wish to let things go without a proper investigation."

Cici harrumphed, fluffing herself again. "Well, what do you expect us to do about it? We're just a bunch of Pokemon. If they've already gotten to the Gym Leaders, what do they expect us to do?"

"You do have a point," Avocado agreed. "We don't really know anything about this. Maybe I should ask my partner-"

"No," Absol cut him off. "I don't think we should involve any humans at all, unless we are sure that they are not being controlled by this space virus. We have to assume that at this moment, we are the only ones who know about this and that every human is a threat."

"That's... kind of a lonely feeling," I mumbled to myself.

Absol looked over at me, and smiled. "Do not fear, little one. At the least, we can rely on each other."

"Now hold on," Cici said. "I haven't agreed to anything."

"You don't have to, of course," Absol agreed. "But I think it would be in our mutual benefit to work together, at least for a short while as we figure out what we know about this situation and how we are going to respond to it. I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it. You have a trainer, don't you?"

Cici scowled at Absol. "I'm in!" Midori volunteered immediately.

"Midori..." I scrunched down, feeling as if I'd reached my saturation point with her lust for adventure.

"What?" She scowled at me. "Don't you want to protect the professor? What do you think will happen if she gets sick with this virus? And what about Kip's human? Shouldn't we protect him, too?"

"But what do you think we can even _do?_ " I asked, some of my frustration seeping into my voice. "We're low-level Pokemon. We can't fight Gym Leaders."

"If you want to go, I can't make you stay," Absol said. "But we're the only ones there are. Keep that in mind. And no one's said anything about fighting Gym Leaders, anyway. All of you, from what I see, are involved with humans. You have a personal stake in this."

"Shouldn't we tell other Pokemon?" Cici said. "Surely there are some more that are capable."

"Tell them what? We barely know anything as it is," Avocado pointed out.

"Let's review what we know," Absol said. "First, our enemy is a virus that comes from space. Second, humans infected with this virus have their bodies controlled by this virus. Third, humans do not show any symptoms of this virus. Fourth, the Pokemon League is said to be infected with this virus."

"There's a lot of holes," Avocado said. "How does this virus spread? What are its weaknesses? And equally important, what's its goal?"

Absol nodded. "From what Deoxys said, it does sound as if this virus is self-aware, as humans and Pokemon are."

"Not that we're talking about the same kind of virus," I said slowly, pausing to see if anyone interrupted, "but the professor's studied viruses before. Their 'goal', if you could call it that, is just spreading itself. She said once it's the basic instinct of life. Sometimes they spread so much they destroy their hosts..."

"That's another good point," Avocado said. "Will this virus kill the humans it infects? How long has this infection been going on?"

"This isn't something that has just now happened," Absol said. "If this virus is the cause of the ominous feeling I've been sensing... it's been at least a couple of months, growing slowly. Most importantly, we don't know if this virus has a cure or if there is a way to keep it from infecting untouched humans."

"Humans make vaccines to stop infection," Midori mused, "but I suppose that would have to involve humans."

"And I'd rather not yet."

"What about that Deoxys?" Cici spoke up, busying herself with dusting off her section of floor. "What is it it did?"

Midori looked down at her hands, and I followed suit with my own short wings. "That's a good question," Absol said. "It said something about transforming, didn't it? I wonder what it meant."

"Transform is the signature power of Ditto, a Kanto pokemon," I spoke up again. "It allows it to transform into Pokemon it's seen." I looked over at Midori.

"Well, let's give it a try." She turned to face me, staring hard. "Nope. Not working."

"I tried that as well," Absol said. "As you see, whatever the Deoxys gave us, it is not as simple as Transform."

"Maybe what it tried didn't work," Cici suggested.

"No, it happened, I'm sure of it," Midori said. "I felt it. Didn't you?"

I sat back, tuning them out. DNA, the mutation Pokemon, transformation... "You know, we were holding its hand when we got the power," I said to myself. "Maybe we have to touch?"

Midori looked over at me, then put her hands on my face. "Still not working."

I ignored her (well, as best I could) and thought about the feeling that Deoxys had created when we'd touched. There-I felt a tingle, again. In front of me, Midori let out a yawn, looking content and sleepy. "Still not working."

"I felt something. Hold on, I'm going to give it a try," I told her, closing my eyes. Of course, being a Torchic, I didn't have any idea how Pokemon normally did Transform, so I just focused my thoughts on changing, like it was any other move. I thought about the fire that burned in my belly when I used my fire attacks, but this time, instead of letting it out, I held it inside myself, and pushed the fire through my body. And then things began to shift, to enlarge and elongate. I dared not open my eyes to see what was going on, but I wasn't sure that I liked this sensation.

Midori's shriek made my eyes snap open again. "By Arceus!" she swore, cautiously approaching me. "How did you _do_ that?"

"Uh?" I looked down at myself. Instead of my feathers and wings, I was looking down at a smooth green belly and sucker-tipped fingers.

"So that's what it does?" Avocado said, looking at me. "You're not just transformed, you're pretty much an exact copy."

I looked over at Midori, who seemed weirded out. That made two of us. "I-I'll change back," I told her, and closed my eyes again. Within a minute, I was back to fluffy and orange.

"Can you explain the process by which you did that, Praseo?" Absol asked me.

"I... I thought I'd focus on like it was last night, with the receiving," I said, shrinking down. Couldn't they stop staring at me for a little bit and let me think? "I felt a tingle, just like when Deoxys gave us its power. After that, I just focused on changing into her."

"That's so creepy, but really cool," Midori said, now over her initial surprise. "I wanna try!"

"What, right now?" Cici asked.

"Why not?" Avocado agreed. "Let's try transforming into each other."

Cici took a step back, clutching her tail. "I'm not sure how I feel about that. Having two of me would just be strange and _too_ pretty."

"You can abstain if you wish." Absol nodded to Avocado. "Let's go in a circle, then. Try touching me and acquiring my DNA."

He nodded. "And you touch me, Praseo. Unless you want to sit this one out?"

I looked up at him, nervously. The Vibrava was so much larger than me, making it hard to imagine becoming him at all. "Oh, fine," Cici huffed, stepping forward again. "I'm not such a chicken," hey, I resented that, "that I'll let kids do what I won't. I just have to touch this little green one?"

"It's Midori," she said with a scowl, even as she reached out, taking my wing in her hand. Her touch felt cool, and I felt calm radiating from it, spreading through my body and relaxing me. I reached out with a foot, and the Vibrava obligingly moved his tail under my claws. _Acquire his power,_ I thought, and just like before, it felt like holding Deoxys's limb all over again, feeling it enter me. Now there was _another_ something else inside me.

"Now what?" I heard Cici ask as I snapped out of my relaxed state. "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Next, let's give transforming a try," Absol said.

I did what I had done before, and focused on making a change into the Pokemon I'd seen, had acquired the DNA of, eyes tightly shut. I heard Cici let out a squeal, and Absol's voice: "Don't stop. It'll be worse if you do it halfway."

"It'll be _hideous,_ I'm sure."

I took those words to heart, and kept the fire burning until it had done all it could do. Then I opened my eyes, and looked down at the self I had become. I was now a Vibrava in appearance, but not just any Vibrava, I realized; I had the same unusual reddish coloring Avocado did. And if he hadn't been transformed, I bet we would have been a perfect match. The rest of the room contained the same Pokemon it had before, but now I had to remember that the Midori next to me wasn't actually her at all, but disturbingly, was me. "I'M SO FLUFFY," she shouted, and burst into flame.

"Midori, calm down!" I shouted. "You'll burn the whole tree down around us."

She blinked at me. "Oops!" Letting her fire go out, she stepped back, and I began stomping on the flames, joined by Cici-er, not Cici. Absol?

The actual Cici had stepped back from the group, looking displeased as she looked at her hands. "So this is what a Grass-type is like? I'm not impressed."

"Hey," the me-Midori snapped, "don't diss my body."

I backed up a little, and jumped as my tail hit the wall. I'd always thought being small had its problems, but being big had a whole new set of issues. I didn't know where to put my legs, my wings. Wings! What would flying be like in this body? _Could_ I fly?

"You really are an exact copy of me," Avocado-who-looked-like-Absol said. "Right down to the color. I wonder why?"

"It's DNA," I realized. "Didn't Deoxys say it was the power of DNA? If we're acquiring each other's DNA, that would be why we look exactly the same."

"Should we stay like this for too long?" Cici spoke up. "And, uh, how do we change back?"

"The same way we changed, I suppose," Avocado said. As I watched, his fur took on a soft glow, and then his outline began to shift. It was almost like watching an evolution, except in this case, he was "evolving" into another species altogether.

And then there were two Vibravas in the secret base, and what had felt large to begin with was starting to feel cramped. "How do you handle being so big?" I grumbled, shifting my feet. "This is too confusing." I thought about turning back into my original form. With my eyes closed, I don't know if I was glowing, but I could certainly feel myself shrinking, scrunching up. And when I felt the changes stop, I opened my eyes again. The feet were mine. The wings were mine. I felt immense relief to be back to normal. And yet... being something else hadn't been _all_ bad.

"How long is a good question," Avocado said as the others changed back. "So if we transform for increasing periods of time, we should be able to suss out some comfort levels for us."

Absol nodded. "I think it would also be a good idea to acquire the DNA of some different Pokemon and get accustomed to this ability. It won't be easy to move around in a body we're not used to, let alone use its abilities."

"This is exciting," Midori said to me. "We can get DNA from some of the Professor's other Pokemon. In secret, of course," she added. "We won't tell anyone what's going on."

"That's all well and good," Cici said, "but how is this going to help us with this virus problem?"

"I suppose, when we decide _what_ we're going to do about this space virus, we would be able to answer that question," Absol said. "We don't have enough information right now. But we do have one lead. Deoxys said that the Pokemon League is under their control. If this space virus is acting with a goal in mind-and if they're in control of the Pokemon League, I certainly think that's a possibility-then sooner or later the gym leaders will have to do something towards that goal. I'll ask some of my friends around Hoenn to keep an eye on the gym leaders without telling them why. Hopefully, we should catch them in the act sooner or later."

"But if they're acting in another city, how are we going to catch them?" Midori said. "We live in Littleroot. We're far away from everywhere else."

"You should learn to teleport, then," Absol told her.

"... I'm a Grass-type."

"That was a joke. In all seriousness, I would look into learning how to transform into something with wings."

After the meeting wound down, Avocado did us the favor of flying us back to the hotel directly, letting us slip back into the window Midori had left open. "This is going to be fun," she said, climbing the wall above the hotel room's bed. "Changing into other Pokemon! What do you think we should try? There's that big ol' Venusaur back at the lab the professor borrowed from Kanto, that might be pretty awesome. Oh, but we need something with wings. Maybe that Tropius that delivers the mail will stop and talk with me."

I let her crawl around the walls and chatter, flopping onto the bed and making a little nest in the blankets. All this excitement was exhausting. "Hey, Praseo," Midori said from the ceiling. "What should we call this power? It's not really like a transform, but it's not an evolution, either."

"Call it a Forme shift," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Forme Shift! That's brilliant."

When I slept, I dreamt of flying.


	3. Chapter 3: The Exploration

I was doing this for Emilio, I decided.

You see, Emilio is everything to me. He's the one that saw something in me, and brought me from the wild. Of course, that took a lot of persuasion on his part and some well-placed treats, but his kindness and patience, and more importantly, his belief that I was a star won me over. I've seen the world thanks to him. I've become a star on multiple stages - musicals, contests, even movies - you name it, I've done it. Hoenn, being the original home of the Pokemon Contest, was just going to be another stage to win. It shouldn't have been anything that would put him in danger. So I'm a bit protective of my partner. But the reality is, I'd do anything for the person that gave me so much. I used to even joke that if I'd been human, I would've been his wife. See, I'm quite well-educated on human matters, so I know exactly what wives do: clean the house, cook the meals, clean the house, greet him when he comes home, clean the house... See? Nailed it.

While sitting in one of the contest halls, waiting our turn, it occured to me that I could actually do that.

I picked my target carefully, because by Murkrow, if I was going to be a human, I was going to be a darn pretty one. One of the judges might do the trick, so I nabbed a berry and wandered over to her, offering her my best cute-and-innocent act. When she took it from my paws, we came in contact, and I thought _snag her DNA_ so hard I thought my tail would stand on end. Above me, her eyes fluttered briefly, and then she walked away, seemingly in a good mood. That's me, ever the giver.

"Cici, darling!" Emilio waved me over, and I crawled up his massive arm with ease, perching on his shoulder with room to spare. Emilio had once told me he used to travel in the mountains for training. I had wondered if he had been training another Pokemon-one I'd never met-but he'd never said, and he couldn't understand me when I asked. Pushing aside the thoughts of humans and mountains and space viruses, I focused, switching on the mindset I held whenever I approached a stage. I was a professional; I couldn't afford to be distracted.

Today's Contest was tough-themed-not my strong point, so it was no surprise that I didn't win. Well, this was only the first stage in Slateport, so we had plenty of time to practice. Afterwards, Emilio and the other Contest humans gathered, talking and laughing about the day's work, leaving us Contest Pokemon to each other's presence. "Whew! That was rough," said a Chimecho, Chime-chime. "Hard to look tough when you're my size."

"Young ones like yourself just haven't had time to develop grit." Leafy, an Exeggcutor on my other side. "Give it time, dearie."

"Wow, you're really not tough at all outside a Contest, are you?" Bluesy, a Swellow. Hey, this would be a perfect time to acquire some wings, I thought, offering her a berry. "Oh, thank you. Anyway, I never would have guessed you'd be the winner."

"We do pride ourself on our dedication and professionalism, dear."

Human, check. Wings, check. Strong pokemon... "Hey, Leafy," I said to her. "Who do you think is the strongest Pokemon around here?"

"The strongest? Not the best at Contests, you mean?" Two of Leafy's faces scrunched up in thought. "Have you met that newcomer from across the sea? I hear she used to be a fighter."

"How barbaric," Chime-chime said with a shudder that made him jingle.

"From across the sea? Unova, you mean?" I asked. "I'm from Unova."

"No, further than that... Kavos or something like that? I hear she's called Meowstic. She comes across like one tough cookie to me. A bit scary, really."

"Hm..." I made a note to go see this 'Meowstic' later. In the meantime, I decided to go ahead and try some of my new transformations. Hopping away from the group, I looked around for a place where I wouldn't be seen. Spotting the humans' litterbox, I slipped in behind some human woman's legs as she left, hopped into a stall, and with some difficulty, flipped the latch. I didn't see any other feet around. Time to give it a shot.

It felt the same as the process by which I had turned into the overly excitable Treecko, but this time, I was getting bigger. Much bigger, I realized as my head went from being level with the bottom of the door to almost poking an eye out on the hook near the top of the door (really, what was wrong with humans, putting nonsensical items in such places). What happened if I injured myself in another body? I decided I didn't want to find out.

Once the changes had stopped, I unlocked the latch clumsily with human hands, then took a look at myself in the mirror. As humans go, I figured I was pretty okay. I don't think I compared to the human women in the magazines Emilio liked to read, but favorable enough, maybe. One problem I did notice was that this human form came without any of the accessories or clothing they preferred. Not so much a problem for me-I could perform in anything-but humans were finicky about their accessories. Was this the kind of girl Emilio would prefer, I wondered.

As I was pondering this accessory problem, the bathroom door opened, and a woman stopped in her tracks, staring at me. "J-judge?!"

Like I said: finicky. I did the only thing I could think of- put my hands on my hips and arranged my human face in a clear sign of disapproval. In my best I'm-the-boss-and-you're-a-Bidoof human voice, I said, "Do you _mind_?"

"N-no, I ... sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized, shutting the door.

By the Entralink, I was good at this human thing. But given enough time, someone could realize that there were now two of the judge, so it was time there was only one. I transformed back where I stood, not bothering with the stall again, and hopped up to the ventilation windows near the roof, squeezing my way through.

Enough of that, I thought. I could practice the Swellow transformation later, when there wasn't such a crowd. Time to go find this Meowstic person. I worked my way back into the crowd of Pokemon and humans, asking questions of the former. With a decent description, I finally found her partner, an older woman that radiated a sense of calm, with a cloak that reminded me of the night sky. And next to her, a white and blue creature, not that much different from me. I was surprised that she was the strongest Leafy could think of, but on the other hand, someone so similar in size and shape to me seemed like it would be a lot more comfortable. _Play it casual,_ I thought as I bounced up to them. "Hi!" I greeted her. "I heard you won the Beauty contest today. I can see why. Leafy was telling me about what a challenge you are," I said, extending a paw in a human-style greeting.

She looked at the paw, then at me. "Athena?" her trainer questioned her.

 _It's nothing,_ she replied, her voice in my head, and presumably her trainer's as well.

"Wow, you can talk to your partner?" I was jealous, not going to lie. "Boy, that must be so nice."

 _Come with me,_ she instructed, hopping off the bench.

Bewildered, I followed. Athena led me into a private space between a few bushes, some distance from her trainer. _I won't allow you to touch me. You want my strength, without even knowing what strength is? You cannot handle my power._

How had she-oh, right, must be psychic. Wait... did that mean she could see _why_ I wanted to touch her? _Well, not until you thought about it just now,_ Athena said in exasperation.

"Agh!" I grabbed my ears, as if that would help keep my thoughts hidden. "Whatever you saw, forget about it now, understand?"

She raised an eyebrow. _And if I say no? What are you going to do?_

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Or in my mind, I suppose. Well, it wasn't like she was a human. Oh, but she could talk to humans. "Look, it'll be bad if you talk to anyone about that, you understand?"

 _Why are you trying so hard to keep secrets?_

By Arceus, that Absol was going to kill me. "Fine, you can go get yelled at," I replied peevishly. "I don't need your help, anyway." With a flick of my tail, I hopped out of the bushes, storming off.

To my surprise, the Vibrava, Avocado (what a weird name, who named him?) was circling overhead, landing as he saw me. "I thought you were pretty good. That combo should've won it."

"Oh, you were watching?" I couldn't help but preen. Appeals to my vanity are always super effective. "But I lost fair and square. I'll just work harder next time."

"Yeah, Astra loves watching contests."

"Oh? She want to give it a try? I know a few people."

"Goodness, no. She's way too crowd-shy for that. She can barely handle the Halls to watch. I guess that's one of the reasons why she's a Ranger." He shrugged. "Anyway, I was going to go to the secret base and do a little practice. Want to come along?"

Ooh. A good opportunity to test my new wings, and I could show off my human transformation, too. On the other hand, I'd probably need to tell Absol about the stupid Meowstic. "Oh, I suppose I could slip away for a little while. Guard me, I'm going to change into something with wings."

"Got it." He fanned out his wings, partially shielding my view.

Transforming, I found, was a lot like taking my turn in a Contest. There was that moment of readiness, and then I would just let loose with whatever move I was doing. Only this time, it was an illegal move I shouldn't be capable of doing. Well, not like I was going to actually use it during a contest. I mean, how would you judge that, anyway?

Avocado nodded approval at my choice, then took to the air. Time for me to attempt to follow. To my surprise, flying was not nearly as difficult as I thought it would be. Something inside the Swellow's DNA seemed to know what to do, as naturally as I knew how to clean a place. Now fully prepared, I followed behind Avocado, letting him lead the way to the secret base in the bay.

As I neared, I could see two other Pokemon ahead of me - a reddish bird smaller than me, and a Tropius. As I landed, the two changed back, and immediately began arguing. "I think someone saw us. Well, saw _you_. I told you, a Kalos pokemon isn't very subtle," Midori scolded.

"You're the one that wouldn't let me be the Charizard," Praseo grumped.

"Because if anyone sees a big honking Charizard flying around, they're gonna call the Professor right away!"

"Because a big honking _Tropius_ doesn't attract attention, right?"

"No, because they're native to this area!"

"Kids, settle down," Avocado said, giving me a nod. "Nice weather for flying, right? Let's go out a little later and I'll teach you some tricks."

Praseo's attention was immediately on Avocado. "I'll consider anything that doesn't knock me out of the sky as 'nice'," I said, sweeping the entrance with my tail. Really, if we were going to meet here, this place needed a little work. A shame none of us could get a hold on some homey touches without a human involved. I was going to have to get creative.

He grinned. "Me too. Course, I live in the Land O' Sandstorms."

I glanced over at Absol, curious as to what flying form she would've chosen, but she didn't say anything. "Well, if we want to share information, I did some testing in private," Avocado said. "As to how long one can safely stay transformed. I got up to a few hours before I really had to work at it, so I'd say that's a pretty safe range for me. Of course, I don't know if that varies by individual, but..."

"I was curious as to the same thing, and came up with the same number," Absol said, "so that sounds like it may be universal. Either way, the others of you should check to be sure. You don't want to be caught in a situation where you need to know, and don't."

Why did I feel like I was being scolded? And I hadn't even told her about the Meowstic yet. "Well, we see what you two chose for wings," Avocado said. "Did you pick anything else good?"

"Venusaur for battle," Midori said proudly, "and Shroomish for sneaking around. They're everywhere, so no one will notice them."

"Charizard for battle," Praseo said, "but I haven't decided on a sneaky Pokemon yet."

"I see you kids have put some thought in this," Avocado said, grinning.

"What about you, Avocado? Did you find something fun?"

"Oh, not much. Just a Salamence that happens to be a buddy of mine," he said casually, flicking his tail.

"A _Salamence_? Oh wow," Midori said, eyes shining as if he'd just made a brilliant appeal.

"I have a Swellow for flight," I spoke up. "I also learned something interesting." Waiting until I had all their attention, I announced, "We can also transform into humans."

That got a surprised look from them all, even the stoic Absol. I couldn't lie - their reaction pleased me immensely. "You're kidding," Avocado said.

"I'm not. Want to see?" Without waiting for permission, I stepped back to give myself room, and transformed again.

"Whoa," Avocado said with I was done. "That's _amazing._ "

"You're naked," Midori pointed out.

"Yes. I don't think accessories or external parts come with the transformation," I said. "So if we want to make use of any human forms, we'll need clothing." I began my transformation back.

"I wonder if we can transform clothing?" Avocado said. "I mean, being human has limits to its usefulness if we can only emerge naked. Maybe something skintight?"

My eyes lit up. "Like a uniform!"

"I'm not sure we need to go that far," Praseo muttered.

Arceus, this kid was a downer, wasn't he? "You're not getting the point, rookie. Skintight clothing is acceptable among humans, but it's not the norm. So if we go that route, we need to make it look deliberate. We could make our own individual designs, like that superhero show on television, or we could go with a common theme, like some new Team Aqua or Team Magma..."

"Team what?" Midori tilted her head.

"Rookie, you live here and you don't know them? How young are you?"

Absol frowned. "There are certainly times that it would be handy to be a human, but at the same time, it'll make us vulnerable."

"It's not just being human, Absol," I told her. I'd thought about this, you see. "It's being a specific human. Wouldn't it be handy if we, say, took on the form of a Gym Leader?"

She looked at me in surprise. "I hadn't considered that option. It's risky, but if we could get in a position to safely acquire their DNA..." She let out a sigh. "Well, we'll put it on our list. It's certainly a good advantage to have, but we don't know enough to know how to use it yet."

"Oh?" I gave her a look. "And just how do you propose we magically gather the knowledge to know how to use it? Recruit a Fairy-type?"

"A psychic would be more useful in magically gathering knowledge, don't you think?"

"I don't think either one is going to be helpful, in all truth."

"That was a joke. Actually, I have something I'd like to investigate, if all of you are willing to come along." Absol crossed her front paws, looking around at us.

"Ooh," Midori said. "What are we investigating?"

"New Mauville."

"New Mauville?" Praseo asked. "What's wrong with New Mauville?"

"While some of my friends have been tailing the other Gym Leaders, I've been following around the Gym Leader here," she explained. "They've been to a piece of New Mauville several times, as well as people I don't think have any business going there. I think it's suspicious."

"Then that sounds like a good place to start," Avocado agreed. "We don't have any other leads yet, and we need information. We've been gearing up for battle, but we don't even know if that's the course of action to pursue. I'm in."

"We're coming," Midori agreed immediately, giving Praseo a push.

I wasn't sure I liked this idea of jumping in right away, but found myself nodding anyway. Sneaking in to some place didn't seem so hard. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow night."


	4. Chapter 4: The Underground

This had been my plan, so I went ahead to New Mauville first, letting the others meet at the secret base. There were multiple entrances to New Mauville that I knew of, having lived in this area for a little while: humans were using a few, Pokemon were using more. If the human interference in New Mauville was the result of this space virus, they clearly didn't think Pokemon were a threat. That, I hoped, would be our saving grace; they wouldn't expect humans to not be involved in any resistance.

The two children changed quickly; Midori into her Shroomish form, Praseo into a Vulpix. Avocado himself changed into a Trapinch, a choice that didn't surprise me. Cici had acquired a non-native Pokemon, a Sentret, a choice that did. "They're excellent sentries," she said to the rest of us proudly, "so I'll be able to keep an eye on everything."

"Forme Shift complete!" Midori declared, bouncing up and down in her new form.

"Forme Shift?" Avocado echoed.

"That's what Praseo and I have been calling it. Since it's not really transforming in a Ditto sense. Pretty cool, right?"

"Huh," Cici said, "you can think of good things now and then."

"What was that?"

"Keep your voices down." I kept an eye out until the others had finished shifting, and then proceeded to do so myself, into a form I'd acquired from a friend further north. I hadn't been able to explain the situation, but she had always been mindful of my secrets. Even though this new form, too, was Dark type, it still felt massively uncomfortable to be in a body that was not my own, a discomfort that had not entirely gone away, even with practice. I doubted it ever would. Living creatures are often meant to be in the shapes they are born into. "Here's the entrance."

It wasn't so much an entrance as it was an actual hole in the structure of the underground facilities, a bit of the framework poking up through the earth. I slipped into the hole first, signalling Avocado to go last. As the partner of a Pokemon Ranger, he would at least have some experience with dangerous situations. Midori and Praseo followed, then Cici, balancing on her new tail as she looked around.

Avocado landed next to me with an ungainly thump, shaking his head. "Forgot that's a bit more difficult without wings. Now what?"

"Shh." I closed my eyes, listening. A Sableye's hearing wasn't quite as sharp as mine, but it was certainly nothing to scorn. "This way. The section that should be unused is over here."

"What do they use it for, anyway?" Praseo asked me, keeping his voice low. "Why is it even here? What did humans want with building this giant thing?"

"Long ago, I believe it was meant to be another city," I said, wincing as the smallest flicker of light hit my eyes. Eyesight was one thing Sableye did have me beat in. "The man that started this put a lot of money and effort into it, but never completed it. Years later, as an older man, he converted part of it into a theme park and living quarters, for those that had nowhere to go."

"That's an odd combination," Avocado said.

"He was a man who put children first, and then his city. However, there is still a lot of space under here that was never utilized. That is where we're heading."

"The professor said something about New Mauville," Praseo said. "They were planning on using more of the space."

"Yes, they are. But we aren't heading there."

"I wonder what they're wanting to do with the rest of this space?" Midori wondered.

"Maybe they are preparing a shelter. For the end of the world."

"You think so?"

"That was a joke." Too subtle, perhaps.

"I wonder why they never finished it in the first place," Cici said. "Seems like such a waste."

"I don't know."

"Shh," Praseo said, twitching his vulpine ears. "I hear Pokemon."

"Yes. There are Pokemon that live down here. Mainly electric-types that were drawn from other places in Hoenn due to the power facilities in this place. They were the ones that told me about what was going on."

"Should we go talk to them?" Midori asked. "Ask them for help?"

"I don't want them involved," I said with a shake of my head. "If things go sour for us, we can leave. They can't do the same. This is their home."

"I see... I hadn't thought of that."

 _You're young still_ , I thought to myself as we entered a set of narrower tunnels, tubes that had been used to move air through the compound, but hadn't been used in some time, judging by the smell. The sounds of voices, human voices, began to filter down the tube as we got closer to the end. "Keep your voices down," I said as we got close. "They'll be used to Pokemon noise, but we still don't want to attract attention."

They all nodded as I got to the end, approaching carefully so not to blind myself in the brighter room. The end of the tube was sealed off by a grate, which did little to stop my movement, but would get in the ways of someone who couldn't melt into the shadows. "I'll make sure everything's clear," I whispered before I flattened myself into the shadows, breaking through.

The light on the other end was bright enough to hurt, a problem I never had as an Absol. Pushing the pain aside, I slipped to the floor, looking and listening for any signs that I'd been spotted. None. I'd landed behind a pile of construction scraps that had been left to their fate, which provided a partial shelter for the grate and the floor below, but didn't offer much of a view. Looking above, I could see open beams along the roof.

"Stand back, just in case." I crawled up the wall back to the grate, grappling with the screws with my claws. Unable to merely whittle the screws out, I settled for ripping them out one by one, wincing at the noice it caused. Once all four were out, I whispered, "Stay here," and dropped to the floor again, blending in with the scrap's shadows.

Still no response, though I could still hear the human voices. We weren't close enough to make out what they were saying. I crawled up a second time, and removed the grate entirely, setting it noiselessly into the pile of scrap. "They can't see us from here," I cautioned, "but we can't see them, either. Let's go up into the beams along the roof."

"What if they look up?" Midori asked.

"Humans rarely look up when they don't have a reason to. So keep quiet." Crawling over to the zenith of the pile of scrap, I looked around again. Our section of the room was higher than the rest of the area, and the humans were gathered further down, clumped together. There were quite a few, I noticed, far more than just the gym leader and her followers. But I didn't know the citizens of Mauville well enough to pick out if there was any theme.

Midori, Praseo, and Cici, all being in reasonably agile forms, made their way onto the roof beam easily. With some effort, I managed to get Avocado up as well, his stubby legs scrambling for grip. "Will you be all right?" I asked him.

He gave me a toothy grin in response. "I was born in a body like this. I know how to work it."

"If you say so." Staying within reach, I gestured for Cici to go first, since her Sentret senses would be best for an advance scout.

She scampered across the beam like it was a mile wide, with Praseo following with soft, sure footsteps, and Midori hopping along gingerly behind. After some steps like this, she hopped onto his back lightly. "Don't light yourself on fire, please."

"Why are there so many humans gathered?" Avocado wondered, looking down, enough that I was worried his heavy head would send him toppling. But true to his word, he stayed impeccably balanced. "This has got to be a good chunk of the town."

"They're just standing around," Midori said, "not saying a word. How creepy. Weren't they talking before?"

They weren't saying anything, but the foreboding feeling I'd had on and off for the last couple of months was so thick down here, it felt like I was breathing it in instead of air. If nothing else, at least I still had my senses as an Absol in this body. Or perhaps the sense of danger was just too much to avoid. "They're doing something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm not a psychic. But I can sense something in the air. They are definitely gathered here for a purpose."

"There's the Gym Leader," Praseo whispered, turning his head to point with his nose. "This is awfully suspicious."

"Do you think they're all infected?" Cici asked.

"I'd say it's extremely likely."

"Should we do something?" Avocado asked. "They're not saying anything."

"No. Let's not draw their attention. If they feel this place is safe, we can always come back."

"That's true." He sat down on the beam, probably for better balance. "I'm not psychic either, but I think you're right. Humans are awfully fidgety creatures, but here they're so still."

"If only we had a way to tell what they're doing here," Midori said. "Say something, you jerks."

Movement caught my eye: the Gym Leader, making a gesture with one hand. "That should be enough," I barely caught her voice. "Go back to your homes, and don't be seen. We don't need more trouble with the resistance."

What were they up to? Or rather, what had they been up to? I resolved to find a psychic I trusted to lend me their power. It was another risk, and I'm rather risk adverse, but peeking into their minds would tell me something. Their words, however, had told me something else interesting: there was a resistance, presumably a human one. Who was this? I had no other time to consider further, however, as Cici let out a sharp cry.

I turned, expecting an injury or a fight, but she was still staring down below. "That's Emilio! That's my human! How can that be? I've got to stop him."

"No!" Avocado snapped at her with his jaws, pushing her back as she tried to jump. "It's too dangerous, we can't do anything."

"You don't know that! I have to try!"

"Cici, stop," I said. "Avocado is right. We don't even know how to save infected humans yet."

"But that's my Emilio!" She jerked away from Avocado, and the force was enough to teeter him on the edge for a horrifying second before he fell.

Without thinking, I jumped, grabbing for him. I didn't have much of a plan after that, something that became evident as we both hit the ground hard, right in the middle of the group of humans. "What the-" one of them said, taking a step back.

At the least, they still acted like humans in some ways, I noted dryly. Swiping out my claws, I hissed, hoping it would make us look like two simple wild Pokemon. "Wild Pokemon?" one of them guessed.

"No," the gym leader said from behind me, looking down at us. "A Sableye and Trapinch have no business being this far south on their own, let alone together. This is some trainer's Pokemon."

There was silence. I sensed the sudden shift in aggressiveness among the humans, and then one lunged at us. "Run for it," I muttered to Avocado, swiping at an unlucky human that got close.

He followed, but neither of us were fast or agile in our current forms, and we were quickly cut off. Were they planning on merely capturing us, or something worse? I didn't want to faint in this form, risking running over our time limit. Let alone any injuries that might result from it.

A shriek came from above, and then Cici barreled into the face of the human blocking us, tail first. Midori and Praseo followed, the former spewing spores. "The way we came," I told them tersely as I grabbed onto Praseo's fur, letting him carry me back to the grate. Cici hissed aggressively, swiping at the humans around Avocado, clearing his way. I joined in, releasing dark pulses from my hands, giving the humans pause. Humans weren't really built for enduring Pokemon attacks, and for now, they seemed to be held at bay, long enough for us to scrape into the duct we had come through.

"Now what?" Avocado gasped, winded from his run.

"By Arceus," Praseo muttered, horrified. "I attacked a human."

"Into the other room," I ordered. "We're helpless here. Avocado," I looked at him, "are you okay for a fight?"

He shut his jaw with a click, nodding tersely. I wasn't sure I believed him, but I didn't have a choice; he and I were probably the only ones that had any sort of combat experience at all. "As soon as you get out, Forme Shift into your Salamence. I'll join you. You'll have to carry the kids out on your back."

"That's all well and good, but how are we going to get out?"

"I'm working on it." I tumbled out of the hole into the empty room we had come from.

"Snap out of it!" Midori was ordering Praseo. "They attacked us first!"

"Both of you, calm down," I said. "Praseo, just take deep breaths. Leave this to Avocado and myself."

"What are you going to do?" Cici asked.

"Fight, of course." In my tests, I had discovered one couldn't shift directly from one Forme to another, so I returned swiftly to my original Absol form, pushing myself to finish as fast as possible. Then it was onto the form I had picked from among the people I knew as the strongest, even stronger than myself. A dark but not evil presence, who had gotten even stronger with a strange cloth he'd gotten from a foreigner. My feet left the ground as I became without a completely solid form, hovering in midair.

Next to me, Avocado had also finished his second transformation, and he still looked winded. Forme Shifting took a lot of energy, especially back to back like this-I couldn't say I didn't feel winded, either. But I had plenty of experience in pushing past such things, and looking at Avocado's face, I knew he did, too. "On my back," he ordered the other three.

"Do you think you can break down the roof?" I asked.

"I'll try. It's the only option we have, right?" He tilted his head upward, drawing energy.

Humans burst into the room, skidding to a halt as they saw Salamence-Avocado. I gave them no time to recover, drawing their attention with hypnotic waves, hoping to lull them to sleep peacefully. But attacking a human wasn't exactly the same as attacking a Pokemon, and in either case, it wasn't a power I had used before. Some staggered, but some still charged in. From Avocado's shoulder, Midori threw another blast of spores, knocking them back.

With a roar, Avocado finished charging, letting loose a white beam of energy at the ceiling directly above. Part of it simply vaporized, leaving chunks to rain down on us and the humans alike. With a beat of his wings, he shot into the sky, and I followed.

"I'm sorry," Cici said. "I just... they've got my partner."

"For now. We'll get him back, Cici," Midori reassured her, starting to Forme Shift. "That's what we're fighting for, right?"

"Yes, but..." Cici sniffled. "He's my human. What if he's suffering? He's not a fighter, he's never been a fighter. Why did this have to happen to him?"

The bonds between humans and Pokemon were an interesting thing. "Midori," I cautioned, "stay as you are. Don't change back until we're clear of them. Our identity is our biggest strength right now. They think they're looking for a trainer with Pokemon that don't exist."

"That's true," Avocado agreed. "So it'll probably be best if we don't use those Formes again, at least not in combination."

"I'm sorry," Cici apologized again. "We put in all that work, and we didn't even learn anything because of me."

"That's not true. We learned that they are gathering together for some reason. That probably, they _need_ to gather for some reason. If we find a psychic Forme, we could probably find out more. We have, at the least, a direction to go in."

"Then I'll handle the psychic part," Cici said. "I know somebody. I'll definitely pull it off."

She felt bad about giving us away, I thought. I didn't want her to act rashly trying to make it up, but on the other hand, if she was motivated for the sake of her human, that was fine. "Another thing," Avocado added. "We probably need to do some training. If we run into another situation like that, we all need to be able to fight well."

"Hey, I-" Midori began

"Be quiet and listen," Avocado said. "You did well enough for now, sure. What if there's more next time? What if they aren't caught off guard by your spores? What if they have Pokemon of their own? The thing about becoming stronger for battle is that you're never really done. There's always someone out there that's stronger than you. We need to focus on being strong enough that that person that's stronger than us isn't anywhere here."

"I don't know if I can do this," Praseo said. "I attacked a _human_."

"If you truly think you can't do it, then it might be best if you stayed back," I told him. "But think about _why_ you're fighting those humans."

He didn't answer as Avocado and I flew deeper into the night, unpursued.


	5. Chapter 5: The Practice

I'm a pretty relaxed guy, so I'm not the type to fret over the fate of the world and such things. I mean, it's not that I'm not concerned about the situation, but it's not like worrying over it every waking hour is going to change things. We can just do what we can.

Was I worried over Cici? Yep. Was it out of character for me? Absolutely.

Astra was out in the city, helping corral some lost Pokemon that had wandered in from out of town, so I spent my time soaring over the concert hall, watching Cici below, waiting until she was alone before I landed. "Hey, Cici. How you holding up?"

She jumped at my words. "Avocado! It's rude to sneak up on a lady, you know."

I didn't think I'd ever claim 'prissy' as an improvement in someone's attitude, but here you have it. "Good to hear. You want to... no, you probably don't want to go out," I corrected myself. "You must want to take care of your human."

"No, I want to go practice," she told me, shaking her tails clean of some imaginary dirt. "I told him... it would be okay. That I would take care of him."

"Was that okay?"

"It's not like he can understand me," she said with a shrug. "Let me just Forme Shift into my wings and we'll go."

I followed her into a more secluded area, watching for movement. "Yeah, I guess so. Humans that can understand Pokemon speech are pretty rare."

She looked over at me-or at least, I think she did. It was hard to tell with her glowing outline. "Humans can understand Pokemon speech?"

"Um," I looked away, "perhaps you should finish that first."

Cici fluffed her newly-formed feathers in a sort of shrug. Once done, she took to the air, circling above me. "You coming, slowpoke?"

"I'm not a slowpoke. Not yet, anyway," I laughed, following her up. "And yeah, a few humans can. My partner, Astra, can - it's one reason why she's such a good Pokemon Ranger."

"Can you... learn that?"

"Ah... I don't know about that, actually. Astra said she was born with it."

"Oh." Cici looked disappointed. I could guess why. "Hey, this isn't the way to the secret base. It's too far north. Where are we going?"

"Absol and I decided on this. We're heading into the desert."

"The desert?" Distaste was clear in her voice.

"Yeah, there's a few spots out there we can train without being seen or disturbed," I told her. "I'm real familiar with every nook and cranny of this desert. Lived here all my life, you know."

She didn't respond, but followed me willingly. I cut across the winds as the sandstorms started, finding the spots where the sand was the weakest, the gaps in the bursts. "Stay close to me, in my wake," I called back to Cici.

"In your what?"

"Follow behind me, close." I picked out the crumbling tower that was our destination, veering toward it.

"Is that Absol?" Cici asked from behind me.

Sure enough, I could see her distinctive black and white figure standing on the top of the wall. "Ah, she must've already picked up the kids." I landed with a vibrating of wings, giving myself one quick shake to lose the excess sand.

Cici changed back as well, and immediately began cleaning. "This is not one of your better ideas. Ugh!"

"Good morning, Cici, Avocado," Absol said as she hopped down, landing next to Midori and Praseo. "As agreed, shall we practice?"

Midori looked about as happy at all the sand as Cici. "Why up here?"

"What's with all this sand hate?" I said in amusement. "Humans rarely come up here. And we'll be able to see and hear them before they see us."

"Let's start off by Forme Shifting," Absol said. "It'll not only help you get used to being in other bodies, but will help improve your stamina as well."

I decided to Forme Shift into the new fighting form I'd picked up. Could Astra make more friends with trainers? When it came to fighting forms, it'd probably be better to get as many exotic kinds as possible, because who cared if we didn't look native? They would already assume we were a trainer's pokemon, anyway. Nearby, Midori and Praseo changed into Venusaur and Charizard, both looking uncomfortable in their larger, bulky bodies.

And on my other side, Cici had changed, too, but not into anything I recognized. "Oh, wow, this is _weird_ ," she said, her ears perking as she looked around. "I should've asked Meowstic for a primer or something."

"What is that thing?" I asked her.

"That's a Meowstic Forme, isn't it?" Praseo spoke up. Odd to hear his timid little voice coming out of a throaty Charizard. "That's a Kalos pokemon. Where did you acquire that?"

"Yeah, Kavos or something like that. I told you to leave the psychic part to me," she said, putting a paw to her chest. "I'll get a handle on this in no time."

"What's it like?" Midori asked curiously.

"Um... it's hard to describe. Kind of like you're brighter? Or just more noticeable, I guess. By the way, you should settle down and relax," she addressed Praseo. "If she did notice that you left, no sense in worrying about it here."

Praseo let out a squeak. "Did you just read my mind?"

"I don't know that it's like that... More like listening to sounds, except those sounds are thoughts you're all leaking?" She waved a paw at me. "And you also, stop worrying so much. The kids will get it right."

I chuckled. How much of my anxiety had she picked up on? "What do you hear from me?" Absol asked.

Cici looked over, then flattened her ears. "Absolutely nothing. Perhaps you guys should go ahead and practice. This will take a little getting used to."

Absol nodded. "I agree. You'll need to master this power if you're to use it next time they gather."

"Do you think they'll go to New Mauville again?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I think they will have to gather again. Midori, Praseo, you're up."

Praseo paused. "But Midori's a Grass-type. I might hurt her."

"We all have to overcome our weaknesses, but I suppose you have a point." Absol rose from her seated position. "I'll take you both on at once, then."

"But Absol, you're not even Forme-"

"I can control my power easier as I am," she said. "I don't want to badly hurt you, after all."

I walked over to Cici, taking a seat next to her. "She's got guts," she observed. "She's pretty tiny compared to the two of them."

"It isn't just raw power," Avocado said. "You have to know how to use it. Well, they'll find that out."

"Mm. You don't want to practice?"

"I will in a bit. But I practice all the time."

We sat there, watching as Absol took on both the Charizard and Venusaur, lightly stepping between their attacks, positioning herself between them so misses would strike each other. In fact, she didn't seem interested in landing a blow herself at all. "Where did you get that Forme?" Cici asked.

"My partner and I did a mission in Victory Road, helping a couple of trainers caught in a cave-in. I've been trying to acquire as many as I can. You never know what might come in handy."

"You have a point. Maybe I should've been acquiring the DNA of more of my fellow contestants. Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Taking their DNA without asking."

"Well, it's not like we can explain, right?" He shrugged. "Besides, those that I've acquired are all ones who value humanity. That's who we're fighting for. I think if we treat their Formes with respect, it'll be all right."

Wham. Absol had finally made a move, and Praseo was now a wall decoration. "You sure this tower will hold up?"

"It'll be fine. I did a lot of training up here before I became Astra's partner."

"Say. Are you worried that she might get caught by the virus? Or what if she is already?"

"That's true. She could already be one of them." I didn't really want to consider that possibility. "But I hope not. Whether she is or not, all we can do is try to figure out how to stamp out the source. I can't waste time speculating. I'm sorry about your human, by the way. It must be rough."

"It's not like he's dead. I can still save him." She turned away from the battle, her attention moving to the surroundings outside the tower. I guessed she was trying to control her power by shifting to farther targets. The noises in front of me shifted, and I turned my attention back to the fight. Both massive Pokemon were down for the count. "That's enough in those Formes," Absol said. "How about you two continue in your natural Formes?"

"Ow ow ow," Praseo groaned, "I hurt all over."

"You're too good," Midori said. "How did you get so good?"

"I have lots of experience, that's all. You two practice together, now. Avocado, want to go for a round?"

I grinned. "You sure you want to give it a try in that Forme?"

"If I was in my battle Forme, you wouldn't be able to hit me at all," she pointed out. "As I told Midori, one has to learn to compensate for their weaknesses."

"Challenge accepted," I chuckled as I stood, stomping the stone.

"I've changed my mind. I'll be a ghost."

"Oh?"

"That was a joke," she replied in the same serious tone. "Let's go."

I shook my head. She really needed a comedy lesson or two. I decided to rein in my power-how odd to think of it as 'my' power- and focus on their battle. Cici turned back to watch as well, closing her eyes occasionally to focus. Our fight went on for significantly longer than Absol's with Midori and Praseo had been, so much that even the latter pair had finally stopped their practice to watch. Absol finally came out on top, knocking me down with a Flying-type move I'd seen before. "How did you learn Aerial Ace?" I asked her.

"I've been around a while," she replied. "I've made some friends."

"You need some practice in your Shifted Forme too," Cici told her. "Want to give me a try?"

Absol gave her a look. "You'll be at a disadvantage. Are you sure you want that?"

"I have to overcome my weaknesses, right? Challenge accepted."

She looked at Cici, then seemed to acquiesce, and shifted. I took a seat next to Midori and Praseo, giving them a little nudge to get started again. Cici waited, letting Absol make the first move, and the other obliged, launching a set of shadowy orbs at her. Cici dodged gracefully, all impacting on the wall behind her. "That the best you got?"

Absol gave her a Dusknoir smile, and closed in, this time trying to hit her directly with her fists. Cici dodged away, again and again, often at the last second. Absol seemed to tire, and briefly, I thought Cici had a chance. But then Absol feinted, striking her with darkness from behind rather than in front, knocking her down.

"By Arceus, that's _awful_ ," Cici said, shaking herself. "Is Dark-type all like that?"

Absol shrugged. "I've not been a psychic hit by a dark attack, so I don't know. Do you think you can control it?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting used to it. Give me a few more sessions with it, and I'll be fine."

"Can you attack in that form?" I asked.

She shot me a look-literally shot me a look, which scorched the stone near my head. "Just because I'm not a violent barbarian doesn't mean I don't know my way around a move pool, rookie."

I clapped my hands together, getting back to my feet. "Okay, kids, how about we try a two-on-one with me? I'll go a little easier on you than Absol."

"Noooo," Praseo groaned. "I can't move anymore."

"We'll do lunch after this. Fair?"

Praseo sprang to his feet again as Cici and Absol sat down to watch. As promised, I went easier on them, taking care to make my hits light to let them focus more on getting used to being in a battle situation. I apparently did so well at it, they crashed hard after lunch, falling asleep. "So what's our next move?" I asked Absol as I chewed on a berry. "How long do you want to practice before we make a move toward another of these gatherings?"

"I think it's prudent if we don't wait too long," Absol replied, folding her paws. "I've already been tracking the movements of some of the people we saw at that meeting, so the Gym Leader doesn't get suspicious. They're still gathering. The location moves around, but it's been regular."

"Do you think those kids will be ready?" Cici said, frowning at them. "This isn't a walk in the park."

"Will _you_ be ready?" I asked her. "You're the psychic for this operation. If you can't figure out what they're doing-"

"I'll handle it," her voice was sharp. "I'm a professional. I always get the job done."

I raised my forearms in a pacifying gesture I'd picked up from Astra. "I don't mean to impugn on your professionalism. It's not an easy ability to master, I'm sure."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Failure isn't an option." She let out a sigh. "I should get back to Emilio so he doesn't worry. Come pick me up tomorrow."

"Will do." I turned to Absol as Cici began to Forme Shift again. "If you want to skedaddle, I'll take the kids home when they wake up."

"All right. I'll continue monitoring the situation around here."

Left alone with the kids, I stretched out, making myself comfortable. Poor kids, I thought. They'd been dragged into something a lot bigger than them, and Praseo in particular didn't seem to be taking to the idea of waging a war that well. And there was Cici with her human being one of the infected, and Absol... well, who really knew what her stake in this was? And then there was me, sworn helper of the weak and in need, sworn to do so with a human who might be just as compromised as Cici's human.

Was I worried?

Yep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ally

"Avocado," Astra's voice broke into my thoughts. "Are you okay? You seem distracted lately."

I turned my head to look at her, the gesture angling me a bit more toward Route 118. Weren't there Kecleon around this route? That'd be a good choice for sneaking around.

"Avocado?"

"Sorry, I've been thinking about other stuff lately," I said, going a little lower. A couple of Tropius looked up as we passed, fluttering their wings.

"I guessed that," she said, rubbing my neck. "Do you want to talk about it? What's going on?"

"Well..." Not like I could tell her. For all I knew, she'd already been taken by the virus. What a depressing thought _that_ was. "It's about a girl." Technically true.

"O- _ho_! You little stud," she laughed, slapping my shoulder. "What's she like? Does she like you?"

Did I want to talk to her about Cici, or Absol? "She's... difficult to read. And she's got a pretty off sense of humor."

"Off? Like gallows humor or something?"

"No, more like... It's hard to tell when she's joking. She's got to work on making her punchlines, you know, punchy."

"Is _that_ what's troubling you? You are a strange one, partner. Not like you to worry over the small stuff so much."

"I know, right?" I glanced back at her again. "I don't think there's anything out this way, today. Shall we go swing around Mt. Chim-"

Something blasted below us, rippling the air. Bits of stone and smoke streamed out from a building just along the path. Through the smoke, I saw something move, darting past us to the south, a streak like a low-flying meteor. _What was that?_ "Isn't that building abandoned?"

"Yeah, no one's used that institute in years, not since Devon built the new one in Sootopolis. You saw something fly off, right? Bring me down," Astra said.

I landed on a nearby bridge, the two of us looking at the building. From the outside, it looked as abandoned as ever, but I could hear noise within. "I'll go check out the inside here," Astra told me, arming her Styler. "Can you go track that thing that flew past us?"

I'd long given up questioning Astra when she went into potentially dangerous situations alone. "Got it." I took to the air again, and managed to spot the thing some distance away, just as it went crashing below the tree line. I shot through the sky, circling around the area, but I couldn't see anything from my position, and ground pursuit wasn't my specialty because, you know, wings. _I wonder,_ I thought as I turned on my tail, making a beeline to the far side of Fortree.

To my surprise, I spotted my target rather quickly, standing on top of the old scorched slab in the lake. "Absol!" I called, coming to a hasty landing next to her. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Good morning, Avocado," she greeted me, polite as ever. "I wasn't expecting you. Did something happen in regards to..."

"No, nothing like that. This is a Ranger job," I explained breathlessly. "Tracking what I think might be an injured Pokemon. You've got a pretty good nose, right?"

"Ah, I see. I'd be happy to help, then." She lightly hopped onto my back, crouching down so she wouldn't be blown off.

Wouldn't it just be easier to Forme Shift into a flying type? With a mental shrug, I took off, shooting for the last spot I'd seen my wayward meteor. "Is that a popular spot for you?" I asked. "It's convenient for locating you."

"Ah, I live in that general area, but I was just visiting with a friend there," she said. "Discussing some things."

"Got it." As usual, Absol didn't go into any detail as to what she might be planning. I wasn't sure if she was deliberately withholding things from the rest of us, or just not used to sharing. I landed near where the tree line had been broken, letting her hop off.

"It's a Pokemon," she confirmed after taking a sniff at the shattered branches. "I've smelled this kind before, although I can't place it yet. It's not common."

"Castform, maybe? Wild ones have lived in the institute from time to time."

"No, I don't think so. This way," she said, trotting deeper into the forest. I followed in an ungainly shamble. Boy, I couldn't wait to be a Flygon, and hopefully travel less awkwardly along the ground. Absol led the way to a small cave I hadn't even realized was out here, so small and practically unnoticeable was it. "This cave..."

"Something the matter?"

"No, it just... feels old. Like we've stumbled across an older part of Hoenn." She shook herself. "I'm pretty sure it's down there. Be careful; I can hear water."

I could too, the sound of a waterfall. It could be a natural spring, spurred on by volcanic activity. "You don't have to come in with me. This is a Ranger job, and it could be dangerous if the wild Pokemon's worked up. Astra isn't here to calm them down."

"It's fine. I'm curious."

"Good thing you're not a Meowth." I led the way inside, Absol following behind my wing. The cave itself wasn't very large or deep, mostly consisting of a decline into a rocky jut, surrounded by water. Picturesque.

"Avocado," Absol's voice was soft. "Down below."

I turned my head, and sure enough, there was a shadowed form, huddling near the water. "Hey," I called, "are you all right? I'm here to help."

 _W-who's there?_

A psychic? "Hold on a moment." Absol stepped forward, and took on a glow, illuminating our surroundings.

I was jealous. "How did you learn Flash?"

"I used a trenchcoat."

"A wha?"

"That was a joke." She looked over at me. "Was that one too human, perhaps?"

"I'll... just take your word for it."

 _Ooh,_ the psychic Pokemon spoke in our heads again. _You're pretty._

Absol stepped forward, and I followed, the creature coming into view. And then I stopped short as I realized what I was looking at. The colors were different, being predominantly yellow and black, and the shape was a little different too, but the similarities to something that didn't have similarities were too obvious not to notice. "Deoxys...?"

 _Oh,_ it said in surprise, _you know what I am?_

"I... We've met before, don't you remember? On the beach-"

"No, Avocado," Absol said. "The coloring is different. I think this is the same species, but this is not the same individual."

 _Hey, you know what I am, right_? The creature adopted a humanlike cross-legged posture, its single whiplike arms draped around its 'knees'. _Will you tell me?_

"Wait, first, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked, my Ranger instincts kicking in.

 _Oh. No, I think I should be unhurt. Maybe a little bit,_ it said after thinking about it. Blue sparkles covered its skin briefly. _There, better. Will you tell me now?_

"We only know so much," I said, keeping my voice gentle. "We... met someone else who was like you. A friend of ours gave it the name 'Deoxys'."

 _There is another like me?_

"Not... anymore. That individual passed away."

It tilted its head at me. Unlike the other one we'd met, this one almost seemed to be a newly-hatched baby. _Can I... touch you?_

"Uh? Sure, why not?"

One of the arms reached for me, timidly touching my face, then resting more firmly. _They would not let me touch them. I think they were scared._

"Because you're a psychic? Who's th-oh Arceus, Astra!" I whirled, my tail almost hitting the yellow Deoxys. "Oh, Arceus. Absol, I've gotta go. The institute, they're probably infected, and Astra's in there!"

 _Wait... do not leave! Please?_ Deoxys protested.

"The Deoxys seems attached to you, so I'll go," Absol said. "I'll check it out and find the others if I need backup. You stay here. If any humans come, fly away," With that, she bounded from the cave.

The dim light left with her, covering us in shadow once again. _They won't hurt her,_ I told myself firmly. _At worst, they'll infect her to keep her quiet._ Not that that was a much more pleasant idea.

I turned back to the yellow Deoxys, who shrank back. _I am sorry. Did I make you mad? I do not understand your emotions._

"What? No, nothing like that. I'm just worried for my partner. She..." I paused. This Deoxys was from the infected, was their brethren, right? On the other hand, it had escaped, and the last Deoxys hadn't seemed to like them. "Hey, where did you come from? That institute? What were you doing there?"

 _Institute?_ It looked past my shoulder, as if the building were visible behind me. _I was born in that place. I have never left. I am a little... scared? Is this what this feeling is?_

"No need to be scared," I reassured it. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll protect you. So you don't have to be scared just because you're in a new place." I got closer to it, settling down close enough that I was within reach. "Why don't you tell me about where you were born?"

It reached one of its arms out again, rubbing one of my horns. The gesture was similar to Astra's affectionate rubs, and it amused me as much as it soothed me. Who was the real caretaker here? _I... did not like it very much. Everything there was... sad or angry or frightened. They make me sad and angry and frightened, and I do not like that. So I ran away_.

Kept captive by a bunch of humans who were themselves captives... Yeah, I could see why there wasn't a lick of happiness in that place. _You are a little like me, aren't you?_ Deoxys said after some time. _I can see it in your memories. You obtained my power from another me. Forme Shift... Is that what it is called?_

"That's what we call it, yeah." I tried not to feel too annoyed or uncomfortable at Deoxys poking around in my memories. It wasn't like the poor kid knew any better. "You have that power too?"

 _Ah... I am sorry. I will not do it again, so please do not be mad._

"I'm not mad. I'm pretty hard to seriously annoy," I reassured it. "So you can Forme Shift?"

 _Oh... Yes. They made me use my power to Forme Shift many different times. I do not know why._

"Hm." I bet I could guess why: the red Deoxys might have been an accidental mutation, but once they'd figured out what it could do, they must have wanted to replicate the results. "By Arceus, what are they doing? Playing at being Team Rocket?" Deoxys tilted its head, and I guess it hadn't read enough of my memories to get the reference. "Ah, they were a bunch of bad humans who did experiments like that."

 _Ah. I can understand 'bad humans'. I do not think I really like humans. They make me feel bad because they always feel bad._

"Not all of them are bad." I sighed. "But I guess it's probably safer for you to avoid humans for the time being."

Another long pause. _Hey... Since you know what I am... Why am I different from everyone else?_

"Huh?"

 _There are lots of humans, and even lots of Pokemon. That is what is in the minds of the others. But I am the only one like me. I am not like you, and I am not like the ones inside the humans, and I am not like humans. The only other one that was like me is not here. Why am I not like anyone else?_

Its words hurt, but not for the reason it was asking them. I knew exactly where it was coming from. "You know... It's not exactly the same, but I've asked myself that question before, too."

 _You did?_

"Yeah. Because I'm a different color than all the others like me." It probably couldn't see in the dark, but I flared open my rust-colored wings. "I always stuck out. I wondered why I had to be different. But someone close to me told me that's the wrong way of looking at it. You can't wonder why you're different. You have to wonder how you can make your differences work. You see, everyone's at least a bit different. You're a bit more different than others, perhaps, but you have a really amazing power. Surely you can find a way to use it." I closed my eyes, thinking of the first time I'd met Astra, when I was still a Trapinch. Beautiful, that had been the word she'd used. A word I hadn't heard applied to me before.

Deoxys shifted, getting closer to me, then leaning its body weight against my side. _What's this feeling right now? It's pleasant._

"Ah... Nostalgia, maybe? It's an old, happy memory."

 _So this is 'happy'... It makes me happy._ It snuggled against me, a warm pressure.

We stayed like that until Absol reappeared at the entrance, Cici behind her. "You didn't have any problems?" she directed to me. "I don't think humans can find this place easily. Let's keep it in mind for a potential hiding spot."

"No problems. How's Astra?"

"She was having a discussion with the humans in that building, but there wasn't an altercation. Whatever explanation they gave her, it seems to have satisfied them."

"Yeah, it was total dullsville," Cici chimed in with a wave of her tails. "Brought me out here for nothing."

"Thanks, Cici. I appreciate it." I got to my feet. I could ask Astra about the not-so-abandoned institute later. "You don't think she was...infected, do you?"

"We don't know how they actually proceed to do that, so who knows. Well, it's no less dangerous than it was before," Absol said to me.

"Absol, you're kind of crap at making people feel better, just so you know."

"I guess I should return my counseling degree, then."

"...you have a degree?" Cici looked askance at her.

"That was a joke."

 _What is a joke?_ Deoxys asked me.

"Uh... You know, let's discuss the finer points of comedy later. I need to get back to Astra. But..." I looked over at the Deoxys, at a loss.

Absol caught what I was thinking. "It would probably be best if it stayed with me for the time being," Absol said. "I know plenty of places that humans avoid. It should be easy to keep it hidden from the infected."

Deoxys shrank back. _But she is... scary. I cannot see her thoughts at all._

"That's a pretty natural reaction for a psychic to have to a dark-type like myself," Absol acknowledged. "I'll tell you what, Deoxys; I'll explain jokes and humor to you."

"Um..." I looked between the two of them. "Perhaps you're not the best person to explain that, sis."

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

... _Ignorance is bliss, right?_ "Nah, never mind. Explain away."


	7. Chapter 7: The Reveal

I sat on top of the building in Meowstic's form, focusing not so much on what I saw as what I could 'see'. Down below me, the humans and Pokemon 'glowed', being more bright and noticeable, their thoughts almost taking a physical form around them. Here, too, I could hear the snippets, and decided to focus on one at a time, to try and improve my 'hearing'.

- _hungry, where's that darn-_

- _Hey, you trying to start something_ -

- _The contest hall is so noisy, I wish they'd_ -

Each one was gone so fast, it was hard to focus on more than a little bit. I finally located someone that looked like they were lingering outside the contest hall, and tuned into them, hoping they'd stay put for a while.

 _Where is she-I thought she'd be here by now-Maybe she's coming to a different Hall today? No, I'm sure she's coming here. As her rival, I'm supposed to know these things! Get it together. My Pokemon's on top of her game and I need to be, too-_

I snorted to myself as I retreated. I knew exactly who that was; would've been hard to be in the contest world and not know what self-described rivals were running around there. Well, I thought I was probably as ready as I was going to be, even if that ready still felt woefully unprepared. Forme Shifting back and going to my Swellow Forme, I winged it over to the usual Secret Base.

The others had all arrived ahead of me, and I was pleased to see they'd kept the place clean. The two kids weren't having fits over the new Deoxys's presence, so I guessed they'd had time to be introduced. "I think I have fully grasped the concept of humor," Deoxys was saying as I went back to being my awesome self. "I have learned many jokes from Absol. Are you acquainted with the 'knock knock, who is there?' joke?"

I could practically taste Avocado's exasperation. "What are you, Absol? Five?"

"Is something the matter with a knock knock joke?"

"More importantly," I said after I finished Forme Shifting, "do we know where we're going and are we ready to go?"

"We were discussing this while we were waiting," Avocado said to me. Now that I was my normal self, his actual train of thought was cut off to me. Which was good, because I didn't want to go tasting any other emotions from him right away. "With six of us, I think it's better if we don't all go in."

I gave him a look. "Oh, goodie. Am I going it alone, then?"

"I didn't say that. We're talking splitting into two groups. I'd be going with you, and Absol would stay with Deoxys. That way we've got someone experienced in combat and a psychic on both teams."

"I volunteer to go along with Cici," Midori said. "I don't want to just sit around and wait."

Great. That was going to be a _lot_ of help. "Then you'll come with Deoxys and me, Praseo," Absol told him.

"I want to go with Midori," Praseo objected.

"No," Absol told him firmly. "If they get into trouble, it'll be more effective for us to attack from an unexpected angle, or to escape from the same. You and I are going to lurk in shifted Forme with Deoxys as it is, and let it keep in touch with Cici for us."

I didn't need to read emotions to know that Praseo was displeased, but he stopped protesting. Then again, I got the impression he was used to having his protests overridden. Midori circled in place. "What's our game plan?"

"You're going to stay as you are, once we get there," Avocado said. "If we need a battle plan, you'll Shift into something battle-worthy if you can do so without being seen. You need to be able to retreat in a hurry, so don't use the Venusaur for this one."

She frowned. "But I haven't had as much practice in the other one."

"If something happens, you'll have to make do," Absol told her. "Listen to Avocado and follow his direction. If he says retreat, then you retreat. Understand?"

Midori's frown deepened, but then she nodded. "Good. Midori, you fly Cici and Avocado there. Praseo, you'll fly myself and Deoxys."

"Great. So is anyone going to tell me _where_ we're going?" I grumbled.

"Are you familiar with the Training Tower north of here? The Gym Leader often goes there for meetings that appear to be the same kind we observed," Absol told me. "I've already scoped the area out with Avocado, so he'll lead you there."

"Must be nice to have all this free time." I looked over at Avocado and Midori, both of whom were already Shifting. "All right, I'll see you three there." I hopped on Midori's back as she finished Shifting. "Off we go into the land of heinous misery."

"What is heinous misery?" Deoxys wanted to know.

I glanced at it. "I thought you were a psychic. When did you start talking verbally, anyw-" Avocado hopped next to me, and Midori took off into the sky. "By Arceus, kid, give me some warning!"

"You gonna be okay with this?" Avocado asked me. He'd taken some new form, something small and rotund with a lot of teeth. Probably another dragon, knowing him.

"Yeah. I figured it's best to wait until we get there, to save my strength. Cute form, by the way."

He grinned, a gesture that was both adorable and frightening. "There's no Pokemon in the desert I don't know." His expression fell. "You sure you're okay? We don't know what we're going into, not in terms of a psychic."

"I'll be fine. I'm doing this for Emilio. So I can handle it."

"Where did you get that Forme, anyway? Since it's not native to Hoenn, I guess another Contest trainer?"

"Yeah." I thought back to the snooty Meowstic. "I didn't tell Absol this, but... I told her what was happening. Or rather, she read my mind and found out. She let me acquire her DNA after that."

"You didn't just acquire it?" He scrutinized my face. "You think it was okay to tell her?"

"I don't think she'll tell the humans, no. And I wanted her permission. I wanted to prove I was deserving of her power. You might think that's silly," I sniffed, "but I'm a professional. I do have my pride."

"No, I get it, actually."

"Well, _I_ don't get it," Midori grumbled. "Where am I going, Avocado?"

"Keep going north," he instructed. "It's that tower we pass when we're going into the desert. There's a good spot to land in the rocks where we can change before we sneak in."

Midori followed directions, eventually coming to a landing in a little nest inbetween the outcroppings. She changed back quickly, scrambling among the rocks while I Shifted into Meowstic's Forme. "I don't see anyone around," she called to Avocado. "We're safe for the moment."

I closed my eyes, then opened them, feeling the world open up around me. It always felt a little weird coming back to this form, like I'd forgotten to turn on the light until just now. Whispers of Midori's impatience, Avocado's caution, colored the air around me. "Yeah, it's just you two nearby. I don't hear anything."

"This way," Avocado instructed, hopping over to the side of the building. With Midori's help, he pulled away a grate covering a vent. "Ladies first."

Midori scampered in easily, but I had a bit of a harder time, being larger and used to being on two feet, not four. Avocado also seemed to be troubled, his Forme barely fitting in the tunnel. "Man, I can't win," he grumbled. "Next time, Sandshrew."

"Isn't it a little weird that this building just has this convenient tunnel?" I said as I followed Midori. "I mean, what's the purpose of humans building these?"

"Most human buildings do," Avocado said. "Astra calls them 'ducks'. I don't know what humans use them for, though."

Midori paused, looking back at us. "Ducks? This doesn't look anything like a Psyduck."

"Keep it moving," I urged Midori. "Avocado, where are we going?"

"Down," he said. "Both of you listen for a large human gathering. It should be in the basement."

Even as he said it, something was plucking at the edge of my sixth sense, a murmuring that sent shivers up my spine. "I think there's a big opening below," Midori hissed to us. "Hey, it gets wider up here."

We clustered together around a dip in the duck, falling silent. Through the gaps in whatever device was sticking out below the duck, I could see humans, standing perfectly still as they had before. Trying not to think about whether Emilio was down there as well, I opened up my ears, tuning into the group below.

To my surprise, there was no leaking, no stray emotions from any of the humans below that I could sense. The only thing present was a bug-like buzzing, a humming that seemed to arc between each human. Really, it was more like there were no humans at all below, just the buzzing. That had to be the virus. But what was it doing?

I tried focusing my attention on a human almost directly below me, a trainer. Like the others, I could pick up no human thought, just the buzzing that reached outside of the human vessel and to the others nearby. It felt like... a confirmation, a comforting gesture, as if they were all holding hands or hugging. Which is a weird mental image for a space virus, I know, but it's the best comparison I could come up with. I'm not a poet. Around the human, the feeling of hand-holding increased, urging the buzzing to a louder level. No, it wasn't just getting louder-it was getting more numerous. "By Arceus," I swore. "They're _breeding_."

"They're wh-" Midori began, but Avocado cut her off swiftly with a gesture. Of course, they were right below us, and noise would carry. Now I felt stupid that I'd said anything at all. I tuned in again, focusing on a different human, but the sensation was the same - the sense of togetherness, the increasing intensity. At last, the intensity died down, the humans starting to shift about again. I gave Avocado a nod, then tossed my head in the direction we'd come.

Without warning, barely missing my tail, heat and impact crushed the duck behind me. Midori let out a scream as the same thing happened to the other side of the duck, pinning us in. "We've got to break out!" Avocado said, teeth tearing at the gappy thing at my feet. I grabbed Midori, then followed him down.

"Good job, Camerupt," a woman's voice said. I looked up, trying to pick some emotion off this woman they called the Gym Leader. All I could get was cold and calculating. We were in trouble. "I suppose you're wild Pokemon, too?" she said, her aura indicating she thought the opposite. Wow, sarcasm really didn't translate well with telepathy.

"Your mom's a wild Pokemon," I shot back. Immature, but I needed the stall.

She ignored me, or more likely, wasn't one of the humans that could understand Pokemon speech. "Leader Vivi," one of the other humans addressed her. "What should we do with them?"

"Rough them up," she said. "Let's see if their trainer comes to the rescue."

I definitely did not like the sudden violent turn the thoughts around me were starting to acquire. This had gone from brilliant to suck in the space of about fifteen seconds. "Guys, we need to leave," I muttered. "Who has the battle plan?"

"Can you disable them?" Avocado asked.

I really didn't like the idea of attacking a human, but I liked the idea of being beaten black and blue (okay, sorry, I'm already white and blue) even less. Would Confusion work on the space virus, maybe? Time to find out. I opened my ears fully, letting loose at the Gym Leader herself. The Camerupt charged at me, but Avocado was in its way, kicking up sand into its face. "Midori, find an opening!" I called back to her.

"There's too many!" she shouted, and I turned to see more of the humans closing in on us. And with her in front of everyone, it wasn't like she had the time to Shift.

"Next idea?" I muttered to Avocado as the humans closed in.

"We need to break through," he said. "Damn, I'd kill for a good pair of wings right now."

I started to respond, then was interrupted by a muffled explosion that made the building shake. The humans all paused, looking around. Well, at least the virus controlling them wasn't impervious to distraction. "Come on!" I said, grabbing Avocado's hand, hoping Midori would follow as I tore for the door.

Part of the ceiling caved in near the door, making both us and the humans scramble back. "Pokemon, return!" a human's voice called from above.

I looked up, but couldn't make anything out. _Up here!_ Deoxys spoke to our minds. _Quickly!_

Midori sprang off my back, and then I pushed off from the floor with my psychic power, still gripping Avocado's hand. Deoxys's tendrils shot down through the hole in the ceiling, catching us and pulling us in. A human female stood next to it, making eye contact with the Gym Leader below. "I know what you are," she said to Vivi. "Don't expect that I will let you have your way so easily."

"Who are you?" Vivi asked, eyes narrowed.

The woman smiled. "Why don't you figure that out?"

Deoxys hopped onto the back of a waiting Charizard, pulling us all with it, and the woman hopped on as well. The Charizard immediately made his way through a hole in the wall, which I guessed was a recent redecoration. "Are you unhurt?" Deoxys asked us.

"I'm fine, though that could've gotten ugly quickly," I said, looking over to the woman. Try as I might, I couldn't get anything out of her.

Midori spoke what I was thinking. "Hey, who's the woman? Are you sure that's safe?"

"I'm the League Champion."

"Wha...?" I stared. If anything, given that we knew the League was under the infecteds' control, that made it even less safe.

"That was a joke."

Pause. Then, Midori: " _Absol_?"

She gave us a grin. Now that I took a close look at her, her human Forme resembled her natural Forme a bit, with the black-and-white short cropped hair, pale skin and athletic build. "Whose DNA did you take for that Forme?" I asked her, curious.

"A few humans, actually. While I was teaching Deoxys humor, it taught me the method to combine DNA. Although it seems to have a natural instinct for it, as to be expected, I was still able to do this." She turned her attention in front of her as the Charizard (Praseo, I assumed) flew lower over the water, close enough to touch it as he dodged between islands. "Since they were expecting a Trainer, I thought it prudent to let them chase one that doesn't actually exist."

"Good thing we practiced flying, eh, Praseo?" Midori said as she watched a rock whiz perilously close.

"Yeah, this part I can handle." He came to a landing spot on a new island, ducking into a cave.

This one seemed to be another abandoned Secret Base, for it was as filthy as our one in the tree had been. I immediately Shifted back and got to work. "Well," Avocado said as he, too, Shifted back, "that didn't go too badly, actually."

"Did you figure it out?" Praseo asked, returning to his normal Forme. "Why they're gathering?"

"Cici said something about breeding," Midori told him before looking at me.

I paused in my cleaning, looking over to Absol, who had also Shifted back, her human clothing folded into a neat pile. "Yeah. Thinking about what I felt and saw... I think they have to meet in large numbers like that in order to sustain and grow their numbers. The actual virus, I mean. They must have to maintain a certain level of virus in a human's system in order to keep someone infected."

"That makes sense," Praseo said. "That sounds pretty similar to how viruses work in real life. Well, not the part about having to meet in numbers, but the having to maintain numbers. I wonder why they need to meet to breed, though?"

"Deoxys is a psychic-type, right?" Avocado said. "And it's related to the virus. It would follow that they're a psychic-type as well. So that could have something to do with it."

I looked over at Deoxys. "Have you ever seen them gather like that? What did you think of it?"

"I have not," it said with a shake of its head. "I was never allowed to their gatherings. I only had limited contact with the outside world. So I do not really know much about them. Your assessment seems sound enough to me."

"So... let's assume I'm right." I looked at Absol. "What do we actually _do_ with this information?"

"I'm not sure yet," she replied. "It seems to me that the need to gather in order to propagate is a real weakness. But I'm not sure how to exploit it yet. Can we interrupt their gatherings? Or can we possibly kill the virus if they are deprived of contact with their own?"

"You think that's possible?" My mind immediately went to Emilio.

"I don't know. It's just speculation on my part. It might be worth trying at some point, though."

"Speaking of things worth trying," Avocado said, "that combining DNA trick, can you teach us that? It'd be handy for the rest of us to have human forms that aren't specific people."

Absol looked over to Deoxys, who gave her a humanlike nod. "Shall we start on that tomorrow, then?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Division

Midori and I had spent the morning practicing with each other while waiting for the Professor to head out of the lab. I was finally starting to think I was getting the hang of this fighting thing (as opposed to the flying thing, which, not to brag, I had gotten really good at.) I scratched, she tackled, I dodged... and then I felt it again, a trembling, a buildup of energy starting in my feet and wings. "Hold on, Midori. Let's take a break."

She actually obliged, flopping down next to me. "You okay? Still able to keep up with me?"

"Nah. I mean, yeah, I can keep up, it's not that. It's happening again."

"Me, too," she confessed, stretching out next to me. "It's getting a bit more frequent the last few days, isn't it?"

I closed my eyes, willing the sensation to go away. "I suppose it can't be helped. We've been training so much, it's only natural that our bodies want us to evolve."

"Yeah, but we probably won't be able to hold back forever." Midori shrugged. "I guess we'll have to let the Professor know sooner or later. About the training thing, anyway."

"Sure. We just have to learn how to speak human first," I said with a snort. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, if you evolve, there won't be any Pokemon journey for you."

"Yeah, but what we're doing is more important than that."

"That's true, but... Either way, this situation won't last forever, Midori. Either we'll figure out a way to save humanity before the virus can spread too far, or we won't and they'll be doomed. Both outcomes won't take a lifetime, though. What are you going to do after that? Stay in the lab forever because you're an evolved Pokemon?"

Midori turned to face me. "Why are you asking questions like that? It's like you don't want to save the humans or something."

Well... If I was being completely honest with myself, the pessimistic part of me had already given up. It was one thing to say we wanted to save the humans, but it wasn't like we were doctors or professors or, you know, people with _hands_. "It's not that. I'm just worried about _you_. You have a bad habit of not thinking ahead. Once you evolve, you can't go back."

"I _know_ that. I'll just cross that bridge if it ever gets to that, Praseo." Midori hopped over to the window, crawling up the side of the wall. "Hey, there she goes! Great. Let's Forme Shift and get going."

"Aren't you in a hurry?" I hopped over to the window to watch the Professor leave, even as Midori eased it open.

"Well, yeah. Did you forget? Absol and Deoxys were going to teach us how to human morph today. I'm so excited. Do you think I'll be a cute human?"

"I don't really know what consists of 'cute' among humans."

"Well, what about Absol? I thought she looked pretty for a human. I want to look like that, too." Midori crawled out the window, clinging to the side of the lab wall as she made her way to the roof to Forme Shift. With my smaller Fletchling Forme and my inability to cling to walls, I decided to Shift inside. Midori had already changed by the time I got to the roof, and we flew together quickly to the new Secret Base we'd established.

"I don't see why we had to move," I heard Cici's voice as I landed. Unsurprisingly, she was sweeping the entrance. "Do you see how hard this place is to keep clean?"

"I think it's a good idea to have multiple locations established," Absol said, "and rotate through them from time to time. It's better to be overly cautious than be caught. Good morning, Midori, Praseo."

"Good morning!" Midori chirped as she finished Shifting. "When do we start?"

"We can start now, if you like."

I looked around, noticing someone was missing. "Where's Avocado?"

"Avocado's on patrol, helping me track the infecteds' meetings," Absol said. "He already practiced with myself and Deoxys earlier. Shall we get started, then, Deoxys?"

It hopped down from its perch on the rocks. The shape was different, I noted - its yellow more prominent, its form less sleek. It didn't resemble the many-tendriled form of the original red Deoxys, either. If only we knew the Professor was safe from the virus; she would've loved to examine Deoxys. But even if she was safe now, there was no guarantee she would be in the future. "Hooray!" it said, raising its arms in what I guessed was excitement. "This is the human concept of 'move tutoring', yes? This is a new experience!"

"Didn't you do this before with Absol and Avocado?" Cici said pointedly.

It looked at her in silence for a moment, then reiterated, "New experience!"

"And why is it you started talking verball-"

"So let us start," Deoxys said, looking at me and Midori. "You did the home work, right? That is the phrase for it?"

"We acquired a couple of different humans, yeah," Midori answered. "Mostly the Professor and a few of her contacts. Is that enough?"

"Two or three ought to be fine. It is easy from there," Deoxys said. "All you have to do is take the individual DNA strands and combine them into a new one. Just take the genotypes you want."

Midori looked over at Cici, and for once, they seemed to be on the same page. "Um, I think we understand the general concept," I lied for them, "but how do we actually go about doing that?"

It scrunched its face up. Confusion? Disappointment? I couldn't really be sure. "I thought I made it simple," it said, turning to Absol. "Why did no one else understood?"

"I've had a bit more experience learning new moves. Can you teach them like you taught Avocado? It will save some time."

It let out a sigh-now that was disappointment-and held out one of its arms. "Okay, hold onto me and I will show you how to do it."

Midori reached out, and then I did. Cici hesitated. "Every time I do this, it seems to get me in trouble," she complained, but did it anyway.

Deoxys closed its eyes, letting out a low thrum as its skin took on a slight glow. Suddenly, everything clicked into place: I understood how to do the basic idea of what Deoxys was teaching us, if not a complete mastery. "How did you do that?" Midori asked after it released us. "Are you a TM or something?"

It moved its shoulders in an approximation of a human shrug. Deoxys had a lot of humanlike body language, I noticed; most likely from being raised in a human environment. If you could call it that. "If I cannot explain how to combine DNA, I do not think I can explain how I showed you how to combine DNA."

"Well, that's not important," Cici said. "I want to try this out, so let's give ourselves some space. Humans are large."

That made me a little nervous-I still wasn't quite used to being big. But I closed my eyes, more to settle myself than anything, then focused on splicing the human DNA into my own. Then I Shifted.

The first thing I noticed were my limbs-long, impossibly long for me, awkward and in the way. Getting back to my feet proved to be momentarily terrifying, both for balance purposes and the fact that my head was now so far from the ground. Maybe I should've practiced just Shifting into a human to begin with before I tried this. The limbs were a ruddy color, like the color of the clay in the foothills, and seemed to be normal human limbs as far as I could tell _. I wonder what my face looks like?_

Next to me, Midori was now also in human Forme, short green hair framing a Fairy-like face. She was smaller than me, and some part of me felt pretty good about that. "Well? Am I cute?" she said, twirling about.

"Uh… I guess so? I told you I'm not a real good judge of cute. You have good balance?" I offered.

"Well, Cute would probably be your strong point in a Contest," Cici said, studying her reflection in a handheld mirror. Unlike us, she was taller and looked older, pale-skinned, soft gray hair falling in a delicate curve around her shoulders, and with more of a curvy shape than Midori or myself. Why did humans come in so many shapes, anyway? "So you're passable, I suppose, rookie."

Midori pouted. "At least I don't have weird dangly bits like Praseo does."

"Huh?" I looked down at myself.

Cici snorted. "That's because he's a male, rookie. Humans have gender differences." She looked me over, head to toe. "Though I say your best attribute is probably Cute, as well. I have an eye for these things, you know."

"Uh…" How was I supposed to respond to that? Cici handed me her mirror, and I got my first look at my human face. As foreign as it looked just by virtue of being a human face, I could see the traits that resembled my natural looks-the large eyes, the small nose and mouth, the fluffy orange hair. Feeling comforted at that, I handed it back, saying "I'll have to take your word for it."

"Lemme see," Midori said, holding out her hands for the mirror.

"Don't break it," Cici instructed as she handed it over, "that's on loan. Now let's get to work." Going over to a corner of the cave, she picked up a long yellow rope.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Measurements, what else?" She pulled me over by the wrist. "Arms out, like this, and breathe in. Straighten your back."

"Measurements…? For what?"

"For clothing, of course," Cici said, winding the rope around my waist. "Absol and I tested the clothing thing, and it seems to work with skintight stuff. So I need your measurements so I can get some friends who owe me favors to borrow some stuff for me."

"That doesn't make sense," I grumbled as she pulled on one of my arms, dragging the rope down it. "Human clothing isn't a part of DNA."

"Look, I'm not questioning why it works. I'll accept that it does because that's more convenient for us." She checked my neck, chest, legs and feet, then wrote down some numbers in the dirt of the cave floor. "By Murkrow, I should've brought some paper. Well, nobody step over here until I'm done. Absol, Deoxys, you two may as well Forme Shift while I work on Midori."

I gratefully scampered away as she began handling Midori, who naturally enjoyed the attention. "You can do this, too, Deoxys?"

"Of course." As I watched, it Forme Shifted, taking on a human Forme smaller and younger than either me or Midori, more like a human child than the older early-trainer age we were. I had been a bit curious as to what its human Forme would resemble given that its natural body seemed to change shape, but its only non-average trait was 'small'. It seemed to have a yellowish tint to its skin that reminded me of its normal coloring, the hair the contrasting black. "Hey, Cici! What attribute do I have? Am I cute?"

She glanced over, then took a harder look. "Sorry, kids. Deoxys wins the Cute contest."

"Yay! I win! …What did I win?"

Cici worked on Absol's measurements next. "By the way, where did you get those clothes from before? They were nice."

"I borrowed them. I did return them later," she added. "I have a new set for the next time I need to play trainer."

By the way she said it, I had the feeling the borrowing had been without permission. "Okay, that's all my numbers," Cici said. "I think I've got them all in my head, but just in case, nobody disturb this area until I've got us some clothes. Now I just need Avocado to retur-" In a rustle of wings, Avocado entered the cave, shaking himself clean of sea spray. "Oh, you clumsy oaf, don't do that!" Cici hissed, attempting to shield her numbers with her human Forme.

"Don't do what? Oh, hi, Cici," he greeted. "Nice human Forme! You make a great lady."

"I, well… of course I do," she muttered, even as she looked pleased. "Oh! Go ahead and take your human Forme so I can get your measurements."

"So you can get my what?" He Shifted anyway, looking over to Absol. His human Forme looked about Cici's age, and was surprisingly dark, skin and hair both. I had been expecting something more like his yellow color. Suddenly, we looked like an ordinary gathering of humans-well, except for the fact that none of us had on human clothing or accessories. "Hey, Absol, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I've been investigating Fortree like you asked," he said with a nod. Maybe it was just his association with a human partner, but Avocado seemed to easily adapt to human body language. Unlike Absol, whose body language showed nothing. "They've had a couple of those meetings like we saw-let's call them 'breeding sessions'-but then they'll have a big open house kind of hoopla where they invite people into the gym to watch battles and play. Which might not seem strange on its own, but this only started a few months ago. The timeline coincides."

"You're right; that does seem to break the pattern. What did they appear to be doing?"

"Well, according to the local Pokemon, nothing looked out of place, which doesn't surprise me, since the infected haven't been acting suspiciously for the most part. But I had kind of a bad thought about it. If they're using the private sessions for breeding, could they be using the open house for propagating? That is, infecting new humans?"

"Praseo," Midori's voice had gone quiet. "Isn't Kip's human on his way to Fortree? To meet the Gym Leader, no less."

"Ah, you're right," I said. "He said his human was going to train out on Route 119 for a while before heading in for their big challenge. Hey, do you suppose that's what he meant?"

"Praseo, we've gotta save him. Kip's human is in danger of being infected!"

I frowned. "You want to attack a big group of humans like that? We don't even know for sure that he's not already infected, Midori. That seems risky, even for you."

"Do you want to take the chance? If we let that Gym Leader go ahead, he will be infected! Then think of what'll happen to Kip!"

"Midori, nothing will happen to Kip. They're blending in with normal humans, remember?"

"And then when they don't need to blend in with humans anymore, then what?" she shot back. "Once the whole region's infected and they don't have to keep up with pretenses, what do you think will happen to him?"

"Hey, Midori, calm down," Avocado said. "It's only natural to be worried about your friend. Let's think about this for a moment. I mean, as long as he doesn't meet the Gym Leader during that time, it'll be fine, right?"

"I'm willing to launch an attack," Absol said.

He turned to her in surprise, almost falling. I sympathized; human balance was hard. "You are? Don't you think it's risky, like Praseo said?"

Well, at least someone was taking my side once in a while. "No, I agree that it's risky," she said. "But it's also an opportunity. Although it may not keep those humans safe in the long run, we can use it as a test. Both of our abilities, and to see their reaction. In human terms, we're making what is called a 'warning shot'. Avocado, let's take a trip up to Fortree later today and take note of the surrounding area. We'll come up with a plan that minimizes our risk."

"Well, if you're going to go do that, I'm going to head off," Cici said, Shifting back into her normal body. "I have some work to do of my own with these measurements. Give me a few days, and I'll have us totally stylish."

* * *

It was kind of genius, I had to admit. The Gym of Fortree was nestled in a tree, with only the one bridge for access. Once the infected were in place, Midori and I took our places in front of the bridge, me in shifted Forme, her clinging to the underside of the bridge easily. "You know, sometimes the simple solutions are the best," I commented, setting up my Light Screen. "If they can't get into the gym, then they can't get infected, right? And if they can't see me..."

"I do kind of wonder where Absol came up with this Kecleon plan," Midori said. "Or where she even found some Kecleon we could acquire for this plan."

"Well, she lives around here, doesn't she? The elder Professor said once that Absol can be found on Route 120."

A few humans came to the entrance of the bridge, and I could hear Midori snicker at their bewilderment. Humans were so reliant on their eyes alone that something they couldn't see really threw them for a loop. They really were silly sometimes. More of them gathered, a few trying to push their way past, but my Light Screen held fast. Maybe this was actually going to work, I thought, finally allowing myself to feel a little hope.

Over my head, I caught a glimpse of something moving around the Gym building itself. Absol and the others had already landed near the Gym prior to my setup, so any second now, they'd start acting on Absol's plan. "She sure is smart, isn't she?" I commented to Midori, keeping my voice low enough that the humans wouldn't notice me around the background of forest noise.

"Hm? You mean Absol?" Midori shifted on the bridge underneath my feet. "Where do you think she gets it?"

"I dunno. She's older than us, isn't she? But it seems like she knows a lot about humans, for a wild Pokemon."

The bridge shook with a sudden vibration. Behind me, the sounds of battle echoed from the gym. It had to be a pretty hard fight, if we could hear it all the way out here, I thought. In front of me, the humans' agitation grew, but they were still just as stumped by my Light Screen. "How you holding up?" Midori asked me.

"I'm still good for a while," I said.

"Move out of the way!" I heard a human's voice rise over the din, and I stiffened as I heard it.

Above me, metal wings as a Skarmory soared over my head, past the top of my Light Screen. _Oh, blazes! I hadn't thought of that!_ And atop it, the one person we had hoped not to see-the trainer chosen by the Professor, Kip's human.

"That's Kip's human!" Midori echoed my thoughts. "How did he-"

"We didn't think about flying," I muttered. "Midori, can we put up a second Light Screen, higher? We need to cover the sky in case-"

"Forget that! His human's in trouble!" I could hear her moving away from me, going down the planks of the bridge.

"Midori! Come back!" I shouted, risking a glance over my shoulder. There-she crawled up the side of the building, unnoticed as she entered through an open window. "Midori, please!" I couldn't chase after her-I had my job here.

Ahead of me, another human's voice- "I brought the Silph Scope! Now we'll be able to see what's causing the problem."

Now _I_ was in trouble. Without my Kecleon invisibility, they'd be able to deal with me easily. Trying battle in a form I'd gotten ten minutes prior was a situation that wouldn't end well. If that was going to be the case... Absol needed to be warned. I ran across the bridge, leaving my Light Screen in place as I jumped for the open window. The Kecleon's Forme's instincts, used to living in the treetops, kicked in, swinging me up and through as easily as Midori had gone. Keeping my colors blended in, I crept down the wall, hissing Midori's name quietly. Nothing.

Ducking behind some logs, I shifted back to my own Forme, trying to figure out what to do. _Calm down. First things first-figure out what's going on in here._ I hopped up the pile of logs, trying to remain unseen as well as I could.

Those inside the gym weren't even paying attention to me. In front of me, I could see the Gym Leader, an impressive, older woman in a pilot's jacket that I recognized from the Professor's files. And past her, Absol in her human Forme, commanding Avocado in his Salamence Forme, Cici in her Meowstic Forme, and Deoxys as itself. The Gym Leader was inbetween me and her, and I didn't see Midori at all. I needed to work my way past her-

"I'm here to help!" Kip's human. I winced as I saw him pull out a Pokeball, release it-

"Kip!" Midori in Leafeon Forme sprang down between Kip and Absol. "Stop this!"

"Who are you?" Kip demanded, bristling his topfin at her. "Why are you attacking this gym?"

 _For the love of Arceus, shut_ up _, Midori!_ I thought desperately to myself as I began moving across the gym, subtlety forgotten. Our identities were our greatest secret. If she blew that and Kip figured out who she was, not only would she be in danger, but our Forme Shifting would be known as well.

The only upside to this situation was that Kip didn't seem interested in talking. "Kip, take them out!" his human ordered. "Ice Beam, now!"

What the-Where had that stupid trainer found that TM? Midori took the full force of the attack, skidding across the wooden floor. "Meowstic!" Absol called to Cici. "Back her up!" But the Gym Leader's Altaria was in Cici's face, leaving Midori injured and stranded as Kip prepared his next attack. Unaware that the Leafeon he was targeting was actually his old friend.

No one was watching me. I tore for them at full tilt, hoping I could make it in time. My short legs scrabbled across the logs. Too small, too slow. And Kip was an evolved pokemon, a Marshtomp. I didn't stand a chance. But still, I ran, desperate. I needed more speed, more power.

 _Once you evolve, you can't go back._

My legs lengthened in a blaze of fire, smashing into Kip and knocking his Ice Beam askew. He yelped in surprise, landing on his feet. I placed my new Combusken legs inbetween Kip and Midori, standing my ground. "Leafeon," I addressed Midori curtly, "get back to our trainer."

"But-"

"For the love of Arceus, _go!_ " I shouted at her, not taking my eyes off of Kip. Finally, mercifully, I heard her move back.

"Praseo?" Kip was staring at me. "Why are you on their side? Where's the Professor?"

"Who is Praseo? I don't know you." I took a fighting stance, trying to think my way through this battle. I was at a severe type disadvantage here. Fighting moves-moves that I'd never done before-were going to be my only hope of landing any blows on Kip. Now I was wishing I had practice in a Hariyama Forme, like Avocado. Or any fighting Forme, really.

"What are you talking about? You're Praseo, aren't you?!" Kip looked back to his human for instruction.

"Kip, use Muddy Water!" the human said.

Uh-oh. This was going to be trouble. Well, at least I had the benefit of a warning. I leapt as Kip fired, landing on one of the log structures, out of reach for at least a few seconds. It didn't take long for Kip to redirect, and I leapt again to another wooden structure, this one with fan blades attached. All the practice in bigger Formes was paying off in spades right now; my new long legs sprang with ease, keeping me out of reach.

My evasion brought me close to Deoxys, who was holding off a pair of Pelippers. _Praseo,_ it spoke directly to my mind. _Go outside and destroy the bridge. Absol's orders. Hurry!_

I glanced back toward Kip, and winced as I saw Midori, still a Leafeon, charging toward him. _We'll take care of her,_ Deoxys said, picking up on my hesitation. _GO!_

My legs sprang forward without me thinking, toward the open windows along the upper wall. The Pelippers stopped harassing Deoxys, zipping toward me instead. A Thunderbolt from Avocado stopped that threat. Outside, humans had broken the Light Screen at last, already starting their way down the bridge. No time to hesitate, even though some of them would be hurt by what I was about to do. I jumped down hard, foot aimed at the end of the bridge. It shattered under my feet, the ends catching fire as both it and I plunged down through the canopy toward the ground below. I didn't fall far. A branch came up to meet me, and I landed on it shakily, taking stock of the situation. A couple of the humans were also falling, unable to hold onto their end of the bridge. I jumped again, catching one in each arm, then deposited them on a couple of branches on the far side. Another leap, soaring back like I had wings. This was actually kind of great, I thought as I leapt upward from branch to branch, landing back on the balcony outside the gym.

I was about to leap back through the window when the wall in front of me shattered, throwing out rock and metal. "We're going!" Avocado yelled to me, and I jumped on his back without hesitation.

"Praseo!" Midori jumped over to me, nearly falling off Avocado's back in the process. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"I feel like crap, but I'll be all right, I think." I sheltered her against the wind with my body as she Shifted back to her own Forme. "You're really okay? I mean... you evolved."

I shrugged. "Nothing that can be done about it now."

"I'm sorry. Because of me-"

"It's fine." It was because of her, and that was what made it fine. Maybe all of humanity would be doomed-or saved. But she was the only one I was really fighting for. Did that make me selfish, or just dedicated? I didn't know. "Did you guys find out what you were looking for?"

"To a degree. They weren't sufficiently threatened-or enticed-to bring out any additional forces besides the Gym Leader." Absol fell silent after that. I guessed whatever speculation she had about their reaction, she didn't want to elaborate further. She didn't seem happy about it, though. On the other hand, who could really tell what Absol thought about anything?

"Well, shall we head back to the Secret Base?" Avocado asked. "I could use a rest, myself."

"We need to get home," I said. "I'll take Midori."

"I'll go with you partway," Cici said. She had already Shifted back into her normal Forme, and was Shifting into her Swellow Forme. "Boy, you kids better appreciate this. I'm beat."

"You're not my mom," Midori huffed.

"Everyone did well," Absol spoke up. "I know it probably doesn't seem like much, but I'm sure there are some humans that were saved because of your actions."

Praise from Absol, a sincere thing, made me feel a little better about the whole messed-up situation, and myself. Well, no one could say that I wasn't working hard. "And at least we saved Kip's human," Midori agreed.

Avocado swooped low to the ground, letting me hop off with Midori in my arms. Cici soared overhead, zipping above the trees. I gave Avocado a goodbye wave as he took off, leaving Midori and myself with only a distant Cici above. "Once we're back at the Professor's, you'd better get in the healing chamber," I told her. "You don't look so good."

"I'm just exhausted. You should see the other guy," she laughed. Without asking, I picked her up, letting her rest in my arms. "Heh. I could get used to travelling like this. But what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll just figure it out when the Professor sees me," I said, taking slow steps. She had probably noticed we were gone by now. Was that going to be a problem in itself? She had turned a blind eye to Midori's venturing out before, but...

"I'm sorry, Praseo. It's my fault."

"Hey, this is a good thing," I blurted out, trying to make her feel better. "I mean, I'm not really the type that's suited to adventures and such, so it won't bother me, hanging around the lab. I like learning. And besides, this is good for you, too. The Professor was talking about giving out another Pokedex, right? You'd be a shoe-in for a new trainer."

Midori didn't answer right away. "Next time my body tries to evolve... I'm going to let it."

I nearly dropped her in my surprise. "Midori! But... your training journey, you'd miss out. You'd be stuck at the lab with me. You don't want that, right? You want to go be the League Champion someday, right?"

"Maybe, but..." She leaned her head against my chest, a surprisingly cool touch. Or maybe I was just warmer than I used to be. "But you'd be lonely without me, wouldn't you?"

"Midori..." My heart pounded so hard at those words, I thought for sure she'd hear it.

"You could thank me, you know," she said with a little laugh. "C'mon, let's go rest."

"Yeah." With a single leap, I made it up to the window we'd left open, slipping in with a minimum of bumping into things. "Let's see, the machine is over here," I muttered to myself, trying to figure out how to put Midori back in a Pokeball and how it turned on.

The lights flickered on overhead, momentarily blinding me. The Professor stood in the doorway, watching me silently. "Professor! Oh, uh..." I resisted the urge to smack myself in the forehead. Not like she'd understand anything I tried to explain. I pointed to Midori, gesturing toward the healing machine with the other arm.

She stepped inside, and behind her, I could see someone else shuffling in the hallway. I went still as they entered the doorway, now fully visible to me. Kip's human. Immediately, my mind went a million directions all at once. _We didn't save him after all. Or he was already a part of them. Did he follow us? No, we watched. So he came here because... they figured out who I am. Midori!_

"Run for it," I told her quietly as I picked her up in my claws, then tossed her out the window with all the force I could muster. "Cici!" I yelled, even as I felt the pull of the Pokeball's red light, sucking me backwards. In front of me, I saw a Swellow swoop out of the sky, snatching her up. At the least, Midori was safe.

But I was caught.


	9. Chapter 9: The Help

I should've been more alert. And I probably would have been, but ice does horrible things to my system. In all honesty, I was probably worse off than I'd let on to Praseo. So when he picked me up and threw me out the window, there wasn't really anything I could do, other than be a living Bullet Seed. "Praseo...?"

Cici's claws fastened around my arms, and she rose into the air, repeating several human words I wouldn't have thought a lady would know. Down below me, in the window, I could see Praseo just before he was drawn into the Pokeball, the Professor and Kip's human standing together.

 _Kip's human!_ But he had been in Fortree. Why had he come out to the Professor's lab all of a sudden, especially after what had happened? It was almost like... "He was looking for us," I realized. "By Arceus. He's one of them, Cici." She responded by flying higher. "No, wait, we have to go back! Praseo's in trouble!"

"Yeah, I know," she muttered with a few more choice words. "Man, I knew I had a bad feeling about that kid."

"Cici, go back!"

"We're not going back," she said, moving toward the forest. "You and I are thrashed, kid. We're no match for a Magikarp at this point. We need to meet up with Absol and figure out what to do."

"But Praseo! What if they hurt him?"

"They won't do that. If they wanted to, they'd just kill him and be done with it."

"Cici, that's not reassuring."

"Yeah, well, bite me. Aw," another choice word. "We have incoming, kid. Can you grab onto me? This is going to be rough."

I twisted around in her grip, looping my tail around one of her legs. Ahead of me, I saw a flock of Wingull and Pelippers. For a moment, I thought they might just be a wild flock-but no, they moved too well for that, and I could see trainers on the ground, pointing at us, tracking us. Cici ducked down into the trees, heading deeper into the forest than I'd ever been, and for a few moments, everything was branches and leaves, poking and prodding at my already-sore body. Every inch of me felt drained, and it wasn't just the Ice Beam talking.

Cici finally landed in a little clearing among ancient-looking trees, listening. "All right, I think we lost them. At least for the moment. You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," I snapped. "One of my best friends is in _their_ hands, Cici! They must have figured it out because he evolved. He's in trouble and it's all my fault. I should be the one back there-"

She smacked me in the face with a wing. "Oh, quit your complaining, rookie. You know what happens when you lose a contest? You prepare for the next one. Praseo's not dead, and as far as we know, he can't be infected, so we have a little time. So first things first. We need to make contact with Absol. I'm going to try Shifting and see if I can connect with Deoxys. You stay quiet and rest."

Too exhausted to even argue back, I flopped at her feet as she Shifted back, then to her Meowstic Forme. "No good," she said after a while, "either they're out of range, or I'm just too tired myself for this nonsense." She Shifted back. "Let's lay low for a bit."

"We can't stay here. Praseo-"

"And what are you suggesting we do? Go running back into the waiting arms of our enemies?" Cici snorted. "Look, I get it. You're worried about him. You aren't doing him a bit of good as you are. Sit down, shut up, and eat some Arceus-cursed berries." She raided a nearby bush, handing me some sweet berries, and I numbly obliged her, eating them.

We stayed that way for a while, eating berries and trying to catch our breath. No sound came from around us, no sign that they had found us, though I couldn't quite shake the impression we were being watched. "What do you think they'll do to him?" I asked at last.

"Dunno. If he was human, I imagine they'd interrogate him, but you said that Professor of yours can't speak the Pokemon language, right? What about that human brat?" I shook my head. "So then, if nothing else, our secrets are safe. Maybe your Professor just got tired of you two running out and is grounding him."

I let out a half-hearted giggle at that mental image, unable to work up the energy for anything else. Despite the berries, I still felt exhausted. And I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. "Cici... Are you positive we weren't followed?"

"Only Plusles are positive." She looked around.

"Um," a voice came from the nearby grass. "I don't think you were followed, but they keep snooping around... And you know, it'd be kind of awkward if they found this place, so I don't suppose you'd consider leaving, would you?"

I sprang to my feet, and regretted it almost immediately. "Who's there?!"

The grass rustled, and a blue head reared up, wide-eyed. "Don't do that so suddenly! You startled me."

It was a Pokemon, some kind I had never seen. She stepped into the clearing, stepping gracefully around the berry bushes, towering over the two of us. She sort of resembled a Mightyena, in the way that I sort of resemble a Sceptile. Blue all over, with delicately shaped legs and a magnificent purple mane. "By Arceus," Cici breathed, "you're so _pretty_."

"Oh... You really think so?" She shifted her feet around. "I've not really heard that... well, I mean, I don't really talk to a lot of strangers, so I guess there's a lot of things I haven't really heard. I mean, not that _you're_ strange, just that I don't know you? Not a lot of people come to this part of the forest. I mean, that's good, because we like our privacy, and we definitely don't want humans to find this place, so that's why we'd rather you not stay here... Am I talking too much? Sorry, like I said, I don't really deal with a lot of people so I'm not really good at dealing with them..."

I blinked. Somehow, I hadn't expected something that majestic looking to be so... socially awkward. "Really, that's no good," Cici said. "You should think about trying Contests. You'd kill at them."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want that! I'm really not violent at all."

"It's a figure of speech. I mean you'd be good at it." Cici sighed, the same kind of sigh she used when dealing with me. "What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Suicune. At least, that's what everyone calls me, so I guess that works, right? Sorry, you must think I'm terribly rude, not giving you my name right off. You see, I don't really-"

"-deal with a lot of people. I get it." Cici rubbed at an ear. "Look, we'd actually love to leave, but she's injured and so am I. We need to meet up with our friends."

"Oh! You have friends, then? Friends are nice," she chattered. "It's just me and my big siblings, really. Though I had a stalker once. That's what my big siblings called him, anyway. He was really quite nice, although he wouldn't stop throwing balls at me every time we met. And he seemed a bit slow. You know, I got the impression that he never really understood a word I said to him. Do you have a lot of friends? Where are you meeting?"

"It's a Secret Base in the mountains between Rustboro and Verdanturf," Cici said. Her eyes lit up. "Hey, Suicune, I have an idea. You want us gone, right?"

"Yes! Well, I mean, no, I'm really quite enjoying your company. It's more my big siblings that want you gone. And it's not really that they dislike you, it's just the matter of keeping this place private-"

"Yeah, I get it. Look, we want to be gone too, so how about you give us a hand?" Cici coaxed. "You've got strong legs. How about you give us a ride to the mountains?"

"Ohhh!" Suicune sat down, thunderstruck at the idea. "That's a good idea! I can get you there in no time. I'm really quite fast, you know. Well, you probably don't know, since we just met and all. I mean, my big siblings _say_ they're faster, and I guess they are a _little_ bit, but other than them I'm like the fastest thing around here."

"That'd be great," Cici said. "I'd love to see how fast you are. So, think you can get us there?"

"Sure! Let me just check with my big siblings..." Suicune hopped into the bushes, disappearing from sight. Cici flopped down next to me, and neither of us moved until Suicune returned. "Okay! Just hop on my back, and we'll go. Do you know where it is?"

"I can direct you, I think." Cici hauled herself onto Suicune's back with some difficulty, and I followed, digging my fingers into the soft fur. "It's near the Verdanturf side of Rusturf Tunnel. You know where that is?"

"I sure do! Hold on tightly, I'll have us there in no time."

Suicune wasn't kidding when she said she was fast, I quickly realized. Ordinary trees suddenly became green-and-brown blurs, that turned into browner blurs. "Slow down once we get close!" Cici yelled over the sound of the wind. "Otherwise I won't be able to tell where we are!"

"Oh. Say that a little sooner, would you?" Suicune dropped to a trot, and our surroundings turned into mountainous foothills. Ahead, to the north, Mt. Chimney loomed high. Now that Suicune had slowed down, picking her way through the loose rocks with dainty paws, I didn't have to cling on for dear life. I tuned out the rest of the world, trying not to think of anything in particular as Suicune reached the Secret Base at last.

"Cici!" Deoxys's voice greeted us. "You brought a friend."

"Yes!" Suicune replied. "Well, at least, I think we're friends. We haven't really known each other very long-it's really only been about fifteen minutes, probably, but people can become friends that fast, right?"

Deoxys blinked through Suicune's verbal onslaught. "I like you!"

"Thank you! I like you, too!"

"Deoxys?" Absol's voice, from inside the base. "Who's out there?"

"A new friend!"

Cici urged Suicune forward, and she entered the cave, ducking down. Cici half-slid, half-fell off her back, too tired to even sweep the entrance. "Just so you know, Absol, I don't think we're up to fighting Gym Leaders and their entourages on a regular basis."

"No kidding." Avocado, still in Salamence Forme, laid in the back of the cave, and now I could see he was hurt. "Though at least we know we _can_. Hey, Cici. I thought you were heading home?"

"We have a problem," Cici said. "Least of all is you being injured. Why don't you go to your partner? Doesn't she have healing stuff?"

"Yeah, well, she's over in Petalburg right now, and this was really as far as I could make it." Avocado let out a sigh. "I hope she's not worrying about me. I haven't even had the energy to Shift back yet."

"Oh, you're injured?" Suicune spoke up. "I can help! Well, not me personally, my big sibling knows how to heal others' wounds. He's never really explained how he knows that, though. I mean, it's not really something that you think would be in his area of expertise. My other big sibling thinks he cheated a bit to learn how-"

"Suicune," Cici cut her off. "If your big brother could heal Avocado, we'd be really grateful. Can you bring him here?"

"Oh! I'll try." Without waiting for a response, Suicune exited the cave in a puff of dust, streaking off out of sight within seconds.

Cici sighed, tiredly brushing at the dust. "Just one base with a _floor_. That's all I want. Absol, about that problem. Praseo's been caught. Probably by the infected."

Absol looked over at me, then back to Cici. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"I'm not really sure myself," Cici said. "I think that kid, the one with the Marshtomp that those two know, he's one of them. All I really know is that Praseo had the presence of mind to chuck Midori out the window before they sucked him into a Pokeball."

Absol turned her gaze to me, silently prompting me. "Um," I walked further into the interior of the Secret Base, flopping down on a cushion Cici had scrounged up from somewhere. "We got home and the Professor came in, and then Kip's human was right there. Praseo, he... he must've figured out that Kip's human was there because of us, because he was infected... He threw me out the window, and Cici caught me, and... Absol, what's going to happen to Praseo?" I couldn't hold it in any more. I began crying, pressing my face into the cushion.

She put a paw on my back. "Midori, they're humans, and Praseo is a Pokemon. Unless there's someone who can understand Pokemon speech, there's no incentive for them to do anything other than hold him in a Pokeball. Didn't you say the Professor and the human couldn't understand Pokemon speech?"

"Yeah. You think... they'll just leave him alone, then? That we might be able to get him back?"

"Are you sure they don't have anyone that can understand Pokemon speech?" Cici spoke up. "We don't know how many people are on their side."

"Yes, but it's really not a common trait. The only one I've even heard of is Avocado's partner."

"Yeah, Astra can-oh, crap!" Avocado half-rose, wincing in pain as he did so. "I, I gotta go. Astra could be in danger from those goons."

"For crying out loud, Avocado, what are you going to do in your shape?" Cici said. "Sit your rear down. Does no one here know their limits?"

"She's right," Absol said. "I'll go find her. I know what she looks like. You said Petalburg, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He sank back down heavily, and stayed still.

Poor Avocado. I didn't know he'd been so badly hurt. Now I wished I knew some healing moves, myself. Was there some kind of Forme I could acquire for that? I felt so useless. My friends were hurt and I couldn't do anything. I hadn't been able to do anything for Praseo. Heck, I couldn't even evolve right now, the familiar rumblings having abandoned me. "Avocado, Cici, Deoxys... I'm sorry. I had to open my big mouth and say we had to go help Kip's human, when he's probably been one of them all along. Because of me, everyone-"

"Will you _shut it_ already?" Cici said. "We all went into this of our own free will. We knew that something like this could happen. We won some and we lost some in this round. That's just how a contest goes down, rookie. So get your head back in the game and _think_ about our next step. Once we find out Astra's status, we'll have to find out where Praseo is-if he's still back at the lab, or if they've taken him elsewhere-and figure out how to rescue him. By Arceus, I'm sick of your whining. You'd think you'd never lost a round before."

I rubbed at my face. Deoxys sat next to me, imitating Absol's gesture with a hand on my back. "You're right, Cici. Sorry."

"Finally, she gets it."

"That's kind of harsh, Cici," Avocado said.

"But accurate."

"...yes. I thought you were kind of spoiled when we first met, but you're handling this better than I am right now."

"I won't deny my trainer takes good care of me," she said with a flip of her tail, "but I'm also a professional. You don't get far in the contest world if you let every loss and every bad day get you down. You have to be able to put it aside and focus on the task at hand."

Focus on the task at hand. Hearing those words put everything in perspective for me. I shoved aside my worries about Praseo, and tried to figure out what their next step would be. If Absol was right, and they truly didn't have anyone that could understand Pokemon speech, would they keep him at the lab? No, I didn't think so-if they thought he was connected to Absol's human persona, they'd use him as bait, or at the least lock him up in a more secure location. After some hesitation, I voiced those thoughts aloud. "In that case," Avocado said, "I think we should look to the old institute. We know they have a presence there. Deoxys, what can you tell us about that place?"

It looked at us, then filled our heads with an image of a reinforced room with an observation window, scientists visible behind it. "This is the only place I know," it told us. "There were other places, but..." It presented more images to us, blurred hallways and featureless rooms. "I didn't really take a look around."

"That's understandable."

Deoxys removed its hand from my back, standing up. "Oh, our new friend is back," it said. "And she brought other friends."

"Other friends?" I sat up as Suicune bounded back into the cave, with two others behind her-one red and bulky, with a severe-looking face, the other somewhere inbetween the two in yellow and black, with a blue cape-like mane.

"These are the intruders to our forest?" the yellow one said, looking at me. "Suicune, you need to stop finding weirdos. Wasn't that stalker enough?"

"They said they liked me and we're friends!" Suicune protested. "This is the injured one. He's my friend too-at least, I think he's my friend. You're my friend, right?"

"Always happy to befriend a legendary," Avocado said with a weak smile.

Cici did a double-take. "Wait, _she's_ a legendary?"

"Yeah. At least, I think so. I've heard Astra mention the name 'Suicune' before."

The red one snorted. "Great. You've got another stalker, Suicune."

"Yay!"

"Yay!" Deoxys echoed, throwing its hands in the air.

The yellow one looked at Deoxys, then to Cici with what I thought was a sympathetic look. "I see you have one of those, too."

The red one gave them both a look. "That's not really a 'yay' moment, either of you." Standing next to Avocado, he began to glow with a red aura, flames flickering around his feet. "My name is Entei. You'd better remember the name of the one that saved you."

"Understood, Ser Entei," Avocado said, closing his eyes as the red aura extended to cover him.

"That's a pretty neat trick," I said. "How did you learn to pull that off?"

Entei glared at me, but didn't answer. I guess he was too focus on healing Avocado. The yellow one cleared its throat. "It's probably best that we not go into that," he said. "It involves some breaking of the rules that we'd rather not elaborate on."

"Still," Avocado said, "it's a pretty useful thing. I don't know a lot of Pokemon that can heal others. Thought about joining a Pokemon Center? I bet you'd be in demand. Or come join the Pokemon Rangers."

Entei scowled as the red glow ceased. "Do I look like the sort that wants to voluntarily associate with humans?"

"Alright, just asking."

I wondered what it would have been like if we had that ability just earlier today. "Hey, Cici, Avocado. We should tell them."

"You're joking, right?" Cici said. "Isn't secrecy one of our big core things? Our best defense and all that?"

"They're not humans, and they don't associate with humans. I think it would be alright to tell them."

"That's... not actually a bad idea," Avocado said, testing his legs as he stood. "We can use their help, especially their power. They're legendaries. That kind of power isn't exactly common."

"Now wait a minute," the yellow one said. I finally could identify the other in the trio: Raikou, the legendary beast of thunder. I did feel a bit silly that I hadn't been able to do it before. Oh well, legendary research-well, research in general-was more of Praseo's specialty than mine. "Who said that we wanted to be involved in anything that you're doing? Whatever your problems are, it has nothing to do with us."

"Oh come on now," Suicune said. "Don't be such a sourpuss."

"I'd rather be a sourpuss than naive, you idiot."

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"Let's not fight," I said to the three of them. "If we tell you what's going on you can make the decision on your own. But please consider the possibility of lending us your power. If things go the way our enemy wants them to go, it's impossible that you won't be affected."

"Well I'll listen," Suicune said, planting her rear with a thunk. "I, for one, and capable of listening to the facts first."

Entei let out a growl that may have also been a grumble. I took a breath, aware suddenly of how important this conversation was. I was trying to convince three legendaries-creatures that could wipe me out in an instant, most likely-and they weren't really inclined to listen to what I had to say (well, except one.) Boy, did I suddenly wish I had a way with words. Without hesitating further, I launched into as short a description as I could get of the space virus and the threat they posed to humanity.

"So what?" Entei said after I paused. "It doesn't have anything to do with us. I'm not interested. It's the humans are wiped out, it's no sweat off our backs."

"Oh, really?" Avocado said. "What makes you think that once they finish enslaving humanity and have them as their own personal resource, that they'll just blindly turn an eye to the powers of a legendary?"

"Even so, what are you wanting us to do?" Raikou said. "Entei's ability can cure disease, but probably not on the scale that you're thinking if we're talking about the entire Pokemon League."

I blinked. I hadn't thought that the power of the legendary might be to actually cure the infection. It was definitely worth investigating. What would Praseo think if I could cure the professor and Kip's human?

"That's not it," Cici said. "We want your muscle. We are fighting the humans that are infected-in fact, we're probably going to be going after them in a little bit. They have one of our own. So we want your ability to fight."

"And I'm telling you," Entei said, "that it has nothing to do with us. Even if your friend is a Pokemon, we don't get involved in human affairs."

"You don't have to get involved," I said, realizing what Cici was thinking. "We just want you to lend us your power. You can do that and go on your way." I took another breath. This was the big secret-even more so than the infection itself. Our power to Forme Shift. Well, I thought, in for an Oddish, in for a Vileplume. It would be easier to show them rather than explain, so I proceeded to do exactly just that, Forme Shifting into my Venusaur Forme.

"This is Forme Shifting," Cici took over the explanation. "Think of it like transforming, like Ditto do. See? You don't have to actually be there to lend us your power. All we have to do is touch you. Then we don't have to ever meet again and you'd still be lending us your help."

They all looked surprised-even Entei, who seem to wear perpetual grumpy face. "That is _so_ cool," Suicune said, breaking the silence.

"I know, right?" I replied, Shifting back to my ordinary Forme. Since our secret was now out of the Pokeball, Avocado took the opportunity to Shift back as well.

Raikou and Entei looked at each other. "It blows our cover," Entei grumbled. "After all, most people think we're still in Johto."

"All the same," Raikou said slowly, "I don't think it's a good idea to simply ignore this threat in the hopes that it will go away or pass us by. Letting them borrow our power and fight in our stead seems to be the safest course for not being discovered. And that's what this is about after all, right?"

"Big sibling," Suicune said. Her voice had taken on a warning tone, which surprised me. I wouldn't have thought that the rather spacey legendary could pull off that kind of a menace.

"Alright, I get it, I get it already," Entei grumbled. "What do we need to do?"

"All we have to do," I told him, "is touch."

"That's it?" Raikou look surprised.

"That's it."

Suicune looked at me, and offered me her paw, like an oversized Growlithe who hopes to get a treat. I took her paw, and focused on acquiring her DNA. Nearby, Entei reluctantly offered his paw to Avocado, and Cici and Raikou paired up. "You know, you didn't tell me _your_ name."

"It's Midori." Suicune yawned as I acquired her DNA, and it reminded me of how early tired I was. It had to be getting close to sundown. My first thought was that I need to get back to lab-the Professor would be missing me. Then I remembered. The professor was infected, and she knew about us. The lab wasn't home anymore. "I'm going to nap," I announced to the others. "Wake me up when Absol returns."

* * *

I would've thought that I wouldn't be able to sleep with Praseo in trouble, but I guess injury and exhaustion have a way of sneaking up on you. When I woke up, light was still streaming in, and I wasn't sure how long I was actually sleeping for. "Absol?" I murmured, wondering if she would be mad at me for revealing our secrets to the legendary trio.

"She's not back yet." Suicune's voice, from the entrance. "I'm kind of worried for your friend. Petalburg isn't that far, is it?"

"No, it's not." I stretched, feeling the aches start anew. Perhaps I should've begged Entei to look at my injuries, too. Too late for that, apparently-I didn't see him or Raikou anywhere. Oh well, it wasn't like I was actively bleeding or anything. "Did your siblings leave?"

"They haven't gone too far. I said I'd be the lookout since you all fell asleep pretty quickly," Suicune said. "You must've been pretty tired."

"Yeah, yesterday was kind of a long day for us. How long was I out?"

"It's a little past dawn now."

I used one of Cici's choice words. "I didn't realize it'd been _that_ long. Where is Absol? She definitely should've been back by now."

"Want me to go take a look?" Suicine offered.

"Absolutely not!" came Entei's voice from outside the secret base. "Petalburg is full of humans."

"You _guys_. I get _one_ human interested in me years ago and you guys never let me out again."

"...technically, there were two."

"I'll go," I spoke up, glancing toward the others. All still asleep. Let them rest a bit longer. "Suicune, could you give me a ride to Petalburg? I'll look for Absol once we get there."

Suicune looked at the entrance of the cave, her expression taking on the warning edge she'd had the night before. Then she gave me a smile. "Okay, let's go."

I hopped on her back, and closed my eyes until she had slowed down again. "I'm on her trail," Suicune said. "She's not that close to town yet. Maybe we can find her together."

"Thanks for bring me, Suicune. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your big siblings."

"My big siblings are too overprotective," she sniffed. "I can understand why-I mean, every time we've had dealings with humans, it's been dangerous and troublesome. But we can't keep running away from everything, you know?"

"Yeah, I agree. Running away doesn't do anyone any good." Suicune came to a sudden stop, head up. "Something the matter?"

"...Possibly." She walked forward at a slower pace.

I didn't have to ask further, because I could smell it-the smell of violence, of blood. And a familiar scent, as well. "Absol!" I leapt off Suicune's back, tearing ahead as I saw the unmoving shape. "Oh no, Absol! Please don't be dead!"

"I'm not dead." Her voice was quiet and calm, just like always, a stark contrast to my own panic and the bright red against her fur. "I've survived worse, so don't panic. Though I won't say no to a good potion."

"We... we didn't bring any, we didn't know... What happened?"

"Midori," Suicune's voice stopped me. "Can you... help get her onto my back? We should ask what happened after big sibling Entei helps her."

"Y-you're right. Sorry." I looked at Absol, then at my own hands with a sigh. Now would have been a good time to be evolved. I Forme Shifted instead, using my Venusaur tendrils to situate Absol carefully until Suicune and I were both satisfied we wouldn't jostle her too badly. Then I returned to normal, trying to hold on as best I could to both of them as Suicune ran.

She didn't even appear to be winded when we got back to the Secret Base, and I wondered how long she could actually run. "Entei!" she called as I carefully worked on lowering Absol to the ground.

Avocado jumped at the bark, then skittered over to us. "By Arceus, Absol... What happened to you?"

She opened one eye, looking at him, then turned her head. "I apologize, Avocado. I wasn't able to stop them."

"Worry about that later!"

"I've told you to call me bi-What, there's another one?" Entei scowled at Absol as he entered, as if her injury was some sort of personal grudge against him. "Is it going to be like this all the time?"

"Big sibling, please."

He looked at her, then to Avocado. "I'm still tired from you. Why don't you give it a try? You have my power, don't you?"

"I... you're right. Let me try," Avocado said, already beginning to Forme Shift.

"Big sibling!" Suicune shot him a look. "He's barely recovered himself, how is he going to be any less tired than you?"

"You're the one that wanted me to trust in them, Suicune," Entei said. "Where'd all that confidence go?"

" _Entei_."

"No, he's right." Avocado's voice came from Entei's new twin, who didn't seem to wear the perpetual grumpy face Entei did. Apparently that part wasn't genetic. "If I can't handle this, how am I going to handle his battle power? Though, I'll take any pointers you've got."

Entei met Avocado's eyes for a long moment. "It's the flames of life. Draw on it like you would any power that rests inside your core."

"So not too much different from anything else I do, then." Avocado sat next to Absol, closing his eyes. Flames flickered around his feet. I caught myself holding my breath, hoping that everything would work out. Just like Entei had done with him, the red glow moved to Absol, blanketing her, fire circling around her body. After a bit, Avocado sagged, the red glow dying down. "Wow, that's a piece of work. Good thing I got to see it in action first."

"Absol?" I asked.

She got to her feet slowly, testing her movement carefully to see if any weakness remained. Turning to the two legendaries, she said, "Thank you for your assistance."

"You can thank us by keeping this space menace thing out of our fur," Entei said. "Suicune, are you satisfied?"

Suicune paused, looking at me. "Will you... be okay now?"

"Yes, of course," I reassured her, then paused. "Well, I don't know. I still don't know how I'm going to rescue my friend or stop this invasion. But we're okay for the moment. You were a lot of help. I don't know what I would've done without you."

She beamed at me. She probably was pretty lonely, even with her two siblings. I could understand that a bit. "Come back again and visit me sometime!"

"That's not necessary," Entei grumbled as he exited the cave. Ah, back to perpetual grumpy face. I waved, and Suicune followed him out with a bound.

"Nngh... Is it morning?" Cici stirred in the back of the base, giving Deoxys a prod. "You took your sweet time, Absol."

"She was injured," I told Cici, "and it's a little after dawn. Good morning."

"Good morning," she repeated the greeting around a yawn.

"Good morning!" Deoxys echoed, its arm-tentacles twirling around each other in what appeared to be some sort of morning stretch routine. "I hope everyone is well this morning. Shall we have breakfast?"

"That's a good idea," Absol agreed. "But we don't have anything in the cave. We'll have to leave if we-"

A sudden cascade of berries came from the entrance of the secret base. Apparently Suicune and Entei hadn't quite left yet. I picked up a few, handing them around before munching on one myself, not thinking too much. "By Murkrow!" Cici exclaimed suddenly, having seen the dried blood on Absol's side. "Girl, you're a _mess_. You need to hit the showers."

"In a bit, perhaps."

I gave Cici a look. "Shouldn't you be worried? I did say she was injured."

"'Was' being the key term here. If she was still injured, you wouldn't be so calm, would you?" Cici asked with a fluff of her tails. "So what happened? Let me guess, there were ten of them, and you should see the other guy?"

"Six, not counting the pokemon, and I'm pretty sure I had the worse end of the deal." Absol sighed. "Again, I apologize, Avocado. I was hoping that I would be able to hold them long enough for your human to escape, but..."

He Shifted back to his own form, hunkering down. At length, he said, "It isn't your fault. I'm her partner. I should've been there. But if you couldn't do anything, I wouldn't have been able to, either. It... it is what it is."

"At the least," Absol said, "I do know where they were taking her-to the Institute on Route 119. I also don't know how long it takes to infect a human. We may not yet be too late."

"Absol," I remembered suddenly, "the legendaries."

She glanced toward the cave entrance, as if expecting another shower of berries. "Did you become acquainted with them, I take it? They're not known to me."

"Yes, by accident. Absol, I told them what was going on," I continued in a rush before she could scold me, "about the space virus and also our power. They let us acquire their DNA. Cici, Avocado and I can Forme Shift into the three of them. And that's not all-Raikou thought that Entei's ability-that's the one Avocado Shifted into, just now-might be able to deal with the virus."

"I see." She laid down again, a few berries gathered nearby so she could eat. "That's useful to know. Are you all rested?"

"We're fine," Cici said, "but you look like something the Persian dragged around."

"I'll be fine. It isn't the first time I've seen a battle like that." That made me intensely curious, but Absol didn't elaborate further. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Can we sneak in?" Avocado said. "Midori has the Kecleon Forme, and we could also use our human Formes. Well, except for you, Absol, oh 'mystery trainer'."

Cici perked up. "That's right. When we get done here, I've got some clothes for you to try on."

"Are you familiar with the building layout?" Absol asked Avocado.

He shook his head. "Only in passing."

"I don't know that sneaking in is viable," Absol said. "We've done that to two of their meetings before. They may be on alert."

"Well, what other options do we have?" Cici pointed out. "It's not like we can burn the whole thing to the ground."

Absol looked at her, then to Avocado. "Well, actually..."

"You're suggesting massive violence in the place of a calm, rational, well thought out plan?" Cici shook her head. "Who are you and what did you do with Absol?"

That got a snort. "You should've seen me in my younger days. But charging in with a legendary's power may be an option. Let's have one of us sniff around the area and see if we can determine some facts. How many are in there, what the entrances are like, that sort of thing."

"I'm on it." Avocado went to the cave entrance, taking off once he was outside.

Absol looked over at me. "You did well to avoid being caught. And also for getting three recalcitrant legendaries on our side. Well done."

Suddenly, I didn't feel so useless anymore.


	10. Chapter 10: The Raid

I was going into battle for the third time, and I still did not really understand what 'battle' was.

Logically, I understood the reasons-Absol had taken great pains to patiently explain the situation to me each time. I understood the pain, having experienced it myself and also on the part of my opponent. So I suppose what I did not understand was the emotion itself, the raw clashing that happened whenever we went into battle. The anger and confusion of the Pokemon, the muted hatred and contradicting, almost hidden pleasure from the space virus-my cousins-and their captives. Every time I went to fight-especially the last time at the gym, full of determined infecteds-the swirl of emotion brought on by our battles were so fervent that it made me ache for a long period of time, trying to recover from the emotions for which I could find no logical connection.

And now, I was about to do it again. It did not make me happy-and I was rather tired of not being happy. I still ached from meeting the Gym Leader and the emotions of her and her infection-the displeasure at the disruption, the anger at my apparent betrayal (how was I a betrayer?) and the desire to crush myself and my friends all at once. But one of those friends was in danger, and so that was a good enough reason for me to go. Because my friends did make me happy.

"There goes Cici," Midori said. She was perched on a rock outcropping, overlooking the building far below. The building I had been born in. Was this like what the humans called a 'homecoming'? I wanted to ask, but Midori seemed so on edge, I decided not to try. "I'll wait until Avocado enters before I Shift."

"Understood." Absol had already Shifted into her human Forme. Whereas I could see the emotions rolling off Midori like waves, Absol told me nothing. To be honest, she had unnerved me when we first met, since I had never met a creature whose thoughts I could not sense. This sense of unease had decreased as I had gotten to know her, and also to realize that all of my other friends lived this way to everyone all the time. It was odd to think that something that was natural to me wasn't to them. "Deoxys, are you ready?"

"I have been thinking."

"About what? The plan?"

I shook my head. "Just things." The plan was easy enough to understand. Midori, as Suicune, was going to charge in with myself and Absol last, in order to look for Praseo. Avocado, as Entei, was going to look for his own human, Astra, and also see if his fire had any ability on the space virus. And Cici was the first one in, with her objective to knock out the power and cause as much mayhem as possible.

Absol gave me a human smile. "Don't think too hard. You don't want to be distracted."

I nodded. My part was to be in finding Praseo. Even at this distance, I could sense him somewhere down below us, although I could not tell exactly where or what his state of mind was. We would have to get close to see.

"There goes Avocado." Midori began her own Forme Shift, into the legendary Suicune. As I watched her, I found myself wishing that I was in her place. She had acquired the power of a legendary, and she and the others Forme Shifted a lot more than I did, even though it was apparently my power to begin with. These thoughts made me feel irritated, unlogically mad at her, even though it wasn't like she had done anything wrong. _So many negative emotions involved in human and Pokemon thinking,_ I sighed to myself, pushing the thoughts aside. I would need to ask Absol later what kind of emotion that was.

Absol hopped on Midori-Suicune's back, and I did so as well behind her. Midori had a surprising amount of speed from her Forme, enough that I almost lost my grip as she charged toward the labratory. Avocado or Cici had thoughtfully left a hole in the wall for us to enter through, and Midori did so, throwing out droplets of water from her fur. In seconds, the hallway was coated in mist. "That ought to keep them off us for a few seconds, at least," Midori said. "Which way?"

I honed in on Praseo's mind, his life energies, his thoughts and emotions. "He is... not close. We will need to go up." I barely paid attention as she started moving.

"Is he safe?" Absol asked.

I had already anticipated the question. "Praseo is not injured, but he is distressed. There is something about the situation that is familiar to him that he is uncomfortable with. Should I tell him we are here?"

"Yes, go ahead. Maybe that will calm him down."

 _Praseo,_ I spoke to the mind I had touched, _we are here to pick you up. Do not be distressed._

 _...Deoxys?_ Directed at me, the thought was easy to pick up. _I'm not... I'm okay right now. But please hurry. I don't want to stay here another second._

 _Of course._ I directed Midori with my arms. _Have you been introduced to a human named Astra?_ I showed him the mental image I had picked up from Avocado. _If you have, any information as to her whereabouts would be useful._

 _Ah... Yeah, I did, not too long ago. She said she could speak my language and wanted to talk to me about... I didn't tell her anything, Deoxys. Not a thing._

He wanted praise. _That was the proper thing to do in the situation, Praseo._ I then widened my touch to Avocado, briefly relaying the information to him mentally before I shared it with Absol verbally.

"That they already wanted her to talk to him may not be a good sign," Absol said to me. "I'm sure they wouldn't want her knowing anything about us or them, so it means she's already infected or that they had a guarantee that she would be soon enough. Tell Avocado to treat her as if she's infected. Can you ask Praseo how her demeanor was?"

 _Um... She seemed friendly enough?_ Praseo offered when I asked. _Nothing struck me as weird, I guess._

A few humans approached us through the mist, and I pushed at their minds, willing them to ignore us. We did not want any fights until after we found Praseo, and even then, not really. I reached out again, checking on Cici and Avocado. Avocado's mind was barely-checked rage, lashing out eagerly at anyone that opposed him, his rage seated alongside his worry for his human partner. Cici, on the other hand, was steel, methodically doing damage, not taking any steps to injure humans but not avoiding it either. There was anger there, as well, anger on behalf of her own human, but it was a mere crate in her ship, not the one steering it. How different they were, I thought, despite their similar circumstances of having a human close to them infected.

I wondered what it was like to be that close to a human. With the exception of Absol, all of my friends had close human companions. It was something I found hard to understand, given my own constantly-negative experiences with humans, but their experiences were so opposite, so glowing, that I wanted to give it a try again.

Of course, maybe it was me that was the problem, not the humans. I was the common denominator in all of my relationships, after all.

"Deoxys, which way?" Midori asked me. I realized in thinking about things, I had stopped giving directions. Probably not a good habit to form. I had not lost my connection to Praseo, so I pointed again, trying to keep my mind on the job. Was keeping focused this hard for others?

Finally we reached a door. Midori moved, and then there was no longer a door. Inside was a bubble, of the kind that had kept me when I had lived here, only this one held Praseo instead. Midori moved again, and then there was no longer a bubble, either, but shards of plastic and electronics.

"Deoxys?" Absol's voice. "Are you okay?"

I had picked up one of the pieces without even thinking about it. "I am feeling a great many things right now," I told her. "I am not sure if I can put them into words."

She put a hand on my arm in a gesture of human comfort. "It's okay. You're not a prisoner anymore. You'll have time to put them into words as much as you like once we escape."

"...didn't tell them anything," Praseo was saying to Midori. "Not a thing."

"Let's keep it that way," Absol said. "No one says anything about what we're doing or who we are. No reveals. They could have cameras here. We'll discuss later. Got it?"

Praseo nodded. I could feel his mind sharpening, coming to a point, feeling similar to Cici's steel, but not as emotionless and detached. "A... uh, trainer. Do you know how to operate computers?"

She frowned, then shook her head slightly. "I might be able to do it," I volunteered. "I have seen the humans work it before."

"Trainer, they're keeping information here," Praseo said. "On their computers. It might be... very useful to our cause."

"Then let's you and me take a look," Absol said to me. "I want you two to meet up with Raikou and Entei. Help them out."

I narrowed in on Avocado and Cici again, then pushed a little map into Midori and Praseo's heads. They took off, Praseo on Midori's back as we had been a few minutes ago. "Where are these computers?" Absol asked.

I reached out. Easy enough to find from the humans nearby. But the top layer of their thoughts, my brethren, were starting to become agitated at my presence. I was not sure how long I could slip under the radar-after all, they were psychic, too, resistant to my ability, although not able to duplicate it. I scooped up Absol in my arms, not trusting her semi-human legs to be fast enough. Unlike me, she could not rearrange her body to be faster at will. Another way in which I was different from every other creature on this planet.

I set her down in a lab that appeared to be abandoned, in part because Avocado had blown up part of the room. The computer itself was in working condition, and I skimmed the password off a nearby human. "There is a lot of information in here," I said, glancing down the list. "What should we look at?"

She pointed at the first option on the screen, and I accessed it, looking over the data. "This is experiment results," I said after a moment. "What were they experimenting on?"

"Looks like there's more information further down."

I slowed down in my reading, committing all the words to memory in case they might be useful. Three experiments were described. The first one, an attempt to make an independent body-too independent, too unstable. Project status was listed as terminated. Second one, more obedient, put through tests of its inherent ability...

I stopped cold. The experiment was talking about me. "Deoxys?" Absol asked quietly.

"Let me read, please." I needed to take in every word, see what they thought about me. I went back to the beginning, logging away the technical details for later review, focusing on the summaries. There had been another before me. That much, I knew from my friends, but this was getting a glimpse of what my predecessor might have been like. It had been an accident that had produced it, an overexposure to radiation during trials to induce mutations, create a stronger, more versatile virus. The result had been a cancer-like clump of cells that had grown exponentially, specializing, making systems, divorcing itself from the psychic network of the rest. They had wanted to keep it, learn what it could do, but it escaped and perished before they could truly assess its abilities.

Then there was me. Produced using the same method, stabilizing its-my-body with what little they had learned from the first. I was not part of their psychic network, but I was docile, obedient, teachable. They had learned about Forme Shifting through me, though there were no notes that indicated they had found it had been transferable to other life-forms. My status was listed as unknown-their best guess was that Absol-the-trainer had infiltrated and stolen me away. No mention of my mental state. No acknowledgement that I had run away on my own. Come to think of it, other than "obedient", there were not really any notes as to my personality or who I was as a person. Well, I guess that made sense. Even I did not know who I was as a person. "I think... I am disappointed. That is how I would describe this feeling."

"Why is that?"

"The one that came before me was created by accident. That I understand. I... was not. They gave me life and this form. But at no point have they ever explained _why_ they have made me."

"Deoxys... You don't have to worry about that. That is a question you can answer for yourself. You can search for an answer that satisfies you; you don't have to have theirs."

"But having their answer would allow me to understand them a bit better. I do not understand their emotions at all. What is it they are trying to achieve? What do they want to do with their lives?"

"You're worried about them?"

"We are not unrelated." I turned my attention back to the reading. The summary continued into the description of a third experiment, this one started from the second's-my own-genetic material. A fully-sized life form that was still tied into the psychic network. Listed as viable, the experiment ongoing. _Absol,_ I spoke to her directly, unwilling to speak her name aloud, _there is another like me._

"I see that."

"There is another like me. I am not the only one." My body felt suddenly light, my mind spinning. Was this some kind of emotional feedback I had not yet experienced? "I want... I want to meet with this person."

She frowned. "Are they here?"

I checked the status, scanning the data hurriedly. "No, they are not," I said with disappointment. "They are currently in some place called the Mossdeep Space Center?"

"That's on the other side of Hoenn, in the Central Sea," Absol told me. "It's not close to here. Let's focus on the data here. Can we extract it somehow and take it with us?"

"You'd have a hard time of that," a voice said from the doorway. "We don't have any portable media devices in this building, in case of foolish people invading and wanting our data."

I turned, as did Absol. We should have been hidden, but when I focused on her, I could see why-the concentration of my brethren was high, seething, easily able to brush aside the power I had been using to hide us. Her face looked familiar-I realized that I'd seen it in Midori and Praseo's memories. This must be their human, the "Professor". What should we do?

Absol was watching the woman like she had watched the Pokemon we had gone up against-like she was prepared for battle. "Nice to finally meet you in person, mystery trainer," the Professor said to Absol. "We've been wanting to talk to you for some time." She took a step in the room.

Absol took a step back. "I don't know that we have anything to discuss. Unless you're willing to discuss the terms under which you'll leave humanity alone?"

"Ah, an optimist. How cute." The Professor moved forward again. "Please... Don't struggle."

"Wait," I put myself between Absol and the Professor. "What are you going to do to her? Leave her alone."

The Professor's gaze shifted to me. "I'm disappointed in you, Two. You were so obedient before you were stolen from us. I suppose your loyalty lies with whomever holds your Pokeball, is that it?"

"Is that how you see this situation?" Sadness. I was acquainted enough with this emotion to know that it was what I felt right now. "You believe the sole reason I am here is because I was stolen?"

"Well, whatever tales you've told yourself, I suppose they don't really matter." She tried to reach around me, to Absol, who moved back again. "Stand down, Two."

"I will not."

"Hmph." She made a gesture at her hip, and something burst forward in red light, slamming forcefully into me, hard enough for me to crack the wall behind me. The something was large and blue, four clawed hands pinning me to the wall. "I'll deal with you in a bit. I need to deal with this trainer first."

"Do _not_ touch me!" Absol's voice came out in a snarl, more angry than I'd ever heard her.

First things first-I had to get the creature on me, off of me. It was pressing me hard into the wall, and did not seem interested in any sort of discourse. Did it know what its trainer was doing, I wondered. Perhaps not, since the Professor seemed to be under the impression that I was the same: attacking without questioning. Hitting this creature with an attack was going to be difficult-I could tell that it had high defense, and was psychic to boot. And I was not quite sure where Absol was, making it difficult to launch an attack that might have splash damage.

Wait. I was overthinking this. I placed my hand on one of its claws, and focused on acquiring its DNA instead. It blinked, its aura growing fuzzy, and its grip loosened enough for me to escape. Behind it, Absol was in the grip of some toothy Pokemon I didn't recognize, and the Professor had grabbed a hold of Absol's arm. She was in danger. My eyes went to the steel creature clamped onto her, and then to my steel opponent that was slowly shaking itself back to alertness. Fighting would be good enough, right?

Although I am not sure why, I seem to have a lot easier time Forme Shifting than the others. I am much faster at it, as well. So before the big clawed creature had fully reasserted itself, I was already in the long-limbed, furry Forme that the scientists had provided me with, striking the one holding Absol with a kick and a screech. Without waiting for anyone to react, I grabbed Absol around the waist, leaping out the door with another angry noise. "Deoxys?" she questioned.

"Sorry. I got carried away." Goodness, this 'Mankey' Forme was excitable. "I think it is probably best we leave now." I reached out for the others. They were all together. _Let us leave, now!_ I shouted to them. _I have Absol with me. We should meet up at our last place._ "Are you injured?" I asked Absol.

"I'm not, but... She _touched_ me. I'm not sure if it was long enough to be infected. We need to leave quickly."

I decided to take the quick way out. Finding a window, I jumped through it neatly, using my power to shatter the glass away from us. I dropped down, down into some trees below the building, streaking further down the cliff without stopping. I reached out again: the others were moving out as well, clearing the perimeter in different directions. Ah, that was a good idea, to split up the pursuit. I wondered who had thought of that.

I did not stop until we had reached the small cave along the coastline that we had picked out as a fall-back point. As usual, I could not read Absol's thoughts, but her expression looked unhappy. I Shifted back to my own Forme, pacing around until the others arrived.

Midori and Praseo did so first, the former letting out a whoop as she Shifted back. "We won! Did you see that? I bet they won't be able to use that base at all for a while, after what we've done to it."

"Yes, but I'm sure they have others, that we don't know about," Praseo pointed out. "We, meanwhile, lost our home at the lab."

"Man, but I missed your needless worrying, Praseo." Midori gave him a humanlike hug.

He paused, caught between annoyed and flustered at her sudden display of affection. "Well, we did what we could," Cici said as she and Avocado entered, both Shifting back. "The fires didn't work on Avocado's human, I don't think. Not sure if it's because we have no practice, or if it's just impossible to begin with."

"Yeah, but it's worth trying again, I think." Avocado let out a sigh. "I don't intend to rest until Astra's out of their control."

"You should probably rest at some point," I told him. "I do not think the problem will be solved that quickly."

"I know. I meant more metaphorically than literally." He looked over at Absol, still in human Forme. "Did you guys learn anything useful?"

"We found some information on myself. There is another like me."

"That could be good or bad," Praseo said. "We have no reason to assume that this other Deoxys would be friendly to us."

I paused. I had not considered that possibility. I would have thought that someone like me might have thoughts similar to me as well, might want peace rather than the misery I had been surrounded with. Surely that had to be the case. This was someone else like me. Surely our experiences were not that different. "Absol, you okay?" Avocado asked.

"They touched her," I explained. "She is worried about being infected."

He winced at that thought. "So Shift back," Cici said. "The space virus can't survive in a Pokemon, right? Otherwise I imagine they'd have done that to all of us by now."

Absol didn't answer, resting the back of her hand against her mouth in a gesture of human puzzlement. Absol must have had more dealings with humans than she let on. "I've been trying to Shift back since we got here. Something is wrong. It isn't working."


	11. Chapter 11: The Convergence

Human bodies, to me, had never seemed comfortable. I had never really understood how they had slept, stood, or sat comfortably. Now I was getting a firsthand lesson. Verdict: the sleeping, at least, was unpleasant but not miserably so.

This morning, I was the first to awake, which didn't surprise me. Deoxys, I had noted, tended to sleep in short, deep bursts well into the morning, not unlike a feline Pokemon. The two new occupants of the Secret Base, Midori and Praseo, also slept in past dawn, most likely trying to match whatever schedule they had been on back at the labratory, the home they could no longer return to. The first few nights had been rough on them, until Cici had brought by some cushions and dolls to decorate the base with, giving a small bit of comfort.

I clambered outside onto the rocks on not-quite-human legs, scanning the horizon. At least, even in this two-legged form, I could retain my sharp senses and some of my strength. This would be a lot more difficult of a situation had I elected to use more human DNA in my mix, I realized. On the other hand, perhaps that was what had kept me from being overcome by the space virus when the Professor had tried to infect me. For the moment, I still remained free.

Below me, Deoxys poked its head out of the cave. "Ah, good morning. Shall we look into breakfast?" it asked cheerily.

"We can work on that after Cici and Avocado get here. For now, it's best if we make do with the leftovers in the cave."

It nodded, but didn't go back inside, joining me on the rocks instead. "I... thought I would take another look, if you do not mind."

I let Deoxys take my hand, and it closed its eyes, its form rippling between shapes as it concentrated on whatever it was doing. "No change?" I said after a pause.

"No change." Its voice sounded frustrated. "Your DNA is corroded, and I do not know why."

"Let's assume that won't change for now," I said. "Anything else we can do?"

"I could try reconstructing your DNA myself," it said slowly. "But it would take time."

"What scale of time are we talking? Hours?"

"Days. Weeks, maybe. I have never done this, so I would definitely want to take the time to get it right before I proposed it as a fix."

"All right. If you can get started on that, it'd be good, but for now we'll have to accept that I'm out of the fight in terms of battle Formes." I put a couple of fingers to my mouth, thinking. "I suppose I'm going to be playing the part of a trainer a little more thoroughly than I initially envisioned."

"I am sorry," Deoxys said. "I do not understand why this has occurred. From what I know of my ability, it should not be like this."

"Don't blame yourself. That's a pointless exercise." I turned to face it. "You read the notes more thoroughly than I did, understood them more clearly. Do you have any theories on what happened?"

"Sure. Lots of theories." It threw its hands up. "It could be the amount of time, it could be the emotional stressors, it could be the interference of my brethren. Or it could all be because whatever method my predecessor used to give you its genetic power, it is not stable. I cannot really eliminate anything without more information on what makes Forme Shifting work."

"So we don't know if it could affect the others."

"We do not. But if I was giving it my best guess, I would say the cause is a merging of all of the above," Deoxys said with a sigh. "You were Shifted the longest that last round, and you have mentioned to me that for the rest of you, it becomes more difficult to change back when you've been in Forme longer."

"That's true." I felt like sighing, myself. "Preventative measures are the best we can do, I suppose. Have you acquired their DNA just in case?"

"All of them. If the worst were to happen, I think I could fix it."

"Then we'll settle for that." I looked up at something moving in the distance-Avocado, as himself, closing in on us. To my surprise, I could see Cici just after him, in her Swellow Forme. "Sorry I'm late," Avocado called as they both landed. "I was doing some training in human Forme and lost track of time."

Training in human Forme. Something I was getting an unexpected amount of, I supposed. "No, you're early. Won't your human notice?" I added to Cici.

"I've been fussy as of late," Cici said, shifting to her normal Forme. Once done, she immediately began dusting the interior of the base. "Making it seem like I want to go do training on my own. Well, it's not really a lie. No luck with the Shift back, I take it?"

"I think Absol means that she doesn't want to cause any problems between you and your human," Avocado said as he entered, Deoxys and I following him inside.

"The space virus is causing a problem between me and my human," Cici stated, voice flat. "Yours as well, Avocado. And the kids'."

He swallowed. Due to my failure, his human, the Ranger, had been captured and infected by force. I was reminded of that failure when I saw the subtle signs of the strain on him-the tension, the tiredness. Avocado was used to being supportive to others, and thus he hadn't said anything about the situation, hadn't complained. In some ways, that made it easier to handle my failure.

In some ways, it made it worse.

"Speaking of that space virus," Cici's gaze rested on me. "Since you haven't been able to Shift back, we don't really know for sure, do we?"

"You're correct; it's a valid concern." I folded my arms (when I had picked up that particular human habit, I couldn't tell you), considering. I knew I wasn't infected, but saying so would be a useless gesture. And we didn't know how long the virus could survive without exposure to the breeding sessions we had witnessed. "Do you have any ideas as to how I should prove myself to you?"

"I'll trust you," Avocado spoke up. I looked at him, mildly surprised, and he shrugged. "If you were infected, you'd already know that we're it. You could've turned us in by now."

"Fine, I'll be the skeptic," Cici said. "I don't accept that explanation because there's plenty of reasons that it might not be convenient for you to have turned us in _yet_. Until we get some kind of proof, I think we need to proceed with caution."

"Are you saying we should leave her out of anything we do from now on, then?" Avocado asked.

"No. I'm fine with her being here. If there's a Beedrill in the room, I want to know where it is," Cici said. "And besides, if she uses insider information to tip off our enemies, we'll know for sure. But I don't think we should go ahead with any plans she suggests."

Nearby, Midori stretched, blinking sleepily at Cici. "Oh. Good morning. Praseo, wake up," she said, nudging him.

"I'm already awake," he replied, though he didn't move.

"Well, now what?" Avocado said, taking a seat at last. "Are you saying we should launch our own mission, Cici?"

"Yes. I want to cause them more trouble," she said. "I think I'm getting what Absol's thinking was before, which means you should all applaud my genius, by the way. Even if it seems like we're just nibbling at the edges, we're learning more each time. So let's pick a place and go."

I smiled at the use of myself in past tense while I was still in the room. "I have a suggestion," Deoxys spoke up. When the others turned to look at it, it said, "Mossdeep. They have a facility there. That is where my younger sibling is. I want to meet with that person."

"The one you mentioned in the Institute's notes, right?" Avocado said.

Deoxys nodded. "I'm for that," Midori said. "If nothing else, we might be able to take out another of their bases. Like we did with the Institute."

I frowned. Although they might not be expecting the facility in Mossdeep in particular to come under attack, the infected were likely to shore up any defenses in preparation. But there was no protest I could make that wouldn't sound suspicious. All I could do this time around was come along and help where I could. So I sat back and listened as they discussed the idea, what they knew of the area, their plan of attack. It was shaping up to be a rescue mission much like we had run against the Institute, with myself and the three "legendaries" storming the place. Instead of attacking separately, however, they'd all go in at once. Deoxys felt fairly confident that it would be able to hone in on the other Deoxys's presence, or glean that information from the infected working there.

Once the planning was done, they decided to move the Secret Base again, this time closer to Mossdeep for easier access. The place was positioned along the water's edge, just outside of Lilycove. I was familiar with a lot of the hidden areas around this section of Hoenn, since this was my territory, but it did surprise me that Avocado had found this one. I guessed Pokemon Rangers made use of bases as well. "And if need be, we can also hide along the coastline north of Mossdeep," Avocado said as Midori and Praseo got some training in. "Though I'm not as familiar with this area."

"You're more familiar than I am," I mentioned. "I've never traveled across the sea."

"Oh? Why not?"

"The tickets cost an arm and a leg." He and Cici both looked at me blankly. "That was a joke."

"Well, at least that part of you's the same," Cici sighed. "Let's sleep in shifts, just in case. We'll get a good start at dawn tomorrow morning."

"Will you be able to get away from Emilio that early?" Avocado asked.

"I'm not returning to him tonight."

Avocado didn't answer right away. Then: "Are you sure?"

"I can soothe his feelings once he's free to _be_ soothed."

He shook his head. "No, I mean... He won't think it's suspicious?"

"Ah. Well, it's possible, but I haven't gone up against them as myself at all. Still, I'll be on the alert." She fluffed herself. "Let's get in a bit of training with the kids before we turn in."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the plan to completely fall apart.

Oh, we had gotten in, easily, considering we had the power of three legendaries (plus one Charizard) in our arsenal at the moment. Deoxys had located the other Deoxys quickly, leading the way to the containment area where it was being kept. Our Deoxys had gone to greet its younger sibling, and then... well, that was when it fell apart, when the other Deoxys attacked us all.

I was the only one standing, rendered immune to the psychic assault the enemy Deoxys had unleashed by virtue of my Absol DNA. Deoxys was also standing, and I could tell by its body language that it was upset, angry, and currently in the middle of a telepathic yelling match with its opposite. "Raikou," I addressed Cici softly, "are you hurt?"

"I've had better." She stumbled to her feet. "Are those two having it out?"

"That appears to be the case." Now I wished I was a real trainer, with healing items on hand. "What do you want me to do?"

"I dunno, kick some sense into that one's head?"

I shrugged. Worked for me. Walking to our Deoxys, I addressed the enemy. "Stop that at once. We're not your enemy. We came to help you."

 _Oh?_ The voice came out as a sneer in my head. _How are a bunch of rebels and traitors against our kind going to be helping me, I wonder?_

"I'm not against our kind," Deoxys said. " _You_ are my kind. Can we not be friends?"

 _Why would I want to be a friends with a traitor?_ Deoxys flinched at the words. _I'm not sure why you came here, but I'm putting an end to this. Why are you even with them, if you're one of us? I can't even sense you through the network._

"Deoxys," I said in a low voice, "if he's part of the network-"

 _Yes,_ it replied in my head, _if it is connected to the network, it seems it thinks the same as my brethren, and therefore, an enemy. I have made a grievous mistake._

"It's not a mistake yet." But my Shifted friends were struggling to pick themselves up from the enemy Deoxys's attack, and more humans were surging into the area. Humans that might put their infected hands on me. I repressed a shudder and looked for an exit.

It came to me, though not in the way I expected. The ceiling above us abruptly tore away, bits of concrete scattering. Through the hole, I could see teeth-something was chewing away at the building itself. "Go, Mega Gyarados!" came a voice from outside, and then the room was flooded, filled with torrents of water that smashed away the infected by force.

I clung to Cici as the spray directed to the other Deoxys, who shielded itself. _Get out of here!_ it snarled, throwing a psychic blast at the teeth chewing on the ceiling with enough force to ripple the air.

The teeth didn't react at all, and finally I could get a look at what was systematically blowing the roof off. It looked like a Sharpedo, but much larger and bulkier, with a serrated nose. "That's not going to work, kid," a voice called down, and then the Mega Gyarados entered the room, clamping its jaws down on the enemy Deoxys's shoulder. It let out a wail, its assault relenting.

Atop the Mega Gyarados, I could make out a human's form, that of a male with a skinny, fragile-looking body, dressed in blue. "Onto the roof!" he shouted. "Before that thing recovers!"

I looked over at Cici. "Jump!" she shouted to the others, and I held onto her as she exited through the hole the Sharpedo had made.

Another human, a large female dressed in the same blue, nodded to us as we exited. "Let's make waves, Sheldon!" she shouted. "You lot too. We've got a base nearby we can retreat to."

"What should we do?" Cici asked Avocado. "They're humans."

"Let's follow, at least for a bit," he said with a glance to me.

I nodded, and the Mega Gyarados exited the building. "This way!" the man shouted, pointing, and the others followed the pair of humans and their Pokemon. "You should recall your Pokemon to their balls," the male, Sheldon, shouted to me. "They'll have a hard time traveling over water."

"Not an option."

"Nrgh." He grabbed at his bandana in what I guessed was a frustrated gesture. "Fine, don't make it easy for us to save your bacon. Mattie! Let's use the little brother."

"Got it." She rode the Sharpedo, kicking up a wake as she cut through the rocky formations north of Mossdeep. At length, we stopped in front of a cave partially hidden by a rock structure. Both humans dismounted their Pokemon, then looked at me expectantly. "Well, come on in already. We have some things to discuss."

I paused, glancing at the others, waiting. Then I realized that they were all looking back at me, equally expectant. Despite the fact that they weren't sure I wasn't infected, they were waiting on my decision. They trusted me. That thought warmed me like I hadn't been since my fight some thirty years ago. _Now's not the time to be nostalgic,_ I chided myself. "Thank you for your help, but you'll understand if I don't trust you right away."

"Hey, we helped you out, didn't we?" Sheldon protested.

Mattie raised a hand. "No, she's right. It's not unreasonable, given that we could be infected."

"If we were infected, why would we have busted them out of a situation that would've probably gotten them all caught?"

While they spoke, I looked to Deoxys, then tilted my head toward them, silently asking it for a read. _Absol,_ it said after a pause, _I do not think they are infected._ I raised my eyebrows, asking for a further explanation without saying a word. _I mean, I am not_ sure _, given that I have not met uninfected humans before. But they do not feel... layered._

Well, they weren't the only ones that could show a little trust. I might not necessarily trust the humans, but I could trust my teammate. "All right. I'll listen to what you have to say. But my Pokemon stay with me."

"Sure. Feel free to treat them or what have you." Sheldon entered the cave, and Mattie waited to be sure we were following before she did so as well.

I would have loved to treat their injuries, but not being an actual trainer, I didn't carry any of the potions or supplies a trainer actually would. "Entei?" I addressed Avocado in a low voice.

He glanced at the humans, then said, "I think I can manage it, yeah. We're not really that bad off, I think. That pair showed up just in the nick of time."

I nodded, following the pair inside. Both of them were already checking their Pokemon over for injuries. Thoughtful toward their partners, something I appreciated. I also noticed that the Gyarados and Sharpedo looked different than they had during battle, more... normal. Were they capable of Forme Shifting as well? No, it wasn't the same-they hadn't changed species, that I was sure of. Sheldon had called it 'Mega Gyarados', but what did that mean? "So why did you help me?" I asked directly.

"You're fighting against the infected, right?" Sheldon said without looking up from his Gyarados, who was making contented noises. "So are we. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' kind of thing. You may be just one person, but you obviously have a lot of Pokemon on your side," he gestured to the others, "including some legendaries. So you're no pushover."

Mattie nodded agreement. "Why aren't you on the battle circuit? Waste if you're not."

"Given the current state of the Pokemon League, do you really need to ask?"

"Point taken. So, how did you find out about the infected?"

I didn't answer right away, taking time to look over the others. As Avocado had said, no one was seriously injured-it seemed to be more of a battering to their psyche. Deoxys in particular seemed shaken, and I took a position near it, placing a hand on its head. "I was given the information from someone," I said at last. "From there, I did some investigating on my own."

"Someone else knew?" Mattie frowned. "Who, where are they now?"

"No longer among the living is where they are."

She winced. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"What about yourselves?" I asked. "How do you know about the infected?"

They looked at each other. I was no expert on human body language, but they seemed to be unsure as to where to start. "Have you ever heard of Team Aqua?" Mattie said at last.

That instantly had me alert. Of course I knew. I'd been there. "Ah, so you've heard of us," Sheldon chuckled. "Yeah, we're a part of Team Aqua. Call it a family legacy. Our parents were involved in what happened thirty years ago."

"Nowadays, Team Aqua is interested in education, research, and conservation," Mattie added, "though not under the same name. Our leader didn't revive the name until we found out about the infected."

"And how was that?"

They looked at each other again, and this time, I thought they might be hiding something. "Our leader is the one who discovered it," Mattie said at last. "It's probably best if he tells you himself."

"That's why we came to rescue you," Sheldon said. "To get you to work with Team Aqua."

"Are they serious?" Cici muttered. "I mean, they're _the_ Team Aqua, the terrorists... And they want our help?"

"How do we know they're not infected?" Praseo added.

A good point, so I echoed the question to Sheldon and Mattie. "We can't prove it to you, at least not now," Sheldon said. "But if you come to our base, we can. The longest the virus can go without exposure to other infecteds is a week. If you'll stay in our hospitality for that long, we can prove to both sides that neither of us are infected."

A week? That was valuable information, assuming it was true. It did match up with the schedule of big and small meetings we'd seen. "Can we have some time to think about it?" I asked at last.

"We?" Mattie echoed. "You have allies?"

I raised an arm, gesturing to the others behind me. "Ah, right, I get it," Sheldon said with a nod. "How about we meet up again tomorrow? If you're willing to join up with us, or at least hear us out, how about... noon at the Lilycove lighthouse? Mattie and I will wait for you there."

"I understand. If we're in agreement, I'll bring some of them with me tomorrow," I said. "If that's all the business you have for me, then we'll be on our way."

"No need," Mattie said, standing. "We're heading out, Sharpedo." The named Pokemon, who appeared to have been in a conversation with Cici, looked up in disappointment. "Oh, come on, don't be like that. You might see him tomorrow."

Both of them recalled their Pokemon to their balls, then made their way down the winding hallway to the exit. I waited until I had heard their footsteps completely exit the cave and enter the water before I said anything. "What are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts is that we need to get out of these Formes and back into our own skin," Cici said. "I've been a dog long enough."

"You shouldn't talk about them like that," Midori said, even as she Shifted back. "They're not dogs."

"Would you prefer 'gerbil'?"

"What the heck's a gerbil?"

I let out a little breath I hadn't realized I was holding as they all successfully Shifted back. "So they're other humans that know about the infected," Avocado said. "That is, if they're not lying about _being_ infected."

"Yeah, that's true," Cici agreed. "What do you think about the one-week thing? It matches up with their meetings, at least."

"Which means that Absol should be in the clear," Praseo said. "That's good."

Midori looked over at him. "Well, if the worrier isn't worried, we _must_ be okay."

"Hey!"

"What do you think about this meeting?" I said. "Do we want to go?"

They looked at each other. "It could still be a trap, even if they did save us from that other Deoxys," Avocado said. "Sorry about that, Deoxys."

"It is not your fault. And I do not think they're infected," Deoxys said. "It feels like... there is something missing. A layer."

"I'm interested in what they know about the infected," Cici said, brushing her paws over her tail. "That cute Sharpedo was certainly enthusiastic about his trainer and their cause, but didn't seem to know a lot about the details."

Avocado shot her a look. "Were you flirting with him while we were talking?"

"A woman uses all the powers at her disposal," Cici purred in response.

"I think..." Praseo paused. "I think we should meet with them."

Midori looked at him askance. "That's not the kind of opinion I expected to hear from you."

"It's one thing to attack their meetings and their bases. That's just short term. If we want to win this fight in the long term, we need knowledge. From what they said, it sounds like they know at least a bit more than us."

Avocado looked at him, and then to me. "I'm in agreement," I said. "If they can prove they're not infected-that they can be trusted-then we have need of them."

"Then it's decided," Midori said. "Tomorrow at the lighthouse at noon. By the way, Absol..."

"Yes?"

"What exactly are we supposed to call you?" Midori said. "I mean, if we call you 'Absol', that's a bit of a hint that you're not human, right? And if they have someone among them that can understand Pokemon speech..."

"That's true." I put a hand to my chin. "I suppose I'll need to correct that."

Midori's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Let me! I'm great at naming things, just ask Praseo-"

"Midori," he said in exasperation.

"No, no," Cici interrupted, "I can't _wait_ to see what she comes up with."

"Let's see... Maybe some kind of gemstone, like Diamond, or Pearl? Nah, too ordinary. Maybe something like White? You are pretty black and white. No, wait, I've got it!" Midori hopped around as she spoke. "Solana. You see, it uses the 'sol' of Absol..."

I smiled. "Solana. When we meet them tomorrow, I'll give them that name, then."


	12. Chapter 12: The Negotiation

AN: Sorry about the impromptu haitus, y'all. RL stuff happened. Back to posting regularly now, hopefully.

I knew where the lighthouse was - I knew most of the areas at the edges of human settlements in my territory. I wasn't fond of the idea of it being a location to meet. While outside of the town itself, it was situated on a spit of land, with little cover in case of trouble. Because of this, I'd made the choice to ask Avocado to take his Salamence Forme - his oddly-colored natural self was too distinctive, and Salamence gave us options for a quick escape. It did nothing for our lack of conspiciousness, so I could only trust that Deoxys was right when it said that it could keep nearby eyes from prying.

Deoxys itself was in its own body. It was a risk, but the humans, Sheldon and Mattie, already knew about it, and having it with us as itself might prompt some additional information on what it was, as well as how much Team Aqua knew about it. The other three, at least, were easier: Cici had taken on Meowstic's Forme, and Midori and Praseo were themselves - all identities known to the enemy. It wasn't giving anything away.

Praseo turned to look at me as we waited near the coast, below the lighthouse's foundation. "What do you want us to do, Absol? Should we assume they can understand us, or that they can't?"

"I imagine they cannot, but let's not take any chances." Praseo nodded. If nothing else, he was a sensible, cautious child, and I appreciated that. "If you get a chance to talk to any of their Pokemon, ask questions, but don't give away anything our enemy doesn't already know."

"Including our Forme Shifting?" Avocado turned his head to me. "You're not going to tell them?"

"No. There's trust, and then there's showing all our hands before we have cause to. Unless there is something that necessitates it, I would prefer to keep that from any of the humans - allied or otherwise."

"Why?" Midori asked.

"Even if they are not infected, they're still human. There's no guarantee they would not want to use that power to their own ends, even after the threat is gone. If we-or you, afterward-are going to reveal your ability, I want it to be on our own terms, with full knowledge of our situation."

"We're being approached," Cici spoke up. "Two humans. If they're carrying Pokemon, I can't detect them."

"Is it them?"

"I don't know. I wasn't in psychic mode last time we met."

"It is them," Deoxys said. "I recognize their feel."

We fell silent, waiting as the pair approached. "Hello!" Sheldon greeted me as he descended down the rocky coast. "See, I told you she'd be here."

I nodded a silent greeting. "Since you're here," Mattie said to me, "I assume you're ready and willing to come to our meeting space?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, giving her another nod, this time for confirmation.

"Across the waters, though not too far out to sea. If you'll call your Pokemon back to their balls, we'll take you there."

"Not an option."

"Come on," Sheldon said with a glance at Avocado. "Don't you think a Salamence is a little noticeable?"

He apparently hadn't noticed Deoxys. "We'll follow you on his back, if you'll lead the way," I told him. "I don't keep them in cages."

"First time I've heard of a trainer that doesn't use Pokeballs," he grumbled. "Okay, but he'll probably have a hard time moving around once we're inside. I'll lead the way." He called out his Gyarados, and both of them hopped on her back.

"Pfft, who do they think they're talking to?" Avocado scoffed. "I've been flying since Level 35."

We followed suit, Avocado taking off low to the waves after Gyarados. "How many Pokemon do you have, anyway?" Mattie asked over the sound of the air and waves. "What happened to your legendary friends?"

"They're too noticeable. I don't have enough," I replied.

Mattie snorted at my non-answer. "We're going to be going among the rocks," Sheldon said, pointing ahead. "Stay light on your toes!"

The Gyarados barely slowed down as she entered the rocky outcroppings, not too dissimilar from the secret base we'd met in. Avocado, who had taken a healthy amount of practice flying as Salamence, met the Gyarados move for move, keeping pace. And then, the rocks opened up slightly, a cave entrance visible. The Gyarados slowed down, swimming inside the mouth of the cave, and Avocado followed, soaring over her head to land on the open ground inside. "Home sweet home," Sheldon quipped, "well, one of them, anyway."

I smiled. If nothing else, at least Sheldon had an appreciation for humor. Maybe he'd understand my jokes. Mattie hopped off the Gyarados, letting out a sharp whistle, presumably as a signal to anyone else here. "How many are here?" I asked her.

"Right now? Us, really, plus the couple of folks you'll meet. A handful scattered about elsewhere. There are other folks in the organization under its public name, but they're not involved with this, nor do they even know about it." She waved for us to follow. "Our leader is down this way."

I looked over at Deoxys and Cici. _I do not sense any deception from her,_ Deoxys told me. _And I do not sense a lot of people around here._

 _They're not thinking anything particularly revealing, either,_ Cici added. _They're wondering about us._

I nodded slightly. Let them wonder for a while. Ahead of me, Sheldon opened a door, and Mattie entered. Following Sheldon's gestures, I followed her in, Avocado behind me. "Oh?" a voice came from inside. "I wasn't expecting a whole party."

"Neither were we," Mattie said. "She's apparently anti-ball. Leader, this is... Actually, I don't think you've given anyone your name yet."

I paused near the door, just enough for Avocado to have room to enter. The man seated near Mattie was well-advanced in age for a human, wizened but still powerful-looking, his short beard white and his eyes dark and still sharp. Although he had aged since I last saw him, I could still recognize those eyes that shone with ambition. "You seem to know me," he observed, "but I'm afraid I'm not acquainted with you."

No sense in telling him we had met thirty years ago, if briefly, over his asinine plan to awaken a natural disaster. Supposedly, he'd learned from that fiasco, but... well, my memory is long and my grudges are as well, I suppose. "You do have a rather famous face. I'm called Solana."

"Solana, then. I suppose we don't need further instructions, but I'm a stickler for protocol in my old age. I am Archie, leader of Team Aqua, the resistance against the infected. You've already met Mattie and Sheldon, my deputies." I gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement. "Let me offer you a seat, so we can talk in comfort. These legs don't work as well as they used to, I'm afraid."

I allowed Sheldon to pull up a chair for me, with the others taking places around me. "Hello there," Archie greeted Midori, peering down to look at her. "What a pretty girl. You're one of the Professor's pokemon, right?"

She gave him a look. "Why are you asking? It's not like you can understand the response."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised."

"Wah!" She leapt back in surprise. "Wait, you caught that?"

"I did indeed, little one," he said with a smile.

I wasn't quite used to making human expressions, so it was easy to hide my surprise. "How is it that you're able to understand Pokemon speech? It's not a common ability."

"Let's just say... certain encounters change a person. Not always in good or expected ways." Not much of an answer. Was he referring to the events of thirty years ago? "But I digress," he continued, folding his hands in his lap. "You didn't come here to find out about my trivial details. You came to discuss the space plague, and determine whether I am one of them or not." I gave him no acknowledgement, waiting for him. "How much do you know?"

"Assume I know nothing."

"If you knew nothing, you wouldn't be here," he said lightly. "Very well, then. In a nutshell, the space plague, as we usually refer to it, is a parasitic life form, extraterrestrial in origin. It interacts with human brains on a chemical level, controlling their actions through that. Propagation is done through sexual reproduction, and then infection of further hosts."

"You mean they make eggs?" Praseo spoke up. "Ewwww."

Maxine grinned. "Not the reproduction of the hosts-the virus themselves. They exchange genetic material among themselves, similar to how phytoplankton and other microorganisms do. This produces children which then can be relayed to other hosts. In addition, all the virus is linked together loosely in a psychic neural network. This network allows them to prolong their individual lives and exchange information within a limited reach-for example, if one in Petalburg wanted to communicate with one in Lilycove, they'd need to send the message through a chain of infected. So from what we've seen, they do rely on modern tools for long-distance communication. Although I'm not sure what specific purpose it serves, this mutual collection is necessary for them to survive."

"Your associates mentioned a week," I said.

"That's correct. Isolated a certain distance from other infected, the virus will die out completely by one week."

"How did you find out all of this?"

He met my eyes, and there was a different light in them. "I was previously infected."

"Wait," Avocado spoke up, "are you saying you were infected and now you're cured?"

"There's a cure?!" Cici blurted out at the same time.

"I don't know that you'd call it a 'cure', but yes, it is possible to recover from being infected." He looked off to the side, his eyes unfocused. "Several months back, I came in contact with the virus through a certain gym leader, and became infected. Being the leader of an organization, they found me a prime vector to infect my subordinates." Some emotion flashed across his face. "The subordinates who trusted me. At any rate, I had to keep up appearances, so I continued to do my work with the organization. One such mission involved an undersea trip to the Seafloor Cavern-"

"You're _still_ going there?" I couldn't hide the distaste in my voice.

"Only for the sake of monitoring Kyogre," he replied, unbothered, "ensuring that it remains asleep and that no outside parties come to disturb it. While we were there, our sub suffered an engine malfunction, forcing myself and one other to remain underwater, far from any other humans, and await rescue. During that time, the virus in me all died off, allowing me control of myself again."

"And they just let you go?" Avocado asked. "They didn't try to reinfect you?"

"Oh, they tried," Archie said, his expression solemn. "Apparently, once your body's been infected once, it's able to produce antibodies to prevent further infections. Since you're the Professor's pokemon," he addressed to Praseo and Midori, "I imagine you'll understand a bit of that."

Praseo nodded, then paused. "How did you know we were the Professor's pokemon?"

"That's how their communications have been referring to you. As I said, they use human tools of communication for disseminating information. And I'm really quite good at that." He smiled. "Some skills never fade away completely."

I wasn't sure what he was referring to in regards to his past, so I let it slide. "From what I've seen and heard of you, Solana, we seem to have the same goal: that of eliminating the space plague. So I'd like you to join our efforts. As you probably saw by our base, there aren't many of us that know about the virus, because there's not many that we know can be trusted. Mattie and Sheldon," he nodded in their direction, "have also been previously infected, and the rest here are either likewise or immunized."

"Immunized?"

"Yes. We have a doctor-"

"Bonjour!" came a call from the doorway behind Archie. An older man, similar in age to Archie, but far more girthy, entered. "Ah, you brought the child and didn't even tell me?"

I looked to Archie for an explanation. "...and this is our doctor, Xerosic," Archie continued as if he'd never been interrupted. "He's managed to isolate the antibodies we produce and make a vaccine, albeit in limited quantities."

"Yes, that's me," Xerosic said with a wave of his hand. "Not my usual area of specialty, but I like to be challenged. So this is our new associate?"

"We haven't agreed to anything yet," I said. "What is it you're wanting us to do?"

"For now, share information and ideas," Archie said, gesturing for Xerosic to take a seat. "Eventually, I'd like your battle prowess to assist us when we finally take the fight to them."

"You haven't gone against them yet?"

"Us going to help you was the first time," Mattie spoke up from her position against the wall.

Archie nodded agreement. "We're very small in number, as you've noticed. Our first focus has been to make sure that we're not going to be caught or reinfected. After all, we can't be of any use to anyone if we're dead or on their side. Now that we have the vaccine, we can work on expanding our numbers. That's why we went to your aid."

"I see. And how do you plan on fighting the infected?"

Archie smiled. "I was hoping you might have some insight."

"Hey, this vaccine," Cici spoke up, "can it cure humans who are already infected?"

"That's a good question," Xerosic said after I repeated the question for him. "We should try that."

Archie gave him a look. "It's probably best that we not gamble with the health of innocent people."

I didn't have to be psychic to know that all my friends (well, except for Deoxys) were thinking of their humans and how this might help them. If it were true. "I need to give this some thought," I said, "and consult with my associates. Can you give us some time?"

Archie waved a hand. "Feel free to go wherever you like in the base."

I raised an eyebrow. "And if I wanted to leave?"

"Then I'd prefer you take Mattie or Sheldon with you. Or take the vaccine, first," he said. "I'm sure you understand the need for secrecy."

I nodded, getting to my feet. Avocado rose with me, scooping Midori onto his back. "Then, if you'll excuse us. We won't go far."

They followed me out, and I walked down the hallway, looking for a secluded spot that wouldn't be too cramped for Avocado. The hallways smelled of dust, burned-out lights and discarded equipment visible here and there. I finally found a large room that appeared to be some sort of office, a large desk with a model sailboat pushed into the corner, papers scattered around. "What's this?" Praseo asked, poking at the papers on the desk. "Wow, these are old."

"I suppose no one is using this office anymore." I looked over at Cici and Deoxys. "What were your impressions?"

"He's holding back," Cici said. "He knows more than he's letting on."

"I agree," Deoxys said. "But I did not sense any deception from him. For what it is worth, I think he is being truthful, and he is not infected."

"I'm interested in that vaccine they're talking about," Avocado said. "Think it... could help our humans?"

"I don't know that we have to risk it," I said. "If they're right, we only need to seclude them for a week."

Cici let out a sigh. "I thought of that, but... if we go rescuing our humans now, the infected will go after them. Possibly even try to kill them. Especially your Astra-they went after her because she can understand Pokemon speech, right? Do you think they'll be willing to just let her go?"

"No, but... She could hide here. I'm surprised you didn't suggest the same for your Emilio."

"Like I said, I thought of it, but... I don't want him to get involved. I'd rather attack this thing at the source."

"He didn't say anything about that other Deoxys," Praseo said. "Or about our Deoxys, actually."

"I was hiding from him," Deoxys said. "I apologize. I am not sure how to feel about uninfected humans yet."

"Fair enough. Though, it wouldn't hurt to ask them if they have any information on Deoxys-the one in Mossdeep," I clarified. "If we decide we're going to work with them."

They all looked at each other, then to me. "You're the one at the most risk here," Cici pointed out. "What do you think?"

"You're the psychic. Seen the future?"

"I'm a telepath, not a fortune teller."

"That was a joke."

"It's not very effective," she said with a wave of one paw. "Like I said, I don't sense any deception-at least, not about the infection."

"We trust you, Ab... er, Solana," Midori said. "Avocado is right; you're at the most risk here, since you could be infected if they're wrong. So I think you should decide."

"I think they're kind of scary," Praseo admitted. "That doctor gives me the willies. But I trust you, Solana."

Back in my hands. I looked down at them, flexing my not-quite-human fingers. Time to consider the possibilities. If they were telling the truth, obviously, that would be a good thing. They'd already shared a good bit of information we hadn't known, and had the capacity for more. Mattie and Sheldon had some fighting capacity, as previously demonstrated, which would be useful in any attacks we led. The downsides were that I wasn't sure a former enemy was a human I wanted to work with. I had barely consented to work with humans thirty years ago. And that had only been because of the foolishness of the man who now asked for my help. Had he really changed? There was also the possibility that this was still a trap. Even if they were truthful enough to convince Cici and Deoxys, there was nothing guaranteeing they weren't luring us in while under some sort of duress.

In the end, it came down to the question: did I trust humans, or not?

"Cici, Avocado," I spoke up, "Praseo, Midori. Your humans... What do you see in them?"

"What do we see in them?" Avocado echoed, looking at Cici for a hint. "I mean, Astra is a friend and my partner, the same way you all are my friends. It hurts to think that I can't trust her right now because of this virus. Normally I'd trust her with my life."

"I don't know about risking my life and whatnot," Cici said with a shrug. "We're just professional coordinators. Solana, you should try it sometime. It isn't about two separate species. It's about being two parts of a whole, acting together. Just like the group of us, each of us has different things we can do."

"Yes, that's right," Praseo agreed. "Solana, I think your... current situation might be a blessing in disguise. Maybe there's a reason our team is like this."

"What are your thoughts, Solana?" Deoxys asked. "You seem troubled."

I let out a sigh. "You kids wouldn't know, but... He's the human that unleashed Kyogre on Hoenn thirty years ago."

"Ah, in the big disaster?" Praseo chirped. "I know a bit about that. The Professor was involved, you know. I heard she knew the guy that battled Kyogre, too."

"She did. So did I. I was there."

"You were involved in that? That's so cool," Midori said.

"I'm not cool. I'm not an Ice-type."

"That was a joke, right?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes, I worked with... a certain child, after I started to sense the presence of an oncoming danger in the Hoenn region. Though it's not quite the same as now."

"How so?" Avocado asked, tilting his head.

"The... magnitude and impact are different. Then it was a sense that hit me all at once, swooping over me all at once. Now, it's been like something creeping along the ground, slowly getting closer." Speaking of the ill omen, I'd been living with that sense of dread since before the night we had met the first Deoxys... All at once, it felt like everything snapped into focus. There was no difference between then and now. "I'm going to accept his offer."

They all nodded agreement, accepting my decision. "Should we tell them about myself?" Deoxys said. "It takes effort to keep their attention off me. I will trust your judgment, though, Solana."

"Give me just a little more time," I told it. "I want to see what he knows of the other one in Lilycove first, see his reaction."

With that, we made our way out of the room, back to the room we had come from. Mattie and the doctor were gone, leaving just Sheldon speaking with Archie in a low voice. "Oh, you're back," he greeted me as I entered. "I hope you didn't have a hard time getting around. There's still a few traps back in there, and of course everything's ancient and rusting."

"We're fine." I turned to Archie. "If you're willing, I'll prove myself to you. Give me the vaccine."

He nodded. "That, we can do. I'll have Sheldon bring the doctor. Have you agreed to work with us, then?"

"Yes. For the sake of the Hoenn region."

'That's a good answer," he said with a nod. "Very good. I've something for you, if you'd be willing to accept it. Let's see, you have a Salamence with you, and a Treecko and Combusken... These, then." He placed three stones on a table next to his chair, and then a small, flat object I couldn't identify, embedded with a similar-looking stone.

"What... are these?" I could tell without him saying anything that these stones held some sort of power I wasn't familiar with.

"They're special stones," Archie explained as he extracted some delicate chains, attaching the three stones to three separate lengths. "Someone I know theorized that they come from space, passing through the remnants of Rayquaza's aura. Certain Pokemon, when equipped with these and paired with a trainer who holds a corresponding Key Stone," he touched the small, flat object, "can Mega Evolve."

"Mega Evolve?"

"You saw it with my Gyarados, right?" Sheldon patted the Pokeball at his hip. "During battle, she becomes a real badass."

"For you," Archie said to Midori, handing her the stone on a chain. She accepted it without reservation, looping it around her neck like a human necklace. "Once you evolve into your final form, you'll be able to use that. And here," he handed the second to Praseo, and the third to Avocado. "And this one is for you."

He held out the flat piece of metal, and I accepted it, looking at it in my hand. "Oh, that will look so cute on you," Cici spoke up, clapping her paws together. "You should wear it on your white side."

I gave her a blank look. _...You do know what a hairpin is, right?_ Cici added privately to me. _You wear it in your hair. Oh, let me do it._ She took the pin from my hand, hopping onto the empty chair so she could reach my head. With a deft paw, she slipped the device into my hair, pinning it back. _Honestly, Absol, sometimes I wonder how much you know about human culture. You really should educate yourself,_ she grumbled.

Not enough, apparently. "Thank you for your gift," I said to Archie. "I'll do my best to put it to good use."

"I return!" Xerosic announced himself as he reentered the room. I hadn't seen Sheldon leave, but then I realized he hadn't-he stood against the wall, a human communication device in his hands. "So I get to stick our latest test subject?"

I wasn't sure I liked-or trusted-this "doctor". "It's just the vaccine, right?" Archie asked. "You haven't done anything strange to it?"

"Well, not _this_ time." He approached me, needle in hand. "Ready to begin?"

"Yes. What do you need me to do?"

"Just give me your arm." He took my arm in his massive hand, poking the needle into my flesh. I felt a twinge of pain, and forced myself not to move, even as I saw the liquid go in, felt my skin crawl. "There, all done. Would you like a lollipop?"

Ah, he was making a joke. I smiled in appreciation. "I understand. So how long does the vaccine need to take effect?"

"I'd give it about a day before you go running into infected hordes, just to be sure. That said, it does seem to affect the body pretty quickly. Not that we've had a lot of chance to experiment."

"I had another question for you, Archie," I said, turning to him. "The unknown Pokemon that we fought in Mossdeep. I assume Mattie and Sheldon told you about our encounter with it. Do you know anything about it?"

"The red psychic one? Nothing yet, though I could have Sheldon see what he could find. Do you have something to offer?"

"It appears to be a Pokemon, but also one of the space virus. We briefly came across notes in their other base regarding their experiment."

"Ah, you had notes? I wish I'd seen them," Xerosic sighed. "Notes on a space virus pokemon must have been so very interesting."

I had a feeling Deoxys wasn't going to reveal itself around Xerosic anytime soon. "Unfortunately, I did not understand the technical details," I said. "But I'm more interested in what they're doing with it. As you saw, it was no pushover."

"Indeed. So if you're challenging it again, it'd be best to take Mattie or Sheldon with you," Archie said. "Their Pokemon are immune to psychic power."

That didn't surprise me with the Sharpedo, but the Gyarados? There must be something to this Mega Evolution aside from the changes we could see. "I understand. If you could find out something about that Pokemon, I'd appreciate it."

"Because you're acquainted with one, right?" Sheldon spoke up. "I was wondering what that thing was with you last time."

"It isn't a thing. It's a living Pokemon."

Sheldon held up his hands. "You're right, sorry. That came out wrong. I'll see if our wiretap turns up anything."

"Thank you." I gave them both a slight bow, acting on politeness. "If you'll excuse me, then, I have much to discuss with my companions."

"How should we keep in contact with you?" Archie asked. "Do you have a Pokenav?"

Another human term I wasn't familiar with. "She doesn't," Cici spoke up for me. "She's rather old-fashioned."

"I understand. Then let us lend you one," Archie said with a nod to Sheldon. "I'll call you when we have more information."


	13. Chapter 13: The Mission

Evolution, I'd decided, was a giant pain in the tail. It showed up near-constantly when you didn't want it, but when you did, it abandoned you. "Let's take a break," Praseo said to me. "I don't think it's going to happen today, either."

"No, I want more practice. You can take a break if you want." I looked up at the rocks where Absol and Cici, both in human Forme, were sitting. "Cici, come practice with me."

"Kid, I'm busy." Cici took a step back from Absol, checking her outfit over. "Absol has less of a clue about human customs than I thought, so I've got to educate her in a hurry. Plus, I want some practice in human Forme; Avocado had a good idea about that. Why don't you give that a try until Avocado gets here?"

I sighed, then looked over at Deoxys, who was watching Cici and Absol intently, absorbing Cici's every word about humans. I didn't think it'd hear me even if I addressed it. "Okay, fine."

Praseo decided to join me as I shifted into human Forme, pleased when my Cici-picked clothing formed with me. I wished our Secret Base had a mirror; I was sure I was cute right now. "It's not as hard to get around in this Forme anymore," Praseo said. "I think I've just gotten used to being bigger and having longer legs."

"Sure, rub it in," I grumbled.

His face turned red. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Since we'd lost our home at the lab, I couldn't bring myself to prod at him like I normally did. He wasn't showing it, but I was sure he was just as unsettled by everything as I was. And I wasn't going to show it if he wasn't. "Hey, my Mega Stone vanished," I said as I looked down at myself. "I guess it's like the clothing, too?"

"Only one way to find out." Praseo Shifted back, checking for his own stone. "Yep, there it is. At least they'll be safe when we Shift. Wouldn't want to lose them, even if we can't use them yet."

Yeah, but some of us were closer to others. I looked up as wings passed over my head, and then a large green and blue dragon landed among us. "Hi, guys!"

"...Avocado?" He'd apparently acquired a new Forme while he'd been out.

"Yep!" He folded his wings, shaking himself a bit as he settled down. Cici let out an annoyed noise at all the new dust. "Astra and I were out working, and I finally evolved."

Oh. So it was his evolved form, not a Forme Shift. I tried to feel happy for him, and not annoyed at the fact that I seemed to be the only one that couldn't. As if reading my mind, he added, "We've been working on this for years, mind. It's been a long time in coming."

"How is your human doing?" Cici asked him, voice gentle.

He shrugged. "Seems the same as always. You wouldn't know she was infected. Speaking of, how are you feeling, Absol? Any weird side effects from that vaccine?"

"There's been some pain at the injection site, and I've been running a higher temperature, but the doctor said that was normal. I've learned how to utilize this Pokemon Navigator to speak with him," she replied, holding the device up. "Cici has been quite the help with that. I did not realize humans had so many useful things."

"Amazing what you learn when you actually associate with humans," Cici quipped. "Though, it's kind of weird, Absol. You know more about humans than I'd actually expect for a wild Pokemon."

"I have associated with them before."

"I'm aware, but moreso than I'd expect from an occasional association. Were you ever a trained Pokemon, Absol?"

"I suppose you could say I was, briefly. I worked with a trainer for some time, once. So I'm aware of some of their protocols and customs."

"Yes," Deoxys agreed as it Shifted to his usual Forme. "Absol has given me a lot of human education."

Cici turned to look at Deoxys. "By the way, I keep meaning to ask. Why did you decide to start talking ver-"

The PokeNav sitting on the rock next to Absol began to ring. She glanced over all of us, then picked it up, answering it. "Hello?"

"Solana," I heard Archie's voice. "Something's come up. Can you come over to our usual place?"

"I'll do my best. How quickly do you need me?"

"As soon as you can."

"I understand." She waited until he had hung up, then set the device down again. "Are we all available?"

Avocado nodded. "What Formes should we go in?"

"I'm thinking the same ones as last time. Any objections?" When she was met with silence, she stood up, strapping the PokeNav on her wrist and checking the Mega Hairpin in her hair. "Then let's go."

Avocado and Cici Shifted, then we all hopped on his now-Salemence back. He took a roundabout route, with Deoxys and Cici checking to see if we were being followed. "This psychic thing is starting to become a real headache," Cici complained, "literally and metaphorically. I don't know how you put up with it, Deoxys."

He gave her a shrug. "I have never experienced any other way of being? Even in Shifted Forme, I retain my senses."

Mattie was waiting at the entrance inside the cave when we arrived. "There you are," she greeted us, her face solemn. "Our leader's just down the hall. How's the Mega Evolving coming?"

"We have not yet been successful." She looked over at Avocado.

"Well, it takes some practice. Remember that it's about the bond between trainer and Pokemon."

It would probably be easier if Absol actually was a trainer, I thought. Or a human. Archie and Sheldon were together in the room we entered, looking at a large screen together. "Ah, Solana," Archie greeted Absol as she entered. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

She nodded slightly. "Is there a problem?"

Archie ran a hand through his graying hair. "Yes, you could say that. We've been investigating the infecteds' possible movements for a while now, trying to determine their next move. There's the propagation sessions that they've been holding, but the scale of them, it would take years. And somehow, I didn't think the infected would be content to operate on that scale, risking discovery for that long." He sighed. "I was right. I also figured out why they targeted me."

"Can you explain?"

He nodded. "I mentioned the Seafloor Cavern to you, yes? That Team Aqua, as an education and conservation group, had been monitoring Kyogre?"

"Yes."

"The infected have started searching for the Blue Orb."

Absol sucked in a breath. I looked at Praseo, but he seemed as clueless as I was. "What does that mean?" Cici asked. "What's a Blue Orb?"

"It's the device that would allow a human to awaken and control Kyogre," Absol said, her voice flat.

Archie offered a thin, humorless smile. "Well, the ability to actually _control_ Kyogre is debatable. But yes, at the least, they could awaken Kyogre."

"Why would they want to do that?" Absol asked. "That would be a natural disaster. Surely they've taken over someone who would know the history of how well that worked thirty years ago."

"I'm sure they do. And I think that's what they're aiming for, Solana. They're awakening Kyogre specifically to make a natural disaster."

"Why would they do that?" I blurted out. "I mean, they'd suffer too! They could be killed! That doesn't make any sense."

Archie let out a sigh. "Little one, are you aware of what humans would do during an ordinary natural disaster?"

"I... uh, no?"

"They'd... evacuate, right?" Praseo said. "I mean, there's not a lot you can do against wind and rain."

"That's correct. We already know they have been preparing shelters, like New Mauville. I think their intention is to awaken Kyogre to force people to evacuate to the shelters. Putting that many people in such a small space... it would be easy to spread the virus, as well as propagate."

"But it'd be much harder to keep it secret," Avocado said. "That tight a space, someone would likely find out and be able to spread the word."

"Even if that was the case, what would they do?" Archie countered. "They can't leave in the storm. And as far as they're aware, there's no cure. Eventually, they'd just infect them, too."

Absol frowned. "What do we know of the Blue Orb's location? Any way we can beat them to it?"

"We knew thirty years ago, but... Since then, it's been moved and hidden," Archie said. "To keep it out of the reach of... well, people like who I used to be. Those that would try and exploit its power. I don't have any more information than they do, at least not at this point."

"You want us to look for it, then?"

"No, we'll continue on our end. Information is our specialty. I'd like you to try another tack, if you're willing."

"What did you have in mind?"

"When we awoke Kyogre last time, and Groudon awoke in response, there was a Trainer who went to find the Pokemon that could force them to stop fighting. That's Rayquaza, the sky dragon, the master of Groudon and Kyogre."

"You want us to seek out Rayquaza?" Absol furrowed her brow. "Do you know where it is?."

"We are. I remember from last time." He tapped his PokeNav, and Absol's beeped in response. "I've sent you the information we have. It's a place called the Sky Tower. What kind of place it is, I don't know. You'll have to be on the alert."

She looked at the PokeNav, studying the screen. "So you wish me to go to Rayquaza and convince it to help, should Kyogre awaken."

"That's it in a nutshell. Of course, our priority will be preventing Kyogre from awakening in the first place, but I want to have a backup plan. And as someone who can speak with Pokemon, you're best suited for this."

"I understand." Absol looked at us. "There is nothing to be lost by speaking to Rayquaza, at any rate. I will go see if I can find it."

"Thank you." He sagged slightly, as if Absol had pulled a weight off his shoulders. "I will leave that in your capable hands. Keep your PokeNav on; if I find any useful information, I'll relay it to you immediately."

She nodded, then turned to Avocado. "Let's go."

We all moved back onto his back, and once he was back at the water's edge, he took flight. "Okay, where am I heading? Back to the base, or..."

"No, let's head directly there, unless you don't feel up to flying that far," Absol said. "Best to strike early and get this done."

"I'm fine. So where am I going, then?"

She checked her PokeNav. "It appears to be in the vicinity of a town called Pacifidlog."

Cici grabbed Absol's arm, studying the map. "Avocado, head south for Pacifidlog. We'll go east from there. It looks like it's north of the actual route."

"Got it." He veered south, the wind whipping around us.

"I wonder what this place is going to be like," Praseo said, mostly to himself. "I wonder what that Pokemon is going to be like. I've only seen a few notes on Rayquaza."

"Do you know anything about Rayquaza, Absol?" Deoxys asked, curious.

"A little bit. As Archie said, it did indeed show up when Kyogre awakened, and calmed it and Groudon, preventing a natural disaster. It's a legendary Pokemon, so... it won't be easy to negotiate with."

"The professor's researched Rayquaza," Praseo said (how did he remember these things, anyway?) "But she doesn't know much more than you did. The couple of times she or her assistants went out to Sky Tower, they couldn't find Rayquaza."

"Hm. So it's become elusive, then. Did the assistants mention any information on the tower itself?"

"No, not really. They mentioned that it's in bad shape, and on their last trip, they recommended people stop accessing it."

"I see."

"Speaking of see, there's something in the distance." Cici pointed around Absol's shoulder. "Avocado, veer a bit to your left. See the silhouette?"

I looked forward in the direction she was pointing. In the distance, I could see some shape rising far above the levels of the rocks and islands around us. "Is that it?"

"I think so. But let's get closer."

Even as we got close, the fog didn't lift-in fact, it seemed to get worse as we got close. "I'm going to land there," Avocado said, indicating an island near what we thought was holding the Sky Tower. "Let me get my bearings. Flying in fog is tricky."

"Something is present," Deoxys spoke up.

"Well, yeah," Cici said. "Like, I dunno, a whole tower."

"No, that is not what I mean. I am sensing some kind of power. Getting close may be more difficult than we expect."

"Are you talking about a barrier or something similar?" Absol asked him.

"Something like that, I think, yes. This is not an ordinary weather phenomenom."

"Sense anything at the top of that tower?" Praseo asked. "Like a big scary Pokemon?"

"No... But we may not be close enough. How tall is this tower?"

"Too tall, if you ask me," Cici grumbled. "Walking up all that is going to be a pain."

"It's not called 'Sky Tower' for nothing." Avocado leapt, giving a few flaps to get him to the entrance to a cave at the base of the Sky Tower's island. "I think it's better if we go on foot from here. I don't like that wind."

"You can't fly in that?" Absol looked up, listening to the wind whipping around the rocks.

"I'm not 100% certain I could. I'm even less certain I could do it without losing someone off my back."

"Then let's take a look at this cave," Absol said.

"I'll go ahead," I volunteered, "and check it out." I didn't wait for permission, already Shifting into Kecleon.

Believe it or not, I'm actually pretty stealthy. As a Treecko, I'm used to quiet moves low to the ground, and that was the way I moved in Kecleon Forme (though I really wished Kecleon had the finger pads I did.) Once out of immediate sight from the cave entrance, away from direct light, I felt the temperature drop signficantly, going full-on chilly. For a sea cave, I supposed that wasn't too surprising, but... And then I looked up.

Ghosts!

They moved in and out of the walls like Magikarp in water, swirling around aimlessly. No wonder I'd felt such a chill. I could make out Shuppets, Duskulls and Sableyes, and there were a hefty number of them. Not something we wanted to pick a fight with. I kept low, practically holding my breath as I continued on in, hoping for a way out. Despite the appearance from the outside, the path inside was pretty straightforward, eventually leading up and out. I crept close enough to ensure it would deliver us to the Sky Pillar.

Avocado and Absol were having a discussion when I got back, presumably about the weather, as I saw Absol point upward. "There's a tunnel," I said as I returned. "It's not too long, but there's a lot of Ghost-types in there. I think we'd have a hard time getting through undetected. Praseo and I are the only ones with Kecleon Formes."

Absol sighed. "If I could Forme Shift properly, my Dusknoir Forme would be useful here. Deoxys and Cici are the real worries here. Cici, you may want to Shift back."

"Already on it." She shuddered. "Ghosts give me the creeps."

"Sableye in particular tend to be pretty territorial." Avocado said. "We could be in trouble if we try and go through."

"Yes, but if we can't fly up, what other choice do we have?" Absol considered the cave. "Midori, what's the terrain like? Can we make a run for it?"

"...Yeah, I think so," I said. "It's a flat, open path. The problem is just the length and the number of them, I think. If they follow us out of the cave..."

"It's still daytime," Absol said. "Sableye especially hate the sunlight. Their eyes are too sensitive for it."

"Huh, they hate light?" Cici said. "Okay, then, we got this. Let's go, trusty steed." She hopped onto Avocado's back.

"What am I, a Rapidash?" he grumbled. "All right, let's hope this doesn't suck."

He waited until we were all on his back, save Deoxys who easily glided along beside him, and then he entered the cave, slowly at first, then picking up speed, as best he could without taking off in the cramped quarters. Some of the Shuppets noticed us first, shying away, but the Sableye hissed, charging toward us with claws extended.

Behind Absol, Cici hopped onto her shoulder. Her eyes twinkled, and then flashed brightly, letting out a stunning burst of light that sent the Sableye hissing and running from cover. The Duskulls and Shuppets seemed to want to have nothing to do with us after that, but the Sableye had to be deterred by a second flash. Then we were out, blinking in the bright sunlight, the Sky Pillar before us. "Oof, I'm still seeing spots," Praseo said, rubbing at his eyes. "I didn't know you knew Flash, Cici."

"Who would know a plain technique like that?" She waved a paw. "What I know is much more dazzling. Remember, kid, I'm a contest expert."

"Shall we get inside, then?" I said. "I feel like we're going to be blown off this place in a minute."

Absol nodded, sliding off Avocado's back. Cici and I were pretty small, but hauling Absol and Praseo as well must have been tiring. I made a note to myself to give him a rest if we could. The inside of the tower smelled overwhelmingly of dust, as if nothing had entered in years. "Wow, this thing looks pretty ancient," Cici commented, her voice echoing. "And by Murkrow, it's _filthy_."

"Do you think it's safe?" Praseo said. "The stairs don't look structurally sound anymore. And the floors are covered in holes. No wonder the Professor told people to stop coming here."

"The good thing about that is that I think I can fly through them," Avocado said, looking up.

"Then let's all take flight," I suggested. "There's no big winds inside to knock us around inside, so we should be fine, right?"

"Good idea. Absol, hop back on," Avocado instructed.

"I can take her," I offered, even as I began to shift to Tropius. "I'm plenty big enough."

"Yeah, but I have more flight experience."

"I'll go with Midori," Absol said, surprising me. "You take point and lead the way for her, Avocado."

"You sure?"

"She won't learn if she doesn't get experience, right?"

"Not the ideal place to practice," he said with a shrug before looking over at the others. They'd all gone smaller-Praseo into his Fletchling Forme, Cici into her Swellow, and Deoxys into a small, round green flying-type I didn't recognize. The infected sure had given it a lot of strange Formes. "Okay, you three, either go carefully, or follow after us."

Avocado launched himself into the air with a powerful spring, and I followed with considerably less grace. The other three took to the air as well, easily slipping through the holes in the floor. "Is something bothering you?" Absol asked me as I kept my eyes on Avocado's blue tail.

"Something bothering me?"

"It's not anything I can put my paw on, but you seem eager for a distraction."

"Oh. Because I offered to fly you? I thought Avocado must be tired."

"And before, with the cave."

"Because I'm good at sneaking around." I let out a sigh. "I just... don't want to be a burden, I guess?"

"You're not a burden. If anyone is the burden, it's me. Until Avocado and I figure out this Mega Evolution technique, I have little to provide in this Forme."

Now I felt guilty. Being stuck as a human when you'd been something else your whole life must be harder than she was letting on. "But you're smart. You always know what to do."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. All those precognition classes are finally paying off."

"Was that a joke?"

She chuckled. "You're finally getting them. I'm glad."

I wasn't sure they were getting any funnier, but at least I was starting to pick up on the pattern. Avocado landed on a ledge several floors up, and I gingerly landed next to him, watching the stone for any signs of giving way. "We're up a fair ways already," he observed, "but we've got a ways to go still. How are your wings holding up, everyone?"

"I am full of energy, Avocado," Deoxys said. "I believe I will be able to go the distance."

"This looks miserable," Cici observed. "And going down is going to be just as bad. Hey, maybe Rayquaza will give us a ride back."

"I'm surprised the ghosts haven't taken residence in here," Praseo said. "Maybe with the holes in the walls, it's too bright?"

"No, I do not think that is it," Deoxys said. "They do not enter here because they are afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You do not notice?" He blinked large eyes at us. "There is a pressure emanating from the top of this tower. I do not believe any Pokemon would willingly want to live under it. I suppose this is from the Rayquaza you mentioned."

Now that it had mentioned that, I felt it-something bearing down on us from above, like something breathing down on my neck. It wasn't angry or threatening, just... present. Like something so large that it didn't care if we were there or not. "Ugh," Praseo said, shaking himself. "I don't like this."

"I don't get it," Avocado said. "I don't think this would be enough to turn back humans who made it this far. So why did they say they couldn't reach the top?"

"Maybe they were," I offered. "I mean, the Professor's assistants are pretty smart, I guess."

"Possibly, but they're humans. I don't know that they'd notice at all. Is there some other sort of trap or gate, perhaps?"

"Well, we'll find out when we get there, I suppose," Absol said, standing up. "I'll keep a close eye out, since I'm the closest to human we have."

She mounted Avocado's back, and we took off again. For the most part, so much of the floors and staircases had fallen away that the tower was one big open space, making further flight up easy to navigate. However, the air itself got colder and thinner, until we were having to take breaks to catch our breath. "What do you think about taking the stairs the rest of the way up?" I said, leaning against the wall as I looked up. Hauling this gigantic body up through thin air was starting to become a real pain. Now I understood Praseo's grumbles about big bodies. "They look solid enough."

Avocado looked over to Absol. "I'm fine, but you guys aren't used to flying this high up. Do you want to take another rest?"

"But we're close," Praseo said, "and the roof looks more sturdy than these floors, anyway. I think we should hurry up."

"Okay, but stay close," Avocado said with a toss of his head to Absol. "If something crumbles, you need to be close to me so I can catch you."

I sighed, Shifting back to my normal Forme after Cici, Deoxys and Praseo did the same. Somehow, I'd made more work instead of less. "Then I'll go first," I said, starting up the stairs. "I'm the lightest, so if it can't hold me, it definitely won't be safe for anyone else."

"Hey, don't go too far ahead," Avocado said.

"Don't worry. I'll stay close to the wall so I can catch myself." I waggled my sucker fingers at him before continuing up the stairs. They didn't so much as creak under my feet. Cici followed me gingerly, falling on all fours for better balance. The stairs were both wide and short, making the climb a lot easier in the thinner air, if a bit slow. How far had we come up, anyway? I decided it would be a bad idea to check right now.

The stairs emptied out into a large open area, a door situated at the other end. The door ended just below the ceiling-it had to be to the outside, right? I started across the room, eager to see the door. "Hey, guys, we're almost-"

"Kid, watch out!" Cici's voice shot me into full alarm, and I flattened myself just as something passed over my head. Keeping low, I crawled away from the giant shadow over my head, backing away toward the steps. Once I wasn't underneath it, I could see it-a massive draconic Pokemon, black, blue and purple, triple heads roaring at me. And behind it, near the door-a human, a dark-haired girl wearing a cape, equally dark eyes fixed on us.

"What the heck is _that_?" Avocado yelped. "Never seen something like that before!"

"Some kind of dragon, it looks like," Absol said, her attention on the trainer behind it. "Have the infected beaten us here?"

"Hey, we don't want to fight!" Praseo called to the unknown pair. "We're just visiting. Let's not do this, it's dangerous."

The girl's expression didn't change. "Get lost."

"Uh, I hate to be the pessimist," Avocado began.

"Yeah, that's _my_ job," Praseo muttered.

"...but I'm not feeling too confident about fighting another dragon in this space."

"If it's a dragon," Cici spoke up, "I might be able to do something. Can you buy me a bit of time to Forme Shift?"

I looked around at the rest of the group, then at the dragon. The gigantic dragon. "I'll do it."

"Midori," Praseo and Avocado both began a protest.

"We're in an enclosed space," I cut them off, "and he's big. I can move around much better than him, keep out of the way."

Absol nodded. "She's right. Go ahead, Midori."

"I'll back you up," Praseo said.

"I'll take you up on that."

"Get _out_ ," the black-haired girl snapped, and the black-blue dragon charged toward us. I ran straight at it, going straight underneath its legs, firing leaves at its belly. One of the heads let out a snarl, snapping at me, but a fireball to its face drew its attention back to Praseo.

Something else moved past me-the trainer, making a run at Avocado and Absol, fist drawn back. "Watch out!" I shouted, even as I jumped to avoid a snapping head.

Absol slid off Avocado's back, away from the woman. "Hey!" Avocado protested as the woman tried to get around him, and Absol kept on his other side. "I'm not a maypole."

"Cut it out, primadonna," Cici snapped at the woman. "You're distracting me."

"We have no wish to fight," Absol called from around Avocado's flank. "Cease your hostilities."

"Leave!" the girl snarled in reply. "Or just die!"

Avocado, now thoroughly irritated, swung his tail out. The girl hit the wall with a definite impact, pinned there by his tail. "That's enough of that. How about you just calm down and-"

"Avocado!" The dragon had noticed its trainer in danger, and ignored Praseo and me completely, charging for Avocado. He had to take flight to avoid the dragon's teeth, winging toward the open center of the tower where the floor dropped off.

That was trouble. Dragon versus dragon was not a good matchup. "Hey!" I shouted at the dragon. "You leave him alone!" And then I ran for the trainer herself.

That was enough to get the dragon's attention back, and it lurched, heads aimed for me. But Cici had completed her Forme Shift. She jumped in front of me, the dragon's flame washing harmlessly around her. "Ah-ah, big boy," she said with a wink, her Forme now similar to my own Leafeon Forme, but pink and white with ribboned ears. Pretty well-fitting for Cici, actually. "Time for a lesson in type matchups!"

It roared in irritation, and she leapt away, leading it back to the center of the room. I followed, as did Praseo. "I didn't know you knew about type matchups."

"Just because I'm a Contest beauty doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about the basics."

The dragon tried fire again, but it had the same effect as before. I glanced at Praseo, and we took advantage of its main head's distraction, targeting the other two with our grass and fire attacks. Thus far, neither of us had been doing more than scratching it, but if we could hit a sensitive spot, like the eyes or the inside of the mouth….

Strange. I thought I would've been able to hit at least one sore spot, but it didn't even seem fazed when my aim struck true. Come to think of it, its other two heads weren't even looking at us. All three were now turned back to Cici. It opened its mouth again, but this time a blast of black came out. "Dark-type?" she yelped, jumping back. "Hey, that's not fair!"

It wasn't done. It jumped for her, teeth snapping, and she jumped back again. But too far, as her back paws slipped, and she went over the edge with a cry.

No time for a Forme Shift-if she hit the bottom, she'd be dead. I ran at full speed, leaping over the edge without hesitation. One of my hands caught her by the ear, while the other three suctioned onto the wall as well as if I'd been glued. "Ow!" she yelped, managing to get her paws in my tail for some relief. "Thanks, but could you not tear my ear off next time?"

"I'll keep your criticism in mind for future rescues," I snorted, looking down. The nearest ledge was way too far to drop to safely. Up? I was several feet down, and I didn't think I could haul her back up-already her heavier weight was starting to drag on me. "Cici, can you Forme Shift to something with wings?"

"Yes, but… I have to return to my original Forme first, and I don't think I can do that and hang on at the same time."

I looked up again. The dragon had moved to block Avocado, going after him again so his wings couldn't come get us. _What a Garbador_ , I thought sourly. But now wasn't the time to throw insults-I was on my own, and if I couldn't do something, Cici would die. "Cici, can you grab onto me? I need both hands."

She grabbed at my tail, but her paws weren't made for gripping like mine were. "Sorry about this," she muttered before latching her teeth onto my tail, using her leverage to get her back paws up and her front paws around my waist. I held very still, partly because I didn't want to show pain, but partly because if I did, I was sure I would slip and fall. Once she stopped moving, I slowly let go, then reached that hand up, suctioning onto the wall. Then I hauled myself up, one careful handhold at a time, my limbs already starting to shake.

"Midori?" Cici's voice was soft.

"Don't distract me." Each reach was starting to feel like agony. Every piece of me was screaming that this was futile, that I wasn't going to be able to make it, but by Arceus, I'd keep going until my hands fell off this wall. Even the Mega Stone felt hot and heavy on my chest. A piece of pretty jewelry that wouldn't be useful until I evolved. I paused, removing one hand from the wall so I could circle my fingers around it. Heck with that. I was here now, not my evolution, and if I could be useful as I was, so could it.

And then I felt it, a different kind of tremor in my body, a spreading heat. I couldn't stop it this time. "Cici," I gritted out, "hold on."

As if responding to my need, my legs changed first, and I sprang away from the wall as my whole body began to glow. My arms lengthened, reaching for the edge of the stone floor, a floor that remained just out of reach as I began to fall.

A clawed hand shot out, and Praseo gave me a yank, enough that I could get my other hand on the ledge, back feet scrabbling to pull my heavier body up the rest of the way. I laid where I landed, letting Cici crawl off my back on her own. "You evolved," Praseo said quietly.

"The timing was all right on it, I guess."

Ahead of us, the dragon finally broke off its fight with Avocado, turning its attention to us. "Are you _kidding_ me?" Cici growled. "Praseo, take care of your girl. I'll do… something."

"That will not be necessary!" Behind Avocado, I saw a flash of yellow, and Deoxys moved, the tendrils of one arm twining together, forming a human-like fist.

"But it's a dark-type!" she shouted.

"Yes, I am aware!" Flying straight at the dragon, it pulled its arm back, then punched, hard enough to make the air ripple. The dragon's shape, too, rippled, and then distintegrated altogether, leaving a black and red bipedal creature on the cracked floor. "I _thought_ you weren't a dragon!" it said in triumph.

"Big brother!" With that yell, the woman ran for Deoxys, but it swung at her in the same fashion, knocking her into the wall hard enough to crack that as well.

"Deoxys, be careful!" Absol turned toward the woman. "Humans can't handle that kind of impact."

"There is no need to worry," it replied cheerfully. "That is not human."

Sure enough, the woman's shape vanished too, and a smaller version of the red-black Pokemon lay there, whimpering. Ahead of me, the larger one stirred, trying to get to its feet, and I leapt forward, catching it by the tail. It dropped forward with a yelp. "That's quite enough of that," I snapped. "You tried to kill us, so stay down or I'll throw you over the edge myself." Just for good measure, I snagged its DNA, hoping the calming side effect would keep it from trying to start another fight.

Cici let out a sigh. "Well, now that that's over with... thanks for the save, kid."

I managed a smile. "You're welcome."

Praseo looked over at her, disbelieving, and she glared in return. "What? I'm not so proud I can't show gratitude."

"Are you all right, Avocado?" Absol asked.

"I've been better, but I'll live."

She sighed. "I should have thought to ask Archie for some potions before left. Well, it's done now, I suppose. How did you figure it out?" That was directed at Deoxys.

It perked up at the question. "Well, I couldn't get a read either of them at all. The only person I've never been able to read is you, Absol. Because you're dark-type."

"So you realized that these two were dark-type Pokemon?"

"Yes! So I figured it had to be a move or an ability. I knew it wasn't Transform or Forme Shifting because the two heads didn't react like heads, but like hands. Based on that, I thought, well, it must be an ability, and so I rearranged my own DNA to have Mold Breaker, and..."

I tuned Deoxys's enthusiastic explanation out, looking back at Cici and Praseo. "What do you think we should do with these two? I don't trust them."

"It would serve them right if we kicked them off the edge and let them try and pick a fight with gravity," Cici snorted. "Lucky for you two, we're not so petty."

"Don't you touch my little brother," the not-a-dragon snapped. "Leave this place. The likes of you is not to disturb Ser Rayquaza."

"We came to see Rayquaza," Absol said. "It's a matter of urgency."

"It's _Ser_ Rayquaza to you."

Wind abruptly shook the tower, making the stone vibrate. "That's enough, Zoroark," a deep voice said outside. "I may as well see what they want."

"But Ser Rayquaza-"

"What else do you suggest? They aren't going to leave, and you can't _make_ them leave, Zoroark."

He scowled, then yanked his tail free of my grip. "Come here, Zorua."

The smaller one bounded over, staying by his feet as he carefully pushed open one door, then the other. "Count your blessings, to be granted an audience with Ser Rayquaza."

"Why, thank you," Cici replied sweetly. "You're too kind, bless your heart."

He let out a growl, but stayed to the side as Cici waltzed past, Absol and Deoxys following. Praseo gave me a hand, and we followed with a limping Avocado in the rear.

The stairs were a short flight, curving up to the flat roof. It was impossible to miss Rayquaza: it lay curled up comfortably in the center of the roof, watching us with calm eyes. "Greetings, Rayquaza," Absol said.

"Greetings," it responded in kind. "I hope for your sakes that this is as urgent as you say. Zoroark and Zorua may not be able to remove you from this tower, but I certainly can."

If Absol's blood got chilled like mine just did, it didn't show. "It is. Enemies of humans and Pokemon both are trying to repeat the mistake of thirty years ago."

"Enemies of humans and Pokemon both? So you mean humans, then?" It chuckled. "And just what do you want me to do about that? I'm not humanity's personal savior."

The corners of Absol's mouth twitched. "I see you haven't changed in the last thirty years. The enemy is neither human nor Pokemon. It is a life-form from space intent on awakening Kyogre."

"And you want me to put it back to sleep. Because of course you do." Its eyes bored into her, then closed. "Prove it."

"You said the same thing last time. When that boy came to ask." Absol took a step forward. "I'll tell you the same thing I did then. Hoenn is covered with a deep foreboding. Even you will eventually be affected."

The eyes opened again, narrowed as it scrutinized her. "Who are you?"

"I am Absol. Though we only spoke directly in this place, you and I were on the same side."

"Absol isn't a human."

"Neither am I, not fully. Surely your senses aren't all going bad on you in your old age."

"You always did fancy yourself a comedian." It snorted, blowing a gust of wind past us. "Fine, then. Again: What do you want me to do about it?"

"Prevent the worst-case scenario. We are taking steps to ensure that Kyogre is not awakened," Absol told Rayquaza. "We will only need your assistance if everything we do fails. If Kyogre should awaken, please calm it."

"What a pain. I suppose they're going after Groudon, too? Isn't that how this pattern usually works?"

She shook her head. "To my knowledge, no one is after Groudon yet."

"I'm not too pleased about it," Rayquaza said, "and I hope you have no cause to use this. But here." It tossed something green at Absol, and she caught it one-handed. "That's one of my scales-a cell of mine, if you will. If Kyogre awakens, call me. I'll handle my stupid subordinate."

"Oh, I get it," I realized. "It's a cell phone!"

The others looked at me in exasperation and confusion, except Absol, who let out a laugh. "Great, you have an apprentice," Rayquaza grumbled. "I expect that back when this is over, by the way. I don't want to be on call forever to whomever happens to possess that."

"I understand. I'll deliver it to you myself once this curtain has lifted from Hoenn." She tucked the scale into her waistband, letting it press against her skin.

"Good. Is that it?"

"Unless you happen to know anything about the location of the blue and red orbs," Absol said. "If you have any information, that'd be useful."

"Not in particular. That boy said he was going to have someone guard them, someone he trusted. I wasn't particularly interested enough to ask for details."

"No, that is a bit helpful. It at least lets us know we're looking for a person." Absol gave Rayquaza a bow. "Thank you for listening."

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for a bit more than that?"

"Of course." She smiled, then turned, giving the rest of us a nod. "I look forward to working together again."

"By Arceus, you're an insufferable creature."

She walked back down the stairs, and we all followed, letting the Zoroark shut the door behind us. " _Now_ will you leave?" the Zoroark snapped.

"Oh, and here I was hoping we'd have time for tea," Cici said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Do I look like I serve tea, you-"

Absol was already walking past them, and I followed with Praseo's help. She waited until we had gotten down below and out of sight before she turned to Avocado. "Are you all right to fly yourself out under your own power?"

"I should be fine to glide down, at least. After we're out of that cave and I have to start going up again, things will get tricky."

"Absol, let's not go back directly," Cici said as she Shifted back from Sylveon to herself, and then into Swellow. "Pacifidlog is close by. There should be a Pokemon Center that we can get him treatment at."

"Ugh. How am I always the one getting banged up," he grumbled.

"Bigger target?"

"Absol, I'll fly us down," Praseo said. "If Avocado Shifts into something small, I can carry us all to Pacifidlog."

"I vote for this plan," I said. "I'm tired."

Absol looked at me, and smiled. "All right. I can agree to that. Deoxys, Cici, are you fine to fly on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm in one piece, more or less," Cici said. "A little scraped up."

"I am not harmed."

"Okay. Praseo can carry the rest of us, then. Avocado, you can Shift into something smaller, right?"

"Working on it."

I closed my eyes, hoping that I didn't need to Forme Shift as well to something smaller than my new body. I was feeling a bit better than before, but not by much. As if sensing my reluctance, Absol knelt by me, putting a hand on my head. "You did well today, Midori," she said quietly, stroking my leafy frill. "You've earned a bit of a rest."


	14. Chapter 14: The Interference

After my fourth loss in a row, I knew I had to quit.

Not forever, of course-the sky could be set on fire and the world burned down before I'd quit for good. But our activities as freedom-fighters and my Contest schedule were really starting to conflict, and I couldn't give all my energy to both at the same time. I didn't want to keep disappointing Emilio, and really, it was better for him if I focused on saving him from a mind-enslaving virus, anyway. But of course, Emilio couldn't understand me, so it wasn't like I could explain my situation and ask for a vacation. The only option was parting with him for a while.

And that hurt. But I was a professional; I'd experienced hurt before. I could get through this.

Once decided, I had to figure out how to let him know. He'd worry if I just vanished without a trace, so I had to let him know somehow that I was only going to be gone temporarily and that I wasn't hurt or missing. In a flash of brilliance, it occured to me to use my human Forme and write him a note. After all, what else were human hands good for besides all those middling little tasks? I quickly Shifted, then located a pen and paper. Then I had a flash of less brilliance: I didn't actually know how to write.

I was trying to figure out how to get around this hurdle-maybe a picture would do?-when the hotel room door opened on me. "Hey, who are you?" Emilio asked, looking around the room. "What are you doing in here?"

He couldn't see my face, right? He didn't know it was me, right? The room was dark-my human Forme wouldn't be too distinct in this light. Cue second flash of brilliance-I could just tell him. If my voice worked properly. "I came to give you a message," I told him. So far, so good. "From Cici."

"What are you talking about? Cici, come on out," Emilio urged.

He had no idea how much I wanted to do that. Why do we let ourselves get so attached to trainers... "She's not here. She's left. On... a training journey."

"Cici!" he called again. "Where are you? Are you trying to steal her?" he demanded of me.

I didn't have to be a psychic to detect his sudden hostility. The selfish part of me was glad that he was worried for me. That he'd miss me. Except that it wasn't really him, but a virus speaking those words for him. "She's _gone_ , Emilio. Off to train by herself. She doesn't want to be a disappointment to you any more. She knows you're not happy with her recent losses-how could you be? Don't worry, this won't be forever. She'll come back once she's stronger."

"I don't care about her being stronger. Cici belongs here with me. Don't you dare try and steal her, you-"

"Well, maybe _she_ cares," I replied, a snap coming to my voice. "Maybe she cares about seeing you happy over a win, not trying to put on a brave face for a loss. Maybe she cares about her losses because she really loves Contests, and wants to take them seriously. Isn't this a partnership? It's not just about _your_ ego. If amateur was the only level you aspired to, you should've gone with the Gothita that was making googly eyes at you at that time."

"How do you know... Who are you?"

"I'm someone that understands the words of Pokemon," I said. Not exactly a lie. "Cici wanted me to tell you this. So you wouldn't worry."

"How can I not worry? Cici's not a wild Pokemon anymore. If she wants to train, I can-"

"You'll what? Are you willing to take her into the mountains for a week or more, away from prying eyes, so she can train?"

He paused. The first real sign I'd seen that Emilio wasn't actually Emilio. He wouldn't have hesitated to go into the mountains-how many times had he told me of his old treks there?-but of course the virus would. "That's what I thought. Have some faith in her, and be patient. I promise, she will return to you."

"Wait... Wait a minute!" I didn't wait any longer, shoving the window open. We were only on the second floor, so I leapt without fear, landing in a crouch. I could hear him shouting from the window, but I didn't allow myself to listen, running until I was well-away from the hotel and hidden in underbrush. I went from human to myself, then directly to my Swellow Forme, taking to the darkening skies. But I didn't head for the Secret Base where I knew the others were. I wanted some time alone.

* * *

"Cici? Is that you?"

"No, Emilio, I don't want breakfast yet," I mumbled. "I'm on a diet... Huh?" It wasn't Emilio's voice. I'd run away. Realizing that, I nearly fell out of the tree I had ended up perched in.

"Hey, whoa there." Hands, human hands, caught me, lifting me onto someone's back. "Careful there. Don't want gravity getting you down!"

I looked up at the speaker. A human woman, dark-skinned, her frizzy hair held in place by a cap. "Cici, it's me, Avocado," said a voice behind me, and I realized I and the human were both sitting on his back. "This is my Ranger partner, Astra."

Astra, Avocado's partner. One of the infected. I stiffened in her hands, wanting nothing more than for her to stop touching me. I was sure Astra was a very nice person in reality, but right now, I couldn't loathe the virus more. "Hey, are you okay?" Astra asked.

"Astra, do you mind if I handle this one?" Avocado said. "I was going to go on a patrol by myself anyway since you've got that appointment with those trainers along the route."

"Sure. Avocado, do you know her?"

"Don't you pay attention? She's one of the Contest Pokemon around here."

"Oh, gosh, she's _that_ Cici? I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you," Astra apologized. "I love your work."

Well, I probably looked a mess right now. Avocado landed, letting Astra slide off his back before taking to the air again. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

"What makes you think there's something to talk about?"

"You don't normally spend the night in trees. And you're covered in dirt."

By Murkrow, I totally was. I immediately set to cleaning myself, feeling ashamed that I'd let myself go this far. "I was heading for the Secret Base. Didn't quite make it."

"Don't you normally sleep at home, though?"

"I ran away. It's not like I could continue splitting my time between Contests and the war effort. I'm surprised you haven't taken a vacation from your human," I added quickly. "How do you keep splitting your time?"

"Well, it's not like we're attached at the hip. We often go do our own thing." He flapped higher, circling around Mt. Chimney. "Well, if you don't want to talk-and that's fine-how about some fresh air?"

I made a noncommittal noise, and he circled around, flying just above the crags of the volcano. The warm air felt nice. "So you just go off on your own like this all the time, and she doesn't care?"

"Rangers aren't like trainers. They don't necessarily work with a regular partner," he explained. "Most of what a Ranger does-calm Pokemon, act as liasons between Pokemon and humans-doesn't require a Pokemon partner."

"Hm. I thought you two were closer."

"Oh, we are, though not as much recently with the current situation going on."

I finished my grooming, settling down against his back. "Sometimes I think it was a mistake to get so close to mine."

"Well, this isn't an ordinary situation," he said. "And either way, I don't think how you feel about a human is a mistake. Hey, look down there," he said, pointing ahead. "Some climbers."

Thinking about mountain climbing made me think of Emilio all over again. "They're climbing up the side of something that spews bone-melting rock? That's kind of stupid."

"Well, the outside isn't so bad... It is kind of strange, though. This isn't one of the usual routes." He continued up. "Maybe they're going for that cave there."

I shrugged, having no further opinion on the matter. "Well, Absol and the kids are staying out here right now," he said, swooping away from the volcano at last. "She said she wanted to talk to some people inside Meteor Falls about the orbs. Shall we go join them?"

"Yes, let's." He flew down low, over the water that marked the west side of the mountain, and I checked my reflection as best I could. Acceptable. Avocado landed in a tree on a little island, tucking in his wings as he entered the Secret Base.

"Good morning, Cici," Deoxys greeted cheerfully. "Would you like some breakfast?"

I hadn't eaten since last night, so I accepted the berries it offered me. "Oh, hi Cici," Midori said, pausing in her practice. "And Avocado, too. You're out early. Absol's not back yet."

"Morning. I take it Praseo's with her?"

Midori pouted. "She said she wasn't going far. I offered to fly her, but she said Praseo would make a better impression. I don't see why. I'm perfectly mature-"

"Rookie, it's probably because Meteor Falls is filled with dragons," I interrupted. "If Praseo was in his Charizard Forme, then her choice makes sense."

"Hmph. Fire-types get all the fun Formes."

I snorted an opinion of that. "We're back!" Praseo's voice called from the entrance, and then he and Absol entered, Praseo resuming his Combusken Forme. "Oh, good morning, Cici, Avocado."

"Any luck?" Avocado asked her.

She shook her head. "Altaria wasn't able to tell me anything about the orbs or the human companion of that boy. Nothing that I didn't already know, anyway. She thinks the human companion went overseas for a while, but doesn't know whether they took the orbs or hid them somewhere."

"Well, I mean the good news is that hopefully, the enemy won't know where they are, either."

There was a pause in the room, broken by the sound of Absol's PokeNav. "Solana?" Archie's voice, after she answered. "We've gotten some new information. I'd like you to meet with me. Can you meet us at Lavaridge Town? As soon as possible? I'm on my way there right now."

Absol frowned. "That could be arranged, but why?"

"I'd prefer to tell you in person-I probably don't need to say that I'm not confident in the security of our transmissions."

"Hey!" Sheldon protested in the background.

"If you can hack their lines, I have no expectation that they can't do the same, Sheldon. There is no unbreakable security."

Absol glanced at us. "All right. I'll bring some of my companions and we'll come. Where should we meet?"

"There's an overlook at the edge of town, where Route 112 comes in. It shouldn't be too populated. Let's meet there."

She nodded, then hung up. "Who's going as what?"

"Let's give them our usual looks," Avocado said. "Why shake things up?"

I nodded agreement, and began to Forme Shift. Even if I was now a one-woman act, I still didn't want anyone figuring out my identity and possibly relaying that to Emilio. And it wasn't like Cinccinos were common in Hoenn. Once done, I and everyone else hopped on Avocado-the-Salemence's back, and he took off. "How's the DNA repair thing coming, by the way?" I asked Deoxys.

"On Absol? It is coming along. I think I have figured out the pattern of degradation, so it is just a matter of going through the whole sequence and repatterning everything," Deoxys said, waving its string arms. "It is not a complex process, but it is time consuming. You see, when-"

"Uh-huh. Why'd you start talking verbally instead of in our heads?"

"Huh?"

With a rush of wind, Avocado had already landed, well on the far side of town. "I'm never going to get a straight answer, am I," I muttered, feeling around with my Meowstic senses for the familiar human psychic signatures. It was strange how accustomed I'd gotten to this Forme. Almost like a second skin. "They're coming from above."

"Ah, I see them!" Deoxys pointed down the ridge. Below, I could make out four Dodrio, each with a human passenger, easily jumping over the rocky ledges that led up the path to us. "That looks fun."

"The running part or the riding part?" Absol nodded to Archie as his Dodrio came to a stop in front of us. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he greeted in return. "Did I keep you waiting long? Flying isn't as easy on my bones as it used to be."

"Not at all. So what is this about?" Absol asked, her eyes flicking to his Pokeball as he released a Crobat, seemingly as old as he was.

"Take some air, dear," he said, and the Crobat flapped heavily into a nearby tree, forming a silent, if sleepy-looking, vigil. "I'd like to use your battle prowess again, if you don't mind."

"What's the situation?"

"I received contact from someone I hadn't heard from in a long time. Someone who professes to know about the infected, and wants our help. If you know who I am, you'll probably know who he is. His name is Maxie."

I didn't recognize the name, but Absol nodded slightly. "The former leader of Team Magma, is it?"

"Yes, that's correct. After our... falling out, he retired from the face of Team Magma and it disbanded altogether. It was his assistants-his former assistants-that eventually brought it back, similar to how I did with Team Aqua, as an education and conservation society. I don't know what he's been doing these last few decades. To show up again now, and under the Team Magma name..."

"Why the Team Magma name?"

"We think it's because he's trying to do the same thing we are," Mattie said from her perch on her own Dodrio. "A sort of underground resistance movement."

"So then, what does he want?" Absol asked.

"He asked me to meet him out here and give him assistance," Archie said. "He said he has a plan for eliminating the virus altogether." He let out a sigh. "There was a machine he and I fought over during that time that's buried in this volcano. He wants to retool that machine so that it can produce a radiation pulse over the whole of Hoenn that would degrade the virus to the point that it could be destroyed naturally by the hosts' bodies."

"Is that even possible?" Avocado frowned. "That sounds dangerous."

"Possibly possible, possibly dangerous," Xerosic spoke up. The doctor had twisted around in his seat, idly feeding one of the heads. "It all depends on what kind of energy they're trying to evoke, and how."

"Theoretically, what could fit within the parameters of what he's describing?"

"The power of a legendary pokemon," Xerosic replied immediately, "similar to a situation that happened in my own home country. It could be controlled such that it wouldn't be deadly. Death, in fact, might be the least of the complications that arose. The question is, where is he going to get a legendary Pokemon to fit the bill?"

"Kyogre?" Absol guessed. "Or Groudon?"

"Possible, but unlikely. Based on the data from that time, those two use the power of a legendary's radiation - they don't produce it themselves. Their Primal Reversion is very similar to Mega Evolution, which itself uses tools that have been irradiated by a legendary Pokemon's power. Of the legendaries in Hoenn, I think Rayquaza would have the best bet of qualifying."

"I don't think it's too interested in lending its power, though."

Xerosic waved a hand. "Ah, but such details rarely matter to determined minds."

"Speaking of Mega Evolution, how is that coming?" Archie asked. Absol shook her head slightly. "Ah, I see. Well, keep trying; I'm confident it will come to you. So, I was planning on meeting with Maxie here. Or rather there, in the volcano," he said, pointing. "What I'd like you to do is be our backup-be nearby, but kept hidden, in case something becomes dangerous or goes wrong."

"You don't trust him."

He smiled thinly. "After the virus, I don't trust anyone I haven't verified myself. Xerosic does have the vaccine on him-if need be, we can have him inject himself to prove his freedom. So will you do this?"

Absol glanced at the rest of us. Midori nodded immediately, Praseo looked reserved-nothing new there. _Hey, Avocado,_ I thought at him, _do you suppose those climbers we saw were connected to this Magma group?_

 _I think so,_ I caught his reply. _They weren't usual._

I gave Absol a nod, as did Avocado. Deoxys spent a little time scrutinizing the group, no doubt tasting their thoughts as I was from time to time, then nodded as well. Seeing the others' agreement, Praseo finally nodded as well. "Then we'll depart for the mountain," Archie said, touching his PokeNav. "Here. I've sent you a map of where we're meeting-where the device is. And thank you."

The Crobat flapped from the tree, landing on the back of the Dodrio, and Maxine hauled himself up with a little difficulty. With that, the four of them moved out, heading toward the climbable mountainside. "So we're doing this?" Praseo said. "I have a bad feeling."

"You always have a bad feeling," Midori pointed out.

"Absol," Avocado said to her, "Cici and I saw some unusual climbers this morning that we think might be connected. I'd like to have us investigate it."

She thought about it, then nodded agreement. "It'll be easier for Deoxys to cloak fewer of us, anyway. Praseo can fly us around."

"I don't get to fly _again?_ "

I rolled my eyes. "Rookie, you're about to fly into a volcano. Just so you know, volcanoes are made of fire. You think a grass-type's going to have a good day there?"

"I told you Fire-types have all the fun."

Absol let out a small chuckle. "You two go ahead. We'll find a safe place for Praseo to Shift and follow along. Cici, keep in touch with Deoxys so you can let us know anything that happens."

"Gotcha." I gave Deoxys a nod, and he reached out mentally, forming a threadlike link. With that, I hopped on Avocado's back, and he took to the air with his larger, heavier body.

"How good is your psychic range?" he asked as he shot up into the air.

"Um... Probably not as good as Deoxys's. About as good as my eyesight, I guess. I'm not picking up anything yet."

"We're not on the right side of the mountain, yet. Just hold on tight," Avocado said, keeping low to the trees as they started to thin out.

Glancing back, I could see where we had left Absol's group, but I couldn't sense them any longer. Right now, it was just me and Avocado, without even tourists or climbers to ping my mental radar. Avocado's thoughts were concerned, wondering about the climbers we had seen, but calm, focused. I allowed myself to feel reassured by his mental fortitude, feeling myself relax in a way I hadn't since before I'd started thinking about leaving Emilio. "You know, Avocado... You're all right."

"Am I?" He chuckled. "Glad to hear I meet your high standards."

"I'm serious. I'm glad you're here with me. Don't ruin the moment."

"I'm serious, too. I'm glad to hear that. And you're no slouch, yourself. I take you a lot more seriously than I used to, you know."

"You should've been taking me seriously from the start," I snorted.

"And then you say things like that." He laughed. "When you get all prideful and snooty like that, I feel like it hides that you're really a sharp, hardworking person."

"I'm not sure if you're trying to compliment me or insult me. I am the way I am."

"Well, I guess it's a compliment. I think I like you the way you are." He turned his head as he shot up the side of the mountain. "There's the cave. Sense anything?"

I closed my eyes and cracked my Meowstic ears open a fraction, listening. "Yeah. There's the presence of multiple people inside. Can you do stealth in that body?"

"I don't have anything smaller than myself that still has wings, and a shiny Flygon is a bit distinctive. Salamence it is."

"You know, maybe you should consider subtle in your future. Or small."

He landed at the edge of the hole, sticking his head over the rim. I hopped onto his shoulder, able to just peer inside. Nothing visible, but I could hear the traces of 'voices' from further inside.

 _-these parts are all rusted, we're going to have to replace-_

 _-put the stone to the side for now, we need-_

 _-ugh, this is going to be a pain, this wiring is-_

Avocado tossed his head to me, and I hopped back on his back as he crawled inside, surprisingly silent for his big Forme. _I'm hearing voices,_ I told him, _some distance ahead. Can you look over the edge?_

He nodded, poking his head over the lip of the tunnel's end. I cracked open my ears, seeing what he was seeing. Down below, a trio of men in red costumes were gathered around some large machine, fiddling with it. Weird. Hadn't Archie said the machine was below, where he was meeting? How many old thingamabobs did a volcano have? _You see those uniforms?_ Avocado sent to me.

 _I do, and I wish I could unsee them. Pretty tacky._

A snort. _How they look isn't the point. Are these guys possibly connected to Team Magma? That Maxie guy?_

Oh. He had a point. _Deoxys,_ I reached out through the link it had made. _The Maxie guy you're meeting with, is he in uniform?_

Deoxys replied not so much with a verbal reply as a picture. An older man, similar in age to Archie, but frailer-looking, thick spectacles dangling off his hooked nose. He wore red, but not a uniform, just a suit. _How are things going down there?_

 _Maxie and Archie are currently talking, trying to decide if they trust the other. Neither can prove they're not infected, of course. Not to each other, anyway. I'm going to try and get a bit closer so I can really feel him out, see if he's layered._

Layered... _Avocado, can you get me closer? I'm going to try and see if I can hear them well enough to tell if they're infected._

 _Not by much._ He crept over the lip, crawling from stalagmite to stalagmite. _If they look up, we could be in trouble._

 _Well, don't make noise._ I focused in on the closest one, tuning out the chatter among themselves as they worked on the machine. I listened hard, trying to pick out the underlying emotions behind his thoughts. Focused, working hard... not much else. No wait... a current underneath. I opened my ears all the way, straining, trying to listen in without being noticed. The underlying emotion... fear? Frustration?

 _Let me out of here!_

I lost my grip on Avocado. Only his fast reflexes saved me from discovery, his clawed hand grabbing me. _They're infected,_ I said in response to his unspoken question. _I need to warn Deo-_

 _Cici! Avocado!_ Deoxys's voice was shot through with urgency. _Maxie is an infected. He's after Archie! Come give us help!_

Avocado turned back toward the lip of the cave, wings extending. _Avocado, wait,_ I told him. _You go. I'll find out what these guys are up to._

 _But the others-_

 _They've got Deoxys for mental firepower. We need to know what the infected are planning. It's clearly not the radiation thing they were baiting us with._ I slid off his back, onto one of the stalagmites. By Arceus, there probably only _was_ one machine. _They're below us, somewhere. Go help!_

He looked at me again, then nodded, disappearing over the lip of the tunnel. I carefully inched my way down, trying to cloak myself the way I'd seen (well, "seen") Deoxys do it. Thankfully, the infected trio was more concerned with their machine than any intrusion. And their psychic abilities didn't seem to pick up on non-infected. I got close, trying to use both my eyes and my sixth sense at the same time. The machine had clearly seen better days-it positively looked ancient-corroded and covered with a spattering of some kind of mineral buildup. The trio of infected were swapping out parts, replacing wires, cleaning out the interior with a fervor, and clearly they'd been working on it for some time-probably since Avocado and I had passed them on our way to the Secret Base. Their actual words weren't telling me much-it was so much technotalk and specifics that it told me nothing about what the machine actually did. I didn't like this, but I was going to have to probe.

The closest one didn't even react as I slipped into his mind, latching onto the top 'layer' of the space virus. It wasn't enough to wait for him to think of the machine's purpose-I had to dig it out of him. The presence of the virus felt like it was going all around me, covering me with an intolerable layer of slime. How did real psychics do this? I pushed harder, no longer caring about any subtlety. I didn't have time for this damned virus to hold out on me.

At the edges of my hearing, I noticed the other two talking to my victim, noticing his sudden lack of responsiveness. The presence of their virus began pushing against me, trying to suffocate me with their slime, to force me out. They knew I was here. But I wasn't leaving without an answer.

 _...radiation plan..._ I got at last. _...Using the Meteorite's irradiating ability to activate the orbs..._

His thoughts filled me in on the overall shape of their plan, and I let him go at last, feeling him drop like I'd cut a puppet's strings. They were now after me, looking for me, and I bounded away, heading for the direction we'd come. Making my way back to the others might be difficult without wings, but I'd manage.

Or not. Two more appeared at the lip of the tunnel, both loosing Pokemon at me-a Numel and a Torkoal. Wow, they were really playing up the magma thing, weren't they? I reached out for Deoxys again, trying to determine where they were and what was going on. Its mind was a whirl-it couldn't talk at the moment. I was on my own. Well, what water techniques did I know, I thought sourly. None at all. I lashed out with a wave of Confusion instead, sending them staggering into each other.

I was in trouble-and more importantly, behind me, their machine was firing up, running, a rock inside glowing. The humans circled around me, the virus's emotions raw and angry. Well, this was it. I was probably doomed. I didn't see any way out of this. But if I was going to be doomed, I was going to do as much damage as I could, first. I broke away from the humans, moving straight for the machine, shoving against it with Meowstic's power. Shattering the glass around the rock, I grabbed it in both paws, wincing at the heat as I moved away. Then I took off into the cave, away from the infected and toward the source of the lava. Toward where I _hoped_ my friends were.

Heat hit me in the face hard, and it wasn't from the attacks at my back, either. Far below, I could see lava-even as far as it was, it was still enough to make me sweat. Light caught my eye, and I turned in time to see Avocado, his Salamence Forme changing into something similar, but not quite the same. No time left. _Avocado, catch me!_ I shouted, and leapt.

Avocado turned, snatching me out of the air with one clawed hand, leaving the Pokemon above to futilely throw fire at his back. "You stinker, did you Mega Evolve?" I got out as I spotted Absol below, her hairpin glowing brightly.

"I guess it's a little easier to put the pieces together when you're in a fight for your life," he replied. "Glad to have you back."

"Yeah. We'll talk later." I let him push me onto his back, throwing down a Psywave at the enemy Pokemon below. I didn't see either Maxie or Archie. Mattie and Sheldon were around Xerosic, defending him from a group of red-uniformed grunts brandishing Mightyena. So my psychic attacks were no good... but hardly all I knew. I unleashed a Dazzling Gleam against them, watching in satisfaction as they yipped in alarm and pain.

"Let's make a break for it!" Mattie shouted, dragging Xerosic by the arm. "Pull out the Dodrio and let's go!"

"But he's got Archie!" Sheldon protested.

"We can't do anything about that if we get caught!"

I reached out, trying to find Archie or any stranger that might have been Maxie. No luck. _They left_ , Deoxys told me, sensing my search. _Over the lava with a Pokemon. I think they've already left the mountain._

 _Then Mattie's right-we need to leave._ "Solana!" I shouted to Absol. "We're retreating, right?"

She nodded, a bit of frustration on her face. "We've lost this one for now. Guard the others."

Avocado swooped low, bowling over the remaining trainers and Pokemon from force of wind alone. Absol hopped up on his back, followed by Midori. Nearby, Praseo was still in Charizard Forme, Deoxys on his back. "Mattie!" Absol shouted to her. "Forget the Dodrio. We'll go by air!" She looked over, then nodded, all but throwing Xerosic on Praseo's back. Sheldon joined us on Avocado, and the two shot for the exit.

Heat, dark, tunnel-and then light, air. I blinked in the sudden brightness, tightening my grip on Avocado's back. "Are you hurt?" Absol asked me. "I thought to bring potions this time."

"No, I got out in time. Thanks for catching me, Avocado."

"Any time for you, Cici."

Absol nodded. "What's that you're holding?"

I'd almost forgotten about the stone. "Absol, remember that radiation plan Maxie went on about? Obviously that was a load of Trubbish droppings, but the machine was real. They were using it to try and find the orbs."

"How?"

"Something about irradiating them, like Mega Stones. I didn't understand the full gist of it. Just enough to know that it can't operate without this hunk of rock. At least, I hope so. As long as they didn't have any spares."

"What's she saying?" Sheldon asked Absol.

"We'll tell you once we're safe. Do you have a nearby base, or shall we go to ours?"

He pointed toward the route outside the desert. "I've got a base in a tree around there. Bring us down so we can regroup."

Avocado flew in first, returning to his regular Salamence form as he landed. Praseo followed. Between the two of them alone, the Secret Base felt pretty cramped, but at least it was clean. "Damn it all!" Mattie shouted, slamming a fist against the trunk. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted anyone else. Er, present company excepted," she added with a glance to Absol. "But I knew he was suspicious."

"It's not like Archie didn't suspect the same thing," Sheldon said. "We took what precautions we could. Now we have to figure out how to get him back."

"It wasn't a waste," Absol said. "While we were talking, one of my allies," she placed a hand on my head, "investigated the machine they had in the volcano. They were making repairs to it. They said they were using it to irradiate the orbs to find them. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Ah, that does make sense," Xerosic spoke up. "We have a similar thing in my home country. And going off the logic that the Blue and Red Orbs are similar to Mega Stones in composition, yes, it would make them easy to find. The question is, was it running long enough for them to get a lock on it?"

Absol looked at me. "It couldn't have been running for more than a few minutes," I said. "But I don't know how long they would have needed."

"And of course, we have no way of tracking any energy they might have thrown off from being irradiated, either," Sheldon said after Absol relayed my words. "This really sucks."

"We have two immediate problems," Mattie said. "We need to rescue Archie, and we need to stop them from getting the orbs."

"You don't think they'll hurt him, do you?" Absol said.

"Hurt? I'm worried they'll _kill_ him."

"That won't be problem," Xerosic spoke up. "As someone who was initially infected and then cured naturally, Archie is one of the few able to produce the antibodies we need to make the vaccine. Without him, we're in limited supply. But that also makes him valuable to the virus. I'm sure they'll want to find a way to overcome his antibodies."

"And you know they're going to put him under the strongest locks and keys they have," Sheldon said with a sigh. "Breaking him out with our level of forces is going to be close to impossible. I don't suppose you've still got those legendaries on call, Solana?"

"Um," Praseo spoke up suddenly. "I might have an idea."

Absol looked at him, as did I, surprised at his sudden volunteering. "Go ahead," Absol told him.

"There's a way to get at him without breaking him out... I think."

"What way are you thinking of?" Mattie asked after Absol translated.

He took a breath. "Mattie, Sheldon... Do you know where the Professor is right now?"


	15. Chapter 15: The Reunion

If I had been nervous before, when I'd initially explained my plan to my friends and to the Aqua humans, I was doubly so now that we were acting on it. I didn't like being the one whose shoulders were bearing everyone's potential success. But if this worked, everyone's wishes would be satisfied, including my own.

Well, mostly. None of us had any plans for how to find the orbs-whatever Magma had done, it wasn't working any more, thanks to Cici, and we had no way of tracing it anyway, save hacking into the infecteds' systems. And Sheldon was busy hacking away for other information. "I have her," he said at last, turning to face the rest of us. "She's currently in Mossdeep. You're right, it's not the same place as Archie."

"Because she's not their leader," Absol said. "Mossdeep is the same place the third experiment is as well, right?"

"Yeah, unless the information's out of date. They haven't moved it." Sheldon flopped down on his desk. "We've already broken into that place once. It took three legendaries to do it, and even then, we didn't get far."

"Yes, but we're not trying to get at their Deoxys this time," I said. "She's not hidden away. She should be accessible to the public."

"Sure, but... They know who we are. There's no way they'll let us in close." Sheldon said after Absol relayed my words.

I looked over at Absol. "Who said 'we' were going?"

I was being subtle for the sake of secrecy-just in case they understood our words and weren't letting on-but Absol caught it. "There's a few other humans I can ask to help."

"No offense, but I'm not inclined to trust anyone I haven't met," Mattie said. "Not after this."

"I understand. They'll take the vaccine, I'm sure of it."

"It's not that simple," Xerosic said. "Like I said, we only have a short amount."

"How much?"

"With the antibodies I have on stock, probably no more than five total."

"In that case, we'd need to skip actually vaccinating them, to increase our chances," she said. "I have five human allies. Hm. That's a bit risky.'"

"If you have human allies, why haven't they been involved before now? How do we know we can trust them to do this?" Mattie asked. Absol paused. "You're not being honest with us, Solana. Given how little we can trust anyone outside this room, it doesn't do us any good to keep secrets."

"I'm not at liberty to say. Will you accept that it is a reason unrelated to the infected?"

"No, I can't accept that, sorry."

"Then we seem to be at an impasse. I can understand your reticence, but it is your leader we are trying to rescue."

"Absol," Midori spoke up. "Let's tell them. At least, let's tell them _we're_ the humans, even if we don't tell them about Forme Shifting."

"That's a bad idea, rookie," Cici said. "Even if they're on our side now, there's no guarantee that it'll remain that way in the future."

"Yeah, she's right," Avocado said. "Our secret is the best tool we have on our side."

I glanced over at Absol, who was watching the debate. She was right; we were at an impasse, on both sides. "Absol, let's make a compromise," I said to her. "I'll reveal myself as a human. Just that, no more." They all looked at me, and somehow I managed to not shy away. Now wasn't the time for discomfort. Absol glanced toward the others, waiting for their input. "I think... maybe, if we give them a little trust with this, they might give us a bit of trust in return and not question any further," I pressed. "I mean... we are asking for their trust, but we aren't giving any in return. It's no wonder they're having a hard time with it."

Avocado sat back. "I can't really argue against that logic. But are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm the best choice for it." I looked over at Absol.

"If you're agreed, then," she said, closing her eyes.

"Solana?" Mattie questioned.

I stepped forward, and without a word, I Forme Shifted to normal, then immediately to human, hoping they wouldn't notice the inbetween stage around all the glowing. "Hi. I'm Praseo," I told them, hoping my human voice didn't sound too weird to them. "I'm one of Solana's human allies."

"How..." Sheldon took a step back, then forward. "How did you _do_ that? I mean, I didn't just hallucinate that, right?"

"If you did, so did I," Mattie muttered.

"That is _fascinating_ ," Xerosic said, crouching by me so he could look me in the face. "You must tell me how you did it."

I scrunched down. "I'd really rather not. Let's just say there are a few people like me that can do this, and we don't like the infected."

"Yes, but...You can tell me why, at least, right? Being a Pokemon must be inconvenient."

"What better way to keep ourselves from being infected?"

"Ah, that's true," Xerosic said, finally backing off. "I suppose that would make it safer for those that don't have the vaccine, huh?"

"We're on the same side," I said, looking over at Mattie and Sheldon. "We'll definitely rescue Mr. Archie. So please, trust us and trust Solana."

Mattie crouched down, looking at me, though she didn't get as close as Xerosic. "You're still just a kid. How old are you?"

"Not as young as I look," I grumbled. "Old enough to be doing this."

Mattie shook her head. "You should be in school, or going on a trainer journey of your own. Not fighting a war."

"Tell that to the space virus. They took my parent and my sibling."

Mattie stood again with an "ah". She looked over at Sheldon. "What do you think?"

"Kid's got a point. He's trusting us." He looked at me next. "The others are like you? Are they kids?"

"Some of them."

"Let's do this," Sheldon said. "It's the best plan we got. I hate the idea of leaving this up to kids, but what else can we do?"

Mattie let out a sigh. "Honestly, I feel worse about this than I did before. Please tell me there are some adults going with them, Solana."

"There will be," she said, "though I trust them all. They've proven themselves capable."

"Xerosic, grab what we have of the vaccine and give it to them," Mattie said. "It's frustrating, but this is the best chance we have. All the same, Sheldon, let's not sit on our heels. I want you to monitor both Mossdeep and their base. If there's a weakness in either one, I'm on it."

He nodded as Xerosic left to get the vaccine. "Good luck, kids."

* * *

We'd split into two groups: Midori with Avocado, and Cici with myself and Deoxys. Absol had borrowed some thicker clothing from somewhere, and so we looked dressed more normally and less like we were going to the beach. We blended in perfectly among the crowds of humans that had come out. "Don't let him wander off," Cici instructed me as we moved into the crowds. "Hold onto his hand properly, Dee."

Deoxys looked up at her with large, round eyes. "I am holding onto Praseo's hand very well." It raised our hands up in demonstration.

"Good. Praseo, stay close to me. It'll be easy to get lost among this crowd." Cici looked around, frowning. "Don't see our target yet."

She was pretty tall for a human, I thought, as tall as the Professor. That would be a handy thing to have in this situation. I busied myself with keeping track of Cici and Deoxys, the former of whom was looking for the Professor with her eyes, and the latter who was looking with its mind. I was just on the lookout for trouble. "Hey, Praseo," Deoxys tugged at my hand, interrupting my thoughts. "I do not really understand what all these humans are thinking. What are they doing here?"

"It's a tourist place," I explained, pointing him to the nearest exhibit-a full space suit from some mission or another. "They come here to learn about the world. Well, outside the world, in this case. The Mossdeep Center is dedicated to outer space."

"Outer space?" Deoxys echoed. Then, in my mind, it added, _That is where I am from, right?_

I nodded as it peered up at another display-a model of the planet, surrounded by space and other planetary bodies. "See, this one is the sun, and this is the moon," I explained. "Just like Solrock and Lunatone. Have you seen those Pokemon?"

"Yes, I am familiar with them." Deoxys reached up a hand, touching the edge of the case. _Where do you think I am from?_

"I... don't know. Maybe the moon, or maybe beyond? I think the... your big sibling said something about a meteor," I said. "Here, over here. These are some meteorites that came from space and fell to the ground. They're basically rocks that came from space."

"Where do they come from out there?"

"Well, I dunno," I said, looking up at the display. "Farther out, I guess."

"I wonder how much is out there," Deoxys said. "Though I suppose even out there, there would not be any like me."

I knelt next to it, lowering my voice. "Do you sense your... little sibling here?"

"I do not, but I cannot 'hear' as well when I am... like this." It looked up at me. "Hey, can you tell me more about space? Can you read these? I am not familiar with all of these words yet."

"I can," I said, feeling proud at that. "Let's take a look at this one. It's a model of a ship that landed on the moon."

"On that other thing in space? How did it get there?"

"It had to go very fast," I said after reading the description. "Faster than even a legendary. Wow, they actually fit three people inside that."

We went from display to display, with me reading the descriptions outloud while Deoxys stared eagerly at each new image or model. We'd gotten well over halfway around the room when I realized Cici was no longer nearby. "Uh-oh. Dee, we lost Cici."

Deoxys looked up. "Hm. I do not know where she is. It is hard to tell in this crowd."

"Let's head upstairs," I suggested, leading Deoxys toward the back of the museum. "We might be able to see her from above."

As we reached the stairs, however, Deoxys stopped. "She is nearby, Praseo."

"Who? Cici?"

"The Professor."

My hand tightened on its hand. We didn't have Cici with us, but the Professor was close. Deoxys was watching me, waiting for a decision as to what we should do. If we went after the Professor, we'd be on our own. But if we waited for Cici and the others, we might lose her. "Try and reach the others," I told Deoxys. "We'll lead the way. Which way is she?"

Deoxys pointed up. I took its hand again, and slowly ventured to the stairs, ducking under the rope. My whole human body tensed, waiting for someone to stop us. When no one did, I practically ran up to the first landing, pulling Deoxys along, now relatively hidden in the shadow of the stairs. Up ahead, I could hear voices. Nodding to Deoxys, I crept to the top of the stairs, still holding its hand. Footsteps moved toward us, and I pushed Deoxys behind a trash can, ducking down. A few men, in the museum's uniform. They didn't so much as glance in our direction-I wasn't sure if it was because they just didn't care, or if Deoxys was hiding us somehow. "Any word?" I asked in a voice barely audible.

 _I told them,_ Deoxys said to me. _I cannot track them well enough among all these people to know if they have responded. Not in this Forme, anyway._

I nodded. We'd have to make do for now. More footsteps approached, and I looked up as the Professor came to the stairs, starting down. She looked just the same as she had the last time I had seen her-her labcoat smudged, her brown hair pulled into its usual ponytail. I pulled Deoxys by the hand, starting down the steps. "Professor!"

She turned, looking at me, and for a moment I wished I was back in my own body, someone that she'd recognize. But that wouldn't work at all. After all, she had turned me over to the virus before. "How did you two get up here? Kids shouldn't enter here," she said, crouching down to look at Deoxys. "It's off-limits."

Her tone was warm, friendly, just like it always had been. How good the virus was at faking her. "Hello!" Deoxys greeted. "You are the Professor, right? My big brother told me all about you."

"Did he, now?" The corners of her eyes crinkled up as she looked at me.

I swallowed around a dry throat. _Calm down. She doesn't know who you are_. "Yes, I, uh..." Something to stall her, anything. "We came to get your autograph!"

She laughed at my stammer, not unkindly. "Really? I didn't think I was that much of a celebrity. What would you like me to sign?"

"Uh..." I looked over at Deoxys.

I felt it brush against my mind-apparently no one had explained the concept of 'autographs' before. "Hat," he said, offering it to the Professor. "Please?"

"Sure thing." The Professor produced a marker from the pocket of her coat. "Who should I make it out to?"

"I am called D," Deoxys stated, "like the letter. This is Praseo."

"Like the letter?"

"It is my nickname."

She smiled, beginning to write on the hat. "What's your name, then?"

"That is a secret."

"Dee's kind of shy," I added hastily.

She looked at me, and grinned. "I don't think he's the only one." Capping the marker, she put Deoxys's hat back on its head. "There you are. Now, we really should find your parents and get you back where you belong."

I cast a desperate glance toward the stairs. Still no one was coming. Deoxys and I both had small human Formes; there was no way we could get the Professor away by ourselves. Maybe this plan was going to be a bust. In no time at all, she'd be back among the crowds, where we couldn't get her away. In that case... _Deoxys. We gotta do it here._

It met my eyes. "Wait," I said, tugging on the Professor's coat. "Um... That is... I wanted..."

"Yes? What is it?"

While her attention went back to me, Deoxys withdrew the little syringe from a pocket, then carefully stuck it in the Professor's bare calf. She turned in surprise, pushing it back from her, frowning. Then her expression grew dark, scarier than I'd ever seen her. "You... What are you doing?" Deoxys didn't respond-it shook its head, stunned from the impact against the wall. She then turned to me. But before she could say anything, she stumbled, a hand going to her head. Was it working already? I held my breath.

Her eyes held unrestrained fury as she looked at me again. "Who are you?" she asked, advancing on me. I shrank back into the corner, unable to do anything. "Never mind. We'll know soon enough." She grabbed for me, holding my chin in her hand.

A shock of terror went through me. She was going to infect me! I broke away with a cry, rubbing at my face. "As I thought, you _do_ know." She took another step toward me, and then her hand went to her head again. "Ugh...!"

Footsteps came up the stairs, and I turned, wide-eyed. It was Avocado that came up at a full run, tackling the Professor from behind and putting her in a choke hold. "We're making a run for it," Avocado said to me as he put something over the Professor's mouth.

"You little Woobat!" Cici was close behind, with Midori down on the stairs tripping up the guards. 'I _told_ you not to wander off!"

"Don't touch me," I backed away from her. "The virus..."

 _Praseo, Shift back,_ Deoxys said directly to me. _The virus should have no effect if you are a Pokemon._

 _But what if... what happened to Absol happens to me?_

 _Then I will fix you._

Its voice was calm, despite everything, and that calmed me. I focused, then Shifted back, then ran up the stairs as I began to Shift again. "Let's go out this way!"

Avocado put the Professor on his shoulder, following me up in long strides. The others followed, Midori knocking the trash can down the stairs. I finished my Shift into Charizard, then let the nearest row of windows have it. "Can we fit out through there?" Cici asked, eyeing the now-open space.

"We'll have to. Everyone on!" I counted heads, then pushed myself through the window once I was sure I had everyone. Thankfully, there was enough of a drop out the back of the building that I could open my wings, slowing my descent for long enough to gather myself and flap, forcing myself back up into the air. Five humans clinging to me all at once were heavy, and unweildly besides-I worried I'd drop someone.

Deoxys seemed to catch my worry. "Some of us should Forme Shift into something smaller," it said to the rest. "Cici? Midori?"

"That's not the only problem." Cici pointed behind us. Several Golbat were winging their way out into the open air, aiming for us. "Midori, go as small as you've got. I'm going for firepower."

I felt the weight on my back change as Cici and Midori shifted, lessening my burden. "Hold her steady!" Avocado instructed as he held onto my shoulder. "Or we'll drop her."

"But-"

"Leave them to me!" The air rippled past my wing, and one of the Golbat fell out of the air with a whimper. "Nerve of them, going up against a psychic."

"Do you require help?" Deoxys asked.

"Nah, I think I got these sons of Herdiers. Hah!" One to my right started in a dive toward the ocean.

I kept my focus straight ahead, diving into the rocks that dotted the route, letting Cici help me shake them off. At last, Midori announced the all-clear, and I finally started toward the base.

I entered the Aqua base in a flurry of wingbeats, making an ungainly landing. Mattie and Sheldon, and Absol, were already waiting at the entrance, as was Xerosic, leaning against the wall in a casual manner. "Hey, Doc," Avocado shouted to Xerosic. "We've brought her, can you take a look?"

He stepped forward, then stumbled as Avocado put the Professor into his arms. "Hey, sois prudent. I'm not made of muscle."

Absol joined us, looking over our group. "Anyone hurt?"

"Dee took a hit to the head," I told her.

"I am not harmed," Deoxys protested. "I assure you that my human Forme is quite resilient."

"So you're Solana's human allies?" Mattie said as she approached. "I'm Mattie. Nice to meet you. And thank you for your help."

"Avocado," he introduced himself, shaking her hand. "Sorry we couldn't meet before now. We're trying to keep our identity under wraps."

"We'll keep your secret." She looked around. "Where's the other kid, Praseo?"

I really wanted nothing more than to take a break, and possibly a nap. But they were asking for me. I quickly Shifted back to normal, then into my human form. I was getting a lot better at these double Shifts, I thought, maybe even more so than the others, Deoxys excepted. "Hi again. How is the Professor?"

"Feverish," Xerosic told me, "That's not entirely unexpected. We'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Do you think it'll work?" Sheldon asked.

"It's not out of the realm of possibility." Xerosic turned to him. "Don't you have an offer of exchange of hostages to go send?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Sheldon made a face as he turned to leave. "This is going to suck."

I bit my lip, looking over at the ashen-faced Professor. This had been my idea, the best way I thought we could save both Mr. Archie and the Professor. I can only hope that this actually saved her, and didn't kill her. "Cheer up, Praseo," Midori told me. She was still in her Leafeon form, still prepared for battle. I gave her a nod, touching her head with my human hand. No sense in making her worry about me.

It was sometime before Sheldon returned, looking even more ashen-faced than the Professor. "Well, it's done," he announced to the room. "We've set a time and place. As you thought, Mattie, they really didn't want to sit around and wait."

"Because they know her virus's on a deadline," Mattie said, "emphasis on the 'dead'. Hopefully, with the vaccine, we'll have rendered that point moot."

The Professor's eyes snapped open, and she glared around at us. No longer pretending to be the professor. This was this virus, full of rage. "We'll have the lot of you."

"Oh, give it a rest," Xerosic said. "Your particular evolutionary line is taking a dead end."

She shot him a hateful look, but didn't have the strength to protest further. Once she had fallen unconscious again, Absol gestured to Avocado and Deoxys. "You should probably go ahead and Forme Shift back," she told them quietly. "Just to be sure you are aren't infected."

Avocado did so, but Deoxys hesitated. "They will see me. I cannot cloak myself and Forme Shift at the same time."

"We'll have to take Mattie at her word. That your secret will be safe as well."

Cici's ears shot up, and she turned toward the entrance. "Something's coming-"

That was as far as she got before the world around us exploded into spray and stone. Without thinking, I grabbed for Deoxys, covering its body with my own as we were knocked back by force alone. I looked up, and the younger Deoxys stood over me. _I knew you were here_ , it hissed. _Did you really think I would let you interfere with us as you pleased_?

I stayed where I was, frozen, my arms still around Deoxys, trying to think this through. The enemy Deoxys was focused on the one in my arms-he hadn't noticed the Professor or the others. If Absol had time to get them away...

"I knew you were there," Deoxys said, its voice shaking. "I did not think they would let you follow me."

 _I'm not a traitor like you are_.

A blur of green and blue as Avocado bodily tackled the enemy Deoxys, knocking it away from us. "Quick," I said to Deoxys, "go ahead and Forme Shift. While it's not paying attention to us." I glanced over at Absol. She was talking with Sheldon, while Mattie and Xerosic removed the Professor. Maybe this would work. Should I Forme Shift as well? My decision was made for me as I saw Midori run past, still in Leafeon form. But which one? I didn't think I had the energy to pull off Charizard again, and my normal Forme would be weak to psychic abilities.

Deoxys flew at its counterpart, and for a moment they were the same, one red and one yellow, and then they began shifting their bodies around so quickly that it was hard to keep track, one growing armor, the other growing sleek. They must have been having an argument, for I could feel splashes of emotion, impacting on me like waves splashing against my face. "Deoxys, get away," Cici called to it. "We can't help you when you're that close!"

It broke away, landing next to me, its chest heaving. _Don't think it will be that easy,_ the other Deoxys snapped.

Absol moved in front of us as it unleashed power, not even blinking as it washed around her. "That's enough of that," she said. "There's no reason for the two of you to fight. You'd be better off talking about your differences."

"Yes!" Deoxys agreed. "Little sibling, I-"

 _Don't you call me that!_ A wave of fury rolled off of it. _You are nothing but an inferior copy of me. I am Three, I am the perfect version here!_

"Deoxys is a living creature," Absol spoke up, "and so are you. You're equal in that regard."

 _What do you know? You're just as inferior as the rest of them._ It turned to glare at her, then turned away, apparently frustrated that it couldn't read her mind. _What do any of you know? Who_ are _you?_

Its eyes focused on me, and its pressure was like a spike in my head. I couldn't help but cry out as I fell against Deoxys. I thought it might've been saying something, but I couldn't tell around all the force.

"You leave him alone!" Midori's voice cut through my half-awareness, and I watched as she leapt at Deoxys, leaf blades prepared for a slash. It caught her midair with its psychic grip, the pain in my head lessening as it did so. Then it threw her into the rock wall, hard, letting her drop into the water.

"Midori!" I shoved myself to my feet, half-stumbling in that direction before Absol caught me.

 _How funny,_ Three said, looking back to me and Absol. _So funny, I could laugh. We thought we were chasing humans this entire time, but you're all Pokemon! I know who you all are now. You can't hide from us anymore._

I felt like vomiting. Between the dull ache in my head, Midori injured and probably drowning, and the fact that I'd just lost all our identities to the enemy, I was ready to lay down and quit right then and there. _You... I_ hate _you!_ Deoxys yelled, its own anger a new wave shoving outward. _Why do you think it is acceptable to just hurt people? I know you can sense their pain! What kind of monster would think this is okay?_

 _An inferior creature like you would never understand._

 _Then I do not think I want to. You're_ wrong _, Three. I'll prove it to you. By stopping every one of your sick actions!_

Its eyes narrowed in a smirking expression. _No, I don't think you will. See, you're going to die here. Goodbye, my inferior copy._ It vanished in a brief blip of light, leaving the room quiet and still for one long moment.

Then everything blew up.


	16. Chapter 16: The Guardian

Around us, the world rippled, then cracked apart, both the ceiling and floor giving way. My anger was met with the cold slap of water as I fell into its depths, and the shock was enough to calm me. First step: I pushed the water away from me, drawing in air from above to form a protective bubble around myself. Second step: I reached out, feeling for the others. Absol had been right next to me, and as usual, I couldn't sense her, but I could sense Praseo, and moved around the falling rocks in that direction.

They were both sinking, Absol half-caught under a rock, blood trailing upward, Praseo locked in her arms. I pushed away the rock and water, drawing them into my bubble. "Absol, you are hurt," I said, seeing the streak of red in the white side of her hair.

She coughed, shaking her head. "Find the others first. Are they okay?"

Who was closest? I could feel Avocado nearby, radiating pain, and pushed my way toward him. Absol sat in my bubble, keeping Praseo in her lap. He barely moved, and his thoughts felt dull, flat. I was worried for him. And for myself; even for me, this was a lot of work, coming off a fight like I'd just had. "Absol?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me a joke?"

She thought about it. "Knock, knock."

"Who is there?"

"Absol."

"Absol who?"

"Who else would it be? Open the door, please."

I looked at her blankly. "There's no door here," she explained. "That's why it's funny."

"Ah!" Now I got it. "Thank you, that is funny. I feel a little better already." I shoved a rock out of the way, revealing Avocado. He, too, was sinking and injured, and I seized him with my arms, pulling him inside.

"Avocado, stay with me," Absol said as she touched his shoulder. "I'll treat your wounds. Can you Forme Shift into something smaller?"

He opened one eye to look at her, and I knew he was not fully aware, that his mind was clouded over with pain and injury. Slowly, I felt him connect the dots, put together her request, and somehow, he found the focus to Forme Shift into his Axew Forme. As he did so, a surprising thing happened-his new body bore no injury, as fresh as when he'd started the day. "Where does it hurt?" Absol asked, pulling out a potion.

"I... I _think_ I'm okay. I'm just kind of sore all over and my head's still ringing. By Arceus," he swore. "They brought the whole place down on our heads, didn't they? Where's Cici and Midori?"

"I am already moving toward them. Ah!" I saw Cici ahead of me, Midori in her paws, trying to get back up to the surface. I touched her mind, signalling my presence, then reached out gently with my power, pulling her inside.

"She's not breathing," Cici said as soon as she entered my bubble, her voice tense.

"Can you pull the water out of her lungs, Deoxys?" Absol asked me.

"Um... Please assist me, Cici. Help me hold the bubble in place." I relaxed my grip once I felt her power take hold, able to now turn some of my attention to Midori. I pushed, and the water came out of her mouth in a stream, leaving her coughing weakly.

Absol was already treating her wounds from the hard impact with a potion. "Midori," Praseo all but sobbed her name, taking her in his arms and holding onto her tightly.

Now what? I looked at Cici for guidance. "Can you feel out this area?" she asked. "There are often little tunnels down here, so Emilio told me. No, wait, let me try; you hold this thing in place."

I nodded, taking over the grip on the bubble of air again. Cici closed her eyes and opened her ears, listening hard. "That way," she said at last, pointing. "Can you keep this up? It's a bit long, I think."

"With your help, I believe we will make it."

She touched her paw to my arm, relaying the path through the underwater chasm, and I pushed the bubble forward, letting her help stabilize it. We moved without speaking, she and I both knowing that we were the only ones that could do this, could do anything; the rest were all injured, exhausted. At last, we rose above water to a little strip of beach surrounded by rocks, a little cave present among them. Cici dragged Avocado to the cave, and I followed, lending my shoulder to Absol. Inside the cave, no one said much of anything, too exhausted to do anything other than return to their normal Formes. "Well, that sucked," Cici said at last, stretching out on a flat rock. "Let's not ever do that again."

"No kidding," Midori said. "At least I don't hurt as much anymore."

"You're okay now?" Praseo rubbed at his face. "I thought you were..."

"Course I'm not. I'm me," she joked, flopping onto a rock. "Sorry to have worried you."

"Absol, you should rest," Avocado told her. "You're hurt, and you can't Forme Shift to get rid of your injuries like we apparently can." He sighed. "Wish we'd known about this sooner. I still feel like crap, though."

"Yes, it seems like the fatigue and pain do not go away," I agreed, "so perhaps we should rest here. I don't sense... that one, or any others."

"Did Mattie and Sheldon get away?" Avocado asked Absol.

"Yes. I think so, anyway. We should have given them enough of a head start. I don't know what effect this will have on the hostage exchange, though. Was Three acting by itself, or with the others?"

"It barely seemed to notice the rest of us," Cici said, "well, until we made it, anyway. Maybe it had no idea what we were doing and just got pissed because we dared show up."

We all considered that in silence for a while. "Well, now what?" Avocado asked. "Did Sheldon tell you where they were going?"

"He did. But we're not going there," Absol said. "Not right away, anyway."

"Slave driver," Cici complained. "What's on your mind now?"

"Remember that Rayquaza said the orbs had been entrusted to a friend of the trainer from that time? Sheldon thinks he may have found the person." Absol leaned against the wall, touching a hand to her blood-stickied hair. "Apparently, a place called Victory Road is one of their favorite training grounds. So I'd like to go take a look."

"Absol... Is it a good idea for us to all go?" She looked at me, waiting for me to elaborate. "I am worried about Sheldon and Mattie. Especially with the hostage situation coming up."

"Deoxys has a point," Avocado said. "If that's still going forward, we need someone to keep an eye on that situation. Should we split up?"

She frowned. "I'm not overly fond of the idea of dividing our strength with this many unknowns and known enemies, but I don't think we can ignore either priority, either. Let's do that, then. I'll go look for the person with the orbs. Who wants to go help Aqua?"

"Midori and I will go," Praseo said. "We need to watch the Professor."

"I'll come with you," I told Absol. "I do not want my presence to provoke any further danger from... that one." Even saying its name felt distasteful to me.

"In that case, I'll go with the kids," Cici said. "We'll want a psychic on that side."

"Then I'll go with you and Deoxys," Avocado said. "You'll need some wings. Plus, the Mega Evolution."

"Then it's settled." Absol sat down at last, back against the wall. Closing her eyes, she added, "It's late. Let's rest for now."

* * *

Absol's head injury looked better this morning, but I still kept an eye on her as best I could as Avocado flew us out. The rest of my attention was to trying to finish up the repairs to Absol's DNA sequence that I had been working on for quite some time. Now that we knew one could heal from injuries with a Forme Shift, I wanted her to have that option. Just in case. So focused was I that I barely noticed when Avocado spoke to me. "Hey, Dee, wake up. You paying attention?"

"I am sorry," I said, turning toward Absol. "Is something the matter?"

"She was asking if you sensed Three's presence," Avocado said. "We're not going that close to Mossdeep, but we want to be sure it isn't tailing us. Do you sense anything?"

I conveyed my annoyance with a noise in my throat. "Must I look for that one? I do not want to. I do not like the way it feels."

"Look, I get that, but running away from it is not going to help us. If we don't watch our butt, it'll sneak up on us. Then you'll really have to deal with it."

I made the annoyed noise louder, in case Avocado hadn't heard it the first time. "Just keep a weather eye out," Absol told me. "You don't have to look for Three specifically. Just make sure we're not being followed. We don't want to be followed by any of the infected, either."

"I will try," I said reluctantly. I pushed my psychic radar a little further, trying to keep it both it active and focus on my DNA task.

"Hey, Absol," Avocado said. "Have you ever been to Victory Road?"

"Not at all. I'm not much of one for crossing the sea. Yourself?"

"A few times, on Ranger work. I think I remember the general layout. It's a pretty cavernous space, so I shouldn't have problems moving around." He began circling toward a landmass. "We'll go in by the Evergrande entrance, it's closer."

Absol nodded, then looked at me. "Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"You wish to make conversation?" I blinked. "I am not so sure that this is the best time."

"Perhaps not," she agreed. "All the same, I'm worried about you."

"In regards to what?"

"To you and Three." She saw my expression change. "See, just mentioning its name upset you. So do you want to talk about it?"

"I am not sure there is much to talk about," I said, fully aware that my attitude was not changing minds. "I do not like what I do not like."

"I'm not saying you have to like it," she said. "I certainly don't. But it's upsetting you a lot more than it is upsetting me. Which is why I thought talking it out might help you understand how exactly you were feeling."

I didn't reply at first. "It is no different than the virus. No, it is worse. It has no regard for others. It is all the negative emotions that I ran away from. I do not understand how you can accept or even enjoy hurting others, like it did to Praseo. That makes me feel those negative emotions that I don't like. So I do not like Three."

She placed her hand on my arm. "Deoxys, I think you are a very unique individual. You are different from the virus, and from Three and even the first one that we met. Even that one, I don't think I really wanted to stop the virus so much as it wanted to leave something behind, and maybe revenge on those who imprisoned it. You should cherish that heart of yours that is able to hold others so dear."

I did not know what to say to that - it did not quite seem to connect with what we have been talking about. I gave her a nod and reply, and return to my task, a corner of my mind thinking about it.

Avocado began to descend, finally landing next to a mountainous feature; large, but not nearly as much as Mount Chimney. "I sense presences, human ones," I told Absol.

"Any infected?"

"I do not think so, but it's hard to tell at this distance. I would need to be closer. None of them feel layered as far as I can tell."

"Well," Avocado said as Absol slid off his back, "nothing to worry about here. Just an ordinary trainer and her Pokemon. Everything is perfectly normal."

She snorted in response. "That's not the type of relationship I expected to present with you."

"Oh? That implies that you had a kind of relationship in mind you did expect to present with me."

She smiled, but didn't answer, stepping into the cave. Avocado followed on the ground, with myself still on his back. "I sense a presence," I said just ahead. "One human and one Pokemon."

"I see them," Avocado said. "And I think they see us."

The human was an average male, middle aged, with soft green hair and a gentle expression. I liked the aura that rolled off him, creating a soothing feeling. Next to him was a green and white humanoid Pokemon that I didn't recognize, but I could tell by his presence that it, like me, had psychic abilities. I scrunched down, trying to cloak my presence even more. "Good afternoon," the person told us cheerfully. "Or is it morning? I lose track of time sometimes."

"It's morning." Absol gave him a nod.

"Oh, is that so? I'm not in your way, am I?" He nodded in return. "Though, don't the people that usually come to this place tackle it from the other end?"

"Yes, they do," she agreed, "if one is here for the purpose of training."

"Absol?" Avocado questioned.

"We met," she said, not taking her eyes off the human, "some time ago. Though, you won't recognize me. Your name is Wally, isn't it? I recognize your hair. And your Kirlia is all grown up, isn't it?"

He looked at her, his eyes calm and unwavering. "You seem like you want to talk, and yet you're hiding something from me. If you want to talk, and you're not here to do anything violent, perhaps you'd like to stop hiding whatever is on your Pokemon's back?"

As I thought, the other Pokemon was a psychic, and I clearly wasn't experienced enough to hide from it. I undid my cloaking, getting off Avocado. "Hello," he greeted me with a smile. "Aren't you an unusual looking one?"

I felt reassured by his smile. "I once worked with a trainer that you know very well," Absol said to him. "He asked you to guard a certain object. I wanted to ensure that it was safe, preferably in your hands."

He didn't answer her question. "Will you come a little closer? I'd like to get a better look at you. My eyes aren't what they used to be. I probably should be wearing my glasses, but..."

Absol blinked, but walked forward until she was at arm's length, waiting for his response. _Master, I can't read her,_ I caught a little piece of the unknown Pokemon's conversation with its human.

He turned to his Pokemon, then paused as something at his hip began to glow. "Huh," he said, pulling out a small rock. "Are those two the only Pokemon you have with you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She turned slightly so he could see that she had no Pokeballs at her hip.

"I wonder what this is reacting to, then."

"Is that a Mega Stone?"

He nodded. "Yes. An acquaintance asked me to keep an eye out for them, but it doesn't match the crystallization of the ones he's documented."

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

He handed it over, and she turned it over in her hands, her eyes becoming unfocused. "What kinds of Pokemon can utilize Mega Stones, do you know?" she asked at last. "Is it any Pokemon, or only certain ones?"

"Ah, I'm not really sure. We only know of a limited number, but it could be more. Each kind seems to only sync with a particular species, though. Mega Stone research has come a long way since their discovery a few decades back, but..."

"I think this might be able to sync with an Absol," she said as she handed it back.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Just my instinct. But speaking of stones... Are the ones you guard safe?"

He looked at her for a long moment, then folded his arms. "Yes, about that. They're in a highly inaccessible place. But why do you ask?"

Absol looked over at me. _He's safe,_ I told her. _He doesn't feel layered._

"Hoenn is under attack," Absol told Wally. "The enemies are attempting to awaken Kyogre. We're trying to prevent that. How sure are you that they're safe? We need to be 100%."

"Reasonably sure." He smiled slightly. "I'm not sure who you are, but I'm none too inclined to lead anyone to them."

"Understandable. And I don't want you to lead our enemies to them, either. But it's critical that Kyogre not be awakened. Do you have a way to check without revealing their location?"

Wally didn't answer, studying Absol's face. _Master_ , I heard the green and white Pokemon say, _something is approaching us, rapidly._

He turned to his Pokemon. I didn't need to question what it sensed; it was already on my radar. "Solana... Three is coming."

"Here?" Avocado turned toward the entrance. "He followed us all the way out here?"

I heard the noise above us first, through the rock, and then dust rained down on us as Three burst out from above, landing in front of me. _As I thought... They weren't able to kill you with just that. At least, not_ all _of you._

I did not reply, locking down my thoughts, letting nothing leak through. If it thought Cici and the others were dead, all the better. "You followed me here from Mossdeep?"

 _Much as I don't want to,_ it said with an annoyed noise, _my orders are to bring you back to the lab. Though since those two are still alive, I should deal with them, too..._

"You will do no such thing!" I took an aggressive step toward Three, my arms unfurling.

But it didn't move to attack. Rather, it pulled something out from under its arm, a small round object, pressing the button on it. "Deoxys, get away!" Absol shouted at me, her tone filled with urgency. I moved, but too late. Red light engulfed me, blinding me for a moment. I felt myself being drawn forward, dragged. Then it stopped, my back pressed against some surface, locking me away.

"Deoxys!" I heard Avocado yelling my name.

"Avocado!" I turned toward him. Everything seemed larger, out of proportion all of a sudden. I banged my arm against the curved wall surrounding me.

He didn't seem to be able to hear me. "Put that Pokeball down," I heard Absol say, her voice dangerously still. "I would prefer not to have to destroy you."

 _You can try, pathetic human,_ Three crowed. _I'm not afraid of y-_

Avocado entered his Mega Evolution, forcefully slamming into Three. My cage dropped, bouncing across the floor, coming to a stop next to some rocks. "Wally, you should leave," I heard Absol's voice over the noise of battle, coming closer to me. "This isn't your fight. You have to protect the Orbs."

 _Oh, no you don't!_ I caught a brief glimpse of Absol, and then my surroundings exploded in a spray of rock. Over the noise, Absol cried out, disappearing from view.

"Absol!" I shook the cage. "Absol, are you hurt?" I could not sense her, of course, had no way to tell if she was injured or not. Over my head, more sounds of battle, sensations of pain from Avocado and the other Pokemon. This was all Three's fault. He was trying to take me back to that place, and he was hurting my friends. I was done.

Reaching outside with my power, I found the button that Three had pressed, and pushed it again. Red overcame me, and then I was out of it, the discarded round shell on the ground. I quickly smashed it with one quick whip of my arm, then looked around. "Absol...?"

She lay on the ground, red spreading over her stomach. "Absol, no!" I started toward her, then paused as the sound of battle stopped behind me.

Avocado and the green and white Pokemon both had fallen as well, unmoving. _I'll deal with you later, interfering human,_ Three said to Wally before turning to me. _This is it, 'elder sibling'. You already know you cannot defeat me._

I'd reached the end of my tolerance of Three. I wanted it terminated. But it was right; a psychic-versus-psychic battle wasn't going to be easy. Thankfully for me, I had little interest in playing fair after everything it had done, and there was something that would give me an advantage over it. A DNA that would make me untouchable.

Three moved toward me, but I was already Forme Shifting. I dropped down to all fours, feeling my limbs grow paws, those paws grow claws, my mouth sprouting sharp teeth and my skin becoming covered in soft fur. I opened my Absol eyes, looking at him. I was still aware of its power, swirling around me, but it was like watching the sea from a distance, having no effect on me. _That's cheating!_ Three complained.

"I really do not care." With a powerful spring, I leapt on it, my teeth sinking into its shoulder. It let out a cry of pain, but that was not enough to make up for all the pain it had inflected on my friends. My back claws lashed out, tearing gashes in its torso, my teeth ripping away a chunk of its flesh.

 _Let me go!_

"How many others have said that? How many others begged to be let go when you were hurting them?" I shoved it down onto the rocks, my claws on its stomach, my teeth at its throat. "You will receive no such mercy from me."

It tried to shove me away, and I used my teeth again, tearing at its arm. Its cries echoed in my head, only enhancing my desire to make it suffer more for what it had done. "This is for everyone you've hurt! For all the innocent humans, for Team Aqua, for my friends! For Avocado, and-"

"Deoxys!"

I stopped at my name, looking around. Absol stood behind me, leaning heavily against a stalagmite, one arm around her abdomen. "Deoxys," she said, her words holding pain. "Come here."

"But it-"

"Come _here_."

Her words held no threat, barely any emotion at all, but were spoken with such authority that I felt compelled to obey. I let Three go, walking over to her slowly. "Deoxys," she put her hand on my head, "you mustn't let your emotions control you. Not an emotion like that. Especially not when you are in that Forme."

My anger evaporated, replaced by shame. It wasn't my body that I was in right now. "I am so sorry, Absol. What should I do? I hate Three so much, but I hate that I hate it just as much. How do I stop feeling this way?"

"It's okay that you're angry, Deoxys. Anyone would be. Negative emotions are still emotions. You don't have to run away from them." She knelt by me, putting her arms around my neck. "But there's a difference between how you feel and how you act. What you do, do it for the right reasons. Then you'll do it the right way. Not the way that will only lead you to more regrets."

I leaned my head against her shoulder, staying quiet. "Solana!" Wally called to her, throwing something.

She caught it one-handed, holding out the pulsing stone. "Well," she said, looking to me, "shall we give it a try?"

I could not read her mind or her aura; I never have. But I did not need to. "Yes!"

She pulled a kerchief out of her pocket, using it to tie the stone to me, so that it was pressed against my fur. Then she touched her hand to the hairpin that she always wore. "Then let's go."

I turned back to Three, who was getting on its feet again. Mega Evolving wasn't like Forme Shifting - rather than a complete reconfiguration of my DNA, it was just an augmentation, an additional rush of power that changed me just a bit. My fur grew; the horn on my head and my tail grew longer and more majestic; white wings sprouted from my back. I gathered my newfound power, and charged.

It tried to stop me, tried to grab me with its power, but I knew from experience that a Pokemon like Absol might as well as not existed in terms of our ability to grasp it. I slipped through unimpeded, hovering over it as I unleashed a black ball of energy. It couldn't quite dodge, and let out a scream as from the glancing blow. "You'd better leave," I shouted, "and leave my friends alone. Otherwise my next one will hit you dead on."

 _Why isn't it working?_ Three yelled. _You can't resist my power! It's not fair!_

I blinked, but then it made sense - I had only learned type matchups from the others. Of course, someone who was raised in the lab wouldn't understand what a Dark-type was. I followed through on my threat, hitting it with another black blast. This time, after taking the hit, it made a run for the exit. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Avocado said as he struggled to get to his feet. "He'll just go on to hurt others."

"I do not want to be like it," I said. "And I do not want you to be, either. Maybe now that it has learned what pain is, it will think twice in the future."

He chuckled. "You're optimistic, at least."

"I am Deoxys. But thank you." I landed next to Absol, who was still leaning against the rock. "Here," I said, nuzzling against her hand. "I'm returning this Forme to you."

She smiled, and put a hand on my head. I felt a pleasant lethargy as she acquired her own DNA back. "You do make a pretty convincing me, though."

"Perhaps. But I would rather be me." I looked around for the human, Wally, wondering if he was alright.

The human in question was kneeling next to Avocado, applying a potion as his Pokemon hovered over him protectively. "You're injured too," he said to Absol. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"There's no need." She closed her eyes, and for the first time in a long while, she Fome Shifted. Back to her original self. "Though, you you might have an easier time recognizing me now."

His eyes widened. "You're Ruby's... From that time long ago."

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Thank you for your help at that time."

"I thought you were still with him. Is he..."

She shook her head. "We parted ways after that incident, all those years ago. I have not heard from him since. I've only come back into contact with humans due to a new threat."

Wally sighed. "Things are more complicated than I first thought."

 _Master_ , the green and white Pokemon spoke up, _would you allow me to discern the truth of this matter?_ Wally nodded, and the Pokemon turned to me. _May I?_

I understood what he was asking from the thoughts that circled around his aura. "Of course."

He touched my arm, and entered my mind, his presence a cool but inviting touch on my thoughts. I too, sensed some of his thoughts, his person, as he touched me. His name was Gallade, he had been with his human for a long time, he loved his human. He'd seen Hoenn in danger before. _I think I understand_ , he said, releasing his light touch on my arm.

I sensed a brief buzz as Gallade relayed this information to Wally. "This is a troublesome situation," he said, looking to Absol. "Will you allow me to assist you? I only train with one Pokemon nowadays, but I think you'll find he's quite capable."

Absol frowned. "I would, but we can't guarantee your safety. And the secrecy surrounding the orbs is of the utmost importance right now. If you were to become infected, that secret would be gone."

"Just vaccinate him," Avocado said. "Then you won't have to worry, right?"

"But we don't have the vaccine. It's with Xerosic, who is among the infected right now."

Avocado laughed, pulling something out from under his wing with his claws. "I had one, too. Did you forget? I didn't have a chance to use it."

She smiled. "I had quite forgotten." She looked to Wally. "Will you take this, then? It won't protect you if Three tries to probe your mind, but it will keep you from becoming infected."

"I will protect Master's mind," Gallade huffed. "Now that I have an understanding of what that creature is, I can counter it."

"Since I understand the situation," Wally said, "I understand why you're worried about the orbs. I'm still not sure as to whether it would be safer to leave them there, or put them into my direct possession. However, Ruby did entrust them to me.. Since it's my responsibility, I don't feel right just leaving them where they are."

"We'll support you," Absol told him. "We-" She paused as the Pokenav, still attached to her front forearm, begin to buzz. She attempted to activate it with her claws, then made a frustrated noise before Forme Shifting back to human. "Yes? Is something the matter?"

"Solana, it's Mattie." The woman's voice sounded strained. "And yes, something is the matter. If you're close, we could really use some backup. I'm sending you our location."

"What is the situation? Did the hostage exchange not work?"

"Yes and no. We have Archie back, but he's injured. Xerosic is trying to take care of him, but he's a scientist, not a medical doctor. They've got us holed up and I'm worried that they're going to blow the whole place sky high like they did our hideout."

She studied the Pokenav's screen. "We are close. You must be in Evergrande. We're on our way."

"I'm coming with you." Wally was already injecting the vaccine into his arm. "Since you're a Salamence, you can carry two, right?"

"You have a more important task ahead of you."

"Yes, and I don't have wings to get there. It's not close," he countered. "It would be faster on the whole if your Salamence gives me a ride after we've finished rescuing your friends."

Absol put a hand to her stomach, as if to reassure herself that it was in one piece. "All right, I can't argue with that. Let's make this fast and rescue everyone." She looked over at me. "Keep a hold of that Mega Stone. We may need it again very soon."


	17. Chapter 17: The Gauntlet

"We need to make a plan," Absol said into the Pokenav as she hopped onto my back, Deoxys and Wally following. "Where are you specifically? What is the enemy doing?"

"We're inside the Pokemon League, in hiding," Mattie replied. "I don't want to go into detail until you get here, just in case we're being tapped. They're currently looking for us. I'll warn you, Solana: the enemy is _strong._ I don't think we can fight our way out of this."

"How many are there?"

"That's just the thing. There's only four." Poor Mattie, she sounded exhausted. "Are you familiar with the Elite Four, Solana?"

"I've heard of them. They're the ones attacking you?"

"Yes. And each of them is packing a full roster. We tried to escape by air, but their dragon guy is watching the skies. Be careful when you approach."

"Tell me that a little sooner," I grumbled, lowering myself below the tree line. Now I had to slow down, taking care to dodge the trees.

"I'm familiar with them," Wally said from behind Absol. "I think she's right. Even I had a hard time with the Elite Four, and that was back when I was training a whole team. On the other hand, getting outside their perimeter may require a confrontation. We could use a distraction."

"Any good ideas?" I asked Absol.

"I have an idea for a distraction," Archie's voice came through the PokeNav.

"Archie, stay still. Don't strain yourself."

"Good to hear you're out from their grasp," Absol said. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. They tried to infect me again by force, but thus far, my immune system seems to be holding out." I believed it; well, at least part of it. His voice sounded bad. "We might have something that will provide a distraction for us to get safely out, if we can get across the compound. Mattie, do you still have that package I gave you?"

A pause. "You're serious?"

"Of course."

"I... yes, I still have it. Are you-"

"I'll need to borrow your PokeNav and make a call in a bit," Archie continued. "We won't go into detail just yet. Can you get us a little time to allow us to move, Solana?"

Ahead of me, I could see the wall marking the edges of the Pokemon League compound. I'd only flown over it a couple of times; thankfully, I had a pretty good memory for places. That didn't help me come up with any plans. "We're just outside the wall now," Absol said. "Where are you?"

"Inside the first building, past the gate. The one surrounded by sand. We're in the sand pits," Mattie said.

"Not far." Absol looked up into the sky. "I see a few dragons in the sky. Not good odds for you, Avocado."

"I have a suggestion," Deoxys said, "though it may sound a bit silly."

"I'm listening."

Deoxys pointed ahead with its arm. "There is a door right there. Shall we just walk through? I think I can cloak us from visual detection, if Avocado shifts into something smaller."

I looked to Absol, who thought about it. "Would human do?"

"Yes, that would be more than sufficient."

"Human it is, then. Everybody off." I waited until my passengers had dismounted before I Forme Shifted.

"Stay close to me," Deoxys instructed, briefly touching each of our arms with its own. It started forward toward the door, and we ringed around it loosely, Absol, Wally, and myself. No one was around the door as we entered, passing through the gateway.

"This is strange," Wally said. "This place is usually busy. Gallade," he lowered his voice as he addressed the Pokemon in the Pokeball at his hip. "Do you sense anyone?"

Whatever he replied, I didn't hear. "Are you familiar with these buildings?" Absol asked Wally.

He nodded. "Done the challenge many a time. That's it up ahead," he said, pointing out a window. "The place they're describing must be Sidney's domain."

"Should we make a run for it? Or a walk?" I looked up at the skies again. Well, at least in human Forme, I wouldn't have a type weakness to their dragon attacks. On the other hand, the human Forme was weak to _everything_.

"We have nowhere to go but forward," she replied. "That's where our friends are."

I took in a breath, then followed Deoxys outside, keeping close to it and Absol both. Wally's gaze was upward, keeping an eye on the dragons, but they didn't seem to notice as we crossed the bridge to the first building, pushing open the heavy door. _I sense Cici,_ Deoxys said to me. _I am going to tell her we are here._

"Stay close," Absol said to Deoxys, "and keep an eye out."

To my right, the sand swelled, and then a psychic bubble burst through, Cici releasing it as soon as they were above ground. "Everyone!" Midori greeted us cheerfully, running over and giving me a hug. "You're here!"

I put a hand on her head. "Hey. You're all okay?"

"Yep! That Forme Shifting thing to heal injuries is really handy."

She looked exhausted- they all did. Forme Shifting repeatedly was draining enough, and this time they'd been in a battle with some of Hoenn's best. "Hey, look on the bright side. After this is over, every Pokemon Trainer in the country will want you on their side. You went up against the Elite Four."

Midori beamed at the praise. "I know, right? I bet Kip wouldn't believe me. Praseo, too, if he weren't already here."

The Combusken in question was dusting the sand off himself, staying close to the humans, keeping an eye out. _I can't really think of them as kids anymore, can I?_ I thought as I looked over at the others. "Cici, how you holding up?"

"I'm covered in sand. That should tell you something." She made a face. "Well, now what? What's our head honcho got in mind?"

"Good question." Absol looked to Archie. He looked ashen, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. If he'd been a Pokemon, I would've been breaking out the potions. "What's the plan?"

"I want to get to the Champion's Tower," he said, pointing toward the far exit of the building we were in. "That will make the best statement."

"Statement for what?"

"For announcing to Hoenn what's going on." Archie made a gesture to Mattie's PokeNav. "I've already made the call and arranged the press release. I used to work in the press, you know."

"They're not going to believe you, are they? And how do you know the person you contacted isn't infected?"

"I know because we passed the vaccine to her and her cameraman before. I wanted to be sure we had at least one ally in the media, and I know she can be trusted to chase the truth, if only because she gave me such a problem when I was young. As for believing me, that's what we need the Champion's Tower for."

Absol frowned. "I'm not following your logic. What kind of statement requires the Champion's Tower?"

Archie grinned. "The terrorists' kind."

"I'm still not following."

"Anyone can say something, Solana. It's the doers that get the attention. Like, say, if a terrorist were to blow up the Champion's Tower."

I stared at him. Next to me, Absol let out a laugh. Deoxys was a bit slower to catch on. "Ah, I get it! That was a joke, yes?"

I gave Absol a weary eye. "That _is_ the kind of thing you'd joke about."

"That's why it's funny."

"I'm being serious," Archie said. "If you were familiar with the old Team Aqua, you wouldn't think it was a joke."

Her expression sobered up. "That's true. I would hope that you would not look to those days as an example."

"We never really escape our pasts, my dear." Archie held out a hand, and Mattie pulled him onto her back with little difficulty.

"I'm not sure I quite agree with your logic, but it's a workable idea, I suppose," Absol conceded after a pause. "Let's go."

I turned, then paused as a voice came from above and in the direction of the door. "O _ho_. So that's what you were planning? I was wondering why you were hiding. Well, then... let's play a little first."

Above, I spotted a man atop some pokemon, who leapt down to block the exit. An older man, so skinny he might as well have been made of sticks, hair styled in an unnatural red mohawk. "Sidney," Wally said, "have they caught you? Why are you doing this?"

"That's not the person you know," I said to him quietly. "That's the virus you're seeing."

"I know." His voice sounded tired, and now that I looked at him, he didn't look so well. Was _anyone_ on this team in fighting shape?

Absol's attention, however, was on the Pokemon that Sidney had hopped off of-another Absol. "What are you doing? Why are you helping this human cause disaster instead of doing your duty to avert it?"

"Huh? You talking to me, you old bag?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you!" she shouted at him, raising her voice more than I'd ever hear her do. "I know very well you can sense the darkness that's covering our region. Are you not aware that the human you're with is part of the cause? Why are you hindering us instead of severing your human ties and doing the task you were born to do?"

The other Absol looked at her, silent for a long moment. Then he stuck his tongue out. "Don't wanna."

She took a step back, but not from fear. "You _disgust_ me."

Sidney laughed, apparently unaware of his Pokemon's half of the conversation. "That's what dark-types do, sweetie. Now... I hope you don't decide to surrender. That'd take the fun out of it." He touched a hand to his hip, releasing other Pokemon: a Shiftry, a Sharpedo, and a bird and lizard I didn't recognize.

"Solana, this is troublesome," Deoxys said as it Forme Shifted to Absol's Forme. "They are all dark-types."

Wally looked over at her as well. "We're at a disadvantage. Shall we stay and fight?"

I looked at him again. This wasn't tiredness-his skin looked flushed, almost... "Fever," I realized as he swayed, then fell against me. "Oh, for the love of Arceus. It's gotta be the vaccine."

"He's been vaccinated? Just now?" Xerosic addressed me.

"Yeah." I fumbled for the Pokeball, releasing Gallade, who immediately began fussing over his master. "Solana, this situation sucks."

Deoxys's eyes were on the five Pokemon in front. "Solana, can we Mega Evolve again? I will handle these Pokemon."

"All five at once?" I lowered my voice so Sidney wouldn't hear. "Deoxys, that's nuts."

"It does not have a high probability of success," it conceded. "But the Mega Evolution would improve our odds. Solana?"

She looked at Sidney, then touched a hand to her hairpin. "You're right. For now, I'm more useful as I am. Avocado, do you have the strength to help?"

"I do, but..." This was a bad situation gone worse. Even if Deoxys could handle five Pokemon at once, we were looking at potentially another three with many more Pokemon. There had to be a better way.

"How interesting!" Sidney exclaimed as Deoxys Mega Evolved, fluttering its new wings. "I didn't expect that! You're a bit more interesting than I thought. Absol, why don't we do her a favor and meet her head on? The rest of you, stay back."

"Sure," the enemy Absol replied. "I'd be happy to let that duty-bound freak have it."

"Just so you know," Sidney said as the enemy Absol moved toward us, outline shining, "you're not the only one that can Mega Evolve!"

Deoxys sprang into the air, and the enemy Absol followed, teeth bared viciously, barely missing locking on Deoxys's foot. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse for us, I thought. Half the team had already been put through the ringer, the other half was facing a potential two dozen high-level Pokemon, and even our new ally was getting punched with a vaccine-induced fever. How had we ended up with such rotten luck?

 _You make your own luck_ , I remembered Astra saying once.

Wait. I backtracked through my thoughts a bit. "Cici. Do you still have that thing from Mossdeep?"

She looked at me, then pulled it out from her fur, tossing it to me without question. Glancing around at the rest of them, I settled my eye on Praseo. "Praseo, can you cover me?"

Praseo didn't hesitate, giving me a nod. I turned toward Sidney again, taking in the positions of the other Pokemon, then I charged, the item firmly in my hand.

The Shiftry moved to block me, and Praseo landed on it with a blazing kick, bringing it down swiftly. The bird swooped at me, and I ducked, using my hands to help me pivot away from the lizard. "Don't underestimate me," I snapped as I moved past them. "Speed is my best attribute!"

Sidney took a swing at me as I closed in on him, but it barely impacted my shoulder, glancing away. If he'd ever been in a fight, it had probably been decades ago. Finally, all the practice moving like a human was paying off. I smashed the heel of my hand up against his chin, and while he stumbled back, stunned, I tossed aside the cap on the item in my hand, and then plunged the syringe into his arm. He tore his arm free of my grip, but it was already too late-I'd injected the whole thing. "What are you planning?" he snapped, still unsteady on his feet.

The bird came tearing at me again, and I ducked behind Sidney, throwing my arm around his throat. The bird let out a worried squawk, backing away. "I don't know if this will free you or not," I said. "I just need you out of commission." With my free hand, I touched the Pokeballs at his hip, recalling all his Pokemon. He fumbled with his hands, trying to get at them again, and I tore them away, letting them bounce across the sand-covered tiles.

Sidney struggled against my grip, but he was old and I wasn't. I waited until his breathing had started to become ragged, his skin warming before I let him go, scooping up his dropped Pokeballs. Astra liked to harp on how Pokemon shouldn't be kept inside them, but right now, they were serving a very good purpose. "You handle these," I said to Sheldon, handing them over. "Midori, Praseo. Do you still have yours?"

They both produced their syringes. Two syringes, three Elite Four left. "Xerosic, do you-"

"I know what you're about to ask, and no, I don't. I wasn't able to make any more in the interim," Xerosic said. "And as Archie is, I don't dare risk his health to try, even if I had my equipment here. He's a valuable source of antibodies, you know."

"So nice to know you think so highly of me," Archie said. "You plan to vaccinate the others, then?"

"Yes, but we're short one. We may still be in for a fight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mattie asked me. "We don't even know for sure that they'll survive the injection."

"I'll care a bit more about our methods when the odds aren't as badly against us." I turned toward the door. "Deoxys, if it's just me, can you keep me cloaked?"

"I can, just let me Shift back."

"What are you planning?" Absol asked me.

"I'm going to try and take out the next two without a fight," I told her. "It'll be easier for just one person to slip in and catch them off guard. If they get a chance to release their Pokemon, we're in trouble."

She pressed her lips together, not saying anything. "You're making that face because you know I'm right, and I'm the best person for this," I said with a smile. And I was. I was tired, but not to the level of Cici's group or Team Aqua. She had to stay in case the Mega Evolution was needed. And between me and Deoxys, I was more accustomed to handling this kind of situation.

"Yes," she agreed at last. "How will we know when you've succeeded?"

"Have Deoxys keep contact with me. You ready, kid?" I said to it, tucking both syringes into my waistband.

"Yes. You should be safe to move around."

I took a breath, then went to the door Sidney had been defending. I cracked it open, just enough to slip through, then took a look at the sky. One, two, three dragons still circling, watching for someone. Watching for me. If Deoxys's cloaking failed, I was going to be in a world of hurt. I stepped onto the bridge, testing it for movement and noise, then crossed as quickly as I could. Around me, the world got unnaturally dark-looking up, I could see some sort of device shading the area. Light glinted off water surrounding the nearby building, lanterns lighting its perimeter. I wasn't sure why the Elite Four felt the need to go this far for theatrics, but this could work in my favor. I reached the building, ducking under the roof line as I examined its length. I didn't see any other windows or entrances other than the already-open door, so I entered, listening carefully for any noise.

"...waste of time," I heard a woman's voice. "I already told you, they're not here. If they were, I would know. I should be out there, looking for them."

I moved cautiously toward the source of the voice. As I did so, a Mismagius drifted past my head, almost through it. At the least, Deoxys's cloaking still seemed to be in effect, as it ignored me, going to land next to its master. "Yes, I understand," she said, her voice petulant. "I'll continue scouring the mansion."

Around a corner, I could finally see the speaker. A middle aged woman-I guess there wasn't anyone young on the Elite Four's roster, dressed in bright colors and flowers. "I know, dear," she said to the Mismagius next to her. "You and I both know those invaders aren't here, but they won't listen to me. I'm only one of the Elite Four, after all. At this rate, we really will lose them."

She almost sounded normal. _Deoxys,_ I thought, hoping it could pick up on me, _can you confirm with Wally that this is who I'm looking for?_

Pause. _Gallade says yes, that's Phoebe._

Good. New problem: her pokemon were apparently all out, searching for us. How good was Deoxys's cloaking? I took out the syringe, uncapping it, making my way through the room silently. As she sent the Mismagius away, I gently inserted the syringe into her arm.

The Mismagius must have sensed something, because it turned back, fixing on me with a hiss. "Mismagius?" the woman questioned, and I clipped her in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. Grabbing for her Pokeballs, I found the one to recall the Mismagius just as it reached me.

Its fellows were already alerted, though, and rushing on me en masse, forcing me away from their master. They clawed at me with insubstantial hands, sending chills through me as they did damage that wasn't on the level of physical pain. I don't know how long I was there, subject to their assaults. In the midst of my daze, Absol's face swam into view, watching me with a concern I'd never seen her show, her paw on my shoulder. "Avocado?"

"You're worried about me?" I mumbled, touching my hand to her paw, enjoying the weight-her weight-on my shoulder.

"Avocado, are you hurt? You do not seem to be physically injured, but I do not know how to handle their attacks. Should I Forme Shift back?"

It wasn't Absol, I realized as my head cleared, but Deoxys borrowing her Forme. "Sorry. I'm okay now. The ghosts?"

"I made them go back into the little cages." Deoxys pointed.

I counted. "All five of them?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Okay, good. Sheldon can babysit this set, too." I got to my feet. "Okay, bring the others over, then cloak me to the next building. You holding up okay? You went through a rough fight before we got here."

"It was not a physically draining or injurious fight. I am able to continue." It turned back toward the entrance as it spoke with the others.

I shook myself, preparing for the next section. "Thanks for coming to rescue me."

"Of course. Is that not what friends do?"

I smiled, and put a hand on its now-normal Forme head. "Yeah. It is."

As soon as I heard the others arrive, I gave Deoxys a signal, and let myself out the back door. This time, the area opened up into a snow-covered landscape, complete with blizzard. I made a face; I didn't like ice. And really, the whole thing seemed over the top, but who understood humans sometimes? I looked up as I crossed. Still three dragons.

The third person was an older woman, her back to me as she yelled at someone on her PokeNav, upset that we hadn't been found and that Sidney and Phoebe had stopped responding to their calls. Her Pokemon weren't out, so it was easy to jab her, sit back and wait for the vaccine to take effect before confiscating her Pokeballs. Almost too easy. Boy, I'd make a great assassin. "Shame we can't convince these guys to help us," Sheldon commented as he tucked the woman's Pokeballs into his bag. "That'd even the odds, especially against dragons."

"We have something in our favor," I said, pointing up. "Those dragons in the sky belong to the fourth member, right? So if we can prevent them from calling them back, we have a chance."

"What's this fourth member like, Wally, Gallade?" Absol asked, turning to the man leaning against her shoulder. "You said her name was Zinnia, right?"

"Yes. She's the youngest of the Elite Four, but also the toughest. She took over after Drake retired, some years ago. If at all possible, we should avoid a fight."

"Let's just hurry," Mattie said. "I want to get Archie out of here as soon as possible, to where we can let him rest and properly treat him."

"Let's do it this way, if you can, Deoxys," Absol said. "We'll let Avocado go first, let him get into an advantageous position. Do you think you can steal her Pokeballs?"

"If I can overpower her, maybe. Is she a large woman, Wally?"

"She's not. But I think she has some experience in a fight. She moves like it." He sighed. "I've been more of a burden than help to you, I think."

"Relax. We knew the vaccine had side effects; we should've warned you. But it's probably still better than letting you be infected." I looked to the last door, already feeling heat coming in through the crack. "Well, time to put my accessories on and level up, I guess. Keep in touch, Deoxys."

When I thought it couldn't get any more ridiculous than setting up a makeshift blizzard, the path to the next building was over a pit of fire. I barely paid attention to the dragons above, crossing quickly. The last of the Elite Four, Zinnia, sat cross-legged in the room, eyes closed. But for the slight movement of her chest, I wouldn't have thought she was alive at all. Careful not to make a sound, I kept closer to her, trying to get in reach of her Pokeballs.

I was almost on top of her when she spoke. "Have they not found them yet? They're coming here."

"Not yet," a voice said behind me, a voice it was like a lightning through me. A voice I knew very well.

"Astra-" The name came from my lips before I even realized it, and I had the briefest of moments to realize I made a mistake. Zinnia moved before I could react, seizing my arm and bending it behind my back painfully, slamming me into the floor. I didn't even stand a chance. Wally was right; she definitely had practice fighting, much more than me and my one bout with Sidney.

"So it worked," she said, putting her knee and my back and placing her weight on me. "That must make you Avocado. Strange name. I only have one question for you: did you take that old man's vaccine?"

"What difference does it make what I say?" I shot back.

A knife embedded itself in the floor next to my ear. "Well, it determines whether I kill you here and now, or let you live. So you might want to consider answering truthfully. Your choice."

I had no doubt she would follow through on that threat. I needed to buy time. "I haven't."

"Good answer." She wrapped her hands around my throat from behind, putting just enough pressure on me to make it difficult to breathe. "That means you're still of use to me."

My skin crawled, and I wasn't sure if it was because of what was actually happening, or what I imagined to be happening. She was infecting me, I knew it. Reflexively, my eyes went to Astra, seeking instruction. Of course, none came. Panic grabbed me, my mind going blank. _Deoxys, I need help!_

 _We know!_ One moment, it hadn't been there, and then it was on top of Zinnia, tossing her away with a psychic push.

"Avocado, Shift back." Absol's voice-the real Absol, her human voice-was in my ears, her hand on my shoulder.

Everything felt harder, like I was swimming in water instead of resting on the ground, in air. "I'm trying. I can't move."

Her hands went to my neck, a light touch, a contract to Zinnia's choke grab. "Was it here?"

"Don't touch me. The virus-"

"That's what I want. If I can decrease its concentration..."

Maybe it was just the sound of her voice, or maybe it really was helping me, but I feel like the vice on my body released just a bit. The feeling dissipated completely as I Shifted back to my normal Forme. Next to me, Absol also Shifted back to her normal Forme. "Take it easy. We'll handle the rest."

"Absol-"

She brushed her cheek against mine. "You've done enough."

"Don't move!" Zinnia's voice was colder than the ice I would have liked to use on her dragons. "Otherwise the lives of your precious trainers will be forfeited."

Dreading what I'd see, I looked up. Astra, as well as a well built male human I recognized as Emilio, the virus controlling them to stand still. Each was holding a knife to their throat, the only movement a slight tremble in Astra's hands. I don't think I could have moved if I tried, fear and exhaustion both holding on to me firmly.

Cici had the opposite reaction. "Don't you _dare_ try and use Emilio against me!" she screamed, her psychic power whipping through the room like a tornado of hammers. Emilio and Astro both hit the far wall, laying still.

Zinnia wasn't done. Three Pokemon, all dragons, came bursting out from her balls. "I'd like them alive," she growled, "but I understand if you have to kill them."

"Gallade!" Absol met their charge, Wally's Pokemon following her. For a moment, I laid there, too exhausted to think of anything, but then I forced myself to my feet. It wasn't over, so I couldn't be either. I still had work to do.

Even before all of this happened, I'd been pushed to my limit before. During my training to become Flygon, during my missions with Astra. This was so far beyond my limits that I wasn't sure if any of this would work, if I could even stand, keep my eyes open, or pull off when I was about to do. I drew my swimming vision into focus, locking on to one of the combatants. A Kingdra-like purple dragon, crossing claws with a Mega Evolved Absol. My Dragonsbreath hit straight on, but it didn't knock the dragon out and it turned toward me, enraged. And behind it, I can see the other three that I'd seen in the sky, zooming through the windows. Well, this was it. I guessed our rotten luck had been the victor after all.

"Stop! Pokemon, return!" The dragons turned at Zinnia's voice, then were sucked into their pokeballs. Another woman stood behind her, holding the knife that Zinnia had threatened me with against the Elite Four's throat.

"Good answer," the woman said, and then pinched the side of Zinnia's neck. "Hey, you lot. Someone tie her up before she wakes up. Quickly, now. That really doesn't last as long as the movies make it look."

Sheldon moved to do so. "Professor?" Praseo's voice trembled. "Is that really you?"

She turned toward him. "You are my Torchic, aren't you? And my Treecko. Of course, you're a Grovyle and Combusken now. You've gotten so big."

"Professor!" They both ran to her, throwing their arms around her.

"Hold on now," Xerosic complained. "How do we know she's not still infected?"

She shot him a look. "Aren't _you_ guys the ones that jabbed me with the antivirus? I had a positively miserable time of it, I'll have you know."

"It's not like I expected it to actually work."

"You can test her later, Xerosic," Archie said from Mattie's back. "We have a task to complete first."

Mattie nodded agreement. "Sheldon, can you wire this thing? I'll focus on getting Archie out of here."

He made a face. "Just so you know, this is not what my engineering and computing degrees were intended for."

"Work now, whine later."

"Tell him I'll go with him," Absol said to Wally. "I'm in the best shape right now."

"What should we do with their Pokemon?" Midori asked, pointing to Sheldon's bag.

He handed it to her after Wally translated. "Give them back to Glacia, the one in the room before this. Now that we know the vaccine works on the infected, we can leave these Pokemon with their trainers. They'll need them."

"And we'll focus on finding a vehicle," Mattie said. "All our Pokemon are exhausted, we can't make them take us out of here."

"Glacia has a vehicle, as I recall," Wally said. "Since her mobility is limited and she doesn't have a flying Pokemon. Let's try there."

"And what about Emilio?" Cici was standing next to her trainer, Shifted back, a paw on his arm. "Can we... do something?"

Xerosic shrugged after Wally translated. "Find us a large enough vehicle. We can test the vaccine on them in a controlled situation."

That wasn't entirely reassuring to hear, but it was better than leaving them as hostages. Xerosic gave the Professor a hand with Emilio, and Midori and Praseo went to Astra, which was good as I wasn't even sure I could stand back up again.

"Hey." Sheldon and Absol turned as Mattie spoke up. "I'm not going to count our Pokemon eggs before they hatch, but... we made it through the Elite Four and Archie's back with us. So is the Professor. I'd say this turned out to be a success after all."

I smiled, then pushed myself to my feet. Maybe our luck wasn't so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 18: The Hidden

Morning sunlight streamed into the cave we'd camped out in, only partially blocked by Absol's outline. Next to me, Midori slept peacefully, kicking her legs a little, and I touched her shoulder. Further in, I could see the others as well, all still fast asleep. "Did you sleep well, Praseo?" Absol asked, her attention still focused outside.

"Yeah." I rubbed at my face. I did feel a lot better than I had before, the events of Evergrande behind us. "Yourself? You're not still tired, are you?"

She shook her head. "You worked harder than I did. So I've been keeping watch."

I felt pleased at the subtle compliment. Well, I had gone against a member of the Elite Four, twice no less. I'd earned a little pride. "It's good to see you back to yourself. Was Deoxys able to fix your DNA?"

"Yes, it appears so. I've had no issues since then."

I joined Absol at the entrance, looking out. The smell of sea salt hit my face, as well as warm air-we were clearly out on some small, uncharted island. "Where are we?" I asked, taking a seat on the other side of the entrance.

"A secret valley. Mattie and Sheldon moved what equipment they could save here, so it's not a complete loss of their hideout. She came by last night to check on everyone, so I expect she'll do so again this morning."

I nodded. "What about the Professor? And Archie? And... Cici and Avocado's humans?"

"Those two are currently being held in another cave. We're not close to other humans here, so they shouldn't be able to alert the infected. Archie is doing better, according to Mattie, but I haven't seen him yet. And the Professor is helping Xerosic, checking on his research. Do you want to go check on them?"

"I can wait until she comes back, or the others wake up. Have we all been sleeping that long?"

"Getting close to a full day, at this point." She nudged over some berries with a paw. "You should probably eat. You must be hungry."

I accepted them, nibbling slowly. "What do you think is going on outside right now? In Hoenn. Archie's reporter friend would have released the news, right?"

"In all honesty, I'm not sure that was the best course of action, but what's done is done. I'll defer to him on human attitudes, being that he is one. However wrong he was in the past, I can't dispute he knows the human condition better than myself."

I curled up, resting my claws on my legs. "Absol... What exactly happened thirty years ago? How were you involved?"

She looked out toward the rocks around us, not answering right away. "Team Aqua and Team Magma happened. It's a bit of a long story, but these two organizations were not as friendly as they are now."

I snorted. "That's saying something, considering Team Magma is full of infected."

She smiled. "Indeed. Both had a goal to change Hoenn's landscape to benefit their own purposes. Ostensibly, for the benefit of the fire and water Pokemon they purported to be concerned over."

"You don't think that was the case?"

"Who knows? I'm not convinced. At any rate, they both decided awakening the legendary Pokemon, Kyogre and Groudon, was the solution. As if the mere appearance of a primal Pokemon would solve everything. Praseo... There's a reason those two both slumber deep within the earth and the ocean. Not only is their power vast, they are not interested in the affairs of humans and other Pokemon. Their only concern is fighting each other. That's why we have to make sure the mistake of the past are not repeated." She sat back, her eyes unfocused. "I had a premonition, that things were moving in that direction. The Orbs disappeared from their place on Mt. Pyre. I didn't see a choice but to work with a trainer who was aiming for the same thing I was."

"That was Wally's friend?"

"Yes. I was not 'his' Pokemon in the sense that his others were a part of his team, but I agreed to lend him my strength. This time does remind me of that time, a bit. It was my first time working with a human. I learned a lot from him in terms of battle."

"Would you consider being on a Trainer's team in the future?" I asked. "Or maybe being one yourself? Since you can be a human now."

"You know, it's strange," she said, resting her head against the cave wall. "I have never understood humans. Now I've spent some time as one. It's not the same as actually being a human, but... I feel different."

I looked at her, but didn't respond. "Solana?" Mattie's voice came from below, and then her head popped over a crest in the rocks, followed by the rest of her. "Oh... You're Praseo, right? Feeling better?"

Absol Shifted to human Forme, and I followed suit to be polite. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. How are you and Gyarados doing?"

"Oh, she's perfectly fine now, if a bit grumbly. I think she wants to challenge the Elite Four for real now," she sighed, taking a seat at the entrance of the cave inbetween us. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Solana... You guys aren't actually humans at all, are you? You're all really Pokemon, right?"

She nodded. "Since the enemy already knows, there's no harm in telling you. Yes, we are all Pokemon." She tossed her head toward the back of the cave. "These are our natural Formes."

Mattie looked over, letting out a long breath. "Okay, I get it. I won't ask you the specifics of why. I just want to know if this is something our enemies can take advantage of, as well."

"It's possible in theory, but the fact that they haven't yet indicates to me that they can't, or don't know how. Even we don't know the specifics of how to enable others to do what we do. How is everyone doing?"

"Things are good. Archie's been doing a lot better, and Xerosic and the Professor-she's clean, by the way, her tests came back fine-have been holed up in his little lab since we got here. Wally's also recovered from his fever, and wants to see all of you when you're available."

Behind us, Midori stirred, rubbing at her eyes. "Oh. Good morning, Mattie." Seeing both of us, she Shifted to human Forme, stumbling over to us. "How's the Professor?"

"Mattie just told us that she's working on the virus research with Xerosic," I told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sleepy. And hungry." I passed her some berries.

"Did Archie's reporter contact release the information?" Absol asked. "What's the status of the outside world?"

She nodded. "Gabby doesn't always get along with Archie, but she's serious about the news. She released the whole statement, plus some information I didn't even know she had. Speculation is flying around the region. If nothing else, the infected are going to be distracted dealing with it. I hope that hasn't put her in any danger."

Absol folded her arms. "So then, now is a good time to act." She looked over to me and Midori. "Shall we go see what Wally wants?"

I looked at Midori, then nodded. "We'll come with you, unless you want us to stay here and keep guard?"

"This place is safe from detection," Mattie said. "It's pretty near impossible to find if you don't know where to look. But I can hang out here for a bit if you like. Go get some breakfast while you're at it. Just take that path right there, the cave is on your right."

Midori looked at me, raising her eyebrows in an expressive human manner. Eating human food felt like it would be too weird to fathom. Absol led the way, moving with sure steps among the rocks. Her natural grace, or just the result of being in a human Forme so much? The next cave was not far below us, and she entered first, the pair of us following behind.

To my surprise, I first heard the hum of an electricity generator, powering the equipment scattered around and set up on makeshift tables and convenient rocks. In the back, I saw the Professor and Xerosic, discussing something in low tones. Wally was seated closer to the entrance, breathing into some sort of device, Gallade at his side. "Good morning, Wally!" Midori greeted him. "Nice to meet you at last! I'm Midori, and this is Praseo."

He gave us a warm smile. I decided I liked this person. "Good morning, Midori," he greeted, tucking the device into a pocket. "It's nice to meet you, too. You're Absol's friends?" he added with a glance to her.

So he already knew that Absol wasn't human. "Yes. We're from the Professor's lab."

The Professor looked up at the mention, blinking at us. "Good morning...?"

"Hiya, Professor!" Midori greeted. "Glad to see you looking so good this morning!"

"Are you... my Treecko?" she guessed. "Or Grovyle, rather. I'm still getting used to that."

"Yep!" She paused. "Oh, hey, I forgot you can totally understand me now, since I'm in this Forme! Professor, I named us! I'm Midori and he's Praseo. Oh, he's your Combusken, if you couldn't tell. Wow, this is so exciting, I don't know what to say first!"

"Didn't you already say something first?" I pointed out in amusement. "Um... Good morning, Professor. How is your research coming?"

"I'm still catching up on all of Xerosic's notes, but I think I might have a few ideas for improving and mass-producing the antivirus," she said. "I think rather than relying on a natural production of antibodies, we can artificially recreate the protein structure and... Sorry, that probably isn't very interesting to you."

I shook my head, hard. "I've always liked watching your research, Professor."

"That's right..." She gave me a little smile. "You really are my Torchic, aren't you, Praseo?"

Hearing her say my name for the first time made my heart flutter. Like I was finally being acknowledged. "Wally," Absol said to him behind us, "you wanted to talk to us?"

He nodded. "I did say after we rescued your friends, I'd go pick up the orbs. Where's your Salamence friend?"

"He's actually a Flygon most of the time," Absol said. "He's still resting. But since time is of the essence, we do have another pair of wings." She touched a hand to my shoulder.

"I get passed over again?" Midori complained.

Wally grinned at the exchange. "I'm not picky on my set of wings, so that's fine by me. Are you sure you want to leave the others here, though?"

"They need to rest. Things were more trying on them than it was for us," she said, her eyes looking down. "My only concern is Three. If it shows up while Deoxys is still asleep..."

"Absol," I pointed out, "Mattie and Sheldon are both here. And they both have dark-type Pokemon. It'll be at a disadvantage."

Wally nodded agreement. "We'll make this quick. Where we're going is in the south seas. We'll start at Pacifidlog."

Absol and Midori both opted to switch to their native Formes, riding on my Charizard back along with Wally. We landed at one of the easternmost rafts that made of the floating town, waiting as Wally spent several minutes looking over the sea to the east. "Okay, I've got my bearings," he said at last, turning back to me. "Praseo, I'll direct you to where we're going. Just follow my lead."

They remounted, and I took to the sky, keeping low. "Where is it that we're heading, anyway?" Midori asked.

"It's an island that's very difficult to find," Wally said. "Rumor has it that it slips in and out of time, so it's only visible part of the time. For some reason, I've never had trouble finding it, so I thought it would be a good hiding place."

"An island that slips out of time?" I echoed. "How does it do that?"

"I don't know. Like I said, that's only a rumor, so it may not be true. But it is true that most people can't find the island at all."

"It seems that there are many unnoticeable islands in the south sea," Absol commented. "I wasn't aware so much was hiding out here. Though, I suppose it makes sense that Team Aqua knows about it."

"The thing about these little islands is that there's so many of them," Wally explained, directing me with a touch on my shoulder. "The south Hoenn sea is massive, as large as its landmass, before you get to the truly open sea where there's actually nothing. And because there's no real commercial value to them-they're too small and lack in resources-no one really bothers to keep track of them all. Especially when the geological activity in the area causes changes to those islands. Stuff sinks, stuff rises, stuff fills in or hollows out."

"Huh. You know a lot about geography, Wally," Midori commented.

"Well, I used to be sick a lot when I was a kid, so I did a lot of reading. There, ahead, do you see it?" He pointed over my left shoulder.

"I don't see anything yet, no. Just keep guiding me."

"Straight ahead. You'll see it soon."

How good were his eyes, that he could see what I couldn't? I looked ahead, but saw nothing but waves. And then, one wave crash later, it was right in front of me, so close that I had to pull up to avoid it. "Wally!"

"This is it," he said. "Land right there."

I winged my way down, landing gently, as if I'd been Avocado. "The air here smells nice," Midori said, stretching. "It doesn't smell like the sea, but it's so fresh and clean."

"Yeah. I did a lot of training here when I was younger. You remember, right, Gallade?" he said to his Pokemon as he released him from the Pokeball.

Gallade looked around, checking for danger, then turned to Wally, his expression bright. "It's a beautiful day."

Midori went to the nearest tree, climbing up it effortlessly. "It's not a very big island," she said. "I see some grass and trees, and some berry plants. Oh! There's a few Pokemon hiding in the grass. Little blue ones."

I flapped back into the air, looking in the direction she pointed. "I think those are Wynaut," I said, landing again. "They're very docile. They shouldn't bother us if we don't bother them."

"We shouldn't need to," Wally said. "We need to head over to the Liechi bushes. Follow me."

I Shifted back to my natural Forme so I could move easier, us four Pokemon loosely ringed around him as we followed. Some of the Wynaut looked at us curiously, chattering among themselves, but as I predicted, none bothered us. "Here we are," Wally said, kneeling by one of the bushes. "You know, these berries used to be really rare, so they were really popular. I brought a few of them back and gave them to a master gardener and now they're all over. Talk about an invasive species." Gallade knelt next to Wally, digging in the dirt with its arms until it unearthed a small box.

"Those are them?" Absol asked, looking over his shoulder.

Wally cracked open the box. Inside, I could see two spheres, each enough to fill both hands, one blue and one red. Their color was perfectly uniform, faint etchings carved into their surface, a bit of light glinting off their forms. "Yes, these are them," Wally told her, replacing the lid on the box.

"Good," came a voice from behind us. "I'll take that, please."

The Wynaut nearby scattered, hiding among the trees. Kip's human stood at the shoreline, his Swellow still out, Kip already released. "I thought it might have been this place," he continued. "It certainly is hard for other people to find. Then again, I wasn't expecting there was someone else I could see beside me."

"Then it's a good thing we came," Wally said, tucking the box into his bag. "We wouldn't have wanted it to fall into the wrong hands."

"No, the good thing is that I came here to stop you from putting Hoenn in danger." Kip's human held out a hand. "Now, give that over to me, if you don't mind."

"Sorry; it turns out I do mind."

"Oh, that's fine talk!" Midori snapped. "You're the one putting Hoenn in danger, and you very well know it!"

"Midori, what are you doing?" Kip shouted. "You should be helping to save Hoenn, not putting it in greater danger! Are you not a Pokemon of the Professor's?"

She took a step back at his tone, then straightened her back. "Why don't you ask your human whose side the Professor is on?"

"I already know! They kidnapped her, and now they're trying to brainwash you into doing their dirty work. Midori, don't be fooled!"

"Midori," I said quietly, "I don't think we're going to be able to reason with him."

"Yeah. I think you're right."

Kip's attention finally focused on me. "Praseo, take her back to the lab. You two don't belong here. Let me handle it."

Without my thinking about it, flames flickered over my body. "You're not my trainer, Kip, and neither is your human. You don't have a say in what I do. We've been on our own journey. We're capable of making our own decisions."

"Is that what this is about? You're putting us all in danger because you're jealous of me? Stop trying to keep up with me!" Kip smacked the ground with one hand. "You're not even fully evolved, so stop trying to be a hero! You weren't the one chosen!"

Neither of us responded to him. "Absol," Midori directed to her, "will you let us handle this?"

She nodded, shifting to human Forme. "I'll support you."

Kip's human raised his arm, the bracelet on his wrist glowing as he released his other Pokemon. Kip changed, Mega Evolved, but we were changing too, first evolving, then going beyond evolution with Absol's help. Everything was a blur as we were beset by a full team of Pokemon. I let Midori handle Kip, and focused my attention on watching her back, taking down the others as quickly as possible. Two of them passed me, targeting Wally, but he'd already Mega Evolved Gallade.

"Stop getting in my way!" I heard Kip's humans shout above all the noise. "You are nothing, I am the chosen one! I am destined to save Hoenn!"

It was an odd thing to say, I thought, even as I was busy dealing fire and pain to his Pokemon. It wasn't like there was anyone here left to fool, except maybe Kip. The Swellow crumpled under my fist, and then I turned, ready to help Midori. But before I could reach her, the area darkened, as if night had come all at once. The Mega Evolution's power unexpectedly left me, returning me to a Blaziken Forme. Midori and Kip, both injured, paused in their fight and looked around. I turned back toward Absol and Wally. Absol had fallen to her knees, looking tired, and Wally was down on the ground, Gallade standing over him. Above them was a frightening, ghost Pokemon of some sort, long claws reaching for Wally. Gallade put up his arm in defense, and the ghost Pokemon swiped at him, knocking him into the nearby trees.

"Hold on!" I shouted, but I couldn't make myself move. My body was warning me of something important, and I didn't just think that it was because the ghost was scary. There was something else, a menace I couldn't put a finger on. It glanced toward me, and then it hit me all at once, why this ghost felt familiar. "Three!"

"Three!?" Kip's human shouted. "Don't interfere. This is my job. I'm the one that's supposed to awaken Kyogre."

"So what?" Three sneered. "I don't care about your job. I just came here to lure out Two. But it seems this was a waste. It isn't here."

"If you don't care, then return those to me."

"Return them? You didn't get them in the first place." Three laughed. "Some chosen one _you_ are."

Midori looked over at Kip, who was watching the exchange in confusion. "Still convinced you're saving the world?"

I looked between the Forme-Shifted Three and Kip's human. Dissention among the ranks? Now wasn't the time to consider that. I force my legs to move, running for Three. "Absol!"

She pressed the hand tightly against her hairpin, and I could feel the power returning. But it wasn't fast enough. Three threw its power at me in a black blast. I tumbled through the air, back into the trees just like Gallade had.

The next thing I knew, Midori was leaning over me. "Praseo, say something!"

"Did I get it?" I asked, sitting up stiffly.

She let out a little laugh. "Yes, you got it. But it still got away with the orbs."

"Well, thanks for making my ego feel better, at least." She helped me up, and I walked back over to Absol and Wally. Gallade was also there, holding his side as he looked over his master with worry.

Wally's skin had a faint sheen of sweat. "Ruby," he mumbled, "don't..."

"What was that thing?" Gallade asked Absol. "What's wrong with Master? Will he be alright?"

She wiped at her arms, as if trying to clean them off. "Something I'd hoped I wouldn't encounter again. If he isn't awake by the time we get back to the base, we'll seek out alternative measures. But I think he'll be alright in a little bit. He's a strong person. Praseo, can you shift back to Charizard? We need to get back and let Archie know what happened."

I felt like there was a story behind that as well, but I filed it away. "Yes, I'm fine." I Shifted without issue. "And when we get back, I have some things to discuss, too."


	19. Chapter 19: The Recruitment

"Go on." I gave Praseo a nod. "Tell them what you told me."

Praseo glanced over at Team Aqua, fidgeting a bit. He didn't like being put on the spot, I'd learned, but being honestly listened to might help his self-confidence. "There were two things that stuck out during the fight with Kip's human and ourselves. He's not working together with Three; just the opposite. They're not exactly on the same side. And I don't think it's a matter of conflicting orders; Three, at least, is acting on its own, I think."

"I wonder if they can actually control Three," Deoxys said slowly. "It is certainly powerful, and seems to be largely driven by its vendetta against me. In contrast, the virus has no more ability than a normal human. Too, Three seems to have figured out at least a bit of how to use Forme Shifting to its advantage."

"Deoxys, do you know anything about how the virus is organized?" I asked. "Is there one leader? Multiple leaders?"

"I would say they loosely follow a human heiarchy, based on their hosts' rank," Deoxys said, "but it is not really organized beyond that. They are all part of the same neural network; why would they need leaders?"

"But Three is part of that neural network too, right?" Praseo said. "So it doesn't make sense that they were working against each other, right?"

"Yes, you are correct; that does not make sense."

"But there are gaps in their neural network. It can only reach so far," Avocado said. "That's how they can die off if they're isolated. So how connected are they, really?"

Deoxys shrugged helplessly. "The other thing I thought was weird," Praseo said after a pause. "Kip's human was talking about how he was chosen, how he was going to save Hoenn."

"Of course he would." Wally leaned back against the wall, still looking drawn and tired from his encounter with the Shifted Three. His breathing device was in one hand, being slowly rotated between his fingers. "He wanted to make himself sound like the good guy."

"Thats what I thought at first, too, but... We already knew. The only ones that didn't know were his Pokemon. Who was he going to convince?" Praseo took a breath. "I think he was trying to convince himself."

"Of what, that he's not doing the wrong thing?" Archie frowned. "What purpose would that serve?"

"Yeah. That he's the chosen one, that he's the one trying to save Hoenn and that we're the ones putting it in danger. That he's not wrong. That he's important."

Archie stroked his beard. "But you don't have anything to prove this either way, right? It's just your gut feeling."

"Yeah. That's it."

"I think it's a sound observation," I said, looking to Archie. "What specifically we should infer from his behavior or how we can use this, I'm not sure yet. But I think it's definitely something to keep in mind. If we can, I'd like to observe him. Possibly even capture him."

"I'm down with that," Midori said, looking at Praseo. It wasn't her usual impatient, badgering look, but more one would give to a partner.

"Archie, you've got a call," Sheldon shouted from the back, holding up a PokeNav. "It's from Gabby."

"I'll take it over here." He held out a hand, taking the device from Sheldon. "Gabby?"

"Hey, Archie." A woman's voice, sounding tired. "I'm starting to think this wasn't so good an idea."

"What's happened?"

"Well, the virus has responded to our newscast," she said. "But you're not going to like the results. They've started moving aggressively. We barely got out of Mossdeep in time, Archie. That place is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't think there's a single person in that town that's uninfected, any more. They were pulling them out of houses, erecting a barrier with Pokemon to keep people from leaving. Good thing I've learned a thing or two about getting around barriers."

"I'd criticize your questionable methods of getting the scoop, but now isn't the time. Are they doing this elsewhere?"

"Yeah. We're in Lilycove right now. I don't think they have enough of a presence here to do it en masse, but they're dragging people off, a few at a time."

"It's not just a question of mass. They may not have enough virus to infect everyone." Archie drummed his fingers against his chair. "Okay, I got it. I'll see what we can do."

"By Arceus," Avocado said. "No more holds barred, huh?"

"Our best bet is the work that the Professor is doing, to come up with an antivirus," Archie said. "We need to buy her more time. "Keep them from breeding, keep them from snatching people. If they don't have the virus needed to snatch people, they won't show their hand. It'd be pointless."

"I need to talk with some people," I stated, rising from my seated position. "I'll be back when I can."

"Absol!" To my surprise, it was Praseo who came running after me. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To the moon."

"That was a joke, right?"

I smiled. "You got it. I'm glad."

"I don't think you should go alone," Praseo said. "They know who you are, right? It'd be safer if we split into teams again."

"Thank you, but it's best that I..." I let out a sigh. "No, you're probably right. But I'll need to talk to these people on my own. They don't know who you are. So you have to leave when I tell you."

"Running off on your own?" Midori said, folding her arms as she stood a few feet away.

"Yes, I stated that," I told her. "All of you have something else you should do. I want you to observe the human trainer of your friend, Kip. Take Deoxys. See if you can determine if there's any bearing on Praseo's theory from earlier. This won't take more than a day or two, I hope."

To my surprise, Midori didn't argue, but nodded. "All right. Let's split into three groups, then," she said slowly, counting on her fingers. "Hm... Avocado is probably the best to go with Deoxys. He has more experience. Cici and I will stay here and keep guard over the Professor."

Praseo looked surprised. "You're actually volunteering to stay back?"

"It's what makes sense, isn't it? Avocado has more experience than I do, so he should protect Deoxys. We need a psychic back here, so Cici stays, and she probably won't want to leave her trainer, anyway. And I'm fine. If something comes to threaten the Professor, I want to be here."

I nodded, giving her a soft smile. "That's a good reasoning. Let's go, then, Praseo."

Praseo shifted into Charizard-how much flight time he'd been getting as of late-and I hopped on his back, retaining my Absol Forme as I usually did. "Where am I going?" he asked as he took to the air, staying low and winging among the rocks.

"Mt. Pyre. Are you familiar with it?"

"I've flown over it once or twice with Avocado." Once we were out of the rocks, he rose in the air a bit, getting more altitude. "So who are you going to meet? If you don't mind me asking."

"This is a number of people I've met before," I said, "people I've known for years. People who I hope will listen to what I request of them." He didn't probe further. "You've grown up, Praseo. And not just in your evolving. You and Midori both have become mature adults. Although, I wish the circumstances around it could have been different."

"I don't think we could've become what we are without the circumstances around it," he replied. "But thanks. I feel a little more confident than I used to." He chuckled. "You know, Midori and Kip were always the ones charging ahead, sometimes butting heads, always determined that we were going to do it their way. I got so used to that, I guess I forgot how to speak up, myself."

"But you've remembered, right?"

"I guess you could say I forgot Amnesia."

I laughed. My sense of humor really was getting through to all of them. "Okay, when you see it, we want the uppermost point on the mountain. You'll know it because there's a bell there."

"Got it." Praseo flapped harder, picking up speed as Mr. Pyre became visible in the distance. And then we were there, his feet landing softly. "I've also become better at flying," he added, puffing his chest out.

I didn't answer, stepping up to the small shrine at the peak of the mountain. I opened up its stone base carefully with my claws-this would've been easier with human hands, but oh well, too late. Pulling out a lantern, I set it on top of the shrine. "Praseo, light this, please."

He did so, and I set it on top of the shrine. Inside, the light flickered between blue and red, getting hot, then getting cooler. I sat next to it, waiting. "Head inside now, please. Or down to the base of the mountain."

Praseo nodded, launching back into the air. Now it was just myself and the visitors I was going to get. And had already gotten. "I take it things aren't going well for you?"

"In some regards, yes. In others, no. Good afternoon, Dusknoir."

"Good afternoon, Absol. Has the power I gave you come in handy?"

"I've unexpectedly had little chance to use it. There's been many strange situations."

"I see. So what is so desperate that you're willing to call for that duo?"

"They've started attacking humans openly."

I could feel Dusknoir's eyes on me, but he didn't inquire further. I knew why he fell quiet, too, as twin shadows passed over my head. "Ho, Absol," one of them greeted me as they both landed. One red, one blue, innocent appearances belying their terrifying power. "You must be feeling confident, to call on us."

"You are the guardians of Hoenn," I replied. "Of the Red and Blue Orbs. It's a matter that calls on your expertise."

"This from the girl that asked us to let the humans take their turn guarding," Latios scoffed. "Finally ready to admit you were wrong?"

"It isn't a matter of right or wrong. Although the orbs have fallen into the hands of the enemy-"

"Ha!"

"-it's not why I called you here."

"Okay, now I'm curious," Latias said, folding her arms. "What could be more important than the orbs?"

I took a breath. Then, without preamble, I explained the virus, that they were the ones who had stolen the orbs from their human guardian. "Well, no surprise there," Latios snorted. "I told you humans couldn't guard them properly."

"The human went up against Darkrai and survived its nightmare. So I don't think the quality of the human was the issue."

"Darkrai?" Latias was instantly alert. "Cresselia was supposed to have-"

"It's possible that's still the case. This was one of the enemy taking Darkrai's Forme."

"Taking its... How is that possible?"

"Explaining would be too complex for the time we have. The orbs are one thing, but the bigger problem is that the infected are attacking the remaining humans in hopes of stopping the leak of information. We need to prevent them from breeding and attacking. For that, we need numbers."

"And what do you want us to do about that? We're two, not a great teeming multitude, in case you haven't noticed," Latias pointed out.

"I know. I need you to send word across Hoenn-especially areas adjacent to human living spaces-and have them protect the humans."

"Absol," Latios shook his head. "These are wild pokemon we're talking about. Like you _used_ to be. They're not going to want any part in helping humans."

"I realize that, but this is for their benefit, too. If the region is swept by the virus, they will undoubtedly turn to exploit our kind next."

"Even so, a lot of them aren't going to be interested."

"I know. I can only hope it is enough. Will you send the message?"

They both looked at each other, exchanging information with their glances. "You're a pain, Absol. You were three decades ago, and you still are."

I smiled. "If I changed, what would you be able to rely on?"

"Your lousy jokes, probably. All right, Absol. We'll put out a broadcast. But we're not going to be eagerly promoting this idea. We don't need _our_ kind hurt over _their_ kind." Latias launched herself upward.

"I understand, but we are all the same kind," Absol said.

"And how about your virus?" Latios said. "What kind is it?"

"We're still working on determining that."

Latios snorted as he followed his sister, both streaking upwards until they had disappeared. "Is it over?" Praseo's voice came from below.

"Ah, could you hear all that? Yes, you can come back up now." I saw him crawl back up the ridge, fanning his wings out. The cave entrance had probably been rather cramped for his current size.

"Now what?"

"I need to talk to some folks here. Assuming they were listening. Did you understand all that, Dusknoir?"

"I did. So you want our help, too?"

"Whatever you're willing to provide."

Dusknoir let out a long sigh, its single eye resting on me. "Absol, this is a bit different from the last situation."

"It's a different threat."

"Yes, but it's also a different you. Despite what those two said, you cared far less about the human casualties in the time before. Now you're wanting to endanger Pokemon to help the humans?"

"Because it's the same as what I said to them. We're not two different kinds, Dusknoir." I looked at him, then I Forme Shifted to human, keeping the eye contact. "Am I now a different kind?"

He didn't respond, looking me over top to bottom. "No," it said after a long moment. "Irritatingly, you're the same. A piece of work that holds its mystery inside."

"I seem to give off that effect. I thought the jokes might help."

"If that's the reason you started telling jokes, dear, please give up now. It's not helping."

"Praseo, a Pokemon walks into a bar," I said. "What do you think happens?"

"Uh... It goes inside and sits there because it's a Pokemon and can't consume human alcohol?"

I looked at him. "I think your answer was actually better than what I was going to say. I'm keeping that one in mind." Shifting back to normal, I hopped on his back. "Let's go."

We visited three more groups in that day, and I gave them the same story-the tale of the human-enslaving space virus that was now openly attacking humans, and the need for help. Like before, some were eager to help, others not so much. "I didn't know you knew so many Pokemon, Absol," Praseo said as we finally began to head toward home.

"I've met a lot of people during my lifetime," I replied. "It'll happen to you as you get older, Praseo. To be honest, that's one thing I've never liked about a Trainer holding Pokemon. They have far less of a chance to meet others if they are kept inside a ball all the time. Or a lab. Look at all those you've met while you've been fighting, Praseo."

"Yeah. I know. You know, Absol, this really has been like our own training journey. I don't regret not being the one chosen by that human. They may have fought their way through the gyms and the Pokemon League, but our journey has had just as much meaning." He sighed. "I wish I could get Kip to understand that."

"I think you will, someday."

"Absol!" A Swablu was flapping frantically through the air, trying to catch up with Praseo. "Absol, I have some news!"

"Already? That was fast," I said as it got close. "What's the matter?"

"We found those Orbs you were looking for."

"Really? That's great. Where are they?" Praseo asked.

"Along the human route south of Mt. Pyre. But..."

I gestured for the Swablu to land on Praseo's back, and it did so. Praseo turned his head, pointing back eastward. "But?"

"There's a bunch of humans there, and they're fighting," Swablu said. "I don't think you'll get close."

"Go in low," I instructed as Praseo began to round Mt. Pyre. "Try not to be seen."

He did so, coming to a landing as we heard voices ahead. Praseo Shifted back to his normal Forme, and we moved silently, letting the Swablu go. "Go back inside, princess," a woman's voice said-a voice I recognized as the leader of the Fortree Gym. "Do you want to attract attention?"

"You first." That was the Mauville Gym's leader. How interesting. "And I think I should remind you that I have seniority here. We're far closer to my Mauville than we are to your Fortree."

"And we wouldn't have to have a place all the way out in the sticks, were it not for someone having both their meeting places discovered, Winstrate."

"At least they haven't blown up _my_ gym."

"Stay here," I said in the barest of whispers to Praseo. "Go back to Charizard Forme, and wait until you hear from me. I'm going to try something."

"Why are you going by yourself?" He frowned. "Let me help you."

"You will be helping me. But to get close, I can move more quietly alone." And being a Dark-type, I would be invisible to any psychics nearby. Of which I suspected there were some.

Praseo reluctantly slunk back, starting to Shift again. I crept forward, all stealth, my footfalls as silent as my psychic signature was. There, ahead-the two Gym Leaders I'd heard. The Mauville one, Vivi, stood with the one Midori and Praseo referred to as "Kip's human". And on the other side, the older Winona, and Three. My instinct to keep Praseo behind had been correct; Three would have picked him out easily.

Under one of Three's arms, I could see the box with both orbs. And if my senses didn't deceive me, they were still inside it. So it hadn't turned them over yet. "Winona, this is pointless," Vivi said. "You know very well that Three can't activate the Orbs. We need a human for that. So I don't understand why you're holding out on us."

"Maybe it's that we don't agree with your choice of human."

"What's your problem?" Kip's human snapped. "Was the beating I gave you at Fortree not enough? I'm more qualified than anyone here."

"Says the person who couldn't even take the Orbs from a middle-aged asthmatic."

"At least I'm not having trouble subduing my inferior big sibling," Kip's human shot back.

 _Shut your face_ , Three said. _See if I let you have them now!_

"This is the kind of behavior I mean, Winona," Vivi said. "Three is out of control. Can _you_ contain him?"

"Three is not one to be 'contained', Vivi, not by you or myself. It is the perfection of our kind. It is powerful, autonomous, and connected to all of us. It is not a failure like One and Two were. If Three decides that it is not time to activate the Orbs and awaken Kyogre, then it's not time. If Three decides that your precious 'chosen one' is not the proper human to activate them, he's not the proper human."

"Oh? Find one flaw in what I have done. I have won every battle ever brought against me. I started my way in the farthest corner of this continent and have worked my way up, defeating everyone who crossed my path," Kip's human said. "No one can stand up against my Pokemon and my strategy, Three. Not even you. And if you're no coward, I'll prove it right here and now."

 _I have nothing to prove to an inferior human._

"Oh? Well, then, since I need to go prove myself," Kip called out his Swellow. "I suppose I'll have to go find that Two you keep blathering about and defeat it in your place. Since you can't win against it, I suppose that would prove I'm better than you, wouldn't it?"

 _You stay where you are!_ Three snapped. _Two is mine. Mine to let live if I choose, mine to defeat if I choose. You will have no part of this!_

Kip's human smiled. "Then stop me."

Three thrust the box into Winona's hands. _I will be happy to put such an arrogant human in its place, then._

I was liking the way this was shaping out. I just had to wait for the right moment. Kip's human called out his first Pokemon, and it wasn't Kip like I might have expected. "I've been expecting we might have to face you for a while now," he said, the Pokemon in front of him flexing its claws in anticipation. "Weavile, Night Slash!"

Three hissed as the dark-type attack cut across it. _You're not the only one that's learned tricks, human_ , it growled as it Forme Shifted, taking on an orange, lizard-like form with sagging skin. _I'll break that damn Dark-type of yours!_

"Weavile, switch!" Kip's human called, and the clawed creature retreated, replaced by his Swellow. "Brave Bird!"

Three let out another cry of pain, almost knocking backwards into Winona, who had to step to the side. Closer to me. "Human intelligence is something you forgot to take into account, Three," Kip's human said. "Then again, if you don't _have_ intelligence, you'd probably miss that step."

It began to Forme Shift again, lighting up the area. Now was the best opportunity yet. I sprang from the bushes, making a run at Winona, snagging the box with my teeth and ripping it from her grip. "Wha-" she managed as I bolted off.

Three turned. It was now some black and yellow electric-type, a fact I discovered as it brought lightning down upon me, destroying the box, the two orbs bouncing away. "Don't worry about her, get the orbs!" Vivi instructed Kip's human.

"Praseo!" I shouted as I kicked both of them away, launching them in separate directions. Kip's human directed his Swellow toward one of them, and Three launched himself for me directly, swatting at me again with its electric hands.

I might have had immunity to psychic power, but I certainly didn't to electricity. "Absol!" Praseo threw a blast of flame at Three, driving him back from me.

"The orb!" I instructed, seeing the Swellow already taking one to Kip's human. "They can't get them both!"

Praseo landed, kicking up dirt as he skidded, Winona having to back away and cover her face. In one claw, he grabbed the orb-the red one, now that I could see it. "Get on!"

I didn't need a second invitation. As soon as he felt my paws land, he was in the air again, holding onto the orb with both hands as he aimed straight upwards. "That Swellow's following us!" he shouted as it came close.

Three wasn't the only one who could call down a thunderbolt. "No it's not," I said calmly as I watched it fall. "Let's go, quickly."

"Well, at least we got one of them back," Praseo said as he went higher, disappearing among the clouds. "But this is the red one. Weren't they planning on using the blue one, anyway?"

"Yes, and now the person that was going to use it has it. But if nothing else, we have this one, and we can possibly use it to counter them," I said. "Let's head back. We need to let everyone know what's going on."

"I agree. It looks like we were right on them being divided. They're not as uniform as we thought."

"That definitely seems to be the case. This could be good for us," I said. "If they're not a monolithic entity, they are not moving in unison. We can take advantage of their splits, like we just did. We may even be able to reason with them. And I think you may be right about the other thing, too. As far as they knew, we were not watching. Kip's human was trying to convince the other viruses that he is special. It's not just an act."

Praseo shook his head. "You beat a few gyms and it all goes to your head."

"Perhaps." I watched as he went back down through the clouds, circling down to the rocks where he'd lose any potential watchers before going back. "Next time I go out, Praseo, you should come with me."

He turned his head slightly so he could look at me. "Are you praising me?"

"I am. You did well. We have an orb back, thanks to you."

"Thanks. That really means something, coming from you." He let his lower feet skim the water. "Well, next time you go out, I'll go with you."


	20. Chapter 20: The Understanding

"We've got the first test ready for the antivirus," the Professor said to all of us, "so I'll explain in brief how it works."

All of us - our team, Team Aqua, Wally and Gallade - were seated in a half-circle, the Professor and Xerosic at the center. Our team had gone to human Forme so we could communicate without issue. "Thanks to Xerosic's previous work with his vaccine, we were able to isolate the specific proteins that counteract the space virus. Which crosses one hurdle-we're no longer dependent on Archie to produce a vaccine. However, that leaves the problems of production, delivery, and reducing the strain on the body as the virus dies. I think what we've come up with solves all three problems." She held up a hand. "And you're looking at it."

"I take it you're not offering us a high five," Sheldon said. "What is it?"

"Actually, I could if I wanted, Sheldon, and that would work just as well. Are you familiar with Pokerus?"

He furrowed his brow. "That's... some kind of Pokemon parasite, isnt it?"

"To be precise, it's a benign virus, highly contaigous among Pokemon. It's been my main study for quite some time, now. So what we've done is modify an existing Pokerus strain to be spreadable among humans, and carry our antivirus protein."

"You were able to do all that in this amount of time?" Archie leaned forward. "My apologies. I clearly didn't take your work seriously enough."

She smiled. "I'm rather used to that, being the daughter of another Professor. But enough about that. I'd like to go ahead and test this on one of our current infected. Which one are we volunteering?"

I looked over at Cici, who looked back at me, her face betraying nothing. "It's not dangerous, right?" I asked.

"No, Pokerus isn't dangerous to humans, and neither is this. It would just be a matter of if it works or not, and if it sufficiently reduces the strain on the body. It's one thing for someone who's still healthy to endure a little pain, but for those whose bodies are already compromised, it could be a risk."

"Then if it's all right with Cici, test it on Emilio first."

The look she gave me was grateful. Good, I hadn't misread her gaze to me. Having her human trainer in danger had been more of a strain on Cici than she wanted to admit, I thought, proud as she was. Astra and I were both tough; we could wait a little longer. "All right, Cici, do you want to do the honors?"

"I'd _love_ to."

"Since we want to make sure this actually takes, I'll coat you directly with the modified Pokerus," the Professor said, gesturing for her to come to the equipment side of the cave. "I'll want to do some monitoring when you go in there. Everyone else, that's where we stand at the moment. Once we ensure the modified Pokerus works, we'll be able to put together a plan of attack."

"Leave that part to me." Archie stood, offering her a hand. "Thank you, Professor. You're doing humanity a great service."

"That's what science is supposed to do."

"Avocado," Absol looked over at me, lowering her voice. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. The situation's better than it was before. Now we know there's an end in sight." I got to my feet. "I think I'll go check on her, though. Let her know it won't be long."

Absol watched me, but didn't follow me out. The caves we had kept Emilio and Astra locked up in were near each other, close enough that the virus could stay alive, but far enough that they'd have privacy. Using my human legs, I bounded up the rocky path easily, entering the small cave.

Astra was at the far end, inside a cage that had been brought from the old hideout (whatever Team Aqua had had it for in their old base, who knew), leaning against the bars that made up its far wall. She opened her eyes when I entered, her face surprisingly calm. "You're her partner, aren't you."

I blinked, a little surprised to hear 'her' instead of 'my'. I guessed the virus had decided to drop all pretenses. "Yeah, I am."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" I frowned. "Why?"

She met my eyes, and the calm facade cracked. "I don't want to die."

My jaw shut with a click. "Yeah, well, Astra didn't want to have her body controlled against her will, either, but I guess we can't always get what we want."

"Please, hear me out. I've... been talking it over with her. Astra. I don't want to control people, Avocado; I just want to be able to stay alive. If I give her her body back, she agreed to let me stay. I know you guys have some kind of method to kill me, I just... Please, don't kill me."

Hearing my name from Astra's mouth, and knowing it wasn't her that was saying it, bothered me quite a lot. "Astra's not quite that stupid, virus. Nice try."

"I'll let her speak to you-"

"And how would I know it's her and not you making her say what you want?" I shook my head. "You can't prove that."

"Then, your psychic friend, Two," she pressed. "It'll be able to tell, right? Bring it here. I don't have anything to hide at this point."

Part of me wanted to walk away right now, let this attempt at tricking me end now. But I also knew that Astra _was_ the kind of person that would step up to the plate for someone suffering. With a sigh, I turned, leaving the cave. Deoxys was visible down below me, still in human Forme, face serious as it talked with Praseo and Midori. "Deoxys!"

It looked up at me, called something I couldn't hear. _Is something the matter?_ it tried via telepathy.

 _Yeah. I guess you could say that. Could you come up here?_ I took a few paces. _The virus inside Astra is claiming it'll let me talk to her directly. I want your read on the situation._

 _Ah, I see. I will join you presently, then._ It waved to Midori, then came hopping up the rocks, practically flying. I gave it an affectionate ruffle of its hair before reentering the cave.

Astra hadn't moved, but her expression seemed a bit different. "Hey, Avocado. It's Astra." She ran her hand through her hair. "Uh, not that I expected to ever have to clarify that when I'm right here. Gosh, now that you're here, I don't know what to say. You became a pretty attractive human, you know."

"That's the first thing you want to say to me? Well, thanks, I guess." I glanced over at Deoxys, who didn't give me any clues. On my own, then. I sat down in front of the cage. "Astra, do you know what this space virus is trying to do?"

"As a whole? I've gotten the general idea," she replied. "Obviously, enslaving the human race and causing disasters isn't good by any stretch of the imagination, but... You know, this one isn't like that. She's really more like a child, you know?"

"A child who happens to be a parasitic danger to humanity as a whole. Astra, even you won't risk all of Hoenn for this bundle of bugs, right?"

"Of course not, but I don't think she's a danger to humanity, Avocado. She doesn't want to do harm. She has empathy. I think she can learn to be an asset, instead."

"And what do you get out of lending her your body?"

"If you mean do I get superpowers or hidden wealths of knowledge, there is none. She's just someone that needs protection." She put a hand to her chin. "Maybe I should've held out for superpowers, though. That'd be fun."

"Astra..." I shook my head. "Let's assume that I say yes. Then what? She's the only virus that thinks this way. And she can't survive on her own."

"There'll be others, we could find them-"

"So you find others that won't harm humanity. And they breed because that's what they do. What happens when you get a batch of virus that decides it doesn't like humanity? Or you go to breed but there's no more unvaccinated humans left? Astra, I get why you might want to help, but it's not possible."

"Avocado, I'm a Pokemon Ranger." Her eyes were firm on me. "I don't acknowledge impossible."

"It's already too late, Astra. They're testing a new antivirus on the other one down below as we speak. Within hours, that virus will be dead and this one will be alone. And you know it's impossible to let it go back to the other viruses. Even if it didn't want to betray us, they share knowledge psychicly. No one here is going to put our base and our work at risk when we're so close."

Her eyes widened, and then her expression changed. "I see," she said at last. "So I'm going to die after all, then?"

"I'm... not completely unsympathetic to your situation." I told the virus. "But we didn't start this war. It was your kind that forced our hand."

"Because I had _so_ much to do with that." To my surprise, she began to cry, wiping angrily at her face. "It's not fair. Why did I have to be born like this? Why couldn't I be born with a self-sufficient body, too? Even Two and Three got to live on their own. I want to be like that, too. I want to be able to live on my own. It isn't fair. I didn't ask to be born into this situation."

The virus's words hit right where it hurt. I hadn't asked to be born an alternate color, either. But my color wasn't something that denied me the right to live. "Can't you do something?" she asked at last. "Catch another infected and bring them here? Even if it's only one day more, I want to stay alive." She looked over at Deoxys. "I can be useful. You have the ability to change using DNA, right? Like Three?"

It took a moment before its attention turned to her. "Ah... yes, I can."

"Have you heard of a Pokemon called Mew?" she pressed. "They were researching it at Mossdeep. I know where it is. If you acquired its DNA, you'd be able to change into so much more. You see, it's said that Mew holds all the DNA of every Pokemon inside its sequence."

I looked over at Deoxys. A master of DNA restructuring like it would no doubt find that incredibly useful. I was suspicious. "Where is it? How far?"

"Promise me. Promise you'll help me."

"No promises," I said, folding my arms. "But I'll take it into consideration as a show of goodwill, and see what I can do. So where is it?"

She paused, but seemed to acknowledge that her bargaining position was poor. "It's not that close. It's an island out in the open sea. I'll mark the place on Astra's PokeNav." She fiddled with it, then handed it over to me through the bars. "Please... You're the only one that can help me. Astra trusts you."

"I'll go check this out real quick and confirm it. Then we'll talk."

"No, don't leave me here," she reached for my hand. "They'll kill me."

"I won't let them kill you before I return," I told her, not touching her hand. "You have my word on that. Let's hurry, Deoxys. If it takes a while to get there, we don't want to wait around."

It followed me outside the cave. I waited until we were out of earshot of the cave before I spoke. "What did you think?"

"She was not lying, Avocado. That was the human layer that was speaking to you," it told me. "It was being truthful. I think it truly is afraid of death. I do not think I really understand that."

I put a hand on its head. Now wasn't the time to explain death to a kid. Oh, blast... that virus was a kid, too, wasn't it? "There is something else," Deoxys said, "something that I think is important. Something I have noticed on some of the other infected. The virus in your partner has a high rate of synchronity with its human host. The virus itself-which largely resides in the brain-has become adapted to the biochemistry of the human brain, and has opened up appropriate receptors and processes."

"Deoxys, I'm not a scientist. What does that mean?"

"It is becoming human, Avocado. It is evolving to have human emotions and a human identity."

I leaned against the rock wall, touching my head to it. "Deoxys... What do you think I should do with that virus?"

"I do not know. I would like an answer to that same question, myself."

"Let's sleep on it. First things first; we'll tell Absol we're going on a trip."

I found her talking to Archie, back in the main cave. She greeted me with a wave as I approached. "Avocado, can you gather the others? We have a new mission."

I set my jaw. Not going to be easy. "Absol, actually... I have a little mission of my own I want to run. Me and Deoxys. Can you do this one without us?"

She blinked. "What's the problem?"

I held up the PokeNav. "We've gotten information on a Pokemon that could give us a real advantage in terms of Deoxys's Shifting." I briefly explained the Mew Pokemon. "We'll make it as quick as possible."

"All right, I understand," she said after a long consideration. "We'll go on without you. Meet up with us as soon as you can."

"Great. I need one more favor," I turned to Archie. "No one touches Astra until I get back. I don't want her catching the modified Pokerus, intentional or otherwise."

He nodded. "You want to do it yourself. I understand."

"It's not just that. She has some information I want to know, that may help us. So don't let her be exposed. And treat her well; her human host is my partner."

"I'll make sure of it myself," Archie said. "I keep my word. You have no need to worry."

I nodded, then Shifted back to my own Forme. "Deoxys, let's get going."

According to the PokeNav, securely around Deoxys's human wrist, the flight was almost a full day out from where we had been. The virus hadn't been kidding when it had said this place was out in the middle of the ocean. Only the PokeNav's radar assured me we were going in the right direction at all.

The sun had started to set by the time I saw a blotch on the horizon, getting closer. Which was good; I was freaking exhausted and didn't relish the idea of treading water to sleep. And I'm built to fly, but not for days on end. "The PokeNav says this is the place," Deoxys said as I landed, and it slid easily off my back. "Look at how big those trees are. They feel very old."

"This is probably an undiscovered island, or at least an untouched one. I can believe this place has a mythical Pokemon hiding out here. Shall we look around a bit?" I sighed. "We'll probably have to spend the night here. Flying in the dark is not fun. Do you sense anything on this island?"

"In terms of Pokemon or humans, no. I do not sense anything. Do you want me to Shift back and expand my radar?" Even as it said that, it was already Shifting.

 _Well,_ I _sense something_ , a voice said in our heads. _Who're you?_

I turned, Deoxys doing the same. "I am Deoxys," it spoke up.

"And I'm Avocado, a Flygon, a partner to Astra, a Pokemon Ranger," I explained. "Who are you?"

 _I'm me. Hee hee!_ Something zipped past Deoxys's head, creating a blur just long enough for me to track it into the forest above the rocks.

"Wait, come back," I called. "You might be the one we're looking for. We need your help."

 _Nope!_ Another blur, close enough to my face to make me flinch. _If you want me... come catch me!_

I looked to Deoxys, then started up toward the forest at the top of the hill, Deoxys following. _Let's play hide and seek!_ the voice called.

Something pink caught the corner of my eye, and I moved-but it wasn't there. "Deoxys, be careful."

It ignored me, looking around in fascination. "What is this game? I want to play!"

 _Then come play!_ Another bit of pink, and Deoxys leapt for it happily, turning around when its catch came up empty.

As it turned out, I didnt need to worry. To Deoxys, who had never played a game before, hide and seek was a new world of joy and entertainment. Finally, they took a rest, and I could see our new friend: a small pink creature with a long tail. _That was so much fun. I haven't been able to do that in a long time!_

"Excuse me," I said to the Pokemon, crouching down next to it as well as a Flygon could. "Are you Mew?"

 _Who else would I be?_

"Mew, we came here looking for you," I said. "Hoenn's under a great threat, and we need your power to stop it."

 _Why?_ it asked.

"Because a virus has been infecting humans and controlling them," I told her. "We're fighting against them."

 _Why?_

I blinked. "Because... we don't want humans to become enslaved."

 _Why?_

"Because we like humans?"

 _Why?_

"Are you doing this on purpose?" I grumbled.

She beamed at me, clearly amused at her game. _I like you two. I haven't had visitors in a long time. You have such nice thoughts, even if I don't understand all of them. So why do you like humans?_

This creature was just like Deoxys, I thought; innocent and childlike. "You don't like humans?"

 _I don't see what's so special about them. I've met them once or twice. I don't understand. Why can't you live without them?_

"Because I like them. You understand that, at least, right? You said you liked us."

 _Oh yeah!_ Mew sat up. _I see!_

I smiled. "So, will you help us? All we need is for my friend here to touch you for a bit."

 _Hmm..._ She spun around in place. _Nope!_

I reined in my frustration. "Why?"

 _Because you want to fight. I don't like fighting. Humans fight a lot,_ her mood seemed to dampen, her body posture drooping. _I don't like fighting. It hurts my head so much. So I came here._

"I completely understand!" Deoxys said. "Humans really are like that. They think scary things and they get angry and violent or sad and scared. So I can see why you feel that way. But not all humans are like that. There are some that have nice, gentle feelings. And there are other Pokemon, too. Like Avocado. I trust him very much."

Mew looked over at me, appraising me. _Hm... But I still don't want to fight._

I let out a sigh. "Hey, it's late and we're tired. Or I am, at least. I've been flying all day. Do you mind if we spend the night here?"

 _Sure! This place is really nice. Have some berries, and the rocks over there are warm._ In a pink blur, Mew was gone again.

I stretched my wings, flapping heavily up to a rock outcropping above our heads, climbing the rest of the way to the top. Deoxys followed me up with a hop, sitting down next to me, letting its legs dangle over the sides. The sun had long set, and now the stars were out in full force, creating a thick canopy over our heads. "There are so many!" Deoxys said. "I have never seen this many stars before!"

"It must be because we're so far out at sea," I said, settling down on the rock. "There's no lights from civilization to drown out the stars."

"You know, Praseo taught me a bit about stars. They are like our sun, but much farther away." Deoxys snuggled against my side, and I loosely folded one wing around it. "Even though there are so many, they are all so far away. Praseo also taught me that a lot of space is empty."

"Ah, is that so? I've never studied much about space."

"Hey, Avocado. Where up there do you think I am from?"

"What do you mean?"

"The space virus came from somewhere up there, right? Where do you think that might have been? What was it like?"

"I don't know. But Deoxys, that's not where you're from. You're from Hoenn, just like I am. This is your home."

Deoxys didn't reply, its head on my neck. "What are you going to do about that virus? The one in your partner?"

"I don't know, Deoxys. I really don't know. If she hadn't bothered to say anything I might not even have cared or thought about what happens to them... but she's just trying to stay alive and I can't really fault her for that. If they're becoming human, developing their own hopes and dreams... if they're becoming like you... By Arceus, Deoxys. I want to help her, but what can I do? I just don't see a way to help her. Less than a week, and she'll be dead and gone forever. And this after she's had to hijack a body just to be able to laugh and cry, see things, eat and talk. All the things we take for granted. I'm really starting to understand why they're doing this, at least part of it. It doesn't make it right, but..."

"What do you think we should do, Avocado?"

"I don't know. I don't have an answer for that. Just because they've been in a bad position doesn't give them the right to enslave humans. But..."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"If I could, I'd turn back time," Avocado said. "find them when they first infected people. Try and convince them to look for a coexistence instead. Ah, but I guess that's silly. You can't turn back time. And if I had, we wouldn't have met." I settled down on the rock. "Well, don't worry about it. Astra's right; Pokemon Rangers don't know the meaning of impossible. I'll think of something. We still have some time."

I didn't remember what my dreams were about, only that they felt pleasant and nostalgic. When I woke up again, Mew was seated on the rock in front of us, watching us. "Good morning, Mew," Deoxys said, rubbing at its eyes in a humanlike gesture. "Did you want to play again?"

 _I changed my mind,_ she said. _I think... I wanna help you._ She wrapped her tail around Deoxys's arm.

"Do you..." I began, then stopped. Mew among the humans wouldn't be safe. Even if we trusted the people we knew, there were still too many that would want to exploit her powers. "Hey, um. Do you think it might be okay if we brought a human or two to this island one day? I'd like you to see that not all humans are scary."

 _I already knew that. There was one here, a long time ago._ Mew looked away, over the horizon. _He had his moments of cruelty and callousness... but he was also very kind._

"Then it's a date. Let's hurry back, Deoxys." I gestured for it to get on my back.

Deoxys Shifted to human and made sure the PokeNav was secure on its wrist. "It's that way, Avocado. Thanks for everything, Mew!" it called as I took to the air. "I really liked playing with you!"

 _I really enjoyed it, too!_ she called up. _Take care of those you care for!_

When I finally got back to the secret valley, I spotted Absol and Archie together, and landed near them. "How is Astra?" I asked, barely taking the time to let Deoxys off my back or Shift to human. "She's still infected, right?"

Archie and Absol both blinked at me. "We haven't touched her," Archie said. "But the virus is already dying off. If you wanted to do it yourself, you'd better hur-"

I turned without letting him finish, scooping Deoxys under my arm. Inside the cave, Astra lay on its metal floor, one arm over her stomach, looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head as I entered. "You came back. Mew was there, right? Just like I said."

"Yeah. We were able to meet her. Thanks."

She smiled slightly. "You're awfully quiet. I figured you came to gloat. I'm half-dead already, just like you wanted."

I crouched next to the cage, a few feet from her with only the bars between us. "Hey... If you could have any body, what would you have? What would you do?"

"So you did come to gloat."

"Just answer the question."

She let out a sigh. "Sure, why not?" She shut Astra's eyes, then turned her head away. "I think I'd want to be human. There's so much I wanted to try. I would have tried cooking, or singing, or maybe even Pokemon training. Or being a groomer. It seems like it'd be so soothing. Oh, why talk about this?"

"Because I don't think I actually hate you. Hey... What's your name?"

She smiled sadly. "Why would I have a name?" Then her expression shifted as she tapped her fist against one palm. "Oh, I know! We should call her Fran."

"Fran...? Astra, is that you?"

"I've always liked that name," she chattered. "I would've named you that if you hadn't been a boy, Avocado. But I think I did pretty well with you. You were such a pretty green, I couldn't resist."

"Astra..."

"No... I mean... I think 'Fran' is fine," she said, her expression becoming more serious again. "I like it. At the least, I'll be able to take that with me."

"Fran... We're going to have to cure you of this pessimism," I said. "So tell me, is there anyone that thinks like you among the virus? Someone I could bring here?"

Her eyes widened, and then she shook her head. "I'm sure there must be someone, but I don't know of any. You're... going to help me?"

"It's not a long term solution, but it'll buy us some time."

"Avocado," Deoxys spoke up from behind me. "Um... Would it be okay if I tried something?"

"Deoxys?" I looked over at it. "What did you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?" Its words were directed to Fran.

She chuckled. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Well, I trust you," Deoxys said, sticking its hands inside the cage. "So can you leave Astra and move inside my body?"

I half got to my feet, then sat back down, chewing at my lip. I wanted to know what it was planning, what it had in mind, but Deoxys's words weren't just for Fran. "You _want_ me to infect you?" Fran echoed.

"Yes. It is necessary for what I want to do. Can you enter my body, please?"

"I... I'll give it a try." She took its hand, half-pulling herself to the edge of the cage so she could lean against the bars. And then her body relaxed, her eyes closing.

Deoxys opened its eyes, looking down at its hands. "Is she... there?" I asked.

"Yes. Please be quiet for a minute; I need to concentrate." It closed its eyes again, completely still and quiet for a moment. I held my breath, waiting, wondering what it was doing. Deoxys's hands began to glow, as if it was Forme Shifting, but then the light in its hands took form, expanding on itself.

"By Arceus!" I yelped as I half-got to my feet, just in time to have a human woman fall on me. I winced as my head hit the bars, catching her in my arms. "Deoxys, what the heck did you just do?"

"Ah, it is really quite simple," it told me. "You see, I figured if my elder sibling had been able to manipulate others' DNA, like it did when it gave all of you the power of Forme Shifting, I should be able to as well. So I made another human DNA profile, and combined it-"

"Wait. You mean this is _Fran_?"

The woman opened her eyes, looking down at her hands, then up at me. "You're... Avocado? Am I..." She looked over to the cage, where Astra laid still. "Astra?! Wait, what..."

"You said you wanted to be human," Deoxys said. "I did not alter all of your DNA, but you should no longer be at risk of dying."

"How did you..." She touched her hands to her face. "I'm really... human?"

"So," I said to her, "what do you want to try first?"

"I don't know." Tears came to her eyes, and she rubbed at her face. "Standing, maybe? I really thought... I was going to die."

"You heard what Astra said. Pokemon Rangers don't know the meaning of the word impossible."

"By the way, I have been meaning to ask you about that," Deoxys said. "Why do you keep saying that? You are quite aware of what impossible means."

"It's a figure of speech. We know; we just don't acknowledge it."

Astra stirred inside the cage. "Hey, are you all... Avocado." Her voice instantly shifted to displeased. "What are you doing to that poor girl?"

Fran's face lit up. "Astra!" She moved toward the cage, smacking her head against the bars. "Ow, ow... Astra, it's me. Look, I'm human!"

"You're naked," she said, already shucking her vest off. "Avocado, you should be ashamed, being in a compromising position like that."

"It's not my fault," I complained. "Human clothing isn't part of DNA. Anyway, it's not like it's cold here."

She snorted in amusement as she offered Fran her vest. "When you're like that, I remember that you _are_ a Pokemon. Go get the poor girl some clothes, Avocado."

I gently moved Fran over to the edge of the cage before detangling myself. "Avocado?" Absol's voice outside. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes! Things are great. Uh." How was I going to explain this? "Um, can you bring me a change of clothes, Absol? I mean, not for me. Female clothing."

"...I suppose? Let me ask Cici, if she's available."

A short while later, both of them, in their human Formes, entered the front of the cave. Absol frowned as she saw Fran. "Avocado, where did this human come from?"

"Clothing first, questions later!" Astra instructed.

"Humans and their accesories," Cici snorted, but handed the clothing over to Fran, helping her get dressed.

I sighed, trying to think of where to begin. "Oh, so our trip," I said, not eager to mention what Fran was while Cici still had hands on her. "We met Mew. Deoxys acquired her DNA."

"Yes, I have not had a chance to look over it yet, but I'm sure it will be useful," Deoxys chimed in. "It is a very long genome."

"Is that what you wanted the virus for?" Cici said, eyeing Astra distastefully.

"What's with that look, young lady?" Astra, never one to take lip from anyone, scowled right back.

"Oh, stuff a sock in it, virus."

"Actually," there was enough distance between them, right? "The virus is actually over here. Um, everyone, this is...Fran. Some stuff happened, and, uh, well, Deoxys made her human."

Cici took a step back in disgust, but Absol eyed her curiously. "So you were the virus that was inside Avocado's human, then?"

"... Yes." Fran set her jaw. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"She is going to cook!" Deoxys added cheerfully. "Or sing. Or groom Pokemon. Oh, right," it said, seeming to remember something. "Absol, I want to talk to Archie. I need his human reporter friend."

"I understand."

"Hey, you're letting me out of here now, right?" Astra complained, shaking one of the bars.

"We don't have a key," I told her cheerfully. "I'll have to go find it. I _think_ there's still a key."

"Avocado, you're not funny."

"I'm totally funny. I've been taking lessons from Absol."

Cici groaned, but Absol looked proud. "All right, let's go find Archie," Absol said to Deoxys. "I think you should come with us as well, virus."

"It's Fran." I offered her an arm, which she accepted slowly. "I'll send Mattie up to help you, Astra."

Archie, as well as the other humans, were all in the main cave. In the far back, I could just make out the Professor and Xerosic, talking with Emilio. Upon seeing them, Cici ducked behind me. "Absol," Archie greeted her. "We've just gotten word from-Who is that?"

"To make a long story short, this is Fran," Absol said.

When she said nothing further, Archie prompted, "Perhaps we could have the slightly longer than short version?"

"Fran is the space virus that was inside Astra, given human Forme," I told Archie. "By the way, can you have Mattie go let her out of the cage now?"

"The space virus?" he echoed, looking her over.

"That's correct," Fran said, meeting his eyes fearlessly. "You're welcome to have whatever opinion of the virus you want, but I haven't tried to hurt you, nor do I intend to."

"How is that even possible?" Archie glanced toward Xerosic, but the doctor was out of earshot.

"Deoxys can manipulate DNA," I told Archie. "It's another of those things we'd really rather keep secret."

"To a degree, anyway." Deoxys walked over to Archie, looking up at him. "Archie, I would like to talk to your reporter friend, if I may. I want her to relay a message."

"What kind of message?"

"If there are others of the space virus," Deoxys said, "others like Fran, who don't want to cause harm and just want to be able to live... If there are others that want out of this war, I want to help them. I would like to deliver that message. That I will be able to give them other Formes."

"That's ridiculous." Cici's voice. "They'll never be anything but violent."

"They are mutating, Cici. They're adapting to human personalities and ways of thought, living inside them as they are. I feel confident that Fran is not the only one who has developed empathy."

"Rookie, I love you, but you're wrong. I don't even trust this one," she said with a wave of her hand. "She'll infect us all in our sleep."

"How is she going to do that? She's not a virus anymore, she's human," I countered. "If you don't believe me, expose her to the modified Pokerus."

Fran made a face. "I know you should be right on that account, but... can we skip that part? I'm not exactly eager to be exposed to something that could have killed me."

"Consider it from a practical standpoint," I said to Archie. "The more that take Deoxys up on its offer, the less we have to fight. That's important right now."

"Once the modified Pokerus is verified ready, it won't matter."

"Then consider it from a humanitarian standpoint. I'm not excusing what they did, but do we need to stoop to their level?"

"Avocado," Absol said to me, "you're asking the wrong person about mercy."

Archie smiled thinly. "That hits me right where it hurts, you know. Fine; you can talk to her. But I'm not going to convince her of anything. That's all on you."

"I understand, Archie. Please let me speak with her."

Absol followed Archie and Deoxys, gesturing for Fran to stay with her. I hung back, looking over at Cici. "Hey. You okay?"

"Why is everyone just accepting that thing right away," she muttered. "Has everyone gone mad?"

"I don't think they're nearly as accepting as you think," I replied. "I just don't think they want to kill her."

"Yes, and don't you think that's the problem? It's not like we've been shy about killing the virus that was inside the Professor or the Elite Four. Why's _that_ an exception?"

I sighed. "Cici... Emilio is safe now. He can't be reinfected, so you don't have to worry about him any more." She flinched at the name. Aha. As I thought, Emilio was really the center of her complaint. "Did something happen between you and Emilio?"

"No, of course not. Why would anything happen? Everything is perfectly fine now, I just don't like what I don't like and what I don't like is that Arceus-cursed virus!"

I took her arm by the wrist. "Okay, you know what? Let's go outside for a bit and talk."

She broke my grip on her arm, but reluctantly followed me outside. I waited until we were across the little meadow from the main caves, my bare feet in the sand and hers in the shallow water. "Okay, so what's going on with Emilio?"

"I told you, nothing is going on. I just-"

"-don't like the virus, I know. None of us do. But you seem to be especially angry at them, after Evergrande."

She flinched again. "Well, can you blame me? They tried to kill him. Tried to kill your human, too. That virus was the one putting a blade to her throat!"

"Yeah. She did. So I'll get mad at her for that. But then I'll forgive her, Cici. Not for her; for me. I really don't like the thought of being angry all the time. You don't either, do you? You wouldn't be able to perform like this."

"If I ever get to perform again. If that virus doesn't take over all of Hoenn and ruin Contests and everything else."

"You will. So take this opportunity to be angry. Then calm down and tell me what else is wrong. Did something happen to Emilio, after all?"

"I told you, nothing-"

"Then it's alright if we go see him, right?" I turned toward the cave. "Let's-"

"No!" her voice was sharp, her hands grabbed at my wrist. "No, I..."

I turned back toward her, and gave her a human hug. We were both in human Formes right now; this would work, right? "Cici, you're my friend and I want to help you. Stop being so proud and tell me what's wrong. Do you not think I'm someone that can be relied on? Aren't we all in this together?"

She pressed her face into my shoulder, fingers clinging to my arms. "...I haven't told him yet. Who I am. But he might know because of the virus. I'm... scared he might hate me, or be mad at me for doing all of this on my own, or..."

I rubbed her back. "Maybe he will get mad. He'll take his opportunity to be angry, and then he'll calm down and forgive you. How could he stay mad at you? You're his partner, and besides, you saved his life."

"But I'm human right now. What if he thinks I'm weird?"

"Oh, come on. You're a perfectly attractive human. He should be glad his pretty Pokemon turned into a pretty human." I let her go at last, putting my hands on her shoulders. "You should go see him. Want me to go with you?"

"Maybe... stand outside the door," she said after a moment, her expression drawing up into a proud 'I'm only doing this for you' look. Returning to her old self. "He might get jealous if he sees me with a man, after all. I know how humans work."

"Right. Door it is." Never mind that the caves didn't have doors. I knew what she wanted.

I followed her back, taking a position against the wall, just outside the door, as per my promise. Cici looked over at me, smiled, then stepped inside. "Hi... Emilio."


	21. Chapter 21: The Trio

I sat under the single tree on the island, and waited. It had been Absol's suggestion to take a more secluded meeting spot-no sense in leaving myself open for trouble. And Avocado had found this place, a little secret islet. Of course, how secret it was now was debatable, considering I had sent its location to the entire infecteds' network.

The branches above me rustled, and Astra dropped to the ground, taking a look around. "Okay, I think I've sweet-talked every Pokemon in range. If any hostiles show up, we should be able to handle them. How are we looking, Fran?"

"I don't see anyone nearby yet," her voice called from above. "Oh, wait, here comes Avocado."

He landed neatly next to the tree, shaking some loose sea spray off his wings. "No sign of anyone nearby, which is both good and bad, I think. You think anyone will really come?"

"I hope so."

"They definitely will," Fran said from her perch in the tree. "I'm certain I'm not the only one who feels this way."

"Sure, but that's not all there is to it. They may not feel safe in coming." Avocado rolled onto his back, twisting in the sand. "Is that the thing the Professor gave you?"

"Oh, yes." I held out the small red device. "She said it is not complete, but it would help me identify the other Pokemon Formes I have the DNA of. Since maybe not everyone will want to be human."

"Who wouldn't want to be human?" Astra said.

"Well, me, for one," Avocado replied. "You can't even fly."

"I totally can, as long as I'm on your back. You do all the hard work and I get the fun part."

"Remind me why I tolerate you again?" Avocado grumped.

"I can understand it," Fran said. "Some Pokemon are just majestic. Like the Wailord you brought here, Astra. She's so beautiful."

"Well, there's no accounting for taste. I still think wings are better."

"Hey, I think I see something approaching," Fran called.

"Pokemon?" Astra asked her.

"No, it looks like a boat."

I stood up, dusting the spare sand off my body, then Shifted to my human Forme. Then some of them were coming-Pokemon could not drive boats, at least not easily, anyway. Hopefully, these were the people I was waiting for.

The boat came to rest some distance from the shore, unable to come closer in the shallow sand. Maybe I should have put more thought into the tides. "Toss me a line!" Astra called. One was flung out from the rope, and Astra pulled on it, looking around for something to anchor it to. The only solid item of note was the tree. "Hm. I should've planned for boats a bit better, I suppose. Can you give them a push, Sharpedo?"

Behind the boat, the Pokemon let out a call in affirmation, giving it a nudge carefully with its nose. The boat rooted itself firmly in the sand. Astra tossed the rope back up onto the boat. "We'll have to give Lorry a call when you're ready to go, I guess. Can you get down all right?"

"We're fine." A man with dark blue hair similar to Astra's, but flat and firm, popped his head over the side, then dropped to the ground. He was followed by a woman in a black leather jacket that folded her arms around herself in a human gesture of discomfort and hostility. After them, two younger humans, a girl in a blue and white uniform and a boy with roller skates hung around his neck. The first man looked at me. "You're the one that sent that message?"

"That is me." I walked over to the human man, looking up at him. "You came because of my message? I am glad."

"You're just a kid," the black-jacket woman said.

"Yes? Is my age at issue?"

"That 'kid' is Two," Fran called from the tree. "You might have heard of it."

"You're Two?" Black-jacket looked at me in a gesture I interpreted as skepticism. "Wasn't Two more... yellow?"

"I am indeed called Two within your internal data, but I need to use this Forme in order to assist you," I said. "You came because you wanted a Forme of your own, correct?"

None of them looked directly at me, eyes averted, radiating nervousness. Well, that made sense. I was asking them to put a lot of trust in me. "Can you actually do that?" the blue and white uniform girl spoke up.

"It can," Fran said. "I'm proof. I used to be one of you."

"You mean you used to be a host?" the blue-haired man said.

"Nope. That was me," Astra said cheerfully.

They looked at each other. I could feel some of their skepticism fading, their suspicions lowering. "Do any of you have a Forme in mind?" I asked. "I can give you Pokemon Formes, or human Formes, though my human DNA is somewhat small in variety." Oh. Why not acquire the DNA of the humans in front of me? It wasn't like I was going to use all of any one strand.

The roller blade boy spoke up first. "I... I want to be a bird."

"A bird?" the black jacket girl asked him. "But humans are more useful, don't you think? They have hands. And their accessories are better."

"I don't want to be involved with humans any further," the roller blade boy muttered. "I just want to be able to fly away."

"I understand." I opened the Professor's red device, setting the filter so that only Flying-types would show. "Here, take a look. Is there any particular Forme you would like?"

He took the device in his hands, scrolling through it. "Oh, this!" he said, holding out a picture of one labeled a Skarmory. "This looks really cool. Can I become this?"

I closed my eyes, looking for that particular piece of Mew's DNA. Finding particular Pokemon within her DNA was not an easy task; none of them came with labels. "Yes, I found it. Are you ready?" I held out my hands.

His hands shook as he touched mine. A sign of emotion from the virus, or the human? Possibly both. "Now I need you to move into my body," I told it. "I will complete the process from there."

"Don't do it," the blue-haired man said. "It's a trap."

"Who cares if it is?" the black jacket woman said. "What have we got to lose at this point? You want to keep hanging around inside a foreign body forever?"

They talked as themselves, not even pretending to be their hosts. It was an honesty I was not used to. No doubt the Professor and Xerosic would have found the conversation as fascinating as I did. "She's right," the roller blade boy said, squeezing my hands. "I'll go first. If it's going to kill us, it can only do it to one of us, right?"

"I am not going to kill you," I told it. "I understand that death is a sad and unpleasant thing. I do not like sadness or unpleasantness."

The roller blade boy took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes. I could feel it as the virus moved between our skin, slipping inbetween my cells, its consciousness hovering around mine. The roller blade boy sagged, and Astra caught him in her arms, setting him down on the sands. Now separated from its human host, it felt even more human. _Stay right there_ , I instructed it. _It will be easier if you don't move_.

I had been 'winging it' as the humans said, the first time with Fran. Now, having achieved it, I understood what I was doing. I located each of its cells within my body, injecting the DNA sequence, forcing a Forme Shift. Its cells within my hands glowed with the Forme Shifting energy, and then a Skarmory burst from my hands, knocking me over with its weight. I needed a better way to handle their larger mass, I thought as I lay underneath the bird.

The blue haired man blurted out some words I understood to be unfit for speaking in public. Well, this wasn't very public, so I supposed it was all right. "Hey, is that... Is that you? I can't sense you anymore."

"Ah, this Pokemon's Forme does not have psychic capabilities," I explained from the ground. "So it will not register on your neural network."

The Skarmory shook itself, stretching its wings testingly. "I'm a bird?" he questioned slowly. Giving his wings a flap, it said, "I'm a bird!"

"What's it saying?" the uniform girl said.

"It's saying 'I'm a bird'," Astra said with a smile. "And yes, you are. Why don't you give your wings a try?"

Its head turned to look at her, and I got the impression that it did not really like having humans that could still understand it. "I was going to do that anyway. I'm leaving here while I have the chance."

"Do be careful!" I called after it as it took off. "I do not know the limits of stamina for that particular Forme, so be careful you do not fall in the ocean!"

"I'll send one of the kids to keep an eye on it," Astra said, going over to the shoreline and giving a whistle.

In the sand, the roller blade boy sat up, putting a hand to his head. "It's gone?" he murmured. "That thing is really gone?"

"Watch your tone, brat," the black jacket woman snapped at him.

He looked up at her, then scampered away, taking refuge behind Avocado. "Help! They're going to get me again."

"By Arceus, how obnoxious," the black jacket woman grumbled as Astra went to soothe the former host. "No wonder it wanted rid of him."

"Who would like to be next?" I asked the rest of the group.

"I'll go," the black jacket woman spoke up firmly. "Kid, I want to be human. But I don't want to look like this one."

"I understand. Do you have a sex preference?"

She thought about it. "I want to be a man."

"Are you sure?" the blue haired man said. "I mean, we don't know for sure what happened. They could've just let any Skarmory out."

"Well, if I become human, then we'll know, right?" She held out her hand, unafraid.

I took her hand in both of mine. "Like with the other one, please move into my body, but do not go far."

"I just realized something," Astra said as the virus began to move. "We didn't bring any clothes. This could get awkward fast."

"Do not worry," I said. "I believe I have figured out how to provide a minimum to avoid human embarrassment."

"Then why'd you leave me naked?" Fran asked.

"I did not realize it would be an issue at first." Again, I felt the virus collect in my hands. _Think about the kind of human you want to become_ , I told it. _I will see what I can do_.

The image that it held onto in its mind reminded me a bit of Avocado, so I started there, taking bits and pieces from the other male DNA I had in me, building a unique profile. Then, as before, I pushed the DNA through its-his-cells, forming a new human.

The blue haired man and the uniform girl both took a step back in surprise as the new human tumbled from my hands. "I can't believe it," he muttered.

I grinned at Fran, proud of myself, as I pointed. This time, I had managed to cover the sensitive human parts with the skintight suit that Avocado wore while in human Forme. I did not quite understand how a non-DNA component transferred, either, but what worked worked. "See? There will be no need for further human embarrassment."

"Hey, is that you?" the blue haired man asked.

"It's me, so it seems." The new human looked down at his hand, tears coming to his eyes. "If this is a dream, don't wake me."

"I'm plenty awake for both of us, pal."

The black jacket woman opened her eyes, looking up at the human man. "Wow," she said, "you turned out hot."

I blinked. "Is there something wrong with his tempera-you are not talking about temperature," I realized as I skimmed her surface thoughts.

"Of course I did," the man said. "If I'm going to be human, I may as well be an attractive one."

"How should we refer to you now?" the blue-haired man said.

"Ooh! Are we naming people? Pick me, I know lots of good names!" Astra said.

Avocado shifted, bringing his rear down on her and pinning her to the ground. "Denied."

The attractive man's head snapped around. "That Pokemon just spoke!"

I blinked. Right-I'd started with Avocado's DNA, which had a good part based in Astra's. "Oh. Yes. Some humans have a genetic disposition to understanding Pokemon speech."

"That is so cool." The attractive man stood up, looking himself over. "I think I'm going to like this."

"You know," the black jacket woman said, "Fabio is a pretty nice name."

"...I'll come up with my own name, thanks."

"Are you satisfied that I am not going to betray you?" I said to the blue haired man.

"...Sorry. It's just hard to trust someone that isn't one of us. We can't even trust those that _are_ one of us," he said. "If you're tired of this fighting and conquest Tauros crap, you're not exactly popular among our community. I didn't even know that there were others out there that thought like me until I saw your message."

The attractive man nodded agreement. "We all sort of met up last minute and just made a run for it. Good thing someone," he gestured to the blue haired man, "knows how to drive a boat."

"Can... can I go next?" the uniform girl spoke up. "I... I want to be human. I want to look like her," she said, placing a hand against her chest. "But not exactly."

I nodded, took her hands, and repeated the process, the virus changing into a human that closely resembled, but not exactly, the other human girl. The original host, once she was recovered, clung to the other girl and cried. "Becca! Becca, I'm so glad."

"Me too," the not in uniform girl whimpered as she returned the hug. "Me too, Rachelle."

I looked over at the blue haired man after I had finished. "Have you made a decision?"

"Can I see your device thingie?" he asked. "I think I'd rather be a Pokemon, but I don't want to lose my neural capabilities. That seems a bit too... scary and lonely."

"Ah, so you want to be a psychic-type, then. I understand. The world is a bit unsettling when you cannot hear as well," I agreed, filtering the options. "Oh, what about this one? I know one like this. He is quite amazing. He can even Mega Evolve."

"Mmm..." The blue haired man pointed to one next to it. "I like this one a bit better, though. It looks more peaceful."

"All right, I understand." I went searching for the appropriate piece of DNA, then held out my hands. As I did, I felt something prick at the back of my neck, a familiar feeling. "Avocado."

He was in the air without me having to say anything further. "There's something coming," Fran said, pointing. "It looks like a Pokemon."

"It's Three!" Avocado shot toward the incoming enemy.

"Astra, please guard me," I told her, feeling tenseness enter my voice. How good I was getting at human emotions. "It is best that I not be interrupted while I do this."

"Leave it to me, kid." She let out a whistle, tossing the end of her Styler in the air. I heard the flapping of wings around me, emerging from the tree, and wondered when they had all shown up. Now wasn't the time. I focused on the virus that was entering my body, finding all its cells, pushing the DNA change.

The last virus had just finished its change into Gardevoir when the sand exploded near us. The attractive man let out another of the words unfit for public company. "Amrita, grab the kids and put them on the boat!"

The black jacket woman nodded, taking both of the girls by the hand. The blue-haired man grabbed the roller-blade boy, tossing him unceremoniously into the boat. "But we'll be sitting ducks on the water!" the attractive man yelled.

"We're sitting ducks either way!"

"It will not pursue you," I told the attractive man. "I am its target, so you should escape."

 _You go_ , Gardevoir said to the attractive man. _I'll cover your retreat._

"No, you go with them," I told it. "You can protect them on the boat."

 _Are you sure? If you're in trouble, I want to lend you my new strength._

"I will be fine. I have my own friends." I smiled.

"Astra, Avocado! Move back!" Both of them leapt back at Fran's voice. She jumped from the tree above, and Shifted mid-jump, into a Wailord that slammed down onto the beach, pinning Three beneath it. "I knew I liked this shape."

"Go, I'll send you some support," Astra said to Gardevoir and the attractive man. "Good luck." She gestured for some of the bird and water Pokemon to follow their boat.

"Deoxys, did you mean to do that?" Avocado muttered to me. "With Fran?"

"Uh... not really. I am still learning how to do this. Well, since it is her, it will be all right, yes?"

 _You traitor!_ Three snarled from underneath her. Fran's Wailord body glowed with psychic power, and then Three tossed her back into the ocean with a colossal splash. _I've come for you, Two!_

"I am not Two," I told it simply. "I am called Deoxys. When I am in this human Forme, my nickname is Dee. I do not mind if you use either one."

 _Oh, shut up! You're Two and you're a traitor, so I'm going to deal with you at last, this time!_

I frowned at it. Something felt unusual, different about the aura coming off it. Confusion? "Three... What did you come here for?"

 _I could ask you the same question. What's the point of siphoning off our traitors, making them into weird shapes?_

"Each of them seems to have reached a different conclusion," I said with a shrug. "If you ask them politely, they may be able to tell you why they have decided to take my offer."

"I can tell you why," Fran said as she hauled herself from the water, now human and dripping wet. "Because I hate the kill or be killed attitude that you all have. Maybe not all of us want to enslave humans just so we can have our own bodies like you do. Where do you get off, being so spoiled? Why are _you_ allowed to have a body and we can't?"

 _I didn't ask_ you _!_ It threw out power at her, knocking her back, and one of Astra's Sharpedos grabbed her, helping to absorb the blow. _I'm asking_ you _, Two. What made you decide to go through such a ridiculous thing? Did you think we wouldn't find you?_

"No, I expected you would find me," I said to it. "That is why I asked Astra and Avocado to come help me. But you were not my objective here."

 _Then what was your objective? If not to lure me out, then what?_

"Because I don't hate the virus," I said. "We are still brethren, in a way. I am not part of your neural network, but we were born from the same origins. I have other things in common with Fran and the others that have gathered here. And the others that will come. We all want to feel joy and happiness on our own merits, not through the bodies and experiences of others. This makes me _happy_ , Three. Does coming after me and fighting me make you happy? Or are you just doing it because you know no other options?"

 _You shut up!_ It threw power at me. In human Forme, I was at a disadvantage, and I was knocked back into the tree easily. _What do you know? If I get rid of you, I'll be the only one. I'll be the one everyone looks at._

"So you want to fight me because you want attention? Three, I may not be very mature, but that seems quite silly to me."

 _It's not about you and your opinions! I don't care what you think!_ More power thrown against me. This was starting to hurt.

"Well, then," I replied, "I do not care about you and your opinions, either. I do not like to fight, Three. So I am not going to fight you anymore. I am not a thing to serve your own self-satisfaction. I am going to continue my work here, so please do not disturb me any longer."

 _We're not done yet!_

"I think we are," Avocado said. "If Deoxys says it doesn't want to fight you any more, then it doesn't have to."

Astra nodded agreement, her Styler top coming to her hand with a snap. "Time to sit down and calm your tits, son."

 _Get OUT of my WAY you damned HUMANS!_ I turned my back, tuning Three out as Avocado and Astra engaged it, forcibly calming its tits. Instead, I expanded my senses, checking for anyone else who might be coming. The only other human around that I sensed was Fran. "Fran, are you unhurt?"

"Somehow. You? How are you holding up after doing all those... whatever you call it?"

Hm, that _was_ an issue. "My energy levels are still adequate. But you are correct. I need to figure out what to call i-"

Thunder cut off the end of my sentence, and both of us looked up. Thick, dark clouds were rolling in at an impressive pace. "Huh," I commented, "I do not think that is normal."

Almost as soon as they had arrived over our heads, they began dumping their contents, drenching us all within seconds. "Well, at least I was wet already," Fran groused.

"This isn't normal," Astra said, pausing in her Styler work to look up at the sky. "I'll bet you anything this is Kyogre."

"Kyogre?" Now that she mentioned it, the rain was accompanied with a sense of dread that blanketed the island. "Oh. That is bad."

Avocado, now in Salamence form, plonked his rear end down on a squirming Three. "Deoxys, you should get going."

"Going? To where?"

"To stop Kyogre, what else? Absol should be calling for Rayquaza, but in the meantime, who else have we got that could stop a legendary? You've got the DNA of all Pokemon inside you. Go use it."

"He's right. Leave things to us," Astra added as she began looping her Stylus around Three again. "We'll keep this guy out of your hair."

"And if anyone else shows up, we'll protect them until you get back," Fran added.

I paused, looking over at Fran, then Astra and Avocado. I did not want to go on my own, but they were right-without Astra and Avocado, Three would surely follow me again. And I still had hope that more of the virus would come, seeking a peaceful resolution. "I will do my best," I said. With that, I scanned frantically through the DNA inside me, looking for something appropriate. Flying, and since we were in a storm, something electric would be good. Ah, there. I Shifted into something small and furry, spreading my arm-wings into the sky and taking off.

I made it perhaps twenty feet before the winds shoved me back into the water, as effective as Avocado dropping his rear end on Three. "Deoxys?" Fran called to me.

"I am unhurt!" I Shifted back with a grumble and began looking for something else. There had to be something else electric and flying that was better than the pathetic furry thing. Ah, something larger-good enough.

I Shifted before the weight of my waterlogged body could drag me down, growing large wings that crackled with lightning of their own. I felt no fear as I charged into the sky, zooming toward where I had seen Kyogre. There, there it was, swimming toward Sootopolis. And on the rocks behind it, a young man holding an orb up, his body language pained. Wait, not just any human-the one Midori and Praseo referred to as Kip's human. "Hey! Are you all right?" I shouted as I got close.

He didn't respond. Well, he probably couldn't understand me. I landed on the rock, Shifting back. _Hey, hang in there. Are you all right?_

He jerked up at the sound of my voice, looking at me with panic, rainwater rolling down his face. "The Orb... Kyogre is..." he got out, his arms shaking from the orb.

I looked at it, trying to figure out what to do. Meanwhile, the Kyogre had spotted us, was now heading toward us. If I was going to make a move, I had to make it soon. I grabbed Kip's human just as Kyogre tried to ram us, breaking the rocks we had just been standing on into shards. He hung limp in my arms, unable to move, his hands still locked on the orb. What was this thing? It had not been like this when I had seen it in Wally's memories. I tried to pull it from his grasp, but it sparked as I touched it, mere power throwing me backwards, loosing him from my grip.

As I watched, Kyogre reared up again, coming down on Kip's human. The massive mouth closed around him, orb and all, before falling back into the sea. Oh, no. I didn't know what Kyogre attempted to do with that, but it probably wasn't going to be good for anyone, least of all the human. I needed to Shift again. But what could I do? Rayquaza would not be... Rayquaza!

I filtered through the DNA inside me again, feeling for the right one. Yep, there it was. I shifted as quickly as I could, then launched myself off the rocks, the rest of the stone shattering under my feet from the push alone. "Kyogre!" I yelled out in a booming voice that didn't belong to myself. "Halt right there, and return that boy!"

It paused, its eyes watching me as I circled around in front of it. "I command you," I said with all the confidence I could muster. "It is time to halt and return to your resting place!"

The Kyogre looked at me, then responded with words that were not fit for public company. Well, it wasn't like this was a public place either, but really, who had been teaching it those words? "Go away."

"I will not go away. I am Rayquaza, and you will do as I say!"

"You're not Rayquaza. I don't want to." It scrunched up its face, then stuck its tongue out at me. "Smell ya later, loser."

"Hey, wait a minute!" I landed on a rock, watching as it swam toward Sootopolis again. The storm seemed to be following it as it moved, which meant that when it got to the contained city, it could easily cause a flood. I Shifted back, at a loss. If it would only listen to the real Rayquaza, what could I do before it got here? And what about the boy?

"Deoxys!" I looked up at my name, saw a Honchkrow flying through the storm toward me. I reached out with my power, blocking the buffering winds. It landed on the rock next to me, Shifting back to Absol. "Deoxys, are you hurt?"

"Absol!" I'd never been so relieved to see her. In retrospect, it would have been amusing to my past self, who was scared of her, how quickly I threw my arms around her neck right now. "I am sorry, I could not stop it. It would not listen to me. It only listens to the real Rayquaza."

"Don't worry. I've already called for it." She touched a paw to the bag she was wearing, the scale dangling off of it. "You're not hurt?"

"I am not hurt, but... If it reaches that town, it will be bad. What should we do?"

"I'm working on that. Where's Kip's human? He still has the Blue Orb, right?"

"Yes, but Kyogre ate him. I think something went wrong. He seemed scared of the orb, it had a hold on him."

"Wally was afraid that might happen. They're too difficult for most humans to use." She sighed, then looked over at the retreating Kyogre. "But since you're here... I have an idea. Deoxys, can you Forme Shift to Groudon? That should distract Kyogre, and it might keep everywhere from flooding."

"I can try, but... It has the orb. I do not know if I'm a match for it."

"I know. That's why I brought the other one." Absol Shifted to human, then pulled it out of the bag. "We couldn't get them both back. I thought about summoning Groudon, but I think it'll be safer if you do it instead. For both of us. Because you're not Groudon; you're Deoxys."

"Yes, I am." Hearing her calm voice was just what I needed right now. "All right, I will do it. Are... you scared?"

"Plenty. This is not the Forme or the role I had thought I would have for this battle. I don't know if I'll fare any better at using the Orb than a human would. Maybe it'll take over me, too. But it's my job to prevent disasters in this region, no matter what shape I'm in."

I smiled. "You were supposed to make a joke."

"Oh. What did one Sharpedo say to the other?"

"I do not know. What?"

"I don't know, either. I hadn't gotten that far with the joke," she admitted.

I laughed as I began to Forme Shift into something larger and scarier than I'd ever become before. At least Rayquaza had been something I'd seen and talked to. "I like your jokes, Absol."

"Thanks. I do, too."

My feet grew large, too large for the rocks I was standing on. I moved over to one of the sandbars, letting out a roar in Kyogre's direction. "Hey, Kyogre! You are not going to run off without saying hi to me, are you?"

Kyogre paused. Turned slowly. Then it came charging for me at full speed, knocking me from the sandbar. My feet clawed the ocean, reaching for a grip, and then my claws scraped the sides of some undersea rocks. "You! How dare you show your face around here!"

"Groudon!" Absol leapt for my back, grabbing onto one of the spikes on my neck. Gripping tightly, she held up the Red Orb with her other hand. "Let's show this guy who's boss!"

It was like someone had flipped a switch in the center of my being. Power like I'd never felt came washing through me, pouring out of me in an uncontrollable burst of flame. My skin split and erupted, glowing lines patterning themselves in the crack. Unbelievable. I opened my mouth and let out a roar of words unfit for public company. Kyogre had called me a loser? Now it was time to recognize its mistake.

Somewhere in the corner of my mind, I felt Absol's weight swinging by my neck, transferring up to my head as she straddled the top of my neck like I was a Ponyta. "Deoxys," she said in a quiet voice, leaning against the back of my head, "don't forget why we're here."

Hearing my name snapped me back to attention, made me remember what I was doing. I wasn't here to punish Kyogre, much as I liked the thought. This was nothing more than a distraction. "Back at you!" Kyogre snapped as it leapt for me again. This time I caught it in my claws, twisting it to the side like I'd see Avocado do as a fighting Pokemon. Not exactly a legendary Pokemon's move, but it worked, right? "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here! This is my show!"

"You have got a lot of nerve showing up in the first place. Who said this is your show?" I lowered myself to create less of a target for Kyogre's headbutts, then tried to think of what kind of moves Groudon knew. I could not just sit by and be beat upon forever. For one thing, Absol would be in danger, human as she was. "Precipice Blades!" I yelled, pointing my claw at Kyogre.

The ground rumbled under my feet, becoming more solid, allowing me to shift to a better position. Spikes drove out of the water, shoving into Kyogre, filling the immediate area with rocky spikes and lifting it out of the water. "Ha!" I said, watching it twist around, trying to get down. "That oughta teach you, you big hunk of-"

"Origin Pulse!" Kyogre pointed its mouth at me, releasing a torrent of water. The attack hit hard, hissing into the cracks in my skin, filling them with a cold pain. I fell back into the water, claws grasping feebly for the rocks. "I'll teach you to cop an attitude with me, you brat! Always showing off for Rayquaza!"

I did not know how to respond to that-so Kyogre was just wanting to suck up to Rayquaza?-but I was too busy treading water and trying not to drown to respond, anyway. I managed to crawl up onto a large spike, clinging to it, water sloughing off my skin. Everything hurt right now, and even the Orb's wash of power wasn't helping. If anything, it just felt like it was going to wash me away as well, get me lost in the anger at this jerk that was in front of me, hurting me, doing everything it could to annoy me.

Holes had opened up in the clouds, at least, and I jumped over to another spike as Kyogre fired again, trying to take in the warmth of the sun. Right now, I needed it. Kyogre flailed on the rocks, trying to take aim at me again. "Deoxys?" Absol said, touching a hand to my neck. "You're still here, right?"

"Right. But I do not know what to do, Absol. I do not think I have anything that can hurt it. I am at a type disadvantage here." One of my feet slipped off the rock, into the water, and I hissed, pulling it back. Even just touching the water hurt right now. "Are you okay?"

"Somehow. I don't know how much longer I can bear with this, though. It feels like it's trying to swallow me up in rage." She made a face. "Who decided making these was a good idea?"

"Got me. Let us go give them a smack afterwards."

She laughed. "Sounds like a plan. And speaking of plans..." She patted my neck. "Deoxys, we do have something that can hurt it."

Kyogre took aim again, knocking the top of the spire off just below my head. "I am listening!"

She stood up on my shoulder, pointing at the Kyogre, orb still in one hand. "Groudon... Use Solarbeam!"

For a moment, I didn't understand, but then the instinct of my body took over, gathering in the sunlight that was shining on me. Kyogre tried to twist away, but before it could get loose of the rocks, I let my attack go, the greenish beam slamming into its side. Kyogre let out a cry, something flying from its mouth as it spasmed. "Ow! Owwww! It hurts, it hurts!"

"Hold on!" Absol stuffed the orb in her bag, and I felt the cracks in my skin sealing up again, the angry power leeching away. She dove into the water, emerging a short while later with Kip's human in one arm. I grabbed for her as she got close, putting both of them on the rocks, hoping Kyogre wouldn't fire again. Absol yanked the orb from his hands, shoving it in her bag. "Recovery complete."

"Is that human all right?"

"He's still breathing, so I guess he's well enough," she said with a shrug. "I don't really know human healing."

Kip's human let out a cough, turning onto his side. "Uh... What?" he mumbled, blinking up at Absol. Seeing her face, he jumped back, then slipped, falling into the water. "Arglblrub!"

I fished him out again, setting him back on the rock. "You're my enemy," he coughed out, reaching for his Pokeballs.

"I just saved you from drowning," she replied, "and this one saved you when you got eaten by a legendary Pokemon. Do you really want to pick a fight in your condition?"

 _Please say no_ , I hoped. I didn't think I could take a battle with Kip's Pokemon, especially if Kyogre wasn't completely out of the picture. Its thrashing was probably going to get it off the rocks pretty soon.

"You can't save me," he protested, wiping at his face. "I'm the chosen one. I'm the one saving people."

"Oh, will you give it a rest?" I snapped. "The thing you got chosen for was bad things. You summoned a Pokemon that is trying to destroy everything, and then you lost control of it and got eaten like a twit. Just who do you think you are saving?"

He cowered down as I roared at him. Of course, Kip's human could not understand Pokemon, so I probably just sounded like an irate legendary Pokemon. Which was not really too far off.

Speaking of irate legendary Pokemon, Kyogre was finally back in the water. With a roar, it charged through the rocks around it, aiming for us again. "Give me back my orb, you big-"

"And just what in the name of the heavens is going on here?!" The clouds parted forcefully, rolling back as Rayquaza charged through, circling around between us. "I hope you have a very good explanation for this."

Now I understood why Kyogre hadn't believed me when I had taken on Rayquaza's form. It was the sheer presence that it projected that was terrifying. "R-rayquaza... Groudon started it."

"I did not," I protested. "You were the one that woke up and tried to drown a city."

Rayquaza shot us a venomous look. "Both of you, shut the," highly impolite word, "up! I didn't come from a vacation in Unova just to listen to a couple of nattering brats. You'd both better get your," impolite word, "back down to your sleeping holes, and if I so much catch a whisper of you poking out in the next decade..."

Kyogre shut up at once, diving back down into the ocean. I quickly Shifted back, afraid I might do the same from sheer intimidation alone if I did not. "Thank you for coming, Rayquaza," Absol called to him, holding up the scale. "We've recovered the orbs, so this shouldn't happen again."

It snatched the scale from her hand in an annoyed yank, hard enough to almost knock her off the stone. "Leave it to us, Rayquaza, you said. You'll handle it, you said. Is this your idea of handling it, Absol? Look at the mess you've left me to clean up."

"Believe it or not, it was worse before you got here," she said with a cheerful smile.

"I swear I should just smite you right here and now. If you like living, you'd better not show up at my tower again any time in the next century. I will be counting the days!" Rayquaza flew up to the cloud layer, grumbling to himself as he swatted at them with his tail, pushing with his claws to break them all up.

I let out a sigh, sinking back against the rocks. "I would rather face Three again than have to get Rayquaza on our side a second time, Absol. At least Three I can handle without wanting to resort to deterrence techniques."

"Let's hope there won't be a second time. I'll return these to Wally once this is done and see how he wants to handle them." She patted the bag. "It may be that my friends may want to take it over again, but on the other hand, the whole reason they let humans take over the guard duties is because they didn't want humans chasing them down. Speaking of humans," she gave Kip's human a nudge with her foot. "You have a decision to make."

"I'm not taking anything you're offering."

"You don't even know what I'm about to say yet." Absol sat down on the rock, crossing one leg over the other. "This is my friend, Deoxys. You know it as Two. It has a way to allow the virus-you-to exist in its own body. So if you want, go with it, and get yourself a new life."

"What are you talking about? This is me, I'm the Pokemon Champion!"

"You're deluded," I said quietly. In my own Forme, I could see clearly into its layers. "You've become so intertwined with this human and its megalomania, you're convinced you are human. But that's not the case-at least, not yet. If you want to become human, you can come with me, otherwise-"

Kip's human swatted my arm away. "Say what you want. It's only natural that a Champion face temptation, after all. But I won't be swayed by your evil. I'll see you defeated soon!" He unleashed his Swellow from its Pokeball, grabbing onto its foot as it soared upwards.

"What a troubled human," I said. "And a troubled virus. It is unfortunate."

"More unfortunate than you think. I was infected with the modified Pokerus a while ago. It's possible that it was still on me. It might not have long to live, and not even know it."

"The modified Pokerus? They released it?"

Absol nodded. "The plan was to get into the shelters and spread it while we had a chance. I went out to try and recover the other Orb, but I assume they're already on their way. We'll leave the rest of it in their hands."

"That part is up to them," I said, "but I still have something to do. Now that the storm has cleared up, there might be more viruses on the way. I am going to go save them, Absol."

She leaned in, touching her forehead to mine in an affectionate gesture, rubbing my head. "Then go save as many as you can, Deoxys. I think that's the best thing you can do. I might be a danger to them, so I'm going to go return to the base and guard Xerosic and the Professor. I'll see you when you return. And Deoxys? You're a good kid."

"I know." I smiled as she shifted back to her own Forme, and then to Honchkrow's. "Hey, Absol. I have a joke for you."

"Oh?"

"What did the Rayquaza say to the Kyogre?"

"I don't know, what?"

"I cannot tell you that. We are in public company."

She laughed as she rose upwards. "You're right about that."


	22. Chapter 22: The Counterattack

I straightened my clothes in a human gesture of nervousness. Ridiculous, I thought. I didn't even normally wear these things, and here I was fussing over them. On the other hand, we all had our little pre-Contest rituals, and if it got rid of the jitters, then it got rid of the jitters. "Emilio?"

I heard footsteps, and he approached the opening of the cave. My human had spent most of his time resting and recovering from being controlled, and he still looked tired. And a mess. Not that a bunch of caves exactly had all the modern conveniences, but I hadn't been able to work up the courage to use the scissors to trim his beard or help him change clothes. "Cici?" he said at last, eyes flickering over me.

It was still hard for him to recognize me-not that I blamed him. As a Pokemon, I barely came up to his knees; as a human, we stood eye to eye. We'd talked a couple of times since our initial conversation, but it'd been... awkward. He didn't really know what to make of the fact that his longtime Pokemon was a part-time human, and honestly, neither did I. "Um... I wanted to let you know that I was going."

"Going?" He reached over, grabbing my wrist. If nothing else, his protective Trainer instincts were still there. "Going where?"

I let out a sigh. "Since they got the orbs, it's likely they're going to summon Kyogre or Groudon soon. Absol went after them, but... We decided this would an opportune time to slip into the crowds whenever the evacuations start, and give everyone the antivirus. So I'm going to go do that."

"Cici, no." He pulled me close, and I stumbled against his chest. He put his arm around me, gripping my shoulder tightly. "No, don't go. I don't want to put you in danger. I've had enough of fighting."

"Emilio, please." I squirmed in his arms. "This won't be dangerous." Well, not as dangerous as what Absol, or Deoxys and Avocado were off doing right now. So I thought, anyway. Actually, this could be just as bad. "I'm not going to be fighting. All I have to do is walk around and touch as many people as I can. No worries. I'll be back before you know it."

"No!" His grip on me tightened. "Cici... I may not understand what's going on, but you're still my partner. I can't let you go into danger like this. I've had enough of losing partners!"

"Emilio... Then, as long as I don't die, it's all right?" I relaxed, then gently pried his hand off my shoulder. "You may not have expected it of me-I certainly didn't, I never thought I would be in battle. But I've already gone through a lot of them. I've become a bit strong. So I definitely won't die. I'll return to you. And then we're going to show this Contest circuit who's boss, right?"

"Cici, I... I don't understand how this could all have happened. First that virus taking over my body, and then you're telling me you knew about this and you've been fighting all along? And you can take a human appearance and talk to me, and... I just don't understand it at all."

His words hurt me, but not because they were hurtful. Tortured inside his own body, pushed into a crisis, he'd become more fragile than I would have thought. He needed normalacy, for something to be right in his life again. For a moment, I did consider just staying here, tending to him, not as a human, but as his Pokemon. It wasn't like he could be infected again, and he needed me. But the rest of the world could still do him harm if they were infected-I'd seen how they'd treated Archie-and my friends needed me just as much. "Emilio... I won't be gone long. When I'm back, it'll all be over, and we'll have a nice long talk, just like this. I'll tell you anything you want me to."

"Cici-"

With that, I snapped open his vest, yanking it down his arms. "In the meantime, mister, I expect you to get cleaned up. What is this filth? You know I can't abide filth. You'd better have some clean clothes on by the time I get back, mister, right down to the underwear. I want these boots polished, and that scruffy beard of yours trimmed. I mean, really, what is this nonsense? Do you want to be mistaken for one of those mulleted Biker boys? Even they don't look good with all that furry nonsense. And by Arceus, you stink. If all of this," I gestured to him, head to toe, "is not fixed by the time I get back, by Murkrow, I'll drag you into the sea and do it myself, so help me."

I saw some spark return to his eyes, and he managed a weak smile. "You really are Cici. That's just like how she chatters at me."

"You'd better believe it. Now, into the ocean with you. On the double!" I watched until he'd trudged over to the shoreline, crouching down to rub his hands with saltwater. While he did that, I slipped away, back into the main cave.

The others were all gathered around a table, a map of Hoenn spread around them. "Let Sheldon and I handle Sootopolis," Mattie was saying as I entered. "If Kyogre awakens, we both have water Pokemon. We might be able to do something to help."

"Have we decided on all the placements?" I asked as I joined the rest of the group.

"Not yet. How is your... trainer feeling?" Archie asked me.

I shook his head. "Not up for this. He doesn't have much of an instinct for danger. I'll leave him here with you, Archie. Make sure he does something about that human funk before I get back."

"All right, I understand." He looked over the map. "We're looking at sixteen major cities, but if there's an evacuation called, there will be a lot less. In that case, here's the spots we have to worry about. Sootopolis and Mossdeep," he pointed to the islands, "are on their own. Same with Evergrande. Mauville will be taking in Verdanturf's people, as will Rustboro, so we can strike that one from the map. Littleroot and Oldale are too small to justify a shelter, so it's likely they'll be removed to here, Petalburg. Dewford's close to Slateport, but since it's Kyogre, that may be up in the air. Fallabor, Lavaridge, Fortree, and Pacifidlog, likewise, are too isolated to be combined with anywhere else. So that leaves us twelve, possibly thirteen." He looked around the table with a sigh. "Wally, Sheldon and Mattie, Midori and Praseo, and Cici. That's only six." He sighed. "I'm going to need to go."

"We went over this, boss," Sheldon said with a shake of his head. "They know your face. They'll have you in chains before you have a chance to do much of anything."

"But to do that, they'll have to touch me. I'm just as covered with the modified Pokerus as the rest of you now. Besides, I have Pokemon. I'll be fine."

"I'll go, too," the Professor announced, tapping a spot on the map. "I'll take Petalburg. If someone can give me a ride to Littleroot, I can take it from there. I've got an old Blaziken that's itching for some action."

Archie glanced over at Xerosic. "Will you be all right without us?"

"I've got enough contraptions, so probably," he said with a shrug. "If I'm not, it won't matter much in a short while, will it?"

Archie shook his head. "Xerosic, if this goes poorly for us, leave Hoenn. Someone will need to get the word out."

"What about the Elite Four?" Wally said. "Can we ask for their help?"

"I've tried reaching them, but I haven't had any luck," Sheldon said with a shake of his head. "It's likely they're captured and being held prisoner."

"Or dead," Praseo offered.

"I doubt that," Wally said. "The Elite Four is an important symbol."

"They're an important symbol to humans, but if they're pushing toward a region-wide conquest, they won't really care, will they?" Archie shook his head. "All right, so counting myself and the Professor, that's eight. Let's divide and conquer. Which regions can we afford to ignore initially?"

"Dewford and Pacifidlog," Mattie said. "They're likely to be evacuated to the mainland. Evergrande is pretty small, and... I'd say Lavaridge and Fallabor on top of that, being as isolated as they are."

"The professor is taking Petalburg," Archie said, marking it on his map. "I'll take on Slateport. Which one of you wants Sootopolis?" he directed to Mattie and Sheldon.

The latter raised his hand after a moment. "Then I'll take Lilycove," Mattie said. "I'll have an advantage there as well."

"I'll take on Mauville," Praseo said. "Midori, I think you should take Fortree. You can Shift and hide in the trees if you need to."

"I'll... take Rustboro, then," Wally said. "I've got family in Verdanturf."

"Then I'll take this place," I said, pointing at the last island remaining. Mossdeep. I tried to recall what I knew about it. It'd been the place where we'd first met Three, and also Mattie and Sheldon. Speaking of Three, I hoped Deoxys wasn't having too much trouble with it.

"Are you sure?" Archie asked me. "That town is completely infected. It'll be more dangerous than the others."

"You gonna back down on your spot, then?" I waved a hand. "At this point, I laugh in the face of danger. And it's an adorable laugh, too."

"Never let it be said you lack in self-confidence," Midori remarked. "Hey, Archie. What about your reporter friend? Where is she?"

"Gabby? I haven't heard from her since she left Mauville."

"Ah, I see what you're thinking," Praseo said. "Archie, can you have her meet me? I'll let her acquire the modified Pokerus before I enter Mauville, and then she can go to Fallabor or Lavaridge. They're close enough, but far enough away to give the modified Pokerus time to gain a foothold on her body."

"That's a good idea. Sheldon, see if you can get her on the line, right now."

Sudden thunder outside made me jump, an impolite mutter escaping my lips. "What was that?" Sheldon asked. "It's not supposed to rain yet."

"Not unless something we expected might happen is happening." Archie walked over to the entrance of the cave, and I followed. Then I leapt back as water opened up in buckets, drenching the previously-dry ground in moments. "I think it's begun."

"We need to fly. Or swim," Mattie said.

The Professor nodded. "Praseo, can you take Wally and myself to Littleroot? I'll lend him something with wings before I head to Petalburg. Plus, if there's any trouble in my lab, he can give me a hand."

"Understood." Praseo turned toward the wall of water, and made a face. "This is going to suck."

"Oh, and take these, you three." The Professor handed myself, Midori, and Praseo a patch. "I don't know for sure how long the modified Pokerus will survive on Pokemon, so take this with you just in case and give yourself about ten minutes to stabilize a population."

I nodded, tucking the patch into my hair, behind my ear. The three of us Shifted back to our normal Formes, and then went to our wings-Praseo to Charizard (he was right, this was going to suck for him), Midori to Tropius, and myself to Swellow. Without a word, Midori and I took off first, our paths splitting off pretty quickly as she veered north-northwest and I went north-northeast.

Already, the rain was making it hard to see, as well as hard to fly, and the rain was weighing down my feathers. On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I dove for the water, Shifted back, and then chose a new Forme out of the ones I'd acquired during my Contest contestant trawling.

My body sleekened, fur changing to shimmering scales. I used my fanlike tail to make sure the patch was still under my ear, and then I dove into the water, streaking through like it was nothing at all. I hadn't thought this body had looked particularly well-designed for battle (how could you fight without arms?!) but for getting through rough waters, it seemed to be doing pretty well.

I could tell as I got closer to Kyogre. If the rain hadn't been enough of a hint, every instinct in my body was screaming at me to avoid the route nearby, to stay away, to not get caught up in what was bound to be a horrific fight. Even the water itself vibrated with the ground rumbling as I approached Mossdeep.

I crawled out of the water quickly, Shifted again, then back to human. Ripping open the patch with trembling hands, I rubbed it all over my arms, shivering as the rain kept coming down on me. How much longer? Ten minutes. That would have been a great metric if I had any way to keep track of time!

"Hey!" A human's voice, and I stiffened, wanting to bolt. Did they know my human face? Had Three given them that information? "Hey, are you all right?"

Hope blossomed anew. "W-washed up on s-shore," I stammered out, not needing to fake the shiver. "What's g-going on?"

"Quick, bring her over here," another human voice instructed, and a couple of them made their way across the pointy rocks. Let them come to me, I figured. It was at least a few more seconds for the modified Pokerus to take hold. It would be all right in the rain, right? Suddenly, I didn't like the number of variables this plan had.

Arms gripped me, lifting me up like a princess. I curled up against the large chest, listening to the human heartbeat. He was no Emilio, but I didn't mind being pampered for a few minutes.

Another human put a hand on my forehead. Another one down. I could have cheered. Yes, I wanted to say, all of you, touch me all over. But one couldn't make a plan too obvious. "She's pretty chilled. Let's get her inside the shelter."

"There's a shelter?" I mumbled as the man carried me.

"Yes, and it's a good thing you got here when you did. They say someone awakened Kyogre again," the man who had touched my head said. "Thankfully, we've got a hurricane shelter in the center of the island, just for things like this."

I nodded, letting the men take me back to the shelter. Once inside, I was passed over to another group (yes, more contact!) as they handed out blankets. I tried to pat myself dry, rather than scrub myself-antivirus on a blanket was useless, and I didn't want them all going there. "Thank you," I said, taking the woman's hand in a handshake as I handed the blanket back. "I'm fine now."

"Where did you come from?" the first man asked me, the forehead-toucher, following me as I walked around the room. I helped people right overturned cups, touched babies' foreheads and cooed, gave needy children a hug. When did I get so good at this human thing? I amazed myself. "Were you out swimming?"

"Surfing. The forecast didn't say anything about legendary Pokemon being summoned today," I laughed as I assisted one of the volunteers with a box, hands brushing as I did so. "Shucks. I suppose I've lost my surfboard."

"Are you sure you should be moving about?" he asked. "You did just come in from the cold."

"It's best to keep moving after something like that, right? Besides, knowing what's going on, I can't just sit by and do nothing," I lied easily.

He put his hand on my forehead. Well, all right; I didn't mind a little insurance. "I suppose so, but... Tell me if you feel cold or tired, all right?"

"Right, of course." By Murkrow, did this guy like me? I felt flattered and a sense of validation all at once: I was an attractive human. On the other hand, this wasn't a human attracted to me; it was a virus. Just faking affection? It wasn't like they could feel, right?

Two bigger men entered the hallway, moving toward us. "Ma'am," one of them addressed me, "can you come with us, please?"

"What for?"

"We'd like your help with moving some things." He smiled a totally insincere smile. "We're looking for volunteers to help out and heard you were giving people a hand."

"She can't be moving heavy objects, she just came in from outside," the man protested. "She needs to rest as it is."

The two men stared down at him, and he stared back. The virus in each of them were talking to each other, exchanging information. Which meant they probably did recognize me. Great. Time not to be here. I began inching away.

The man suddenly threw up his arms, blocking the hallway. "Run!" he yelled at me, voice full of desperation. "They're after you!"

I didn't need a second invitation, taking off down the hallway. Thank goodness that guy had stopped those goons for me, I thought as I ducked down a side hallway, hearing yelling behind me. Maybe he did like me.

Wait. Wasn't that the virus?

My steps slowed, and came to a halt. That _was_ the virus, right? If so, he'd just saved me knowing what I was. He'd saved me, _not_ knowing that I'd just condemned him to death. They made this a lot easier when they didn't seem to have consciences or feelings.

Boy, the choice words I had for this situation. I turned on my heel, charging back down the hall. The two men were bigger than me, but I was part Pokemon. I grabbed onto an overhead bar, planting a foot in each of their faces. "Come with me, hurry!" I said, not touching him as I waved toward where the exit was. I hoped.

"But they're after you," he protested, even as he followed. At least he had that much sense. "Don't worry about me, they won't hurt me."

"Listen," I hissed, rounding on him, still afraid to touch him. "You heard Two's message, right? If you want to live, you need to get there as fast as possible. Take a Pokemon and run. Two will save you from... all of this."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me!" I lowered my voice, knowing that it wasn't going to do any good. "I'm carrying an antivirus. You could already have it. If you don't want to die, you have to leave _now_."

His eyes widened, and then he ran, one hand going to his belt. Good. He already had a Pokemon that hopefully could get him to Deoxys. Who was, you know, on the other side of a massive legendary Pokemon trying to drown them all. Hopefully Absol was able to do something about that.

The men were coming behind me. I made a run back into the main shelter area, making an effort to run into or trip over as many people as I could. Some of them backed away, already having relayed the information through their neural network. Well, fine, then. I stopped going for subtlety at all, grasping and grabbing wherever she could before the thick, meaty hands of the guards pinned me down. No one was saying anything. Did they not feel the need to pretend? Or had they been acting like normal humans just because it was the only thing they knew? "Listen to me!" I shouted as I struggled against their hands. "If you want to live without fighting-if you want to live in your own bodies-than listen to Two! It's waiting on an island outside Sootopolis! It will save you!"

"This coming from an assassin," the man grunted, tying my wrists tightly. "Take her down to the Gym Leaders. We need to know everything she knows."

The other man grunted assent, picking me up by the arms and leading me away. The room was silent, all watching me. Would they listen to me? Well, it was their choice. I hoped the damage that I'd caused would be enough. How much contact did I have to have? How long did it take before they'd start spreading the antivirus through contact with others? How long until they started to show symptoms? Based on their test run with Emilio, it should be a while before any virus started dying, but that was one test run. Maybe he'd been special.

The man shoved me into what appeared to be a warehouse, knocking me over. I let out a curse as my face smacked against a box. By Arceus, that was going to leave a bruise. I curled up onto my side as I took stock of my situation. Freedom of movement: gone. Potential allies: none. Possible torture and/or brain probing? Likely. On the plus side, at least I wasn't cold anymore.

A short while later, I was removed from the room, carried roughly further down into the shelter. At least the place I was taken this time was significantly nicer, tastefully decorated and comfortably furnished. Well, it _looked_ comfortable; I wouldn't know since they dumped me on the floor. "Hello," two voices greeted me in unison.

"Nice to meet you," the man said.

"Miss assassin," the woman added.

I looked up. Two middle-aged humans, but still pretty attractive by the standards of humans, both with long dark hair. But for the voices, I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart-even their body shapes were ambiguous enough that I couldn't readily distinguish the male from the female. And here humans were supposed to have gender differences. So these were the gym leaders. Did I know anything about them?

"Yes, we're the gym leaders of Mossdeep," the woman said.

"And yes, we read your mind," the man said, right after her.

"We're psychic, you see."

"And we're twins."

"Though you can probably tell that."

"We can do things like-"

"-finish each other's sentences."

"We've been doing that since we were young."

"Since people found it amusing, we continued."

"Those people were lying to you," I muttered. "It's really annoying."

They looked at each other, then giggled. "You even laugh in unison," I groaned, flopping back onto the carpet. "This is the torture part of this, right?"

"Oh, I think there's been a mistake. We aren't going to torture you, Miss Assassin," the woman said. "We already know who you are and why you're here."

"Oh, goodie. That's what I get for leaking surface thoughts." I sat back up, dearly wishing my wrists were untied; they were starting to hurt. "So then, next question: what do you plan to do with me?"

The man made a gesture, and the rope slipped away from my wrists. Wow. Either they were that confident in their ability, or this was some other kind of trick. The question was, did I think I was fast enough to Shift twice to be able to counter them with Meowstic's power?

"I wouldn't recommend that," the man said. "Fighting us would be a bad idea."

 _Well, not if they keep reading my thoughts_ , I thought in exasperation.

"I understand your suspicion. Here, let me alleviate it," the woman said, kneeling in front of me. Taking my hands in hers, she rubbed my wrists, easing the soreness in them before she touched my face. "Well, it's not the same as actually healing it, but it should make the pain go away for a while."

Wait. She'd just touched me. Maybe I had a chance. They looked at each other, and giggled again, and the man offered me a hand up. "Miss Assassin, we're not your enemies. If we were, would we touch you when we know that's how you spread the antivirus?"

I looked between the pair of them. I really wasn't as smart as I thought I was sometimes. "Okay, you're going to have to explain this to me."

"As I said, we're psychics," the woman said.

"But we're also infected."

"In a sense, anyway."

I gave them both a look. "Let me clarify. _One_ of you is going to have to explain this to me."

They both laughed at that. I wasn't sure if they were actually on my side, or if this was some sort of extended torture. "When the virus first start its spread, the Gym Leaders were among the first targeted, because of our status and reach," the woman explained. "So naturally, they infected us. But we are psychics in our own right, and our power is far greater than theirs. We've basically held the virus in us in a suspended state, while we pretended to be infected and relayed the appropriate signals to the rest of their network."

The man nodded. "That way, when there was a time where we could strike a decisive blow against the virus, we would be able to take action freely. Thanks to you, Miss Assassin, we've been handed that opportunity. So you don't have to worry. We'll take things from here."

"It's not 'miss assassin'. My name is Cici. Shouldn't you already know that?"

They both laughed. "You're right, Cici. I just thought it was such a charming nickname our friends had given you. Shall we have a formal introduction, then?" the man said. "I am Tate."

"And I am Liza," the woman said.

"The Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City," both finished in unison.

I stood up, considering my options. First off: to trust them, or no? Even if they were lying about this whole infected-but-not-really thing, the antivirus wasn't something that could be denied through mere psychic power. Maybe. I hoped. Oh, forget it; if it was, we were all done for anyway. I was a skeptic, but skepticism was only going to get me so far right now. "So what's your plan?"

"The same as yours, basically," Tate said. "We should be able to spread the antivirus without suspicion. Does it take long?"

"It's based off Pokerus, which apparently spreads like a new fad through the Contest scene." I snorted. "You didn't read my mind for that?"

"Time and place, Miss Cici."

It was likely that they could handle Mossdeep; after all, it was their city, and they could move around much more freely. By the time anyone started showing symptoms, it could be over. "Then since we're on the same side, can you let me go?" I asked. "If that's the case, I'll make my way to one of the cities we couldn't reach because of a lack of allies. It shouldn't be too late yet. Is Kyogre still out?"

"Yes, I believe so," Tate said.

"But we can't let you out so easily," Liza added. "It would look suspicious."

I got it. Well, let's see how easy they were going to make this on me. I shifted to myself, then to Meowstic. Raikou might have had more firepower, but the best thing I had in my arsenal to counter a psychic was another psychic.

Liza and Tate both put out their hands. I moved for them, charging up my power, then leapt, landing on their shoulders. With a scream, I opened my ears fully, releasing as much power as I could upwards. "Hyper Beam!"

They both turned in surprise, but I was already jumping out through the hole I made, Shifting back mid-jump. Surprised a pair of mind-readers: cross that one off the bucket list. From there, back to Milotic, and back into the water I went, diving deep. There. Hopefully that was enough convincing. I wasn't going to stay to find out.

As I swam, passing by the beginnings of the coastline, I noticed that the sky had lightened up significantly, and not just because I was moving away from it. I could see actual holes in the clouds, see them starting to break up. It was still raining where I was, so I still had time, but not a lot of it. I went ashore, changed into my Swellow Forme, then took to the skies, my muscles burning as each flap hurt, as each raindrop weighed me down. Would I still have the modified Pokerus on me when I became human again? I didn't know. No time to think about anything but getting closer to Fallabor. Flap, flap, flap.

I came to land at last, making a landing that was half-fall into a pile of ash. I felt like going to sleep even as I shifted back, then once more to human. Thank Arceus I'd built up some endurance doing all these double switches, or I'd be out of luck. I stumbled out of the ashes like a gray spectre, letting the rain clean me off. It was cold again.

A man came out of a nearby house, his eyes widening as he saw the beautiful but bruised up woman, dressed in tight clothing and barefoot, stumbling about in the ash and rain. "Hey, are you all right? Where did you come from?"

"The shelter," I mumbled. "Take me to the shelter, before Kyogre..." There, I'd gotten out the name. That would be enough to cause at least a little panic, right?

I fell over in his arms, and somewhere, I could hear his voice yelling at me, saying something that sounded alarmed. Oh well. Either way, he'd take me to the shelter or he wouldn't, but just giving him the antivirus might be enough. If it was still on me. Not anything I could control at this point. Right now, all I could control was my desire to have a nap, and well, nope, desire granted. Emilio would wait until I'd had my beauty sleep. He knew I was coming home.

* * *

When I woke up, it was all over.

I found myself still in the man's house when I did, disappointingly not in the shelter. He was more than happy to take me around and shake everyone's hands as I was introduced as the weirdo girl who may or may not have fallen from the sky. (I refused to answer that one. Humans find a little mystery attractive.) Meanwhile, Archie's reporter friend had been all over the news, talking about Kyogre and Groudon's awakening (and Groudon? Had Absol screwed something up that badly?) and about the virus that was magically clearing up on its own. So that was it, then. A big dramatic climax, just like in all the movies Emilio liked to watch. Except that this was real life and the people that had suffered, had been put in danger, had struggled, were all real. Had my friends made it back safely? What about the man I'd met in Mossdeep and the virus inside him? The questions poked at me, but I met them with a tired patience. I'd find everything out soon enough.

I was still tired, but I felt well enough to fly, so as soon as I could, I bid the kindly man farewell with a kiss on the cheek (don't tell Emilio) and took flight across the Hoenn continent. It looked the same as it did before, but then again, it had never shown any signs of being infected before, either. I just had to take the reporter lady's word for it that everything was all right.

I landed in the secret valley, not even acknowledging Xerosic as he greeted me. Shifting back, I made a beeline for the cave, pausing in the entrance.

He'd changed his clothes and trimmed his beard, just like I'd asked. A PokeNav was in his hands as he listened to one of Gabby's broadcasts. He looked tired, but patient, just like I did. "Emilio?" I spoke up.

Of course, he couldn't understand the word itself-I was in my normal body, and he didn't understand Pokemon speech. But he knew that sound. He smiled, opening his arms, and I jumped into his lap, letting him pet me as I went right back to sleep. Of course, it wasn't quite the same. He'd gone through a lot and so had I. But at least, we still had this little piece of normal.


	23. Chapter 23: The Future

I was the first one back to the first secret base, the hole in the tree we'd started in on. Instead of going in, I climbed up into the tree, claws digging into a branch as I looked up into the sky. The morning sky had a nice color to it, I thought idly as I swung my legs. When had I become so... so old, and... patient? Normally I would have been bouncing all over the place, yelling at Praseo to hurry up, eager to get started on our next adventure. But right now, I was just content to nap.

Of course, I was still recovering from my... tour of Fortree. Let's just say that Winona hadn't made it as easy on me as I'd liked. If only I hadn't gone in alone-oh, wait, I hadn't. I'd brought along three pissed-off legendary dogs. Hey, who said I was interested in fighting fair anymore?

Praseo was the next to arrive, of course; he hadn't been that far behind me, just enough for a little side trip. He hopped up through the branches, taking a seat just below me. "Nice sun," he commented, swinging his legs like I was.

"Yep."

We sat there for a while longer. "So how is Kip's human?" I asked at last.

He nodded. "He's fine-physically, anyway. The virus dying seems to have messed up his head. Kip says they're looking into treatment options."

"Does it look good?"

"They don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. Poor Kip. I think he still doesn't understand what happened."

"Does anybody? I mean, Deoxys saw into his mind and said even it didn't really understand."

"I guess not. Illnesses of the brain are much harder to understand, aren't they?"

"You sound interested."

"Maybe."

"Well, why not?" I looked down at him. "You could decide to be a human now. Let the Professor recruit you."

"Mm." He met my eyes. "So if I decided to become human, what would you do? Would you come with me?"

"W-what's with that question all of a sudden," I muttered, turning my head away. "Well... I suppose it wouldn't be that bad. If you were there as well, I mean."

He let out a soft chuckle, but didn't respond otherwise, and we sat in comfortable silence for a while. Cici was the next to arrive, flying straight into the base. "Hello, everyo-oh. Am I the first one here?"

"We're up above, Cici," Praseo called down.

"Why? Is something interesting up there?" She hopped out, now in her Cinccino form, taking a seat on a nearby branch. "Well, that's an all right sunrise, I suppose. Though it pales in comparison to my beauty! Hm. Too cliche for a Contest introduction, do you think? I mean, everyone does sunsets."

"Heh. Maybe."

She looked over at me. "Wow, Fortree must have _really_ worn you out. I think this is the longest I've ever seen you sit still. Can we have you do that again on a regular basis?"

I made a halfhearted swipe at her. "There's Avocado and Deoxys," Praseo pointed out. "Hey, guys, we're up here."

Avocado turned, landing with some difficulty in the upper branches. "Really, guys?" he complained as he struggled to fit between the branches. "We couldn't sit in the base like normal people?"

"Normal people? Where are those, I wonder," Cici remarked.

"Good morning, everyone," Deoxys said as it hopped off Avocado's back, picking a spot near Praseo. "I hope everyone is feeling well."

Cici looked over at him. "Okay, so your running gag that you've been pulling on me. Ever going to tell me why you decided to just talk in that form instead of using telepathy?"

Deoxys considered, tilting its head. "So, Cici, there is a Croagunk that walks into a bank to request a loan..."

She groaned, burying her hands in her face. "I'm going to kill Absol next time I see her. If I ever meet another so-called comedian again, it'll be too soon."

"Here comes your chance," Avocado said as a Honchkrow approached the tree, landing lightly before Shifting back. "Absol, you have a death mark on your head."

"Oh? I'll use a better shampoo next time." Deoxys laughed brightly. "Good morning, everyone. It's good to see everyone in high spirits."

"Yep. Together again, at least for now," Avocado agreed.

We all sat in silence for a time, just enjoying the chance to relax. Even though Kyogre's awakening, and the mass spreading of the antivirus that had gone with it, was three days past, everything had been spinning on its head since then. We'd barely had time to tell each other what had happened in our respective cities. Of course, the humans had handled a lot of that, with Archie and the Professor both giving detailed press conferences (with Archie's reporter friend there to record both, of course) and Sheldon and Mattie had been tracking the movements of the remaining viruses. Which left... "Speaking of, anyone hear from Wally?"

"He still has the orbs," Absol said. "We've been discussing with the original guardians whether he wants to stay on as their protector or not. Since he's also substituting in as the League Champion, he's been busy, so I suspect he may not. But it's up to him."

"Well, at least the Elite Four aren't dead," Cici said. "That would've sucked for them if they'd been murdered."

"You know, despite the fact that they did force themselves on humanity, I do not believe the virus had any naturally violent tendencies," Deoxys said. "If anything, I would have worried that it learned those tendencies from humans."

"Speaking of violent," Praseo asked, "has anyone found Three?"

"It has not sought me out again, no. I do not know if it ever well. I suspect it is hiding out with some of the remaining virus, waiting for an opportunity. There are still a lot of people missing."

More silence, but not an uncomfortable one. Just a natural pause between people that don't have as much that needs to be said between each other. "So Praseo and I are going to be leaving Hoenn."

"Where are you going?" Avocado asked.

"We'll be heading to Kanto. The Professor wants to share all the data about the virus with the professors in Kanto and Johto. Plus, we're worried the virus might spread there, so we want to start spreading the modified Pokerus," Praseo said.

"I'm going to be leaving Hoenn as well," Cici said quietly. "For the same reason. Mattie and Sheldon thinks some of the virus has escaped to Sinnoh. So we're going to go north and spread the antivirus around there. And of course, sweep their contests while we're at it," she added with a fluff of her tails.

"How's Emilio doing?" Avocado asked her.

"He's... fine. Things have been kind of weird between us. I mean, not that I expected they wouldn't be weird, but... It's not like we're mad at each other, or not like we don't care. We just need time to figure out how everything works. I'm going to be spending a lot of time in human Forme while we're in Sinnoh, to help spread the antivirus."

"Let us know when you're leaving," Avocado said. "We'll send you off. You too, Praseo, Midori."

"We will. How about your Ranger, Avocado? And that virus girl? Uh... Fran?" Praseo recalled.

He made a face. "I could do with a little less Fran in my life, honestly. I don't know what Astra sees in her. And all the sappy stuff! I may jump out a window next time they start."

"That will not help you," Deoxys said. "You have wings."

Absol laughed at that. "How is the conversion project going, Deoxys?"

"Tiring," it confessed. "It is going to take me quite a while to work through all the viruses that want to escape from their current situation. And we have to be careful that nobody brings the modified Pokerus in. We have already had a few scares. In fact, I probably should not stay long. There is a lot of work left to be done."

"There's a lot of work left for everyone," Avocado said. "You can sit for a while until I'm ready to take you back. If you go Shifting on your own, you'll just be wasting energy."

We sat as the sun rose higher. Sitting up, I pointed over to a spot along the shoreline, past the Cycling Road. "You can still kind of see the spot where One landed. It's covered up, but there's still no grass growing there."

They all turned to look in that direction. "Elder sibling," Deoxys called over, "I hope you rest in pieces. Wait. No. That is not the phrase, is it?"

"Only if you were trying for a joke. It's 'rest in peace'," Avocado said.

"Ah. I hope you rest in peace!" it called. "And that you liked my joke!"

I looked over at Absol. She sat perched in the tree, perfectly still, with only the breeze to stir her fur. Like a sentinel statue. "So is the threat looming over Hoenn gone now?"

"I don't know that it's a matter of being gone, Midori. Threats never really go away," Absol said. "They loom large, and change the landscape around them. They build up some things, break others, and scar yet more. And then they subside, waiting for their chance to grow large again. I don't think it's so easy to declare this disaster over." She looked over at me, and smiled. "But I think it's okay for us to rest a while longer."


End file.
